Tournament of the Inner Devil
by Bakuda
Summary: The Universal Gods are holding the second Tournament! Who will be the Victor? What awaits them at the end? One thing is for certain... Your inner Demon will be unleashed!
1. Chapter 1 New Rivals, Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Maverick Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_Congratulations!_

Bakuda shook his head from the slumber he just woke from and found himself on his back, he jumped up into a sitting position; "Wha?" he asked puzzled just as he found he was sitting on something… He turned around and found a very irritated Tails; "Have you been digging into the cookie jar?" he grumbled then rubbed his sore back as Bakuda got off. Bakuda grinned; "Nah, you're just not training enough!" he taunted. Tails growled, but smiled after would; "We will see about that! I have just been informed of some very interesting information…" he said slowly to build up suspense… Bakuda leaned in to hear what he was going to say… Tails breathed deeply...

"The gods are holding a tournament," Shadow said from behind Tails.

_Tails fell over anime style_

"SHADOW!" Tails whinged. Shadow smiled; "And the tournament begins very soon as well, I will finally have something to test my skills!" he bellowed. Bakuda sighed; "It wasn't that long ago that the Gods held a tournament…" he muttered.

_Flash!_

Bakuda, Tails and Shadow looked around confused and found that they were in the similar 'Waiting room' where they watched the fights in the previous tournament! Bakuda jumped up into the air and cupped his hands over his eyes; "He has got to be here somewhere…" he muttered as he searched over all the heads, there was many more people here then the last tournament… a single hand burst from the crowed, it was a blue-grey furred arm that Bakuda recognised; "Zephyr!" he cried as he launched to where his friend was. Zephyr jumped up and Bakuda rammed him in the air; "Bakuda! I wondered when you would show up!" Zephyr said half annoyed at the blue Kitsune; "Sorry, I have been having a lot of nightmares lately so I try to get as much possible 'Non-disturbed' sleep as I can." Bakuda explained. Zephyr nodded; "I experienced the same thing when my father left, it aint easy at night," he agreed while still nodding slowly.

Bakuda looked around for a moment; "A lot of competition this year, huh," he commented as Zephyr cricked his knuckles; "Still nothing we can't handle right, see you in the finals?" he proposed. Bakuda shook his head; "You never know if there is anyone stronger than us out there," he advised as Zephyr laughed; "You can't be serious! We both destroyed the 'God of War' together, who can beat us?" he asked cockily. A person walked past them both, he was pure gold and had his spines stick out completely straight; "I wouldn't be to confident if I were you, Zephyr… you don't stand a chance against me." the hedgehog smiled.

Zephyr came forward but Bakuda cut him off; "No Zephyr!" he ordered firmly then returned his gaze back to the hedgehog, who was smirking broadly; "Ah, the God of Hope, Bakuda… pleased to make your acquaintance," he said holding out his hand but Bakuda smacked it away; "You can save the formality's Paris, you can't fool me." He said gravely with his eyes narrowing dangerously. Paris frowned; "How is it that you know my name?" he asked as he dropped his 'Nice-Guy' act, Bakuda smirked; "Your not the only one that can read minds Paris, there was some disturbing things there but quite frankly, I am used to it." He said shrugging. Paris growled then smiled; "I see, the Devil is strong within you, but it seems there is something holding it back as well… I shall find out your secrets soon enough Bakuda. But for now, I bid you farewell…" he said bowing lowly and walked off into the crowd.

Zephyr raised an eyebrow; "The Devil is strong within you? What was that all about?" he asked confused beyond all belief. Bakuda sighed; "It would be wise to avoid him Zephyr, he could utterly destroy you if he wanted… but right now… I must find this… Echo the Hedgehog…" he muttered as he left Zephyr where he stood…

Bakuda wandered through the crowds until he saw a white hedgehog with blue strips, Bakuda thought that he looked like Shadow… he shrugged it off an approached him, he was talking to someone also, he was a bright green wolf wearing armour and also wore black wind pants with white stripes on them, gloves with his claws sticking out of the end, and white boots that have one red and one black stripe on them.

Bakuda stood next to them both; "Excuse me? Do you mind if I borrow Echo for a moment?" he asked the green wolf who shrugged in reply and went off to talk to someone else. Bakuda turned to the white hedgehog; "Sorry for this, but I had to ask... can you beat Paris?" he asked quietly, Echo frowned; "How is it that you know that name?" he asked suspiciously as Bakuda sighed; "I just met him and read his mind, he expected me to be scarred for life but you can't be any more scarred by that then what I have and will experience..." he muttered, his eyes flashing green and red once.

Echo nodded; "I see, well to answer your question, I am the only one that can defeat Paris, for we are both immortal but our weapons defy even eternal life. His life is tied to my blade as his is to mine... he can only fall to my blade as he can fell me with a blow from his own... but I am different also, I can be defeated by the pure hearted..." he explained. Bakuda nodded; "If that is the case... then you are the only one that can stop him... unless..." he murmured and turned away; "Never mind, just I hope you fight him in the tournament fast or the others will fall unfairly to him..." he explained.

Tails came running up to him; "Bakuda! The tournaments starting!" he said happily, Bakuda looked to the podium where a man in a robe started speaking...

"Welcome to this year's tournament, it has been one year since the previous tournament and we thought it appropriate. We shall begin with the first match soon... but a word of warning, this years tournament has a twist! I shall only say this..."

"_...Your inner Demon will be unleashed!"_

The man disappeared as the battlefield changed to darkness; _"Welcome to the mind zone, this will be the arena for the battle of Tara, the goddess of thoughts and Bolt the Wolf! The Battlefield supports Tara! Prepare for battle!" _a voice rang through the darkness, Tara steeped forward and was teleported a fair distance from the spectators, the green wolf came forward also as he was placed just opposite Tara...

"_Fight!"_

Bolt charged at Tara at full speed; "Here I come!" he cried as he launched a kick at his opponent, who merely jumped put of the way and continued to stare at her adversary... Bolt raised an eyebrow; "Don't do much, do you?" he asked aloud to Tara but she still didn't move... Bolt grew weary of waiting and closed his eyes; "If you won't move then I'm coming to you!" he shouted as his muscles on his arms and legs sparked once... then became enshrouded in electricity!

Bolt charged at Tara while firing bolts of electricity, Tara ran away but always kept her eyes on Bolt, which he found disturbing; "What in the world are you doing?" he asked irritated as he threw a bolt of electricity towards her but she rolled away... bolt grew tired of her reluctance to fight very quickly; "This is a battle! You are supposed to, oh I don't know... BATTLE ME?!" he yelled angrily as Tara smiled; "The end..." she muttered as Bolt fell to the floor!

Bakuda watched as bolt twitched on the ground as Tara stood over him; _"Arghh! She's at it again!" _he thought growling, Tails looked confused; "What is Tara and bolt doing?" he asked Bakuda as he tugged his arm, Bakuda looked to Tails for a moment and sighed; "She is attacking Bolts mind... I will get disqualified if interfere..." he muttered.

_Inside Bolt's mind_

"Ahrghh! Pain! What's happening?!" Bolt cried as he clutched his head in pain, a person that looked exactly like Bolt but had white fur lay the ground in front of him, he had fallen unconscious moments before... Bolt didn't have a clue how Tara was doing this but he had to break free!

Bolt fell to his knees; "It's over, I can't win! It's too much!" he screamed in pain as his mind felt like it was on fire...

"_Giving up? Just like that?"_

Bolt looked to his left where an almost black furred version of himself stood perfectly calm, he had glowing red eyes; "I thought you were stronger than this," he muttered but smiled evilly, Bolt's eyes grew wide; "No! You can't!" he screamed at the almost black wolf, who smiled; "Oh can't I? I will make her pay FOR you! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed sadistically as dark purple bolts of electricity burst from his chest...

_The Mind Zone_

Tara's eyes widened as Bolt stopped twitching suddenly... his fur darkened until it was almost pure black, he opened his eyes slowly to show glowing red eyes... the demonic Bolt snickered darkly; "What's the matter? You don't look like your having a good time, let me show you a GOOD TIME!" he shouted as he grabbed Tara's throat; "Let the fireworks begin!" he yelled to the audience as he threw Tara up into the air, he then focused a massive bolt in his hand and fired it toward her! laughing insanely the entire time.

Tara screamed in horrible agony as the bolt was absorbed in her body and fried her from the inside, Demon Bolt frowned. Tara fell to the floor in front of Bolt, who grimiced; "Such filth," he muttered as he picked up the barly consious Tara by the throat; "Die..." he muttered as he sent more current through Tara, who screamed as bolts of electricity came out of every openening of her body... her ears, mouth and ever her eyes were shooting electrity everywhere! Bolt snickered as her skin fired to a crispy black then shattered like glass in his hand...

Bakuda's eyes then focused from Tara to back onto Bolt, who fell to his knees as his fur reverted back to green and his blue eyes returned, Bakuda ran up to him; "You okay?" he asked worried but Bolt stood up quickly; "Yeah, don't worry about me..." he muttered but had his eyes averting Bakuda's gaze… then his eyes sprang up; "Race ya!" he shouted as he whizzed passed a very confused Bakuda, Bakuda looked t the wolf who started to jump off the walls of the Waiting room that just appeared; _"This guys nuts_!," he thought as he walked back to the audience where they were once again enclosed in the 'Waiting room'.

"Winner! Bolt the wolf! The next match is of Aura, the goddess of love versus..." the voice said as a man in black gi came forward with a tiger imprint on the back... he had white hair stick up and toward the back of his head... Bakuda growled when he saw the man. The man smirked at Aura; "You should go home little girl, this just may be more difficult then my tournaments!" he said loudly as 'The Voice' called out his name...

"_...Heihachi Mishima!"_


	2. Chapter 2 It's happening again!

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Maverick Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

Congratulations!

Aura and Heihachi stood on the podium as the battlefield changed; it looked like an ancient Dojo… Heihachi smiled as he stood opposite to Aura.

"_The battlefield Supports Heihachi Mishima! The Honmaru Mountain Dojo! Prepare for battle!"_ the voice announced as Aura drew her staff and Heihachi lowered his stance slightly, put his right hand next to his chest in a 'Ready to punch' position and his left outstretched slightly for balance…

"_Fight!"_

Aura ran at Heihachi, completely ignoring the fact that this didn't work against Karnak the last time… Heihachi swept right as he avoided a swipe from Aura's staff then launched an uppercut into Aura's jaw! Aura was sent sailing upwards slightly. Heihachi waited for Aura to get up; "I don't normally allow my opponents this chance but I am felling generous… give up now," he wared. Aura shook her head a she charged at Heihachi again with the staff over his head "No! I will win!" She cried. Heihachi smirked as he grabbed the staff as it came down upon him; "I can tell you have little battle experience, allow me to demonstrate how to attack your opponent properly!" he shouted as he punched kicked Aura in the side and she was sent sprawling across the floor with a broken arm… Aura got up slowly as she used the staff for support; "I will… win Heihachi!" she said in-between twinges of pain from her arm.

She brought her staff forward and it started sparking with pink electricity; "Prepare for true power! _LOVES WRATH!" _she cried as the pink lightning burst from the staff and struck Heihachi in the chest! He was sent flying into a nearby golden statue and was completely hidden in falling rubble… Aura sighed in relief as she dropped to her knees in exhaustion; "I… did it…" she said in-between deep breaths…

An explosion happened where Heihachi landed and he burst from the rubble, he ran to where Aura was and piked her up and grabbed her by the neck! He head-butted her forehead with his own! A large crack sound pieced Bakuda's tense nerves like a whip… Heihachi had fractured the front of her skull!

Bakuda started to move forward angrily but Tails had started to hold him back, Echo had stopped swinging on some overhead chains to lend a hand, Bakuda shook his head; "No! It's happening all over again!" he howled as Aura was flung across the room of the Dojo, then had been stepped on by Heihachi as he ran 'Over' her stomach, Aura was slowly getting destroyed as all Bakuda could do was watch in horror and Bolt, Tails and Zephyr held him back.

Bakuda powered up to Super Saiyan as he blew all his restrainers away; "Aura!" he cried as Heihachi had gripped her neck again; "Say hello to my father in hell for me," he whispered in her ear as he forced his palm through Aura's stomach! Aura shattered into a million pieces in a glass effect as her dieing screams filled the Dojo… Heihachi walked passed Bakuda as he was on the ground, banging his fists on the floor in anger and sorrow; "You are next kid that will die if you don't give up! Hahaha-" Bang!

Heihachi was flung across the Dojo as Bakuda gave a swift roundhouse to his face, Heihachi flipped up again; "You will pay for that kid!" he yelled angrily as he lowered into his fighting position, Bakuda did also but a hand clamped on his shoulder; "No Bakuda, let me deal with him when the time comes…" the person said.

Bakuda looked up angrily at the person to tell him to back off... but he was someone so familiar that Bakuda was in shock… Heihachi laughed; "My, my, my… Jin Kazama, it's been awhile hasn't it, a while since you left me with Kazuya on this mountain," he said motioning around the Dojo. Jin frowned; "If I recall, you chained me up over there!" he said pointing to the chains at the end of the Dojo.

Bakuda growled as he felt a burning sensation in his chest; "Can we just get on with this tournament before I start destroying everything?!" he cried as he clamped his head in his hands, tails sighed and placed his hand on Bakuda's shoulder, making Bakuda instantly relax; "Thanks bro…" he muttered appreciatively as he felt the Devil Gene leave him again…

Tails smiled and led his heartbroken brother to the back of the crowd where Zephyr, Amelia, Vyse and Chaos had joined him! Bakuda looked up as he sat down and smiled; "Hey guys! Good to see you again!" he exclaimed, Vyse shrugged; "Haven't heard of you in a long time, what have you been up to?" he asked as both Amelia and Chaos nodded, Bakuda sighed; "I am stuck in the void of passage every time we travel to a new world… so we couldn't do much… but that's how I visited you Amelia," he explained, Amelia nodded; "Yeah, the Fire Emblem has become more stable after what you and Tails did," she said happily.

Bakuda nodded; "That's good news… say, do you think what the God of Light said was true? Your inner demon will be unleashed?" he asked. Vyse shrugged; "Who knows," Amelia shook her head; "I don't have an inner Demon so it doesn't effect me in the slightest like it would have affected Bolt…" she muttered, Bakuda nodded then turned to Chaos who's face had paled greatly, which is saying something since she is a white hedgehog… Bakuda felt that this rule DID apply to her…

"Uh, no… I don't think I would apply there either…" she murmured quickly but Bakuda wasn't convinced, he read Chaos mind, what he saw shocked him… (Read Inudemon02's story for full details…) Bakuda found out that Chaos had a demon inside her that was placed there by her parents, she was discarded from her village when the chief found out and murdered her parents… she lived with her sister in the future when Silver and his family adopted her a few years later, she then returned to the present when she turned 14… Bakuda sighed as he finished reading her mind.

"Let's move on shall we? Anyone seen someone interesting for the tournament?" he asked Amelia, who thought for a moment; "Well there was one guy that claims to be Tail's cousin… and a sweet guy over there…" she said pointing over to a gold hedgehog... Bakuda growled; "Amelia, stay away from him, he is evil and dangerous… you would not believe what he has done to other men and women…" he said very clearly. Amelia looked confused then nodded; "If you say so…" she muttered.

Bakuda nodded while turning to a thoughtful Tails; "My cousin? I wonder where he is?" he asked to no one as he looked around the people. Bakuda grinned; "Sorry to tell you this bro, but he would come from a different dimension, so he would not know you like you are now… go look for him if you like since this will be the only time you can meet him, the same people from different dimensions can't enter another that has a counterpart, I can since I am a Godling and don't have a counterpart, unless you count Dakuba but he don't count." He explained. Tails got up and started looking through the crowd.

"Don't count? I am stronger than you and you know it!" a person from Bakuda's left snickered, Amelia was nearly bowled over as a black blur slammed into her, Bakuda looked over and saw Dawn hugging Amelia, Bakuda smiled as he looked over to his shadow; "I just knew you would be here Dakuba! And you to Dusk, a surprise."

Dakuba rolled his eyes; "Does everything surprise you Baka? I will destroy you in this tournament!" he boasted. "I don't know about that, he is a TRUE Saiyan, as you are just his mere shadow!" a person on Bakuda's right yelled, Bakuda looked over and saw Piccolo and Vegeta standing over them; "Vegeta1 Piccolo!" Bakuda cried as he got up and ran to them; "It's good to see you entered!" he said happily.

Piccolo smiled; "We have been training hard for the androids, we will use this to test our strength," he explained. Vegeta smirked; "It will probably be me and Bakuda in the finals, Tails and Shadow will come third and second of course," he said self-assured of his strength. Bakuda sighed; "We shall see Vegeta, but I wonder who the next person to battle is?" he wondered aloud as the voice returned...

"_The next battle is Adam, the Godling of Light versus... Bakuda, the Godling of Hope! Prepare for Battle!"_

Bakuda sighed; "I just had to ask," hem uttered as Amelia and Chaos stifled giggles at the irony. Bakuda walked up to the podium where he was met with the blond haired boy known as Adam; "Long time no see Adam," Bakuda greeted, sticking his hand out. Adam nodded then shook Bakuda's hand; "Yes, but I am wondering... why are you in that fox form most of the time?" he asked confused. Bakuda shrugged; "I guess to fit in, I feel right around all the others," he explained, looking at Shadow and Tails as they cheered him on.

Adam nodded in understanding as the battlefield changed to a old temple, Bakuda looked around at the old pillars that kept the room up; "They don't look very stable..." he muttered as one of the pillars had a chunk of rock fall of it... Adam just ignored his as he drew his 'Rod of light'; Bakuda drew his 'Sword of Hope' as they both squared off against each other, staring holes into each others eyes...

"_Fight!"_


	3. Chapter 3 Fight Light with Light!

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrick Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

Congratulations!

Adam charged at Bakuda but slammed his rod at Bakuda's feet, resulting in the rod illuminating in a blinding light! Bakuda shielded his eyes as the light burned his eyes; "That's cheep!" he complained as he covered his eyes in pain.

Adam raised his rod and smacked Bakuda hard in the chin; "All's fair in love and war!" he sneered as he tried to smack Bakuda on the side of the face again, but Bakuda grabbed it!

Bakuda smirked as his eyes were still tight shut. Zephyr smiled; "He has forgotten an important law of combat… don't see your enemy, hear him! Feel him out, sight is secondary on the battlefield…" he chuckled as Bakuda reefed the rod out of Adams hand and threw it across the room.

"You thought that little light show would work for long?" Bakuda asked smirking with his eyes still shut tight at Adam, who was not at all happy.

"I have other tricks up my sleeve Bakuda, don't count me out just yet!" he yelled as he charged up a glowing light in his hands; "Judgement!" he cried as he unleashed a barrage of illuminating blasts at his opponent.

Bakuda jumped backwards to avoid a blast that flew below him and fell to the floor as a blast sailed overhead! Bakuda growled as Adam launched the very blinding blasts at him, he jumped to the right as one whizzed past him and collided with one of the frail pillars! Bakuda gasped as the pillar shook with pieces falling off of it, but instead of falling apart… it shone a bright light!

Bakuda averted his gaze as it had blinded him; "Man, the whole place is against me!" he complained.

Adam smiled; "Ah… now there's a strategy!" he said softly as he launched blast after blast of his light filled bombs at the pillars.

Bakuda shielded his eyes as each pillar illuminated around him, he was blinded even where he had his arms over his eyes and his eyelids shut tight, it was that bright!" Bakuda felt someone approach him but every time he brought his arms down, the light penetrated his eyelids more and burned his eyes out! It seemed Adam was immune to its effects since he was the one that created the light, but Bakuda and the audience had to shield themselves from the sudden burst of luminosity that filled the temple room…

Bakuda was grabbed by his gi and was thrown across the room and into a wall! "Adam! Take away these pillars and fight with honour!" Bakuda cried as jumped from the rubble and had shielded his eyes once more.

Adam laughed; "This way I have assured my victory! There is nothing you can do to persuade me to take down my only advantage!" he said wagging his finger.

Bakuda snarled; "You have no honour… that will be your downfall! I cannot see because of your own light… so I will also make my own light!" he cried as he brought his hands in front of his face as his eyes burned…

Adam raised an eyebrow; "What are you planning Bakuda?!" he yelled as Bakuda grinned

"A taste of your own medicine! SOLAR FLARE!" Bakuda cried as his own blinding light escaped him and took away the light of the pillars!

Adam shielded his eyes as Bakuda's solar flare penetrated his eyelids; "What have you done?!" he shouted as his eyes burn in painful throb's…

The light soon died and Adam looked up, he saw that the pillars had stopped radiating their light and Bakuda was right in front of him, with what looked like seven diamonds revolving around him… his 'Sword of hope' also looked like a green jagged blade cut from a giant emerald…

Bakuda smirked; "Dusk? Do you mind?" he yelled out as Dusk nodded and brought his hands up.

"Chaos Shield!" he cried as golden barrier emerged around the entire audience…

Adam looked sacred; "Wha-what are you going to do?!" he shouted with fear clear in his voice. He was afraid of those gems and what they might do…

Bakuda snickered; "You showed no honour to me, so I will give you no chance to run! CHAOS…" he screamed as a red aura enveloped around him and a red ball of energy soon formed around the supercharged Kitsune…

Adam ran in the opposite direction before Bakuda brought his arms up and unleashed the attack that could destroy a city in an instant; "BLAST!"

A devastating red energy burst from Bakuda's body in a massive shockwave, it enveloped the entire temple quickly and Bakuda could see Adam disintegrating before his, very sore might I add, eyes…

Bakuda dropped his arms when the attack had been completed; he looked over to the audience, who was shocked at the display of power and the ferocity of the attack that Bakuda had just used…

Dusk dropped the barrier and Bakuda smiled before dropping to is knees; "Man! Who knew the Chaos Blast with all the emeralds would use that much power?!" he said while gasping for air…

Tails and Shadow ran up to Bakuda and helped him up, they slowly made their way to the 'Waiting Room' that awaited them, Echo looked at Bakuda once as he passed and smiled, Bakuda flashed him a 'Thumbs up' as he passed with the support of Tails and Zephyr, with Shadow in front, making a path…

Bakuda sat down in the corner of the room where he was handed eye drops that were handed around just a minute ago.

Zephyr sat down next to him; "That was impressive, the light show and the Chaos Blast… but I think you over did it there… have you used all the Chaos Emeralds at once before?" he asked worried.

Bakuda shook his head; "Nah… I didn't think I would be this drained!" he said gasping slightly, Bakuda sighed as he felt sleep approach him.

Zephyr smiled; "Get some sleep, Chaos energy drains you a lot if you're inexperienced with the Chaos Emeralds," he explained but Bakuda was already asleep… Zephyr shook his head; "Asleep while dreaming…" he muttered and shook his head again comically.

"_The winner is Bakuda! The next match is Chaos Vs Dusk! Prepare for Battle!"_


	4. Chapter 4 False Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

Congratulations!

Chaos walked calmly and confidently to the podium to await her opponent, she gasped as a black hedgehog approached her, he looked like Shadow in every way apart from the purple marks where shadows red ones were.

Dusk stood next to Chaos and nodded once. Chaos looked t him closely; "Uh… Shadow? Is that you?" she asked.

Dusk scoffed; "I am not that weakling! I am the exact opposite to Shadow the hedgehog! I was born when the light of Bakuda's blade pieced the darkness of Shadow the hedgehog's heart! As they say, light and darkness makes shadows…" he said gruffly.

Chaos shook her head; "I could have sworn… Never mind" she muttered as the battlefield changed to a large mountain with forests all around it, Chaos and Dusk stood on a large pillar at the top, if they fell off, they would fall to their doom…

"_The battlefield supports Chaos! Begin!" _the voice commanded.

Dusk raised his hands and brought them into a defensive position, he stared at Chaos, who stood her ground and just plainly stared back… Dusk growled; _"She is obviously distracted… I wonder why?"_ he thought, he shook his head in anger; "Hey! Do you mind if we get this started already?!" he bellowed.

Chaos seemed to wake from a trance; "Uh… right…" she muttered as she lowered slightly into a battle position; _"Hmmm… I know this guy says he not Shadow, but he looks strikingly similar… what was it he said? When Light pierces Darkness… A shadow is born? What in the world does that mean?!" _she thought stressed.

Chaos then focused on attacking her opponent, forcing the distracting thoughts from her head. She charged straight ahead, she pulled in close to Dusk and threw a wild punch; he dodged and drew his 'Sword of Everlasting Darkness'. Chaos gasped as the red, jagged blade came down upon her; she pressed her hands out toward Dusk's stomach and pushed Dusk back with a blast of wind before the blade had pierced her skin!

Chaos gasped; _"That was too close for comfort…" _she thought as Dusk steadied himself… Chaos drew from behind her back, two short daggers; "Let me show you how to wield a weapon!" she taunted and chased after Dusk.

Dusk stood his ground until Chaos was a metre away, he thrusted his sword forward but Chaos slid underneath and slid passed him while cutting his legs in the process! Dusk stumbled from the new cuts on his legs, he focused on the cuts and they healed until they were simply scars!

Chaos stood back up and snarled; "Regeneration?! That's cheep!" she shouted at the smiling ebony hedgehog. Dusk turned around and faced Chaos…

"I can heal myself, but not completely you see… I cannot regenerate limbs, but my body heals at an alarming rate!" he boasted, Chaos sweat dropped, she was quickly running out of options against this guy if he had healing abilities!

Chaos sighed; _"I have to get that Sword off of him and then go in for a fatal blow… or do I push him off the cliff?" _she thought as something inside her head nagged her;_"He's Shadow! You can't hurt him!__" _Chaos shook her head;_ "No! I must win this tournament! He is not Shadow anyway!"_ she protested with herself…

Dusk looked at her in confusion; "Do you still think I am Shadow?!" he yelled angrily. Chaos nodded glumly, Dusk sighed; "Then perhaps you didn't notice he has been watching you this entire time! He's right over there!" he yelled, pointing into the crowd. Chaos looked to where he was pointing and spotted the ebony/red hedgehog, he was staring at her with concerned eyes and he did not show this often…

Shadow shook his head as Chaos looked back to Dusk; _"Why do I feel compassion for this girl?! I hardly know here but she seems… different…"_ he thought as he looked at the heavens; "Oh Maria… I need a lot of help on this one…" he muttered quietly to himself.

Chaos looked back to Dusk with surprised eyes; "So you were telling the truth… you're not Shadow!" she cried and Dusk sighed.

"I said that from the very beginning!" he exclaimed, irritated at Chaos. Chaos fumed as she flew straight for Dusk! Dusk smiled; "That's more like it!" he shouted excited as he dodged a swipe from Chaos.

Chaos was angry, she knew he had told her that he wasn't Shadow, but still seemed furious at him! She chased Dusk around the podium on the mountain as high winds whipped up around them, causing most of the audience to lose their footing and fall over, the only ones not affected were Paris, Echo, Shadow, Tails, Vegeta, Piccolo, Dakuba, Silver Wolf, A red Hedgehog/Mongoose with purple bangs and Zephyr who were all watching the fight with their eyes following each of the fighters movements with high discipline. Bakuda was still sound asleep during all of this…

Chaos redyed herself as Dusk lowered lower to the ground; "You were an interesting opponent Chaos! But all things must come to an end!" Dusk shouted and charged at Chaos, who for the first time, stood her ground… she closed her eyes and let the wind show her the path to victory…

Dusk flew at Chaos and swiped his arm at her but she bent over backwards! Dusk flew over her and she performed a bicycle kick that sent him stumbling down the side of the mountain! Chaos looked over the edge but didn't see a trace of him; "Dusk?!" she called out uncertain if he survived… but the voice confirmed it.

"_Winner is Chaos!"_

Chaos walked back to the 'Waiting room' as several people clapped her on the back in congratulations, Amelia ran up to her and immediately began talking with her in fast paced speech that even Shadow couldn't tell what they were saying with his dialect skills! Dawn looked a bit upset but he was with Amelia all the time so he didn't mind if he would see Dusk again…

"_The next match is… Dakuba! The Godling of Despair! Versus… The previous Champion! Zephyr the Fox/Wolf!"_


	5. Chapter 5 Shattered Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

Congratulations!

Zephyr stood up to the podium and turned to his side where Dakuba stood waiting with a large grin on his face; "You ready?" he asked deathly calm, he didn't like this guy much...

Dakuba snickered; "The previous Champion? I heard that you defeated Bakuda as well... this will be interesting! But no doubt that Bakuda probably fell of a cliff on his own! Because I must say, you don't look like much..." he commented.

Zephyr fumed; "I will show you true power when I wipe the floor with you!" he said angrily, insulted at Dakuba's judgement to his Martial arts skills.

Dakuba looked smug as he turned forward once more; "I doubt that 'Zephie'," he said mockingly, at this point Zephyr wanted to fight the guy NOW... but knew he was trying to make him angry on purpose, so he kept his cool... somehow...

The battlefield changed to an old arena, Zephyr recognised it immediately; "Hey! This is the arena where Karnak and I fought! I thought the planet was destroyed..." he murmured and rubbed his head in confusion.

Dakuba stood opposite him; "You idiot! You really think the gods would allow a destroyed planet that they were somewhat responsible for?! They obviously restored it! Use you head..." he said shaking his own in pity.

Zephyr growled; "Shut the (Enter preferred word here) and fight!" he yelled as the Voice commanded them to begin, Zephyr charged forward with his fists now ablaze with anger... literally! Bluebell flames were dancing around his hands like wildfire as he began with anger filled assault against Bakuda's shadow. He lunged forward at the last metre and his arm seemed to split into four!

Bakuda watched as Dakuba growled and tried to attack through the barrages and still defend against them, he jumped up height and grinned... that was until Zephyr jumped up with him and punched him square in the jaw!

Zephyr stopped pursuing his opponent and smirked; "How was that Dakuba?! Not so confident now are ya!" he yelled as Dakuba steadied himself in the air, he wiped a smudge of blood from his mouth and smirked with his eyes narrowing...

"_That one was free..."_

Dakuba disappeared from sight and appeared behind Zephyr, he lunched his foot into Zephyrs back, causing him to cry out in pain, he then disappeared as Zephyr spun around... Dakuba appeared by Zephyr side and elbowed him in the neck!

Zephyr was angry that he couldn't follow his movements; "Stop being a coward!" he shouted, looking everywhere...

"Tri-Beam!" Dakuba cried from behind Zephyr, Zephyr spun around before he was blasted down to the ground in a yellow/golden light...

Zephyr landed heavily on the ground; "How can I beat hi m if I can't even see him?!" he said to himself... Dakuba appeared in front of Zephyr, every smug...

"Am I too fast for you? Then maybe you shouldn't hold back! You have been hiding a majority of your power... if you want to even have the slightest chance of winning... Come at me with all you've got!" he said as he lowered into a fighting position again... this time with a blazing gold/purple aura burning brightly around him...

Zephyr stood hi ground; "let's get this over with..." he muttered as a light blue wispy aura came into existence around him... Zephyr charged head on with his hands ablaze again, they both drew back their fists and punched each other at the same time... they both disappeared the next moment...

A few people were looking around confused, Chaos rubbed her head in confusion; "Where did they go? Shadow?" she asked and noticed Shadows eyes flying in different directions... a few others were too... they could somehow follow their movements! Chaos sighed since there was no wind here to tell her where they were...

Zephyr and Dakuba clashed at random times, faster then the mortal eye could see! Zephyr appeared and seemed to be spinning with him leg outstretched, he cut through air and Dakuba appeared again, he had gashes on his face; "That's quite a kick there, but you need to do better!" he screamed and charged for Zephyr with his hands enshrouded in red bolts of electricity...

Zephyr and Dakuba collided, sending shockwaves through the entire stadium, Dakuba kicked upwards but Zephyr dodged by dropping to the floor and tried to swipe Dakuba's legs from under him. Dakuba jumped up to avoid it and kicked at Zephyrs head… Zephyr quickly brought his arm up and blocked it with his forearm…

Dakuba and Zephyr glared at each other before disappearing at the same time… Tails followed their movements with ease, he then looked over to a Hedgehog/Mongoose, he was following the fight with his eyes also, he hardly moved as he watched the fight with interest… he appeared to be very powerful by what Tails judged, but his powerlevel was as weak as a normal persons! Tails shook his head; _"He must be hiding it…"_ he thought as he turned back to the fight.

Zephyr appeared high in the air; he was following Dakuba as he sailed VERY fast across the arena! Zephyr appeared in front of the flying Dakuba and punched him down to the ground! Tails grinned as he saw Dakuba become buried in the earth, Zephyr landed near the crash site, he sighed and smiled; "Well… that didn't last long! He boasted so much and was defeated by the only one he called weak… what irony!" he said…

BOOM! The crater burst open again as Dakuba slowly floated out of it, laughing slightly; "Oh I am not finished yet, you have no idea what you're in for," he smirked to the disappointed Zephyr.

"Why can't you just give up already?" he asked, Dakuba started laughing his head off.

"Give up?! That's a good one! I think you just struck comedy gold! Here's one of my favourite jokes… MASENKO!" he cried and launched the yellow blast at his opponent, Zephyr jumped to the left and let it sail past him, he growled and charged at Dakuba, they both disappeared as they came a foot from another…

Shadow looked up and looked at a certain area; "Dakuba really wants to win this one… h probably thinks if he beats the person that defeated Bakuda, he is stronger than Bakuda! Too bad it doesn't work like that…" he muttered, Tails caught these words.

"I think your right Shadow... I hope it turns out okay…" he said worried... he looked up as Zephyr and Dakuba appeared in a full out struggle!

Dakuba blocked a couple of Zephyr's punches and one scraped his face, he countered by a double feet kick to Zephyrs stomach, breaking them apart; _"Maybe this guy isn't completely weak after all..."_ Dakuba thought as his hands sparked with red electricity; "You are a much better fighter than I gave you credit for Zephyr the Fox/Wolf... but you are still no match for me!" he said loudly.

Zephyr smirked; "We shall see about that... I haven't even used my best technique yet!" he said as he lowered to the ground, Dakuba joined him; "Let me give you a sample... you haven't seen this one yet! HA...DO..." he chanted, bringing his hands behind him and a bright blue ball appearing in his hands...

Dakuba chuckled... then burst out laughing; "If it's a beam struggle you want then so be it!" he shouted as he brought his hands out, surprising everyone... he hasn't shown his own signature yet... Dakuba smirked; "Face the destructive power of Despair! Eternal Despair!" he cried, launching a pure purple beam at Zephyr!

Zephyr forced his beam forward to challenge Dakuba's newly revealed attack; "KEEEEN!" he shouted as his beam escaped his hands and ploughed its way through the air and met head on with the extra large beam... Zephyrs Hadoken slowly pushed back the Eternal Despair, but it took nearly all his energy... a few people were worried in the audience and that was all Dakuba required...

Dakuba grinned as his beam slowly overtook Zephyrs; "You fool! You challenged the god of despair and it was certain that you would lose this fight! You had the chance to give up... but now... DIE!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and his beam totally enveloped Zephyr...

Dakuba let his beam die; "He never stood a chance..." he muttered and walked back to the 'Waiting room', all that was left of Zephyr was a small bracelet with a small golden Dragonball ornament hanging from it... it then shattered, rejoining with it's owner... Dakuba smirked as he watched that; _"One down... just a few more and I will be the next Champion!" _he said to himself.

"_Winner is Dakuba! The next match is Vyse vs. Dawn! Prepare for battle!"_

_**Sorry it took so long! I have been at school and had writers block... for inspiration, i joined in a forum, It is titled: Sonic Alteration, I suggest you read it!**_

_**Bye Bye! **_

_**Bakuda.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Life in a Machine

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

Congratulations!

Vyse sighed; _"It's time to see how my training paid off…"_ he thought as he stepped onto the podium, he looked over and saw the similar black twin tailed Kitsune approach him; _"I have trained countless hours ever since my defeat in the previous tournament… I shall see if Dawn has done the same…" _he thought as Dawn stepped up against him.

Dawn smiled; "You were knocked out in the first round last time right?" he smirked, Vyse growled… Dawn smirked further; "I can't see you progressing further then that again!" he said confident.

Vyse cricked his neck; "You won't be saying that when I burn you to ashes!" he said fiercely, he looked ahead and watched as the room shifted to a dome, all around was electronic machinery… Dawn smiled as Vyse sighed; _"There are no elements here… this may be harder than I thought…"_

Dawn stood opposite to Vyse; "Can we get underway? I have bigger fish to fry!" Dawn taunted, he began stretching, Vyse smirk as he began to as well.

"You won't be doing the 'Frying' here, and I would say you're a little too confident… over confidence can be a bad thing… it's not good for you," he advised, Dawn raised an eyebrow then looked down.

"Sorry…" he muttered and Vyse raised an eyebrow; _"Probably thinks he HAS to ACT tough… Dakuba's doing no doubt…" _he thought and heard the easily recognisable voice…

"_BEGIN!!!"_

Vyse wasted no time in igniting his hands in the black flames he used in his previous match in the first tournament, he had been foolish in holding back on Winter just because he was fighting a girl… he smirked; _"That won't happen again… I will be crowned the Champion! I will win the prize at the end!" _he thought to himself, filling himself in self confidence. He charged for the black Kitsune and threw a blast of black flame at him; "BURN!" he yelled.

Dawn jumped up to avoid the blast of black flames; _"What did Dakuba say? If you can, stay your element… my element is the air… so up I go!" _he thought as he sailed higher; "Come up and get me Vyse! Or can't you fly?!" he shouted happily down to the black fox with white tipped ears and tails, Vyse growled then smirked.

"If that's what you want…" he muttered as he put his palms face down and at his side… black flames shot from his hands and lifted him like a rocket up to Dawns level, Dawn gulped as he dodged to the right, making Vyse swerve in the air but steadied himself; "As you can see, I have learnt a few tricks since the previous tournament!" Vyse said while sneering at the fuming Dawn.

"So you can fly now! I ill still win! The air is MY element!" he shouted and charged at Vyse, who blasted higher and let Dawn pass through his flames! Dawn covered his face screaming while Vyse landed back on the ground.

"Hurst's doesn't it?" he commented, Dawn revelled a burn on one side of his face, he was growling loudly but didn't say anything, he just pulled out his 'Sword of First Light'… Dawn charged at Vyse and curled up into a ball… becoming a spinning blade!

He zoomed towards Vyse but he jumped out of the way; "Nice try Dawn! But you have to do better than that! Let me show you how to really handle a weapon!" he yelled as the black flames in his hands formed into a large black scythe! He dashed over to the spinning Kitsune and sliced at him, Dawn unravelled and accidentally let his weapon fly out of his hand, it sailed overhead and crashed into an unknown machine!

Tails shook his head; "Apparently Dawn is inexperienced with his sword still… I trained non-stop with mine in the Void of Passage… I hope it's enough…" he muttered as he looked at his katana, it glowed in reassurance. Tails grinned then turned to the Hedgehog/Mongoose that relatively kept to himself…

The Hedgehog/Mongoose watched as the blade soared out of Dawn's hand and sighed; _"Just practice and you will succeed, you don't become a great swordsman overnight!" _he thought to Dawn.

Dawn lied on the ground then jumped back up; "I'm not done yet!" he yelled as his blade flew back over to him; "I will proceed to the finals! I will not fail where Dusk had! I can't let Dakuba down!" he cried and charged at Vyse with amazing speed…

Dakuba sighed; "You have nothing to prove to me Dawn, don't hurt yourself trying to gain something you already have…" he muttered, Amelia shot him a curious look.

"_Dawn Is his weakness, he would do anything for him… on that note… so would I!" _she thought.

Vyse growled as sparks flew everywhere, the battle that they had with only their weapons was creating a lightshow of sparks and heat… Vyse frowned; _"I need to finish this before he somehow gets the upper hand… Wait!"_ he thought suddenly.

Flashback

_Vyse dashed over to the spinning Kitsune and sliced at him, Dawn unravelled and accidentally let his weapon fly out of his hand, it sailed overhead and crashed into an unknown machine!_

_End Flashback_

_That's it! How could I not have figured it out earlier?! As they say… there is life in a machine!" _he thought smugly as he brought his hand out, he jumped away from Dawn and focused on all the power running through the machines… Lightning burst from the machinery and circled around him; "Dawn! This is where your path to the finals ends! In the first match!" he cried as the lightning burst off his body and binded Dawn tightly!

Dawn started screaming in pain as thousands of bolts ran though his body, Bolt looked at the struggling pure black Kitsune and sighed; "It won't be long now…" he murmured, he knew the destructive power of electricity…

Vyse walked calmly up to Dawn and snickered; "You will be joining Dusk shortly!" he said in Dawn's ear, Dawn gasped as Vyse brought his hand to Dawns stomach… in a blast of black flames, Dawn was completely incinerated! Vyse smiled; "I will win, no one stands a chance against me now…" he mumbled as he walked back to the waiting room.

"_Winner is Vyse! Next match is Knuckles the Echidna vs. Blitz the Cat! Prepare for battle!"_


	7. Chapter 7 Magic Over Might

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_**With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.**_

Congratulations!

Tails looked over and saw a familiar red echidna standing on the podium; "Knuckles!" he cried happily, he had not seen the red echidna in a LONG time! Once he reached the podium, Knuckles turned his head to Tails direction and smiled

"I wondered if I would see you Tails, you haven't been to visit lately," he said and Tails blushed, he had been training with Vegeta and Piccolo every night for a month now, he knew that Sonic and the others made it back to their world by a device made by Chuck…

A purple cat stepped up to Knuckles and nodded briefly, the cat looked down to Tails and also smiled; "Ah, Tails! I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been up to?" he asked, Tails giggled, he liked the way they both forgot that they were opponents just to talk to him!

"I've been good Blitz! I have been training hard! I am really good with my sword now!" he said happily and this caught the attention of the hedgegoose…

Blitz straightened up; "That's good, now who are you going to be rooting for? Me? Or Knuckles here?" he asked Tails, who seemed uncomfortable at the question… he glanced at Knuckles who looked at him with a blank face, he then looked back to Blitz to see he's serious face; "Ahh… ask me that after the fight…" he said nervously and ran out of sight…

Blitz and Knuckles sighed in union then turned to each other; "I think you might be a good warm up… brute strength won't get you anywhere against my magic!" he exclaimed he pulled out a large tome and his it in his hand, Knuckles fumed for a moment before calming down.

"I won't fall for that again, Zephyr got me mad during the last match and this time, I will have a clear head," he explained as the battlefield changed to Angel island, Knuckles smirked and opposed Blitz; "You must have pretty bad luck… your now on my turf…" he said and cracked his knuckles...

Blitz flipped through his tome and extended his arm, preparing to fire a spell of some kind... his hand was closed into a fist and was glowing a bright gold...

"_Begin!"_

Blitz opened his fist and a blast of lightning extended out of it and launched at Knuckles, Knuckles jumped and swung on a branch above him, Blitz saw Knuckles to one gymnastic flip before flying high in the air with the velocity he created...

Knuckles steadied himself in the air and glared down to Blitz while slowly stopping and about to fall back down to the island... he smirked; "I'd hate to do this to my island but I must win!" he said to himself and dived for blitz with the acceleration of gravity pushing him at a alarming rate! Blitz brought his arm up and narrowed his eyes...

"Take this! DARKNESS!" he cried as a beam of black energy burst from his hand, Knuckles saw this coming and brought his arms out, slowing his descent and letting the beam sail beneath him! Blitz was astonished by this manoeuvre but it didn't last long since Knuckles nearly rammed himself into him! But he jumped back at the last moment to stop himself becoming a VERY squished cat... but the force of the explosion that the landing caused sent him flying backwards!

Blitz went sailing through the forest and landed roughly on the ground just in front of the Master Emerald shrine! He looked up and saw the entire crowd there, Tails looked worried, Bakuda was still asleep... Shadow was staring at him... this made Blitz shudder... he hated when Shadow did that! It's creepy!

Amelia and Mathias were concerned for their comrade, Mathias growled; "Come on Blitz! You can win this one!" he shouted as Blitz got up, the earth started to shake...

Blitz looked up angrily; "I'm doing the best I can!" he yelled back as Knuckles burst from the ground, he apparently had been digging through the ground so the trees wouldn't slow him down and that Blitz couldn't attack from a distance...

Blitz snarled then looked at the smiling echidna; "Maybe you can beat me after all!" he said while wiping blood away from his cheek, a random stone had sliced him across it when Knuckles burst from the ground...

Knuckles grinned; "Face it! You can't beat the guardian of the Mater Emerald with just little light shows!" he said and Blitz growled at the remark... but his attention wasn't on Knuckles anymore...

Blitz jumped up toward the crowd and landed on the large green jewel! He smirked as he picked it off the pedestal and jumped back to Knuckles, Knuckles lunged to the cat; "PUT THAT BACK!!!" he screamed, Blitz jumped out of the way then sent small electricity through Knuckles body, temporarily paralysing him!

Knuckles snarled and tried to attack Blitz but he was frozen by the small bolts shocking his nervous system... Blitz smiled as one hand was pointing to Knuckles while he laid the master Emerald on its side so its end point faced Knuckles... Blitz smiled as several bolts of electricity began to charge through the Mater Emerald...

Knuckles seemed to know what he was planning to do and struggled more... but to no avail... Blitz concentrated harder to keep Knuckles at bay while more bolt's began sparking in the large emerald... he was going to send a super charged and concentrated blast of electricity straight forward, out of the tip of the Master Emerald... Knuckles was the target!

The Master Emerald began sparking at the tip, signalling that it was ready... Blitz smiled; "What irony... defeated by the one thing that you tried to defend your whole life..." he muttered.

Knuckles growled but seemed scared of that charged Emerald...; "You can't do this! You can't!" he yelled as Blitz frowned...

"_...Thunder..."_

The Master Emerald brightened and fired a massive blast of pure energy towards it's guardian, Knuckles screamed as his entire body was disintegrated and half the island was blown to literal dust! Blitz sighed; "Sorry Knuckles, but the God's will fix your island for you..." he muttered and began walking up to the shine where he was flocked by Mathias and Amelia.

Mathias slapped him on the back; "Good work man!" he said happily, pleased that the match had turned in his friends favour.

Blitz smiled; "I haven't shown you all my tricks yet!" he smirked, he turned to Amelia, whop only smiled, he knew he had impressed her, he looked over and saw Tails with Shadow, both nodded at the same time, he smiled more until he turned to Bakuda...

"_...ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz..."_

Blitz sweat dropped then shook his head; _"I wonder if he will be awake in time for his next match..."_ he wondered...

"_Winner! Blitz the Cat! Next match is Karnak! The God of war... Versus a new challenger in this tournament..."_

A single man walked forward and stood next to Karnak, he turned to him and nodded once; "Don't stand in my way..." he muttered. He wore black pants with red flames on the side of the right leg; he was shirtless and black hair that was pointing backwards...

"_Next match is Karnak VS. Jin Kazama!"_


	8. Chapter 8 Mighty No Longer

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_**With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.**_

Congratulations!

Karnak looked at his opponent and scoffed; "Do you know who I am?! I am Karnak! The god of war! You cannot hope to beat me!" he said smugly but Jin had his eyes closed and was staring straight ahead…

"Tough words for one with such pitiful fighting skills, just the way you move tells me that you won't be much of a challenge." He said calmly, completely unfazed by Karnak's boasts. Karnak was fuming from Jins insult as the battlefield changed; it became a giant area that was littered with bodies…

Jin stood opposite to Karnak and performed a very short and curt nod, he then brought his hands up to the traditional karate fighting stance, since he abandoned the Mishima fighting style long ago… Karnak drew his large spiked hammer, he swung it once for good measure then grinned; "This is going to be easy…" he muttered.

"_The Battlefield supports Karnak! Fight!"_

Karnak charged at Jin with his feet stomping the ground heavily, he swung at Jin who ducked and… began spinning? Jin span about three times on the ground while moving towards Karnak, red lightning began forming around him then forced himself up and contacted Karnak's jaw in a uppercut! **(Lightning-Screw-Uppercut)**

Karnak was sent in the air for a metre before he crashed on the ground; he got up quickly and snarled at Jin; "Are you forgetting who I am! I AM KAR-" _bang! _Jin had ran at Karnak and talked him, he then put his knees on Karnak's chest as he began punching his face repeatedly!

After about five punches to the face, Jin got off of him and turned around he walked off a few feet before sighing; "Never taught an opponent that can attack you, go back and train, you stand no chance against me like that." He warned while still not facing him… Karnak got off the ground and spat up blood, he glared angrily at Jin and his eyes shrunk in anger.

"I STAND NO CHANCE?! I CAME SECOND IN THE LAST TOURNAMENT FOR YOUR INFORM-" he shouted but Dakuba began laughing, cutting him off.

Everyone looked to the laughing Saiyan; "YOU came second?! HA! You only got so far in that tournament because you had absorbed MY strength! Your only opponent was that weakling Aura! She couldn't even stand up to you! I don't know why she even is allowed to live! HAHAHA-" _BANG!_

Bakuda had chosen that moment to wake up and was doing the same thing to Dakuba of what Jin done to Karnak! "DON'T! _**BANG!**_ EVER! _**BANG!**_ TALK! _**BANG!**_ ABOUT! _**BANG!**_HER! _**BANG!**_ THAT! _**BANG!**_ WAY!" _**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Bakuda got off of the heavily bruised Dakuba; "You got lucky," he spat and walked back to the corner where he tilted his head down… Dakuba got up slowly and turned to Bakuda with fists raised in anger.

"If that's how you want it then fine!" he yelled but something was amiss…

"_ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz…" _Bakuda snored, apparently asleep again…

_Everone fell down Anime style…_

Dakuba shook his head then turned back to Karnak; "As I said, you only got so far in the previous tournament because of my strength! Not your own… you are mighty no longer!" he shouted in glee, he was ready to see Karnak suffer for absorbing his energy for his own needs…

Karnak growled; "I am the mightiest of them all! And I will win this tournament, this match is mine!" he yelled as he charged for Jin, who sighed… Jin spun around as Karnak was near him and performed a roundhouse to the neck! Karnak flew to the side but Jin then performed another lightning screw uppercut to send him flying into the air!

Jin sighed as he saw Karnak come back down; "I gave you a chance to save yourself and repent but you leave me no choice…" he muttered as Karnak began to fall back down slowly… Jin brought his hands up into a defensive position but they glowed a bright red light… **(Power Stance)**

Jin looked up and waited for the right moment… he frowned and narrowed his eyes in concentration as red lightning spread around his body… he bent back then forced his fist forward into Karnak's back! **(Avenger) **

The fist went right through Karnak's body and blood spurted from where Jin's fist was… Karnak's eyes diluted and went completely white as life drained from his body; Karnak's body slumped to the floor as they were enclosed in the 'Waiting Room'… Jin sighed then walked over to the sleeping Bakuda, took one glace at him then sat down, soon falling into slumber as well…

Chaos grinned; she had already started to like this 'Jin', just for defeating Karnak! She looked over to Shadow to see what his thoughts were but noticed he was not there! She looked over to her right and saw Shadow in a struggle with Dakuba!

Shadow was growling; "Don't you dare say things like that to her!" he yelled… Chaos got the hint on who Dakuba supposedly insulted… She wasn't happy…

Dakuba broke free of the struggle and punched Shadow into the wall… Dakuba grinned until a strange wind picked him off his feet and pushed HIM into the wall! Dakuba burst from the wall and glared angrily at Chaos; "You want to go?!" he asked angrily while shacking his fist.

Chaos nodded and raised her hands in an attack position as the room seemed to distort like it was a faulty hologram… soon they were on top of the mountain that Chaos had her match with Dusk…

_**EXHIBITION MATCH!**_

_**CHAOS THE HEDGEHOG' VERSUS 'DAKUBA, THE GODLING OF DESPAIR'! **_

_**NO ONE WILL BE KNOCKED FROM THE TOURNAMENT IF THEY LOSE BUT THE WINNER WILL RECIVE A PRIZE!**_

'_**THE AUTO-SIGN CONTRACT!'**_

_**PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!! **_

_**THIS IS GOING TO BE A TRIBUTE TO INUDEMON02, WHO WILL BE SOON LEAVING !**_


	9. Chapter 9 Friends of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_**With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.**_

Congratulations!

**This is a tribute to InuDemon02, who will soon be leaving by reasons beyond her control.**

Chaos lowered into a fighting position but also drew two small daggers, she held them steady as she stared down her opponent… she would make him pay for what he said about her and what he did to Shadow…

Dakuba snickered as he too lowered into a fighting position; "You don't know what your up against girly!" he mocked, Chaos face went deep red in anger, no one would call her 'THAT' and get away with nothing but a few deep cuts across the flesh…

"Girly?! I will show you who's GIRLY!" she screamed as she lunged at him, daggers glinting slightly in the pale light of the full moon that came from behind the clouds… Dakuba jumped to the side and chuckled, Chaos lunged for him again but he kept dodging the attacks from Chaos while laughing insanely all the while.

"How can you possibly do that when you can't even hit me?" he taunted as the cloud came back over the moon, enshrouding them back in the semi darkness, Dakuba snickered; "Maybe this will spread some 'light' on the subject!" he said smugly as his fur burned a bright gold and a pale golden aura burst around him… Dakuba smirked at Chaos shocked expression on her face.

Chaos gulped; "Super Forms are foul play!" she shouted, angry that her opponent wouldn't even give her a fair chance at defeating him… She gulped as she realised that she couldn't win…

Dakuba also smirked broader; "Only to those that can't use them, tell me Chaos… Do you really think Shadow cares for you? Or anyone for that matter?" he asked snickering…

Chaos was thrown off by the question; "Of course! Uh… why do you ask?" she asked confused…

Dakuba frowned; "If they care… then why is Bakuda asleep when you are in need? Why is Shadow not helping you? Where are your friends when they need you? I know where… they don't exist! You can't have friends help you when they are just in your head!" he shouted to Chaos, revelling in her shocked facial expression.

Chaos shook her head; "You're lying! My friends DO care for me!" she wailed, trying to cover her ears to block out the taunts…

Dakuba grinned; "_I will kill her from the inside…"_ he thought then sent telepathic messages; _"Oh really? Then why do they stand by when it is plainly obvious that you are going to be hurt?" _he asked in telepathy. He then frowned; "Let me show you… that I never lie!" and then disappeared! He reappeared behind Chaos and punched her in the back, resulting her to scream out in horrible pain as the fist nearly reached her heart… she fell forward with now pearl like eyes, completely knocked out… Dakuba was laughing his head off; "You have no friends to help you… Die…" he muttered and pointed his hand towards her…

* * *

"_**You DO have friends!"**_

* * *

Chaos opened her eyes suddenly and found that she was in complete darkness… she turned to her left and saw a white hedgehog with quills similar to Shadow's… the hedgehog nodded; _**"Friends help each other…" **_he said and threw a ball of light in the air… it turned into the White Chaos Emerald…

The hedgehog disappeared and a human that looked like he was eight took his place; _**"Friends never truly let you go…" **_he said and threw a ball of light above Chaos that formed into the Purple Emerald…

The human vanished and a green wolf stood there next, Bolt smiled; **_"Friends never let harm come to you…"_ **and Bolt then threw the Green Emerald up…

A light brown hedgehog appeared; _**"Friends listen to each other…"**_ and threw up the Light Blue Emerald…

A golden hedgehog with red stripes came up; _**"Friends heal all wounds…"**_ as he cast up the Yellow Chaos Emerald…

A grey hedgehog appeared next… Chaos stared at her; "Mizuki?" she asked and the hedgehog nodded; _**"Friends are Family…" **_and she tossed the Red Emerald into the air…

Six emeralds were floating around her… she sighed; "It just isn't enough…" she murmured but a blue Kitsune appeared right in front of her! Bakuda smiled…

"_**Friends are always there for you…" **_he said as he threw up the Dark Blue Chaos Emerald…

* * *

The dark energy ball formed in Dakuba's hand before a blinding golden light appeared around Chaos! Dakuba brought his arms up to stop his eyes from watering from the sudden burst of light… he brought his arms down as the light dimmed and gasped… Chaos was bathed in a golden glow, her fur stood up and her eyes burned a fierce red… Super Chaos frowned at her opponent; "You are wrong… you are the one that has no friends, I do! You shall never experience this true power!" she yelled as she dealt a bone crushing knee strike into Dakuba's chest!

Dakuba coughed up blood but Chaos grabbed his bangs, she let her hands fly out and pushed him back and into the air! She then focused on the wind of the mountain… the wind began to become razors against Dakuba's skin, slicing it open to reveal deep cuts on his flesh…

Dakuba fell to the ground and groaned from the sudden beating; he looked over to Bakuda and saw that the 'Sword of Hope' wasn't the 'Blade of Chaos'! He sweated slightly; _"Where is she getting all this power from?! It's not possible!" _he thought in panic as Chaos stepped right up in front of him...

Chaos frowned more; "You hurt others feelings and crush their hopes just to satisfy your evil tastes… but there is one thing you forgot… the pure of heart will always have friends with them…" she said and punched him fair in the face! Dakuba flew backwards and landed hard on the ground, unconscious…

Chaos sighed as the power left her and placed her in her normal form… she looked over and saw nearly everyone smiling at her, Dakuba was up against the building wall, unconscious, but the beating she dealt to him was nothing to this… she had friends…

"_**Winner is Chaos the hedgehog! She wins the auto-sign contract! The next match of the tournament is Adimid VS. Silver Wolf! Prepare for battle!"**_

**To Inudemon02: If you leave and can't come back, you know you have friends here! **

**From all of us:**

'_**Bakuda', 'Brice Smudar', 'Bolt the wolf', 'DarkCloud 780', 'Makito Namikaze', 'LupinAKAFlashTH' and 'Hero and the Sho He Stole'.**_

**These are just to name a few! Good-bye Demon!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Fire Still Burns

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_**With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.**_

Congratulations!

Silver stepped forward; _"Adimid huh? I wonder if she's improved."_ He thought as the red fox stood next to him, Silver looked at her katana then to her eyes, they were not glittering by any sense so he thought she must be pretty serious with this…

Adimid was in serious thought; _"Alright, this guy can obviously use fire, he used it when we helped Bakuda… maybe I can finish him with a sword strike…"_ she thought as she gripped her katana handle…

The battlefield changed to a very dense rainforest, Silver looked at the tree to his left and studied it; _"I think there it a lot of fuel to burn in these trees, but I will save that for last resorts,"_ he decided.

Adimid stood opposite to Silver and grinned; "You do know that were in my element yes?" she asked Silver who shrugged, he honestly had NO idea… he put his hands up and his red fire gauntlets glistened in the sun, his necklace with a fire symbol also glinted slightly, almost knowing that it's owner was preparing for a great battle…

"_**The Battlefield supports Adimid! Let the Battle begin! Fight!"**_

Adimid charged forward and Silver threw a punch to meet her, but Adimid jumped up just as the punch nearly touched her! She smiled and disappeared from sight! Silver groaned and cursed; "Ninja…" he spat and looked carefully in the trees looking for any signs of movement…

Adimid appeared on a tree behind Silver; "_This is too easy…"_ she thought then jumped off the tree branch she was on too speed towards the silver wolf, she grinned as her katana was unsheathe and became a mere blur as she brought it down… _Voosh!_

Silver had turned around and blasted a beam of fire towards her! She spiralled in the air and landed on the ground with her fur slightly singed, she growled; "How did you know I was there?!" she yelled.

Silver smirked; "You don't rely on your eyes in battle, they help but I learned to use my hearing for more accuracy when blinded or I can't see my opponent… I got the idea from Zephyr when you blinded him last time." He explained as he ignited his hands in flames…

Vyse looked at the burning hands and sighed; _"It's not very original… I guess now the people that use ignited hands are Zephyr, Silver AND myself!" _he thought and looked back at Adimid, who looked worried; _"I wonder if she can get out of this one…"_

Adimid gulped; _"I hoped to end this battle BEFORE he used his fire… no use crying over spoilt milk I suppose," _she thought irritated then charged at Silver with her blade raised, but only with one hand… she pointed toward the ground at Silver's feet with the other and vines burst from them! They wrapped around Silver's feet and left him immobilized as she came close…

Silver struggled with the vines around his ankles but they only gripped tighter, he looked up and saw Adimid upon him with the katana raised… he grimaced for a moment before an idea struck him… he purposely fell back wards so he dodged the blade! Once on the ground he focused on the vines and shot a blast of red hot flames towards them, incinerating them to ash's but also making Adimid's feet catch fire!

He jumped back to his feet immediately after he was freed from the vines and punched Adimid in the face! Adimid stumbled back and growled; "Alright! Play time is over!" and ripped the flower out of her hair… she began mutating until a giant man eating plant stood in her place! The plant began laughing; "Just try and stop me now!" she taunted in a very deep voice…

Silver gulped; "Only one option…" he thought then pulled out an ordinary looking sword, Adimid looked at it and began laughing harder, not believing that the blade would be able to pierce her skin… Silver smiled and dashed to the left! Adimid followed his movements and struck vines toward him but he moved too fast for her to hit him. Silver brought out his blade and chopped tree after tree then racing back to place them around Adimid!

Adimid then saw his plan once he stood in front of her with logs all around her plant body; "No! You can't!" she screamed, Silver smirked…

"_Did someone bring the marshmallows?"_

He fired a massive beam of fire at the logs and the fuel inside ignited instantly, causing the logs to begin to incinerate Adimid slowly… her dying screams echoed the forest as she was burst to a crisp… the room changed back to the waiting room as Adimid stopped screaming, Silver sighed; "I won…" he muttered then rejoined the crowed, he passed Bolt who was holding a pack of marshmallows with a sad look on his face…

"You could have waited until I opened the packet…" he whined, taking Silvers quote literally…

_Everyone fell down anime style…_

Silver sighed and ripped open the packet, pulled couple of sticks that were lodged in his tail then set them on fire… Bolt immediately sat down with marshmallows on some sticks and began to play on a banjo he pulled from… somewhere… he then began playing it and singing campfire songs…

_Everyone fell down anime style again…_

Tails and Chaos joined him… apparently they were either used to or liked his wild behaviour…

"_**The winner is Silver Wolf!"**_

Silver raised his hand like he won a wrestling championship match.

"_**The next match is Crystal the Fox vs. Saria the Fox! Prepare for battle!"**_


	11. Chapter 11 Battle of Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_**With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.**_

Congratulations!

Saria stood next to Crystal on the podium and sighed; "Shame we were paired up at the first match…" she muttered, Crystal nodded.

"I was hoping to at least get somewhere in the tournament before I fought one of you guys…" she muttered then looked to Saria smiling; "Whoever wins… no hard feelings?" she asked and Saria nodded in agreement, also smiling, they shook hands as the battlefield changed to a large pit in a canyon where there was a large pond in the middle of a forest, both smiled at this.

"**The battlefield supports both Saria and Crystal! Begin!"**

Crystal was teleported to the small island on the lake where Saria was taken to the edge of the forest… she looked at each other then smiled… Saria drew her hands up and earth raised itself to form a bridge across the lake, she then ran across it…

Crystal grinned; "Bad move…" she muttered as water rose up from the lake like tentacles and jumped across the new path, Saria jumped out of the way but the water soaked her fur, causing her to slow down until... _Splash!_

Saria was knocked off of the path she created and was plunged into the water! She opened her eyes and tried to rise to the surface for air but the water around her started to spin… she was soon caught in a whirlpool! On the small island, Crystal laughed; "You're in my element now Saria…" she chuckled but suddenly, a large tower of earth rose from the ground! Saria was perched on top of it, kneeling and very much soaked…

Saria smirked; "What was that Crystal? And as much as I can gather… 'YOU' are on 'MY' element!" she said amused as Crystal looked down… she found that Saria was right! Crystal was standing on solid earth… she gulped.... Saria raised her hand and Crystal jumped into the water before spikes erupted from the island she was standing on!

Saria sighed; "Great, just great… I left my fishing rod at home," she said sarcastically then something flew by her, she looked over and saw Bolt on the side on the lake with a fishing rod in his hands and sitting in fisherman's chair, holding a book labelled: '_How to fish without destroying the environment',_…

She swore he heard him mutter; "Rule one, Don't use explosives…" he then chucked a stick of dynamite over his shoulder; "Rule two, Only take what you need for a feed," he pulled out a MASSIVE net and muttered; "This ought to do, I'm hungry…"

Saria sweat dropped; _"Who in the world is that guy?! A fights going around and he's FISHING?!"_ she screamed in her mind as Bolt reeled in a large fish and began cooking it then and there…

Saria shook her head; "Alright, back on task…" she muttered and looked into the water hoping to see Crystal anywhere… suddenly a blast of water shot out and nearly hit Saria! Saria growled; "Hide and Shoot huh? Then how about you hide down there permanently!" she yelled as she extended both her arms… the edges of the lake began to come together, water was spilling over the edge as the lake became smaller and smaller… Bolt watched as the lake crawled away from him… he shrugged and continued to cook his fish…

Saria smiled as the lake seemed like it could only 'just' hold a person, she then smirked; "All right!" and the top closed over creating a lid over the small lake, water was still leaking out... Saria sighed Sorry this had to be quick Crystal… but this is a tournament…" she muttered as the lake began to close again…

If Crystal was in there, she would be banging on the top as the walls closed in… once Saria felt that the lake was officially closed and non existent… she looked at the dirt patch and narrowed her eyebrows as water leaked out…

"**The winner is Saria! Congratulations!"**

A few people were confused but Saria joined the crowd, Silver came up to her; "How did you win?" she asked confused and Saria sighed, as a response, she pointed to the remaining water that was flowing from the dirt patch… it was blood red…

"**The Next Match is Echo the hedgehog versus…."** She voice started before…

"Don't bother, it is plainly obvious who will be fighting Echo… looks like we will settle the score now Echo…" said a gold hedgehog, Echo nodded while narrowing his eyebrows…

"**The match of Echo VS. Paris! Prepare for battle!"**

Paris looked to Echo and smirked…

"…_I am like a God now Echo…"_


	12. Chapter 12 Forgiven

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_**With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.**_

Congratulations!

Echo stepped up to the podium and so did Paris, who seemed very sure of himself; "Ah Echo, no one will ridicule you for giving up, not much anyway… After all, you are facing someone who CANNOT be defeated!" he said calmly.

Echo frowned; "I don't think so Paris, I am the only one that can fight you… and when I will defeat you, I will be able to win this tournament without any worry of unfair competition," he said firmly.

Shadow raised an eyebrow; _"Hmmm… It seems that Echo and Paris are immortal… but I see one fatal flaw… I think Echo see's it too…"_ he thought as he looked at Echo's confident smile. Shadow smiled; _"Let's see who come's out on top, whoever wins the next match, no matter who wins, will have a hard fight against either of them…"_ he thought.

The hedge goose analysed Echo and Paris carefully; _"Echo and Paris… by what Echo has told me, they are no spring chickens when it comes to battle, this will be interesting…"_ he thought to himself, smiling. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked over his shoulder, to see Tails…

Tails tilted his head to the side; "Excuse me mister? I have seen you watching the other fights with ease and you talked to Echo earlier… who do you think is going to win?" he asked innocently.

The hedge-goose sighed; "A piece of advice kid, don't think you can win just by talking and watching them stand around, they never show their traits until they shift into battle… and call me 'Mavrik'." He added.

Tails nodded; "Okay… just worried… if Paris wins then it won't be fair to the others… I heard he can control death itself…" he muttered.

Mavrik sighed; "Speak up boy, don't mutter when you are talking to your elders, it is not very polite to do so," he said slightly annoyed.

Tails looked confused; "Elders? You don't look that old…" he said innocently.

"Another piece of advice, don't judge a book by its cover," he said slightly grunting, Tails nodded.

Tails was about to walk off but Mavrik grabbed his shoulder; "Hey kid, bring out your sword and show me how you hold it," he asked. Tails looked surprised but did what he was told… he took out his katana and held it in front of him…

Mavrik shook his head; "No, no, no… Look… See? That's bad," he said bluntly as he put his finger on Tail's sword and pushed it up and down with ease; "Now, try and hold it so it doesn't wobble or shake in your hand." He instructed, Tails nodded smiling, happy that someone was giving him advice to improve… Tails increased his grip but shifted his palm so he held it at a more secure angle.

Mavrik smiled slightly by a fraction of a degree; "Good, see how that is better? Keep it like that," he said putting his finger on the blade but it didn't move. Tails nodded vigorously then ran off to show Shadow… Mavrik sighed then turned to the fighters again; _"Kid's got spirit… He'll be a good swordsman some day… just need's the best push in the right direction."_

Paris looked around and scowled; "What is going on here?! Where is the arena?!" he demanded, then the arena changed… all around people in Greek battle armour were fighting in-between what looked like a gigantic wall and a large river… Paris smiled as people suddenly stopped their fighting and stared at the newcomers; "A perfect battle ground," he commented.

"**This will be a special battle that will take place during the 'Battle of Troy'! Echo! Paris! Prepare for battle!"**

Echo looked around and saw all the confused Trojans and Greeks; "This may be a problem…" he muttered when both started glowing! When the glowing stopped, Echo and Paris were wearing ancient Trojan battle armour! Echo put his hands to the breastplate armour; "Now THIS is more like it!" he yelled, pulling out a golden rapier.

Paris was wearing a darker armour, as if it were purposely burnt and strengthened; "This battle of the history books will be your gave! I know that we cannot change the past… what is done is done and even with our immense power, we cannot save them Echo…" Paris muttered.

Echo's face suddenly got dark; "Don't you dare mention that! It's bad enough I have to experience this battle here twice!" he growled.

"**FIGHT!"**

**Play 'Crownless' by 'Nightwish'**

Echo charged forward with his golden rapier, Paris stood still, waiting for his rival and brought out a almost black rapier, he blocked Echo's strike an tried to counter with a forced push with his Shadow Rapier but Echo jumped back.

Echo growled; "You're just toying with me Paris! I thought we were going to put an end to all this!" he yelled, a few soldiers that stopped to watch the fight gasped, both were moving with such speed that it was hard to follow and one of them was holding back?!

Paris smirked; "Fine then, Have it your way!" he said calmly then started walking forwards, Echo did the same and in a moment, both were standing next to each other, almost a foot from each other… a single breath did not escape from anyone's lungs… except…

Bolt cupped his hands together around his mouth; "GET ON WITH IT!!! MOVE!!!" he cried.

He was about to yell more but Chaos smacked him on the top of the head; "Shut it, Baka!" she snarled then turned back to the fight; "This is going to be good…" she muttered and Bolt, rubbing his now sore head with both hands, had left to do who knows what…

Paris smiled; "Your move…" he said completely composed, Echo smirked.

"Of course…" he said as he propelled the rapier forward, Paris jumped and kicked the blade as it pierced the air that he was previously standing! Paris knocked the rapier out of Echo's hands and it went flying into a Spartans chest! Echo growled as he side flipped and pulled his blade out of the man, but had to duck as Paris threw his and struck the man behind him…

Echo snarled as his golden rapier was clenched tightly in his hands, slight veins popped out of his forehead in anger at the merciless attacks on the men that had no warning; "Fight me Paris! Not the soldiers!" he warned. Paris jumped over Echo, picked up his rapier from the dead corpse and turned his head in Echo's direction…

Paris smirked; "That is your weakness Echo, you care too much for this filth! This is the ones that took our loved ones from us! Why do you care for them?!" he yelled. Echo seemed a bit tongue tied, he couldn't answer…

"It's because he knows that, even though they may do great evil, all can change their ways." Said a tall warrior from the back of the crowd, everyone parted so he came into view… Soldiers got out of the way of him as he made his way forward, Piccolo stood the closest to the fight, but still behind the 'Interference Barrier'; "I did the same, all can change their ways, these men are no different." He said firmly.

Paris snarled; "Did I ask for your opinion green man?" he spat, Mavrik stood next to Piccolo.

"Echo, Do not listen to Paris, Piccolo says the truth… he knows what he's talking about…" he said calmly.

Piccolo smirked at this, he had gained a fair amount of knowledge and wisdom from Nail, and Nail got his wisdom from Guru, a being that has been alive for Eons; "Wisdom has nothing to do with this, it's common sense." He said dismissing the fact that Mavrik called made him seem 'Wise', it made him feel like Kami…

Echo grunted; "I know that, Paris, it is no use trying to get me to harm these people, I have already forgiven them for their crimes," he said slightly smiling. Paris growled at this.

"Then your even a bigger fool than I thought, even more then him," he said pointing to Bolt, who was sitting at a booth, wearing shawls and other garments and speaking in a fake mystic voice, he was holding Achilles hand…

"You get shot in the foot," he said bluntly in that mystic voice, Achilles scoffed and walked off muttering under his breath, Bolt cursed; "He didn't pay! All I asked for was that he gives me one of those 'Frisbee Shields' if I told him how he would be remembered! The nerve!" he said in indigitation…

Echo shrugged; "This battle is of you and me Paris, no one else!" he said loudly, his golden rapier glowing faintly in the burning sun of the desert… Paris nodded and bent down into a fighting position…

Echo charged forward and brought his blade down, it clanged against Paris's and Paris struggled to push the blade back up, he was on one knee, holding his rapier by both handle and blade… his hands bled somewhat as the blades edge pierced his palm.

Paris growled and leapt up, knocking Echo's sword out of the way then landing down, aiming his blade to Echo's heart… but Echo turned around and let the blade pass beneath his arm, as soon as Paris arm with the blade was completely under his arm, he snapped it shut in his grip, bent his head forward and performed a backwards 'Head but', he then grabbed Paris's other arm and jumped back, performing a 'German-Suplex'! this made Paris slam his head on the ground.

Paris got back up and rubbed his sore neck; "That was some new moves…" he muttered as he stood back up, Echo was grinning.

"You know I can copy moves Paris…Who said watching wrestling was bad for you?" he asked out loud, just to mock Paris… it worked…

Paris was glowing a faint purple; "You talk too much! I'll make sure you won't ever speak to me again!" he yelled, disappearing! Echo was in shock and then looked around wildly, trying to spot his opponent… but…

_FLASH!_

Everyone in the crowd looked around confused, Echo and Paris was sword fighting, but they were in a different arena… Paris was smirking; "You remember this place Echo?!" he yelled. They both stood in something that looked like an ancient city plaza!

Echo frowned so fiercely but his face looked like it was also torn with sorrow; "How could I forget?! This is where my fiancé died!" he yelled while half choking, he seemed quite upset that he was here…

Dakuba was smirking; _"Yes, give into the Despair… Give me power…"_ he thought.

"_He won't… just look,"_ said a voice from behind Dakuba… Dakuba whirled around and had a look of disgust on his face.

"Bakuda! Why do you always pop up at the most INCONVENIENT of times?!" he said angrily, Bakuda just ignored him as he walked past.

Bakuda then saw Paris and Echo stop fighting to just stare at each other, he sighed; "They are so busy fighting over what had happened when they just have the chance to make amends right up there…" he said looking up to a balcony… two female hedgehogs were looking down upon them; "They are not dead in this time yet…" he muttered.

Echo had heard Bakuda and looked up, he saw the hedgehogs and his face paled; "Paris… look up there…" he murmured, Paris looked up and his face diluted to a near pale gold…

But Paris looked down, back at Echo with a grin on his face; "I see, they are your so called clever idea of a diversion! But your trump card won't work on me 'Echo the hedgehog'!" he yelled, his blades dark aura suddenly springing up around his body!

Paris's flesh seemed to be melting off his body; chunks off it were hitting the ground and starting to dissolve the earthen pavement! Echo growled; "You dirty dog!" he snarled, completely aware of what was happening.

Paris smirked as his face melted off, leaving just a skeleton, his new battle armour frizzled to nothing! Several people in the plaza screamed, Bakuda made a disgusted look, Piccolo grunted, Vegeta paid no mind, Bolt TRIED to pick up a piece of flesh… muttering that he could sell it on eBay for several piles of bundled cash… but was unsuccessful in the attempt by Chaos dragging him back to the crowd by the back of the neck; "How you get past the 'Interference Barrier' is beyond me!" she seethed, Bolt gave her the 'Wouldn't-YOU-like-to-know!' look…

Paris grinned a skeleton grin; "It is over Echo, you know I cannot die like this! Give up!" he taunted. Echo sighed; he raised his blade as he prepared for another round.

"There would be no point in us BOTH becoming our immortal forms… but I know your weakness!" he said smirking… Echo looked at the place where Paris's heart would be, a green ball of light was illuminated…

Paris started chuckling, then started laughing his head off; "Weakness?! I have no weakness!" he shouted in laughter; "I think you just struck comedy gold!" he said almost falling on the floor in fits of laughter but restrained himself; "Weakness… that's a good one… but back to business Echo! No more jokes!" he yelled and started walking towards Echo…

Echo gulped and made a wild swipe at Paris and he took it in the chest, a rib cage piece fell off from his skeleton body but as soon as the body piece hit the ground, it vanished and then resealed itself back onto the body part! Paris chuckled again, obviously enjoying making Echo sweat… but Echo was thinking something else;_ "A little closer… little closer…"_

Paris was right in front of Echo, he smiled his odd grin; "Goodbye Echo," he said calmly, as his hand was enveloped in something that looked like a dark cloud… Echo grinned, which made Paris confused…

Echo looked up to Paris's dark socketed eyes; "You know… I was about to say nearly the exact same thing… goodbye Paris…" he said and forced his blade in Paris heart! Paris stepped back with the blade in his little energy ball, then he ripped it out…

Paris looked at it then at Echo confused; "Why? It can't hurt me," he said baffled… Echo sighed.

"Paris, all this time we have been fighting… all that we saw, all that time we seen the sun rise and then turn it's back, bestowing darkness to the world, only to come the next mourning and give the earth another day to bask in it's warmth and it's light… all this time… we forgot…" he then looked up to the two hedgehogs and sighed; "We cannot change the past, not truly in any case, may our hearts heal one day… what I want to tell you before you go Paris is…" he said as a golden light began spreading around Paris body…

Paris freaked out; "What did you do?!" he cried, his body feeling like it was on fire!

Echo smiled for the real like it was the first in a long time; "…I forgive you…" he said looking straight into Paris's eyes…

Paris screamed as his body writhed, Echo's positive energy mixing with his own… Bakuda knew what was going to happen; "Move!" he yelled, grabbing onto a few peoples shoulders… he vanished with the entire crowd like they were an afterimage…

Echo sighed and looked up to the female hedgehogs; "Goodbye…" he muttered hoarsely as Paris let out one final scream… his body flowed brightly and exploded! A green wave of destructive energy burst from Paris and covered Echo, the female hedgehogs, and the entire city!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakuda and the rest of the crowd appeared near the soldiers again and looked back to the city; the blast was quickly moving out of the city limits and approaching them fast… Shadow growled; "We cannot out run it!" he snarled.

Bakuda then got an idea; he pulled out his 'Sword of Hope'; "Man, I wish Dusk was here! He knows this technique best!" he said softly then the blade changed into the 'Chaos Blade'! He flung the blade in a wild swipe as the Emeralds flung to different people… Mavrik caught the Yellow, Bakuda had the Dark Blue, Shadow swiped the Green, Tails managed to grab the White, Bolt reached and grasp the Purple, Silver Wolf snagged the Red while Chaos held the Light Blue… everyone got the picture and spread out…

Mavrik grunted; _"The seven Chaos Emeralds should be enough for this…"_

Tails sweat dropped; _"I haven't used the Chaos Emeralds before…"_

Shadow grinned; _"Piece of cake!"_

Bakuda cricked his neck; _"Bring it!"_

Silver Wolf stood his ground; _"I will protect you all!"_

Chaos gripped her Emerald; _"Not even Ace could bring this down!"_

Bolt was drooling slightly; _"Cheeeeese… Wait a Sec… Oh yeah! Shield! Right!"_

Bakuda, Shadow, Tails, Mavrik, Silver Wolf, Chaos and Bolt gripped their Emeralds as the blast was nearly upon them…

"_CHAOS SHEILD!"_

A giant wall of all the colours of the rainbow appeared and burst up, protecting all behind it, the holders of the Emeralds were pushed back slightly as the blast hit and began pushing back, a face pattern that looked like Paris's was up against the shield, it looked in pain and horror as it was plastered on the shield…

Tails sweated; "I can't keep this up!" he cried, someone then put a hand on his shoulder…

"We can do it together Tails!" said a female voice, Tails looked back and saw a female light blue Kitsune next to him, holding onto the shield and the Chaos Emerald…

"_Lily?!"_

Lily nodded; "Push Tails! I know you can win!" she cheered, Tails then had a burning fire in his eyes! He pushed the shield and then began pushing it back!

Mavrik tried to also but looked over to Tails in shock; "How?!" he asked in wonder…

"It's because we are here…" said a girls voice… Mavrik looked behind him and saw a little girl that had always warmed his cold heart... His daughter Jen… He then turned back to the shield and pushed back as well, the same fire in his eyes now too, he was gaining footing and momentum!

Silver Wolf was pushed back slightly; _"It's too strong!"_ he thought but Saria stepped up next to him…

"Come on Silver!" she encouraged, she began pushing back but was forced away by the force that Paris's explosion!

Silver snarled; "You will fall!" he shouted and he too began pushing it back…

Shadow and Chaos looked to each other and now words needed to be said, they yelled as they nearly began running while pushing it forward!

Bolt grimaced; _"Never thought this is how it would end…" _he thought, being pushed back… a person stepped up to him and grinned, Bolt looked back at her in astonishment; "Ren?!" he said loudly, 'Ren' nodded… Bolt smiled as he felt power fill him; _"I'd die for her!"_ he thought and grunted while the barrier was pushed back…

Bakuda sighed, he felt him slipping back; "Aura's gone! I can't fight for her!" he thought in misery but…

"_I'm always here…"_

Bakuda gasped as he felt a warmth in his chest, he touched it and knew what she had meant; _"It is the heart!" _he thought and stopped slipping back… he then gave one mighty push and compelled the blast back…

Bakuda looked at the others… they were talking to themselves… like someone was with them… he smirked and shouted in sync with the others…

"_For Aura! /Ren! /Chaos! /Shadow! /Lily! /Jen! /Saria! We fight!"_

Paris face twisted as the blast was then wrapped in the shield itself, forming a ball and then slowly becoming smaller… Soon, Paris echoing screams were the only thing left… Bakuda sighed; "Well… that's over…" he panted, the Emeralds flowing back to his sword…

A figure could be seen in the distance… Echo walked up to the crowd, he was holding a female hedgehog in his arms; "Is she alive?" he asked hoarsely, he apparently threw himself in the blasts way to try and save her… Bakuda checked her over and smiled warmly.

Echo smiled as the waiting room appeared… Mavrik walked up to him; "I hope you think you're not the strongest by defeating Paris," he warned, Echo was about to retaliate but Bakuda put his hand over his mouth.

"Of course not, after all, as I see it, there can not be a strongest man or woman. Think about it, we can become the strongest here but there is always someone stronger somewhere else! We cannot become the strongest for someone even stronger will always take our place, striving to become the best is a never ending battle… We can only get stronger and defend the one's we love right?" he asked Echo, who looked confused for a moment before nodding… Mavrik looked at Bakuda with a piercing gaze… one that has seen many battles… looked into many souls…

He grunted; "You're smarter than you look kid…" he commented then walked off; "…But you still have much to learn…" he added, Bakuda nodded.

"I know…" he said quietly… Mavrik then smirked.

"Of course if you were as smart as you look, you wouldn't be able to talk! Go figure," he said uncaring.

"HEY!" Bakuda cried annoyed, he began tapping his foot in anger… but it wore off, he then smiled; "Now I get what Knuckles meant by the hymn of the Chaos Emeralds…"

"…_Our Hearts intensify their power…"_

"**Winner is Echo the Hedgehog! Next Match is Shadow the Hedgehog versus Vegeta the Saiyan Prince! Prepare for battle!"**


	13. Chapter 13 True Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Adimid.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_**With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.**_

Congratulations!

Shadow smirked as he stepped onto the podium, Vegeta phased into sight next to him and he smirked as well; "Pity such a powerful force such as you Shadow.... will fall in the first rounds of this tournament by MY hands!" he said smugly.

Shadow rolled his eyes then turned this head forward; "We will see who will fall Vegeta, if I recall, you and Piccolo had to team up on me last time..." he said shrugging.

Vegeta snarled; "You know full well that Tails was fighting me but you decided to butt in! Two on two is fair enough, even though I could take you BOTH down without breaking a sweat!" he said defensively.

The room changed into a similar ship, the walls all lined up to a point at the top like they were in a dome, a panel of controls sat in the middle of the room and the crowd was gathered around it. Large red tiles lined the floor, several of them had cracks in them…

Vegeta smirked; "Ah, my fighting arena..." he said quietly.

**Battlefield Supports Vegeta! The Gravity Chamber! BEGIN!**

Shadow jumped over to one side of the gravity chamber; "Alright Vegeta, lets get this over with..." he muttered as he lowered slightly into a fighting position... he then smiled; "Shall we?" he asked. Vegeta nodded once and shifted to the side and lowered slightly, a standing fighting stance...

Vegeta charged forward with both fists raised, he was a foot away from Vegeta when they both vanished! Chaos looked around; "What?! Where did they go!?" she asked, she looked to Mavrik and saw his eyes darting all over the place, apparently following their movements... Chaos sighed; "I really have to learn how they do that..." she murmured.

Shadow and Vegeta reappeared near the crowd, with their hands interlocked and sparking. Shadow smirked and sped through Vegeta's legs, forcing Vegeta fall forward and land on his face.

Shadow was standing behind Vegeta while tapping his foot; "I know you're not down after just that..." he said with narrowed eyes...

Vegeta's body vanished and Shadow was sent flying across the other side of the room.

Vegeta lowered to the ground again; "Never let your guard down Shadow," he said with his arms crossed.

Shadow flung out of the wall he was sent flying into and snarled.

"How did you do that?!" he said growling.

Vegeta chuckled; "You don't know of the 'Afterimage' technique?" he asked with a raised eyebrow then turned to Bakuda; "I see you haven't told them all of your little techniques Bakuda..." he commented.

Bakuda rolled his eyes; "They have to figure those techniques out by themselves." He said in a bored tone, he had seen this fight OVER AND OVER again, therefore he wanted them to fight seriously so it could get interesting; "Can you guys stop sandbagging already?" he asked with half closed eyes... then looked over to the controls for the gravity chamber; "Don't you DARE touch that," he said over his shoulder to a certain green wolf that was approaching the console...

A fox that looked like Tails but a bit taller stepped up to Bakuda; "You mean they haven't been fighting seriously?" he asked in surprise. Bakuda nodded as he turned to him.

"Yep, they aren't using even half of their power... who are you anyway?" he asked.

The two tailed fox grinned; "Name's Zoran, Zoran Prower, Tails cousin!" he said smiling. Bakuda nodded.

"Ah, sorry to break this to you but in this dimension, he is not your cousin." He said looking back to Vegeta and Shadow.

Zoran nodded then sighed; "Tails filled me in... but wouldn't tell me what a Saiyan was," he said shrugging. Bakuda smirked then looked at him with a slightly amused face.

"You will know soon enough..." he muttered.

Vegeta stood up straight; "I think that was a good enough warm up... the real battle begins!" he said with his blazing aura intensifying, Shadow did the same and in a blinding flash, their hair stood on end with a golden glow surrounding them. Dust began lifting off the floor and spread out, forming clean circles around the pair od super charged warriors, the consoles light and the overhead lights flickered slightly before returning to normal. The golden aura extruding from Shadow's and Vegeta's body made it seem like the very outline of their bodies were pure gold.

Bakuda looked to the shocked Zoran; "THAT is a Saiyan! Or to be more precise, A Super Saiyan!" he said, smirking to Zoran's shocked face.

Shadow cricked his neck then put his hands out to flex slightly and be put out in a fighting position, he waved to Vegeta once; "Okay, let's dance!" he said charging forward, Vegeta dashed towards Shadow also. Once they collided, they created a shockwave that could be clearly seen, it was like a sonic boom as several rings of wind blew some of the crowd over... Tails included.

Bakuda grabbed Tails as he tumbled over, Tails looked up and saw Bakuda grinning down to him; "It's been awhile since these two have been fighting full strength! Hasn't it, Tails?" he asked.

Tails shook his head; "Last Thursday!" he called over another shockwave, Bakuda looked puzzled then grinned, remembering the damage they had to repair to the Gravity Chamber...

Vegeta and Shadow vanished from sight, bursts of wind and the echoes of their body blows were flung all over the large room... Shadow and Vegeta reappeared in the air, hands interlocked again... but since they were in the air, Shadow couldn't pull the same manoeuvre again.

Vegeta and Shadow both had 'Picket-fence teeth' as their aura flared brighter than ever, becoming one massive light and filling the entire room... Everyone shielded their eyes from the radiant luminosity that they were giving off except for Bolt... he somehow pulled out a pair of sunglasses from who-knows-where.

Vegeta brought his arms out to the sides, breaking the interlocked struggle and lunging forward, bringing his fist into Shadows stomach.

Shadow coughed up a bit of blood but Vegeta wasn't finished yet, Vegeta grabbed Shadow by the legs and swung him to the ground.

Shadow landed heavily on his back with his quills sticking through the floor... Vegeta then followed through and sky dived at Shadow and his knee coming down on the exact spot where Shadows bruise was starting to appear from the previous punch!

Shadow gasped as the blow made contact, his eyes dilating to pure white... Shadow's Super Saiyan form dropped, leaving Shadow's black fur stained with the small amount of blood on the white tuft of fur he had.

Vegeta stood up and smirked, also dropping his Super Saiyan form; "You had no chance Shadow..." he said walking back to the crowd...

"If I had no chance... why am I still alive?" came a voice from behind Vegeta, Vegeta whirled around and saw Shadow standing, but his head was down, you couldn't see his eyes... Vegeta was shocked, Shadows golden Super Saiyan aura was surrounding him... but he was NOT in his Super Saiyan form!

Shadow chuckled slightly; "Didn't think I would have to do this in the first round..." he muttered then looked up, his eyes were completely red! Shadow vanished from sight and reappeared before Vegeta, Shadow roundhouse kicked Vegeta in the neck that sent Vegeta flying towards the console.

Vegeta's head lay bruised on the console, Vegeta grunted as he was about to get up but Shadow grabbed his hair and smirked; "You let your guard down Vegeta, you shall die in this match! But I will never die until the breath is literally ripped from my lungs! I have the TRUE pride of a Saiyan warrior!" he yelled as his fur burned a golden light again, but his red strips on his quills were completely black... he had mixed his 'Super Saiyan' form with his 'Dark Form'!

Shadow laughed insanely as he pulled back Vegeta's hair and then slammed Vegeta's head on the console, smashing the console slightly... many people were in shock, especially Chaos, by the brutality as Shadow continued to slam Vegeta's head against the extra hand metal that the console was made of.

After a minute of watching this, Shadow let go of Vegeta's hair and his body slumped to the floor only to shatter like glass.

Vegeta's blood leaked from the heavily stained console and onto the floor, marking the defeat of the Saiyan prince with a large puddle crimson liquid...

Shadow fell down to the floor as his fur returned to its normal state, Chaos ran over instantly and picked him up; "Shadow! What happened?!" she demanded, Shadow grunted.

"That... was my... Dark form... What did I do?" he asked panting, completely oblivious to what happened. Chaos bit her lip then decided not to continue the subject, she laid him down just as the 'Waiting room' appeared, allowing Shadow to be propped up onto the wall to sleep, Chaos sitting right next to him...

Bakuda sighed; "Sleep well Shadow... You're up against Echo next..." he whispered as the voice echoed through the room...

"**Winner is Shadow the Hedgehog! Next Match is Tails... versus... Sonic the Hedgehog! Prepare for battle!"**

"Oh yeah!" came a voice from behind Bakuda, Bakuda turned around and was met with a blue blur that sped past him and stood on the podium.

Bakuda looked back and saw the familiar blue hedgehog standing on the podium with a 'Thumbs-Up' pointed to Tails.

Bakuda smiled; _"Tails Vs. Sonic... this should be... interesting... But one thing is for sure..._

_...Blink and you'll miss it!"_


	14. Chapter 14 Not the Same Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Adimid.

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_**With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.**_

Congratulations!

Tails stepped onto the podium and smiled; "It's good to see that you entered Sonic, even though we have to fight in the first round..." Tails muttered, with his hand behind his head.

Sonic grinned; "Let's make it a good one Tails, but I don't plan on losing!" he said smugly as the room shifted.

Tails smiled slightly as the room became a town centre, Tails looked around confused at the location but paled slightly; "Oh no... Not here..." he murmured. A few people stopped their daily business to look at the people that just suddenly appeared, some people were staring at Tails too...

A seemingly large tiger looked at Tails then smirked; "Hey guys! The old Freak is here!" he yelled and they all started laughing... Tails looked down with a sad look on his face...

"**The battlefield supports Sonic and is a disadvantage to Tails, Westside Island! Prepare for battle!"**

Tails lowered into a fighting position while Sonic tapped the front of his foot on the ground, then bent down with his hands on the ground, preparing to dash forward... the townspeople snickered; "Freak stands no chance," they murmured... Bakuda growled then turned to Chaos.

"Care to lend me a hand?" he asked and Chaos nodded, a frown on her face, she thrust her hands out and caused a massive updraft at the tigers legs, forcing him up into the air but Bakuda kept him in place, upside down, with telekinesis; "What right do you have to call my brother that?!" he yelled as he jumped up and got in his face, his face mere inches from his own.

The tiger was shocked by their actions, even more when Bakuda thrust his fist into the tiger's stomach and causing him to lose consciousness... Bakuda dropped to the ground; "Any who call my brother that meets the same fate!" he yelled, a few people gulped and Chaos smiled.

"Any who even THINK about it will be launched into the stratosphere!" she added. Bakuda smiled at this then joined the others in the crowd again.

"You're pretty good at threats... Thanks for that." he murmured to her as he turned to watch the fight.

Chaos shrugged; "No problem, it comes naturally. I had to do it for Lily once..." She said, waiting for the fight to start...

Tails smiled and so did Sonic, you could tell they were going to enjoy this...

"**FIGHT!"**

Sonic dashed forward and nearly rammed into tails while curling into his ball form but Tails vanished from sight, Sonic skidded to a stop and looked around for Tails but was sent flying forward as Tails reappeared behind Sonic and kicked him in the back!

Sonic was sprawled on the ground but flipped up, performed something like a back flip and landed softly on the ground. Sonic smirked; "You've gotten Faster Tails!" he said in a proud voice.

Tails nodded then grinned; "Speed isn't everything in a fight!" he said lowering slightly again, Sonic chuckled.

"I guess it isn't... but it helps!" he said vanishing! Tails gasped then closed his eyes to concentrate on Sonic's energy... he snapped his eyes open and brought his arms up and deflected a roundhouse from Sonic as he reappeared next to Tails.

Sonic smirked as he somehow remained in the air; "You're not the only one that has improved Tails!" he said as he vanished again... Tails grinned and he too vanished... Bakuda was watching the battle with his head turning in slight degrees... Sonic and tails kept popping up in random points of their battle: Tails kicking Sonic in the face... Tails BARLY dodging a spin dash attack from Sonic...

Bakuda smiled slightly; _"Good work Tails, keep up with HIS speed!"_ he thought, he watched as tails and Sonic reappeared above the island, exchanging punches and kicks with each other, the very island began to quake and the began to rotate around the pair, as if they had their own gravitational field...

Mavrik looked up and squinted; "The kid's better than I thought..." he said in his mind as both Tails and Sonic flashed and a beam of what seemed like a lightning bolt made of pure aura energy crashed into the plaza...

Tails and Sonic were in a full struggle, Tails was doing most of the attacking while Sonic had to try and keep away from Tails devastating strikes, the very air bending around the two as they moved faster than the air could move out of their way... Sonic grinned as he ducked under a punch from tails; "You've changed Tails! I can't believe you are the same fox I found on this island!" he said jumping back.

Tails jumped back also, his hands glowing a slight red; "You should know Sonic... I am not the same fox!" he said with his hands becoming two spheres of pulsating red energy; "You haven't seen this!" he yelled as he brought his hands together... the orbs began pulsating more... looking more and more like the sun... Tails began levitating in the air and soon was high above the ground...

Bakuda had a feeling of dread; "No... Tails! Don't do it!" he cried, if tails launched the beam from there, the angle wouldn't destroy the planet, but it would disintegrate the island and everyone on it!

Sonic gulped and then smiled; "Tails wouldn't dare, I know he hates this island but he wouldn't destroy it!' he said confidently...

Tails beam began to grow in size; "Dawns..." he chanted, preparing to launch the attack...

Sonic sweat dropped; "He... He'll kill us all!" he said panicked.

Bolt pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and plopped some of it on his arm; "That ought to do it..." he said confidently... forgetting that the suns temperature was over 1000 degrees!

Tails was concentrating hard... then smirked; "Fooled ya!" he yelled then twisted around; "LIGHT!!!" he cried, unleashing the massive blast to the sky! Tails rocketed down the ground at an alarming rate and was aimed for Sonic!

Sonic dived out of the way and just barely escaped Tails attack... But Tails placed his hands down to the ground before he landed heavily and launched a blast at the ground propelling him to the side just as Sonic dodged, causing him to have MORE velocity and just mere feet from Sonic...

Sonic turned around just in time to see Tails curl into a ball and pass THROUGH him! Sonic had a shocked look on his face then fell to the ground... he was then shattered into a million pieces like glass and then the pieces vanished...

Tails stood up and sighed as the waiting room appeared; "At least... I didn't ACTUALLY kill him... he would have just woke up." He said to himself, trying to make himself feel better.

Bakuda jumped on top of Tails and began giving him a noogie; "You had me scared for a minute bro! Don't do that!" he said smiling however. Tails giggled and the two began to wrestle...

Mavrik smiled slightly; _"A good move... but it could use improvements... if Sonic hadn't turned his back or didn't hesitate when Tails was launched from the sky, he would have won... Since Tails would be stuck in a defenceless position. Tails needs to find the weaknesses of his attacks before using them in battle." _He thought.

"**Winner is Tails! Next Match is Piccolo versus Colossus! Prepare for battle!"**


	15. Chapter 15 Second Alien Down

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_**With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.**_

Congratulations!

A black furred, red and blue swirled eyed fox in black leather jacket came forward and stepped onto the podium, he looked serious in what he was about to do, he glanced behind him and grunted, laying eyes on his opponent, a green tall warrior from Namek.

Piccolo slowly stepped up onto the podium next to Colossus; "Don't expect me to go easy on you." He said bluntly, a frown on his face.

The battlefield changed to dark and shadowy forest, the entire room seemed to shift like a faulty hologram as it always did when the field shifted. The fox looked to Piccolo frowning; "And what makes you think that I would give you that handicap?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Piccolo shrugged off his heavy cape and threw it to the side, it created a small dust cloud as it landed heavily. Colossus shrugged and cricked his neck as he prepared for battle. Piccolo then pulled off his turban which joined his cape, he also cricked his neck.

**The Battlefield supports Colossus! Let the battle begin!**

Piccolo immediately jumped up into the air as they were told to fight. He brought his pointer and middle fingers together and at his forehead. The fingers sparked at the tip with gold light that had a purple outline materializing around it, he brought his arm forward and pointed his hand to Colossus.

"Special beam cannon!" he cried as a beam with another beam spiralling around it burst from his finger tips and launched towards the fox.

Colossus looked at it for brief second before seeming to vanish from sight. Piccolo was stunned by his opponents disappearing act and looked around for his energy signal. The blast's light hitting the ground created a flash that illuminated the area, yet Colossus was still hidden.

Colossus was high in a tree; apparently he had hid there until the light of the blast had worn off. He smirked and drew something from his belt; it was a medieval battle-axe, half the size of his body in height, pure metallic silver and two very wide axe blades producing either side.

Colossus jumped off the branch with the axe held high above his head, the shadow's of the tree's somehow kept Piccolo from sensing his presence in the air... until…

"Aghhhhh!" Piccolo screamed as blood gushed from a severed left arm! The arm that was separated dropped to the ground and made a very small thump that somehow echoed through to all the audience through the screams Piccolo was letting out.

Bolt whistled; "Tall green man's been disarmed," he commented. Chaos was behind him and just shook her head at Bolt's wit.

Piccolo stopped screaming and stared at his opponent in hate before the black fox had sped up to the front of him and launched his fist upwards to Piccolo's chin, causing the green warrior to soar into the sky.

Colossus reached for his belt again and pulled out from seemingly nowhere, a crossbow already locked and loaded. He took aim but Piccolo spun in the air with his right hand illuminated before firing a yellow ball of energy to the vulpine.

Colossus once again stood still for a moment before jumping up at the last second to avoid the blast, once he landed; Piccolo had also touched ground and was grunting. Green ooze began seeping out of Piccolo's stump of a left arm and a lump seemed to be bulging out.

Colossus gasped as a new arm burst from the stump, completely healing the injury he made earlier to Piccolo. Piccolo smirked; "You have to better than that, the Namekian people have the natural ability to regenerate their lopped limbs." He explained.

Colossus snarled; "Great, this guy is pretty weird. Why do I have to fight this guy?" he groaned before charging forward. Piccolo waited for him and phased out of sight the moment Colossus was upon him.

The fox skidded to a stop but was thrown into a tree by the green warrior as he reappeared next to him, Piccolo held Colossus against the tree; "Don't see your enemy! Feel him out!" he said smirking to the trapped fox.

Colossus struggled a second before smirking and then laughing; "Piccolo, It all worked out perfectly." He said laughing again.

Piccolo snarled; "What do you mean?" he asked gravely.

Colossus looked down to Piccolo's torso, where a single dagger pierced Piccolo's side AND his own… he smiled; "Your dead Piccolo..." he said before Piccolo ripped it out of him then cringed in pain. He fell to the ground and let Colossus go.

Piccolo slowly got up as Colossus stood over him; "It is no use Piccolo, that silver liquid is called 'Lithium'. It is a poison to most yet by some unknown cause, It makes me more powerful." He explained then smirked; "And it has entered your bloodstream, poisoning your systems." He said softly.

Bakuda sweated slightly; "Ingenious move..." he murmured.

Piccolo tried to stand up but already felt his life draining; he looked up and came face to face with a crossbow…

Colossus smiled; "Your regeneration can only comply when you have a mind to do it." He said, pointing the crossbow to Piccolo's head and fired.

Piccolo fell to the ground and didn't get up, an arrow stuck halfway into his head. Colossus frowned and walked back to the crowed.

"**Winner is Colossus! Next Match is Mavrik versus Amelia! Prepare for battle!"**


	16. Chapter 16 Veteran Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

**Attention, the Author: 'SSJ JOLT', wrote most of this chapter. Most of the credit goes to him.**

The elder hedgegoose walked out without even a word, his long red quills falling against his back in a relaxed manner as his eyes took in his much younger opponent. As the physically eldest of all the competitors he was a formidable sight to say the least. Towering over his opponent by a good three or so feet and dressed in leather and metal he was one of the most fearsome of the remaining warriors.

Amelia stepped forward confidently, though Mavrik noticed a moment of hesitation as she took her first step, her white pony tail trailing out behind her as she walked. She already had her silver bow out ready with her free hand ready to reach for the quiver at a moments notice. She was dressed in typical archer style that Bakuda had seen her wear everytime he had seen her.

Suddenly the arena shifted to a dense forest with a small clearing in the middle. Mavrik's ear flicked as he heard a small creek nearby along with the chirping of small birds and the croaking of frogs. He chuckled slightly; _"Whoever made these arenas really went all out"_.

**Battlefield supports Amelia! Let the battle begin!**

_"Alright, I don't want to lose focus like last time. Maybe I can intimidate this guy?"_ Amelia thought as she knocked an arrow and aimed for the elder, the arrow head glowing with pure white light; "Are you sure you shouldn't have brought your cane?" She joked as she let the arrow fly at his head.

The arrow stopped in mid air, held between two of Mavrik's fingers as he replied calmly; "No. I not quite that old yet young lady." He lowered the arm holding the arrow, dropping the projectile as the underside of his gauntlet opened revealing a silver barrel, from which he fired a barrage of blood red energy beams.

Gasping in surprise, Amelia dashed into the woods to escape the barrage. The stray shots tearing through trees and bushes like a hot knife through butter. Mavrik laughed softly; "Hiding won't help you much… Not against me." He returned the beam gun to it's off position in his gauntlet and darted into the forest.

For several minutes nothing happened until Amelia crept out from behind a push with her boy drawn back ready. She gulped as she looked about for Mavrik; _"Man, To think he has weapons like that."_ suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her and spun around and let the arrow fly.

Her eyes widened as the arrow struck only air and she felt a presence behind her, instinctively back pedalling. She narrowly avoided the fate the tree next to her suffered. As the tree crashed to the ground she stared at Mavrik who stood casually with a blood red bladed energy sword in his right hand, gripped with the blade blazing out behind him.

Realizing he was wide open she knocked another arrow, this time a wind arrow and let fly only for the elder to simply float out of it's flight path, "HOW?!" She demanded in confusion. Yet he still didn't attack, with a growl Amelia knocked one of each arrow, holding her bow on its side and yelled, "TRY AND DODGE THIS!!"

The five arrows flew out in an arc with Mavrik in the centre, at the last second he leapt high over them only to find a second wave of arrows flying straight at him, "Try dodging now!!" Amelia laughed only to see the Hedgegoose suddenly float up and over the second wave of arrows causing her to gasp; _"This guy can fly?!"_

As he landed he smiled at her in a nurturing manner and commented, "How about we make a bet? If you so much as scratch me with one of your attacks, you win." He smiled at her and held his arms out to his side, the energy sword still blazing in his right hand; he could smell a few fires in the surrounding area, likely caused by the girl's arrows.

The girl growled and spat, "I don't need a handicap thankyou very much!" she spat and knocked another arrow and let fly only to see it drift off to the Hedgegoose's left, "What? But… my aim was perfect…?" her eyes widened as she realized the arrow hadn't drifted to the left, Mavrik had drifted to the right.

The Veteran's face remained neutral despite his inner sense of accomplishment, he was flying using an artificial energy source, the only outward clue was the fiery red specks of light drifting out from under his jacket. Since it was wired throughout his body to provide power for his weapons they where technically also part of his body. He commented, "You look surprised."

"You're fast…" Amelia growled frustrated, how could she be loosing to someone that wasn't taking the fight seriously?!

"I never said I wouldn't dodge," Mavrik deadpanned in reply as he dodged the next seven arrows she fired his way before shooting up into the air. He sliced one arrow in half with his sabre as it got too close to dodge before firing the beam gun on his left gauntlet at Amelia, "Never said I wouldn't shoot back either."

The wolf girl squealed as the beams struck the ground and sent dust flying up all around her. After a few seconds she realized she wasn't dead and lowered her arms only to realize there was a pair of hands on her chest and froze, "A-cup…" Mavrik's voice stated in assessment, "Judging by the texture you'll grow to be a fine young woman." He commented.

Amelia blushed furiously and her eyes glinted red. Blitz in the crowed backed away; "Bad idea… Very bad idea…" he murmured.

Bolt meanwhile, Had a photo camera and was clicking away madly, shouting; "LOVIN' IT! LOVIN' IT! LOVIN' IT!" almost if he was part of the Paparazzi.

Amelia spun around and screamed, "JUDGE THIS PERVERT!!!" before swinging her leg up between the elder Mobian's legs…

The sound of bone slamming against metal rang out across the forest. "Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!" Amelia shrieked as she hopped around, clutching her injured leg, "What the hell are you made of?!" She demanded as she glared at him through tear filled eyes.

"Hmm? Oh I'm just wearing a Gundarium alloy cup, wouldn't do to be shot down there before I have any biological children." Mavrik explained matter of factly, "I had the allow specially crafted too, it could theoretically take a direct blast as powerful as say... two galaxy's slamming into one another."

He paused a moment and noticed Amelia had dropped her bow. After a moment, with the wolf girl still hopping about in pain Mavrik picked up the bow and inspected it before handing it back to the girl, leaving her shocked, "B-but…" she stammered, "Without my bow… I'm defenceless; you'd have an easy win… Wh-why are you giving it back? I haven't learnt any other martial arts yet!"

Mavrik smiled and placed his hand on her head in a fatherly manner, "Because my daughter is around your age." He smiled warmly at her, "You where out of your league and yet tried your hardest… let me show you what you where up against so you know where to strive for…"

Amelia looked at him in confusion for a moment before the elder's jacket morphed into a chest plate with a black sphere in the chest as well as a set of shoulder guards and the sound of metal clashing sounded out across the forest.

"SOLAR DRIVE! SUPREME NOVA!!" Mavrik roared. Light erupted all around and in a flash Mavrik stood alone in the obliterated forest. His eyes glowed yellow along with the sphere in the chest plate. His entire body was shrouded in what appeared to be fire while four fiery wings erupted from the cone like device on his back while a fiery ring spun behind them with a stream of fiery particles racing through the hole.

Bakuda growled; "Artificial power sources. Why am I not surprised?" he spat. He didn't like how he was teasing Amelia like this. Tails was… more than angry; He looked to Amelia like a child would to a mother and this did not please him in the slightest.

Shadow looked up; "He has no energy signal, well… A very slight one. The Solar drive on his back is the Lion's share of his power. If that is 'Removed' somehow, then his power would be greatly decreased." He said thinking. Something just didn't seem right about Mavrik, It wasn't evil… Just that he seemed to overconfident, like no one under his age could defeat him.

Bakuda sighed; "Amelia doesn't stand much chance, This guy never actually gave her one either." He murmured.

Heihachi looked at the 'Solar Drive' in interest; "ComBot could use an upgrade…" he murmured, thinking of someway to take it from him.

Amelia sighed and let go of her bow; "Fine, But I want a rematch!" she said growling up at him. Mavrik reverted to his normal state at these words.

Mavrik walked up to her; "Only if you train, come back her you are more skilled in weapons that can only be fired by a stick a bit of string." He growled as the room shifted back to normal.

Amelia growled but smirked; "Fine, And one thing for you: Learn to treat a woman properly. What you id would not get you very popular in that area." She said narrowing her eyes and glinting again.

Mavrik shrugged; "I didn't see anything wrong, I thought it was a compliment." He said walking away from the angry wolf, who was being restrained by Blitz. It took Tails to calm her down again.

A figure in a black cloak was in the corner of the room, apparently invisible to everyone there. The person smirked under his cloak and walked past Mavrik and became visible to him; "She's right you know, I'd take some lesson's from Jen if I were you." He said slyly then vanished before being noticed.

Mavrik looked back and saw no one; "Must be getting on in age, I seem to be getting senile." He muttered then sat down in the same corner and closed his eyes. Amelia having reminded him of her daughter.

"**Winner is Mavrik! Next Match is Zoran versus Winter! Prepare for battle!"**

Winter the fox, a light blue vixen with a single tail bounded up to the podium. Zoran followed behind, his two tails flicking slightly in anticipation.

Winter looked to him and smiled; "Go easy on me!" she said smiling and pecked him on the cheek lightly and very quickly.

Zoran blushed violently then his eye's widened; _"Uh oh…"_


	17. Chapter 17 Cold Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

_**With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.**_

Congratulations!

Zoran blushed slightly and rubbed his cheek, he smiled slightly but a shocked expression crossed is face and he literally slapped himself, leaving a slightly red irritation mark where his palm met his cheek.

"_Zoran! Snap out of it! Focus on the fight!" _his inner consciousness yelled at him. Zoran looked up with determination in his eyes; "Got to remain focused," he murmured before laying eyes on Winter again and blushing; _"Uh oh, I said focus!"_ he thought and slapped himself again to get certain thoughts out of his head; _"I'm gonna knock myself unconscious if I keep this up..." _he thought exasperated.

Winter smiled; _"Aw, he's shy. But with him distracted, I will have the advantage! So I guess I won't mention that I am not interested in him." _She thought and smirked, yet kept her face from Zoran so he couldn't see her facial expression.

Zoran sighed and just waited on the podium, watching the room shift to a new scene. The room became a large dome of what seemed to be made completely made of ice, Winter smiled; _"This is cool, this battle field was the same one that I fought Vyse in at the last tournament."_ She thought.

Zoran stepped opposite to Winter and waved his arm's slightly to get them warmed up and stretched, then pulled into his tails where he pulled out two 22 inch, single handed blades.

Winter just put her arms up into a guard and relaxed, keeping tense in battle was not a good way to start a match. She breathed in deeply and shifted her foot slightly, making the snow shift under her feet for a better footing.

**The battlefield supports Winter! Let the battle… BEGIN!**

Bakuda smiled as Winter began to get moving as soon as the battle began, she learnt from the past experiences and JUST dodged what seemed to be a blast of wind that cleared all the snow where Winter was just standing!

Chaos looked in Zoran's direction and for a brief moment, was standing still before vanishing from plain sight; "How do they keep doing that?!" she said irritated.

Shadow put his arm on her shoulder; "They are just moving too fast for the untrained eye to see. Open your eyes." He instructed.

Chaos rolled her eyes; "I DO have them open Shadow, but I still can't see him." She said looking everywhere for any trace of the fox.

Shadow sighed; "I should have been more specific, you are not looking for a body, but the energy that the body gives off. And when you look with your eyes, keep them open, don't blink or focus on one area." He instructed.

Chaos nodded and looked at the entire field with her eyes, keeping them open to any movement but not focusing on one spot, after five seconds... she heard the patter off footsteps; "I... I hear him..." She murmured, and continued looking.

Shadow nodded; "Yes, keep it up. It seems Zoran has the ability to mask himself in the air to make himself invisible. You should be able to see him if you concentrate on the wind." He instructed.

Chaos did so, feeling every draft of wind, in her eyes; it seemed to solidify at one point, showing a bluntly detailed version of Zoran running after Winter, who was dashing everywhere to avoid the torrential wind that Zoran seemed to be making.

Chaos smiled; "I can see him now, He is using the wind to conceal himself." She said following his movements. Shadow smiled at her and turned to face the fight.

Winter flipped in the air, just narrowly missing a blast of wind again. She landed firmly on the ground and turned to race off again but it was a little too late as she was thrown toward the now currently visible Zoran at high speeds.

Zoran smirked and was about to slash his blades in an upwards notion when he saw her and blushed again. During the lapse in concentration Winter took this chance to spin her body in the air while her leg outstretched, resulting in Zoran being blown backwards with her foot implanted in his face.

Zoran stopped in mid-sail when he brought his sword down and created a large gash in the ground. He looked up angrily and then blushed as he saw Winter again. He shook his head violently to get certain thoughts out of his head; _"What is wrong with me?! I hardly know her! She must have given me that kiss just to distract me… that MUST be it!" _he snarled in his mind.

Tails looked puzzled; "Zoran look's… distracted." He said, trying to place the right word, He had no idea what was going on in Zoran's head when he should be in control of this battle.

Chaos grinned and whispered something in Shadow's ear and he smirked also; "So Zoran likes Winter? But doesn't know that Winter likes the Tails of her world? Oh boy…" he murmured.

Bolt heard this and sprouted a large red chair from nowhere and sat in it in a posh purple gown and a pipe in his mouth; "Ah, I have been meaning to pay 'Neighbour's' back ever since…" He murmured as he had a flashback.

_Flash!_

"_Melody… I lov-" someone on stage started before Bolt ran on._

"_STOP EVERYTHING! MELODY CAN'T GO OUT WITH THIS GUY! Because she's a man!" he yelled and ripped off the girl's REAL hair!_

"_Oops… IT WAS THE CAKE! IT MADE ME DO IT! WHO WOULDN'T OBEY A CAKE?!?!" he yelled and pointed to a cat…_

_He screamed and ran out of the studio at a hundred mile an hour yelling; "THE CAKE IS A LIE! NEED MORE COFFEEEEEEE!!!"_

_Flash!_

"Good times…" he muttered then sent in a description of the battle and it's drama to the 'Soaps program' via an arctic eagle he just plucked out of the air. He then chopped off the chairs legs, brought it to a hill and used it for a snowboard…

Everyone gave Bolt a weary expression before turning back to the fight at hand.

Winter walked forward calmly and smirked at Zoran's angry face. Zoran was more than angry… he looked up with loathing in his eyes; "I will defeat you Winter!" he cried and a whirl of wind began circling him...

The wind picked up, causing Winter to try and hold her footing on the ground as Zoran seemed to be creating a large tornado where he stood! The wind picked up all the snow and made the growing walls of the tornado filled with heavy, frozen ice.

Winter didn't want to stick around and ran in the opposite direction, getting an idea when Zoran's voice rang out; "Winter! I have merged with this Tornado, we are one! We will blow you to the ends of the planet and back without any difficulty!" he yelled.

Winter smirked as the tornado began following her, she ran up the side of the large ice coliseum's walls and started to run at a nearly vertical angle. The tornado was pulling at her from behind, and was right behind her when it began losing power and momentum.

Zoran's voice rang out; "What is going on?!" he cried as the tornado began to disperse. Zoran's reappeared when the tornado vanished and fell to the ground, out of power.

Winter smirked and raised her hand as Zoran fell, right under him; "You fool!" she smiled.

Zoran landed on her hand and cried out in pain as a shattering snap occurred and echoed throughout the arena, signalling the broken spine. Zoran fell off her hand and looked up to Winter; "How… Why?" he asked softly, loosing breath.

Winter sighed; "Goodbye Zoran, you fought well… But you should have realised that Tornado's keep their momentum only on a HORIZONTAL surface." She explained.

Zoran gasped in realisation and his eyes diluted, his body exploded like glass into a million pieces as he passed out. Winter sighed again and reappeared in the waiting room, which surprisingly shifted to a near ball room look.

**Winner is Winter the fox! Now, The winners of the first round eat a well made dinner before the next matches. This is also a good time to bring in two friends to watch you fight in the battles to come.**

Eight tables appeared in front of them, evenly spaced and holding four chairs on each.

**The following people will sit together, so no arguments!**

**Heihachi Mishima with Vyse.**

**Bolt With Bakuda.**

**Echo with Mavrik.**

**Tails with Blitz **

**Chaos with Shadow**

**Jinn with Silver Wolf **

**Colossus with Saria**

Bakuda sat down where indicated with the green wolf, who was rubbing his hand; "Hope they have pancakes!" he said liking his lips.

Bakuda stared at him oddly; "Pancakes? Isn't that a 'Breakfast food'?" he asked.

Bolt shook his head; "Pancakes are to be eaten any time of day. Any day of the week. Any week of the month. Any month of the year. Any year of the decade…" he listed off, Bakuda wondered when he would end… he stopped at millennium.

Bakuda sighed; "Okay, I get it… You like pancakes." He said wearily.

Bolt shrugged; "What gave you the idea that I wanted Pancakes? I feel like cheese right now…" he murmured.

_Bakuda fell down Anime Style…_

Bakuda got back onto his chair and Bolt shot him a confused look; "Falling off your chair won't help the body much," he commented.

_Bakuda fell Anime Style again…_

Bakuda got back up a second time to a growling Bolt; "I demand you tell me why you fall over all the time!" he said with his hands on the table.

Bakuda sighed; "Bolt? Why do you act like this?" he asked.

Bolt seemed 'Put off' by the question but sat down and sighed; "Alright… I'll tell you. Inside my head are three consciousnesses in my head. One is me, the others; I guess you could call a Demon and an Angel. The Demon want's nothing more to kill, yet the angel want's to do so much good, that he ends up hindering more than helping." He explained.

Bakuda nodded and let Bolt go on. Bolt thought for a moment; "The reason I act 'Wired' sometimes is because of them. The more I am a daredevil; the more they are kept at bay. The more they are kept at bay, the better. You get it?" he asked.

Bakuda nodded; "I know how you feel Bolt," he murmured but Bolt cut him off.

"You have no idea Bakuda. They are there every waking moment of my life, I feel like I really AM insane sometimes." He said frowning then smiled; "I'll give you an idea… But it might be too much for you kid." He said looking dead serious.

Bakuda shrugged; "Okay, What do you have in mind?" he asked curious.

Bolt smirked…

"_Want to meet them?"_

**Please review with two of your OC's that you would like to have watch your OC fight. You must be a first round winner for this to comply.**

**They cannot be people that have already fought.**

**They can be from any type of media entertainment (Book, Anime, TV show, ect.), like 'Fire Emblem' or 'Star Fox'.**

**They CANNOT be someone widely known. For instance, Knuckles is known by mostly everyone in the tournament and this would create a paradox, so OC's or characters only your OC would know please.**


	18. Chapter 18 Split Personna

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

Bakuda looked confused as he tilted his head to the side; "Meet them? How would you propose I do that? I can read your mind and see there if you like?" he asked, trying to think of a way.

Bolt smiled; "I was planning on releasing them here but I like your idea better! That way no one can get hurt by our little chat… If they don't rip you apart that is." He murmured. Bakuda caught that and sighed.

"Fine, we will do a 'Mind Link', Tara is better than me at this but I can barley accomplish one… here goes." He murmured and focused, creating a mental barrier around him and bolt, blocking out every noise… every distraction… every thought…

VOOMP!

Bakuda opened his eyes to see that He and Bolt were standing in an endless void of pure black, Bakuda smirked; "Not to bad." He murmured.

Bolt looked around and pulled out a pair of binoculars from somewhere other than his pocket, which made Bakuda give it an odd look that said 'Do-I-even-want-to-know-where-that came-from?'

Bolt looked through it and snarled; "This must be some kind of joke that you have pulled on me. This can't be my mind! There's nothing here!" he said angrily to him. Bakuda shrugged and smirked.

"_Nothing here? Well, I don't know if I should say it or not… Nah." _He thought then turned to him; "No, this is the Mind Link. You can bring anything from your mind here for both of us to see, I can't keep it up for long however." He explained.

Bolt nodded then looked around, only to double glance at Bakuda; "Um… who are you?" he asked befuddled. Bakuda raised an Eyebrow and looked at himself; he forgot that he was in his Saiyan form when doing mental abilities.

Bakuda sighed and let his Saiyan tail out, which Bolt stared at; "This is my actual true form, now bring out these alternate ego's of your's. They sound interesting." He said calmly.

Bolt just continued staring at the tail; "You human… With a monkey tail…" he murmured.

Bakuda rolled his eyes; "Yes, I am a Saiyan."

"A monkey tail…" he murmured again.

Bakuda was beginning to lose his patience; "I thought I established that, Can we get on with the show already?" he asked annoyed, the Devil gene making him agitated.

Bolt looked to Bakuda's face; "Sorry for saying but I can't help it. One of your parents must have known that you weren't their child." He said surprised.

_BANG!_

Bakuda had punched Bolt to the ground with a popped vein in his head; "You're disgusting! I am not a cross between Human and Primate!" he yelled in his face; "The Saiyans are, in blunt terms, aliens. They conquer planets but my father hit his head as a child and forgot his mission, I was raised to be an honourable warrior." He explained.

Bolt got up with a bump on his head; "Geez, I was only joking!" he said rubbing them bump in pain, he looked angrily at Bakuda and prepared to deal the same punishment at him at any moment.

Bakuda flinched and his eye twitched again, any moment, the Devil Gene would surface and it wasn't bolt fault… It was because he was so mentally near his Devil form's consciousness; "Bolt! I'm sorry about that but you don't understand! Let's get this over with because I can't hold him much longer!" he complained, holding his head like he was suffering a massive headache.

Bolt shrugged; "Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you… Wait… I didn't." he murmured as Bolt's body glowed a faint purple light, a Dark purple version of the wolf seemed to be seeping off of him and walked calmly off of Bolt's skin like he was made of mist. The mist solidified to reveal the demonic version of the green canine; the only differences between them were the fur colour and the demonic looking eyes…

Dark bolt smirked; "So this is Bakuda? I would like to have a go with him if you don't mind." He said to bolt, who had fallen to his knees from the effort. Bolt looked up angrily and got up slowly.

"I won't allow you to do that." He snarled. He felt like Bakuda was a good kid, even though Bakuda didn't treat him like the he should be treated after the hospitality Bolt had shown to him.

Dark Bolt scoffed; "You are in no position to be making demands." He said turning back and met face to face with a human with a tail wrapped around his waist, straight white horns extruding from his hair and pointing forwards, Glowing red eyes, slicked yet messy black hair and black angel wings.

Dark Bolt raised an eyebrow then saw Bakuda on his knees, panting heavily. He turned back to the other figure; "Who the hell are you and where in hell did you come from." he asked rudely.

The person chuckled; "I am what is known as the darkness created from a pure soul… Devil Bakuda. As for where in hell? The deepest pit." He said smiling evilly.

Dark Bolt looked shocked for a moment then began laughing insanely; "So even Bakuda has his Dark side. Well, At least you could be better company than that f-" he started before Bolt scream and a white wolf identical to Bolt but the fur and deep crystal eyes appeared.

"You can't mean little old me could you?" he asked innocently. Dark Bolt spun around and swore loudly, which made Light Bolt frown; "Is there really a need for that kind of language?" he asked calmly.

Devil Bakuda laughed; "Aww… Did the angel of Bolt hit Darkie's nerves? Saiyan should be here any moment." He said no longer smiling.

Dark and Light Bolt looked at him; "Who is 'Saiyan'?" they asked in union. There question was answered when Bakuda fell to the ground screaming in pain. A golden haired boy that looked strongly similar to the Bakuda that was unconscious. The only differences were the hair and his deep green eyes. He appeared behind Devil Bakuda and crossed his arms in a serious fashion.

Devil Bakuda snarled; "Always impeding on my fun, aren't you Saiyan? Why did I have to have a host with such a strong fighting spirit that even solified into an actual personality?!" he said angrily.

'Saiyan' smirked; "I see you meet some new friends Devil," he commented then laid eyes on Dark Bolt; "I can see that this one is evil… Just like you to make a ally like him." he murmured.

Light Bolt came forward and glared at Devil Bakuda; "It is my job to eradicate all evil, Bakuda will be pleased when you no longer exist." He said calmly and brought his guard up that strongly resembled a Karate stance.

Saiyan nodded; "Yes. Alright Dark Bolt, Bring it!" he said eagerly, his stance one of Tykwondo. Dark and Devil Bakuda smirked and looked at each other briefly before smirking and facing their opposite of the 'Light scale' yet of different beings.

"This will be interesting…" they murmured in union and lowered into fighting positions. Dark Bolt's and Devil Bakuda lowered into the stances that were identical to their opposites.

They stared into each others eyes, waiting for the opportune moment to strike…


	19. Chapter 19 Angels and Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

Devil Bakuda's eye glinted and launched forward to Light Bolt, his speed caught the wolf off guard and resulted in him being caught in Devil Bakuda grip. Devil Bakuda had grabbed Light Bolt's arms and brought him forward as Devil Bakuda leaned back his head, his horns seemed to flicker slightly as he thrusted his head toward the white canine.

Light Bolt snarled and flipped his legs up in between his arms, catching Devil Bakuda in the chest. With both of his feet on his chest, Devil Bakuda couldn't pierce Light Bolt's head with his horns. Light Bolt smirked and began pushing Devil Bakuda back while he was still holding onto Light Bolt's arms.

Devil Bakuda grunted slightly but still held on; "I won't let go! Never!" he yelled in Light Bolt's face. He tightened his grip on Light Bolt's arms and snarled as he tried to keep Light Bolt in his grip.

Light Bolt grinned; "Never huh? Well, 'Never' can be a long time Devil!" he chuckled lightly and pushed his legs out further. Devil Bakuda cried out in pain as he felt his arms nearly break but kept his hold.

Another chuckle escaped Light Bolt as he pushed further and his legs was nearly at full length; "So far you've kept your word, I'm impressed Devil!" he said with a large smile on his face, indicating that he was enjoying making Devil Bakuda cringe and cry in pain.

Devil Bakuda opened his eyes wider and yelled a battle cry; he began pushing Light Bolt towards him with all his might, to trap the wolf once more and finish him off. Light Bolt grinned and narrowed his eyes; "That's the spirit! NEVER SAY DIE!" he said pushing back again.

Devil Bakuda winced once more then smirked; "We all must break a promise sometime." He said evilly and let go of Light Bolt's arms and grabbed his legs before he dropped. Light Bolt was taken aback by this strange manoeuvre but fell face first into the ground as Devil Bakuda fell back on purpose and brought Light Bolt's legs behind him so hit the ground first.

Devil got up and stretched his arms; "Okay, Now shall the real game begin?" he asked as Light Bolt got back up and wiped a small trickle of blood from his muzzle.

Light Bolt turned his head to Devil Bakuda's direction, showing his frown upon his face, a slight fire in his eyes; "Very well Devil. Let us do PROPER battle." He said softly and brought his guard up.

Dark Bolt charged forward to Saiyan, his arm raised to strike. Saiyan brought his guard up higher and blocked Dark Bolt's downward karate chop with his arms crossed, catching it and stopping from touching his face.

Saiyan chuckled; "All power and no skill." He said mocked and dropped, kicking his legs out and tripping the canine. Saiyan grinned and kicked upwards as Dark Bolt fell, causing his boot to sink deep into Dark Bolt's stomach.

Dark Bolt landed heavily on the ground after slipping off Saiyan's foot. But he quickly pounced off the ground with all of his limbs that was touching the floor. Dark Bolt twisted in the air as he sailed skyward.

Saiyan looked up; "An acrobatic? That won't save him." He murmured but realised Dark Bolt was doing more than that. Dark Bolt's hands were brought together as one large fist; Dark purple electricity came forth and surrounded the two interlocked hands so that it looked like a destructive and dangerous ball of pure electrical energy, The wind and the spirals he was making made the ball spin with him and form a circuit as it connected with itself in a circle, making it more powerful.

Saiyan snarled; "Great, No what?!" he said angrily and jumped up to meet the wolf in the air instead of being a sitting duck for Dark Bolt's strange attack. Dark Bolt grinned then let his hands go slightly, a smirk crossed his face and a glint appeared in his eyes.

"A little closer… Little closer…" he muttered as Saiyan approached. He smiled; "Gotcha!" he cried and lunged forward and clutched Saiyan's face in his sparking hands.

Saiyan was surprised by the sudden movement and gasped for air as Dark bolt gripped both hands over Saiyan's moth and head. Dark Bolt grinned; "Hahahahaha! It's over Saiyan! You might be more powerful in strength… But tactic is the dark's game!" he cried.

Saiyan tried to cry out in pain as purple electricity flooded through his body, his own minds bio-electricity going against him as well as Dark Bolt's power. He tried to keep a good hold on his very existence as he felt it slipping away.

Bakuda, on the ground, began screaming in his unconscious state since half of him was being destroyed by Bolt's dark side… Saiyan mimicked Bakuda as he screamed to the heavens. Yet… surprisingly, Saiyan started to chuckle!

Dark Bolt snarled; "What?! What's going on?! You should be deep fried Saiyan!" he yelled as he realised the situation. Saiyan had not even had a burn on him and didn't seem to be in pain anymore… Saiyan opened his eyes and showed the glint in them, one that scared Dark Bolt only VERY slightly.

"Fry this!" he screamed and grabbed Dark Bolt's head with his own hands; "You aren't the only one!" he shouted in Dark Bolt's face. Saiyan was enveloped in a golden aura and it spread to Dark Bolt, scattering all over the canine.

Dark Bolt screamed in pain; "What are you doing?!" he screamed. He pulsed more electricity to Saiyan and he screamed as well as the lighting in his body began tearing his very being apart.

Saiyan grinned only slightly through the pain and his aura intensified to the level of Dark Bolt's electricity; "You rely on Dark energy, you can handle my POSTIVE aura!" he screamed and both of them made their power reach their maximum.

Light Bolt and Devil Bakuda were in a full out struggle, their evil aura and white electricity colliding with each other and causing shockwaves everywhere. Devil Bakuda snarled and threw a punch at Light Bolt but he caught it, Light Bolt tried to throw one but Devil Bakuda caught that one as well.

Light Bolt let out a battle cry and forced his arms out so that Devil Bakuda was forced to let go, he lunged forward a second later and implanted his knee into Devil's stomach. Devil spat up a bit of blood as it sank in but snarled and twisted his body and let his foot travel up into a roundhouse kick that sent Light Bolt flying as it came in contact with his neck.

Both stood back up straight and looked at each other, murder in their eyes. Light Bolt charged back to the winged boy, Devil brought up his guard and his wings folded. Light Bolt smirked and pushed off the ground as he was a foot from Devil Bakuda's, resulting in him soaring into the air with his foot coming in contact with Devil Bakuda's shocked and confused face!

Light Bolt landed and span around, his feet had pierced the floor and gained momentum quickly as he pushed back on it. Devil Bakuda regained his balance and forced his hand behind him, he grabbed onto light Bolt's arm as he came near him and tossed the wolf over his shoulder.

Devil Bakuda raised his clawed hand and pointed to the wolf as Light Bolt soared, a small purple ball of energy came into existence in his palm. He fired it quikly before it could fully form.

Light Bolt landed and quickly brought his guard up as the explosive ball of energy crashed into him, causing a large explosion that lit up the entire area. Devil Bakuda lowered his hands and smirked; "No one could survive that assault." He said confidently but his eyes grew wide; "They are more resilient than I thought." He murmured as he saw the smoke clear. Light Bolt had his arms crossed with very slight burn marks on his fur, he didn't look happy...

Dark Bolt and Saiyan landed a far away from each other, having broken free from the struggle and having their cloths and hair singed considerably. Saiyan landed where Light Bolt was and Dark Bolt landed where Devil stood. The four looked at each other before lowering into battle positions again.

Saiyan brought his arms back and cupped them; "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" he chanted, his cupped hands forming a blue ball of destructive energy.

Dark and Light Bolt raised their hands slightly and pointed their hands forward a moment later, electricity building in them, ready to fire…

Devil Bakuda raised his hands to his forehead and crossed them; "Masenko…" he called, ready to launch at any moment.

Bolt woke up and got up slowly, he looked at the four and paled; "They are… NO! They will destroy themselves and US!" he said panicked, no longer hassled by his alter ego's in his mind so he was thinking clearly; _"How do I stop them?! They have all my power…" _he thought hopelessly.

---

Bakuda's eyes twitched slightly and then they burst open and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Something burst from within him… Something powerful…

Devil Bakuda and Dark Bolt laughed in sync, Dark bolt launched his electricity at the same time as Light Bolt as Devil Bakuda and Saiyan glared at each other then screamed; "HAAAA!"

Devil Bakuda's and Dark bolt's two beams combined into a yellow blast with purple shocking power around it as Saiyan's and Light Bolt's combined to a blue beam with white electrical current spiralling around it.

As the two beams neared, A single figure stepped in-between them and thrust his arms out of either side towards the two beams; "Eclipse of Hope!"

An extremely large beam of golden energy collided with the two beams on either side, the source was the figure, leavening the owner's of the two beams astonished and shocked by the new development. The figure growled as loud as the beams noise of existence penetrated the air, his two beams on either side of him growled in size and enveloped the beams from the split personalities.

Bolt watched in awe as the mysterious figure screamed and the split personalities were lost in his blast's light. Two beams of light burst from the beam's wake and entered Bolt and Bakuda's bodies, regaining their strength as their halves returned to where they belonged.

Bolt sighed in relief as the figure disappeared as well; "That was… Weird." He noted then looked to the young boy next to him; "It' doesn't seem possible, Yet Bakuda has a THIRD life force in him... And it is more powerful than his other two and min be combined! How could such a little guy hold that much power?! I bet he can control it either, that's why it hasn't surfaced." He concluded and his stomach growled; "I could use some pancakes right about now." He said licking his lips at the thought.

He got up and walked over to Bakuda; "hey wake up." He said clearly and rocked him with his foot. Bakuda seemed to grumble, like he was interrupted from a nice dream.

"Five more minutes Shadow, I'll spar later... I don't want any corn..." he murmured in his sleep.

Bolt rose an eyebrow then smirked; "We have to do it the hard way then!" he said cheekily and brought his finger up, it sparked at the tip with yellow electricity. Bolt pointed the finger to Bakuda's pants...

Bakuda screamed suddenly and jumped high into the air with his pants in flames; "MY BUTTS ON FIRE!!!"

Bolt snickered; "Works every time. I should make an alarm clock that does that, I'll make millions!" he said in thought as Bakuda landed next to him and made a small crater from his crash landing, his pants no longer alight.

Bakuda got up slowly; "Next time, just keep rocking me until I get up." He complained and made some new pants for himself with the trick Piccolo taught him.

Bolt shrugged; "I can't do that, Where is the fun in that?! Beside's, my way is efficient. Not having to rock someone for five minutes, but getting someone to wake up instantly when you can set their pants on fire!" he said proud of himself that he found a more 'Efficient' way to wake someone up.

Bakuda groaned at the green wolf as the very area disintegrated, the mind link destroyed...

Bolt and Bakuda found themselves back at the dining table; Bolt sighed in relief as he saw Bakuda in his fox form; "I think I like you better that way." He admitted.

Bakuda shrugged; "Okay... Thanks anyway bolt, The Devil gene will be quiet for some time now." He said smirking slightly; "How did you get him?" he asked interested.

Bolt raised an eyebrow; _"He doesn't know that another side of him killed all four at once?" _he thought.

"_I let my guard down! That freak won't get me again!" _said a rough voice in Bolt's head, Bolt snarled.

"_Quiet You!"_

Bakuda grinned; "Never mind, It must have been hard though. The guests should be here soon." He said cheerfully. Bolt cocked another eyebrow.

"Uh, Guests? Like camera crews to record the fights or something?" he asked and Bakuda laughed.

"No, They bring in two people from your family or two friends that want to watch you fight in the next rounds. They should be here very soon..." he murmured and waited, staring at the first table where they should first appear.

Bolt grinned; _"I know who I want, you better come guys... I want you to see what I am really made of!"_


	20. Chapter 20 A Different Type of Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Yoko the fox, Vyse the Fox and Aqua the rabbit: Ryu the Black Fox.

Mizuki the hedgehog, Lily the Kitsunef and Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt, Marl the fox and Ren the cat: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

Bakuda watched the first table, where Heihachi Mishima and Vyse sat, they didn't seem to be talking to each otherf much and just stared at each other, hate was burning in their eyes for reasons unknown to him. Heihachi grunted; "So what kind of thing are you? And why do you keep staring at me?" he asked sternly.

Vyse narrowed his eyes; "Human, I am a fox sworn to eliminate your kind. You are a threat to the world and deserve to be destroyed! May you hope we never meet in the ring…" he warned gravely.

**Heihachi has no Spectators, reasons being that he asked for none.**

**Vyse's spectators are Yoko the Fox and Aqua the Rabbit!**

Two seats appeared either side of Vyse with a white furred female fox with black tipped ears and tail, wearing a black and red Kung Fu outfit and mid length black hair that reaches her shoulders and onto her gi on the right and a female rabbit with dark blue coloured fur and long floppy ears that reach the backs of her knees on the left.

Vyse smiled slightly at his spectators, especially when Yoko jumped onto him with a bone crushing hug; "Vyse! It's been ages! You keep avoiding me" she said sternly, but still pleased to see him.

Vyse blushed and scowled; "Yoko, do you mind getting off of me?" he asked beet red. Yoko did so and the rabbit shot Yoko a foul look.

"Who is she?" she asked dangerously. Yoko stuck out her hand to the rabbit that seemed rather cold to her.

"Yoko, Vyse's sister. Who are you may I ask?" she said in equal coldness. The Rabbit gave a small 'Humph' before shaking the female vulpine hand.

"Aqua the fox, Vyse's partner." She introduced, she then looked to Heihachi and scoffed; "And why are you sitting here, Vyse? I would not expect someone like you to choose to sit with one of HIS kind." She spat.

Vyse sighed; "I haven't got a choice in the matter. Believe me, if I did, he would be indented in the wall already." He assured, the rabbit calmed down after that. Yoko shot Aqua a filthy look before bringing Vyse back into conversation and making his attention away from Heihachi and Aqua, mostly about business about their past that Bakuda didn't want to get into… so he stopped listening.

**The next spectators are for Echo and Mavrik.**

**Echo's spectators are Yoko Spino the Kitsune and Donna Spino the Kitsune!**

Echo smirked as a young, yellow, female three tailed Kitsune with blue highlights appeared on his left side; "Hey Echie! I saw your fight with Paris… IT WAS AWESOME!!!" she cried. A male yellow and purple, four tailed Kitsune appeared on Echo's right.

"I saw it too; I didn't think Paris had a chance in the first place really." He said confident. Donna smirked at this remark.

"Then why are your fingernails so short Yoko?" she said smugly, Yoko hid his hands behind his back at the question and decided not to answer.

Echo chuckled; "There was once a time where I thought even 'I' couldn't win. It was a hard battle but I guess we saw who was better." He said smirking and lying back in his chair. Olympia, who had woken up, had not said a word since she woke up but giggled at Echo's laid back nature right now.

Mavrik scoffed; "Echo, it is not wise to see that you are stronger by one victory. Take my advice and stop acting all 'High and Mighty'." he said warningly. Yoko shot him an evil glare and was rising from his chair but Echo brought out his hand on top of him and pushed him back into his chair before he could get up.

"He is right Yoko; a true knight must remain detached." He said calmly and nodded to Mavrik. Donna sighed and started playing with her napkin, bored that nothing was happening.

**Mavrik's spectators are Jennifer Daemon and Neptunia Yonshiki!**

Mavrik smiled slightly as he closed his eyes; "Three… two… one…" he murmured and as he said 'one', he was nearly crushed on both sides by two females, a young blue hedgehog with short quills and three spikes on her forehead and a female hedgehog with bat features, long flowing back quills with blue streaks running through them and blue eyes.

Mavrik smiled and pushed the females off of him, but only the hedgehog didn't let go; "That was awesome dad! Amelia didn't stand a chance!" she said confidently as she let go and sat on the seat on his right. Amelia scowled at this remark; she was sitting with Tails and Blitz.

Mavrik grinned but didn't say anything to her; he wasn't used to speaking with his daughter in public in that manner. The hedgebat smiled; "You never change Mavrik, you have never changed as long as we ever met." She noted.

Donna was staring at Jennifer with interest and tapped her on the shoulder, Jennifer had noticed and they soon began a conversation on things that no matter how much knowledge Echo and Mavrik had, could not understand a word of what they were talking about.

Bakuda chuckled at Mavrik's behaviour; "He doesn't let his emotions out much does he?" he noted, Bolt only grinned and Bakuda could tell he was thinking of some things better left unsaid, since it might get him and Mavrik in a fight Bakuda DID NOT want to see…

**Both Jin and Silver Wolf have chosen no one to have watch their future matches.**

Bakuda looked over to Jin and Silver; "Hm? I wonder why?" he asked softly, Bolt shrugged to show e didn't have a clue like Bakuda.

**Blitz's spectators are Sothe and Micaiah!**

A female girl with long silver hair, golden eyes, wearing a fushia tunic, black  
pants, brown boots, black gauntlets and a blue scarf around her neck appeared on Blitz's right where a male that had short green hair, golden eyes, wearing a green shelve less, shirt, cream colored pants, brown boots, green gauntlets and a large white scarf around his neck appeared on his left.

The male looked at Blitz; "I saw what you did in your match Blitz… but who are you?" he asked suspiciously. Blitz sighed then grinned broadly.

"Watch this Sothe." He said simply as he glowed, in a bright flash that nearly everyone in the room had to cover their eyes for, a male man in a blue robe sat where Blitz just was.

Sothe gasped; "P- Pelleas?! Is that you?!" he gasped. Pelleas nodded and just smiled because Sothe was just tackled by Amelia.

Amelia smiled; "Good to see you could make it! And how are you Micaiah?" she asked. The woman merely shrugged because she was too busy staring at Tails.

Amelia followed her gaze and smiled; "Oh, how rude of me. This is Tails." She introduced. Tails stuck his hands out to Sothe and Micaiah, who both shook it rather politely.

Sothe smiled; "Sothe, thief of the Dawn Brigade." He said and Micaiah did the same.

"Micaiah, White Mage of the Dawn Brigade."

Micaiah smiled; "So this is the fox that you told me so much about. I am supposing Dawn isn't here though, what a shame." She said looking at the other tables.

Amelia nodded; "You will meet him eventually, But Tails is almost every way like Dawn. They are almost the same person." She explained. Tails giggled at how close Amelia's comment was to the truth.

Sothe smiled warmly at Tails; "Yes, You would not believe the things Amelia says about you Tails. You would actually think that she was your mother!" he joked but Amelia smacked him on the top of his head at these words, leaving a large bruise on the thief's head.

**Tails spectator is Lily the Fox!**

Tails smiled as he was suddenly brought into a deep hug by a light blue female, twin tailed Kitsune; "Hey Tails! You were great in your fight!" Lily congratulated. Amelia raised an eyebrow at the newcomer.

"Tails? Who is your friend?" she asked.

Tails blushed and Lily sat next to him; "I'm Lily miss. I am Tails girlfriend." She proclaimed. Amelia raised her eyebrows higher and Tails blushed further until he was beet red in the face. He was still shy when people found out he had a 'Girlfriend'.

Amelia then smiled; "Pleased to meet you Lily." She said warmly and shook her hand, Sothe and Micaiah did the same and began a conversation on how their lives have been since the last Tourney. Mostly on how Lily and tails met for some reason. The subject changed almost every time they strayed off the subject by Amelia.

**Chaos's spectator is Mizuki!**

Chaos smiled as a grey hedgehog with red quills that goes to her hips and one over her eye appeared next to her. She had purple eyes, wore a yellow shirt with a light green shard on it with a jean skirt with shoes like shadow but pink and black a light green locket.

Mizuki smiled at her big sister; "Onne-Chan!" she cried and immediately jumped on the larger female hedgehog. Chaos smiled and hugged her back, she then turned to Shadow, who was amused by the scene he was witnessing; "I saw your fight with that Dusk guy! And against Dakuba! You demolished them both!" Mizuki continued. Chaos just smiled at her before turning to Shadow again.

"Shadow, this is Mizuki. My little sister." She said smiling at Mizuki, Shadow nodded but didn't say anything, he only smiled which made Mizuki laugh.

"Hasn't changed much has he?" she asked amused, Chaos shook her head and just laughed with her to the confusion to Shadow…

**Colossus's spectators are ****Riuka the Fox and Higrokar Rockar the Dog!**

Colossus was sitting with Winter, he smile cross his face as he looked to his left. A black furred fox with piercing red eyes, yellow tail tip wearing a black long sleeve shirt, deep grey assassin's cloak, high-heeled soft hide boots and silk sash was smiling at him with a grin that made Colossus chuckle nervously; "Hey Riuka." He said looking at her with a slight grin.

Riuka smirked; "I saw how you did in your match. About time you used your head!" she joked and tapped him lightly on the forehead. A hand of a German Shepard with grey fur, grey muzzle, deep blue eyes, a deep blue Russian greatcoat and a black headband over one eye strummed a guitar on his lap.

"Yeah, you did good mate but what I want to know is who this fine lady is." He said pointing to Winter, who sighed and gave him a looked that said 'No-thanks'.

Colossus looked to him then to Winter; "We are given people to sit with and we HAVE to sit there." He explained; "We don't really know each other, we are just rivals in competition, nothing more." He said crossing his arms.

Higrokar chuckled; "Righto. You don't mind if I play miss?" he asked, strumming the guitar. Winter shook her head and smiled but Riuka sighed in agitation, having hoped for peace and quiet.

**Winter's spectator is Franklin the Wolf!**

A small wolf cub appeared next to Winter, he smiled as he found his gaze onto her and shuffled closer, having not knowing anyone else.

Winter smiled warmly at him; "Hey Franklin, I thought you might have wanted to see me fight." She said warmly. Franklin nodded but tried to ignore Colossus and his spectators, since he was quite timid.

Riuka raised an eyebrow but said nothing, not wanting to impede on the little cubs comfort area. Franklin's stomach growled and Winter chuckled; "Food will be here shortly." She promised.

**Dakuba and Saria ask for No one**

Bakuda looked over to the pair; Both Dakuba and Saria were not looking, let alone talking to one another. Bolt shook his head; "Those two are not going to have a pleasant time sitting next to each other." He murmured. His two alter personalities seemed to be silenced and were licking their wounds.

**Bolt's spectators are Ren the cat and Marl the fox!**

Bolt grinned and brought his arm out, just when an ash grey fox that is slightly shorter than Bakuda, wearing a hooded cloak that is a mix of grey, brown, and green and pants are the same colour appeared next to him.

Bolt grabbed a bow off Marl's back and quickly electrified it with the fox clearly noticing he had grabbed his bow; "Hey! What are you doin- YOW!" he screamed as he touched his bow and all his fur stood on end from the electricity coursing through it!

A beige cat that looks like blaze but had a dress similar in design to Amy's but it is light blue instead of red was on the other side of Bolt and joined the wolf in fits of laughter as the grey fox combed down his fur; "Nice one Bolt!" she giggled. Marl pet down his fur then looked to Bakuda with thought.

"And who is this young man?" he asked in a tone that said he didn't really care.

Bolt smiled; "This is Bakuda. He is more like me than meets the eye." He said but Bakuda raised a hand to silence him.

"I one way, all other ways we are quite different. I don't fling off the walls." He joked, Ren smirked at this comment.

"So what way are you like Bolt? Extreme hunger for Pancakes?" she asked smiling at him. Bolt shook his head.

"The same thing that haunts me nearly every moment of my life. The two alter personas" he said crossing his arms, Bakuda sighed and nodded. Ren seemed shocked and let the topic drop, not wanting to pursue the subject.

Bakuda then smiled; "Yes, My name is Bakuda Son. Pleased to meet you two." He said bowing slightly while he sat down, Ren giggled at this while Marl smiled approvingly.

"Seems like you have gained a friend that actually respect their elders." He remarked. He stuck out his hand; "Marl the fox. Archer extraordinaire." He said bluntly, Bakuda reached out and shook it and smiled.

"Thanks, Are you and Bolt friends?" he asked interested, Marl and Bolt seemed totally different in his opinion. Ren looked at the grey vulpine and the green wolf and seemed to be thinking, as if Bakuda had asked a question she herself did not know.

Marl shrugged; "More like acquaintances. We don't 'Hang Out' if that is what you are asking." He said crossing his arms and closing his eyes while he answered. He seemed to not really talk about his and Bolt's friendship.

Bakuda got the hint then smiled as food started appearing on the table, right in the middle were two HUGE stacks of pancakes! Bolt immediately lunged for them with his mouth watering but Bakuda cut him off by bringing is sword out in from of him; "Want to have a competition?" he proposed smirking; "First to finish their pile is the victor!" he said cricking his neck.

Bolt looked confused then smirked; "I accept to your terms. Let this battle of stomachs… BEGIN!" he cried but was held off by Marl.

Bolt growled but realised why, Bakuda had his hands cupped like he was in prayer. Marl looked at Bakuda then to Bolt; "True warriors ask for good fortune and that the less fortunate be given a good meal everytime they prepare to eat. And it's not prayer if that is what you are thinking." He explained.

Bolt looked at Bakuda in confusion before doing the same, he opened his mouth but Marl smacked him; "No you dolt! It ISN'T a prayer! You just harness you energy and spread it around the room. If you look closely, you can see that this position has a purpose. The position of the hands allows the being to flood his energy into them and allowing the energy spared from it to wisp into the air." He explained.

Bolt nodded then focused, electrical energy began sparking in his interlocked hands and even a small bolt hit Marl in the face before Marl stopped him again; "Maybe the 'Warriors Gift' is not something you should be doing…" he sighed.

Bakuda finished and smiled; "Sorry, I was the only one that did that in my family. Back then, I tried to get more than just my brother or my father to like me. So I tried to help others in the only way I could: 'Warriors Gift'." He explained then cricked his neck; "Shall we begin?" he asked.

Bolt nodded then held onto his plate in anticipation; "Ready…"

Bakuda did the same; "Set…"

Bakuda suddenly had a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and smiled; "Asuka!" he cried happily.

A girl in a blue skirt and light blue top that showed her stomach sat next to Bakuda, she had shoulder length hair that was flowing freely and a warm look in her eyes. She smiled warmly at him; "Don't mind me. Go ahead." She said calmly, Bakuda didn't think he would have anyone to watch him fight but was pleased by her appearance.

Bakuda nodded and looked back to the stack and got ready… Bolt had not realised the human's sudden appearance on the table due to watching maple syrup drip down the pancakes with a longing look on his face. He and Bolt then grabbed the nearest pancake and began eating after they both shouted; "GO!"

Marl, Asuka and Ren just stared at the two in slight disgust as the pile of pancakes disappeared right in front of them, Bakuda's and Bolt's hands were like blurs as they enveloped the supposes to be desert or breakfast. Bolt and Bakuda finished their last pancake at the same time and stared at the last spare one. They had both eaten all their pancakes in less than a minute but were still hungry…

Bakuda and Bolt locked eyes and Marl and Ren could swear they saw bolt's of electricity flying in between their irises. They brought out their forks and pointed to each other, Bolt smirked; "ENGUARD!" he said loudly, reached for the pancake.

Bakuda intercepted it and began a struggle for the pancake, their forks acting like swords in a battle of life and death, small clicks rang from the metal instruments as they clashed, both Bolt and Bakuda's eyes were focused on defeating their opponent.

Marl shook his head then sighed; "It's not there anymore guys. You two really act like children." He said in a bored tone. Bakuda looked to the plate in confusion after unlocking his fork from Bolts, only to see that Ren had gotten it while they were distracted.

Bolt sighed and lay back in his chair, rather full from the pancakes; "Marl? I was just hungry; I do not act like a child." He defended. Bakuda just gave Marl a real weird looked, one that screamed 'Do-I-look-like-an-adult?'

Bakuda laid back and just looked over to the other tables; they were all talking to one another excluding Heihachi, Dakuba and Saria. The others were locked into conversation on things Bakuda couldn't make out since everyone was talking at once.

Marl looked up at Asuka, who hadn't said a word after her arrival; "A human. Who are you?" he asked staring at her.

Asuka looked at him and smiled slightly; "Asuka Kazama, Jin's cousin." She introduced herself; Marl nodded then proceeded to take some food while there was still some there, not really taking in what Asuka said. Ren did the same and began a talk with Asuka, mainly on Bakuda and what he was like. Bakuda didn't notice the discussion about him because he was looking at the other fighters.

Tails and Shadow seemed pleased with the seating arrangements, since they were with people they knew. Franklin had started happily eating and had even gathered up the courage to talk to Riuka and had begun to rock side to side as he listened to the song the 'Guitar guy' had began playing softly. Mavrik and Echo were talking to each other on a mild basis, mainly on battle and other things Bakuda couldn't quite place; _"Troy? Wasn't that city destroyed a 'Gazillion' years ago by the Spartans?" _he thought, lost in his naivety.

Echo sighed and looked to Bakuda; _"You have a lot to learn… Saiyan. Troy still stands and is all well. And it was not only the Spartans that helped destroy its walls the first time." _He thought, Bakuda shrugged.

"_I see you knew I opened a mind link for a short time. I can't really talk right now but I want to talk to you later."_ He said looking away, Echo nodded then returned back to his conversation to Mavrik.

Echo sighed; "_Should have brought Sigma along. All these mind readers." _He scowled.

All the dinner plates and food soon vanished, Bakuda smiled; "Looks like the fights are about to restart. And your right off the bat!" he said happily, looking at Bolt.

Bolt got up as the room turned back into the waiting room, Bolt smirked and stood on the podium with not a hint of nervousness or fear in his mind. He stood waiting… he knew his opponent, his movements and attacks... and was ready as he would ever be.

Asuka scowled and stood next to Bakuda, having realised bolt's opponent; "Agh! Not him! I hope your friend has skills." She spat. Bakuda smirked and grinned at Bolt's back, noticing a certain air of excitement coming from the wolf.

"Heihachi is the one that needs skills to beat Bolt… That and an insane amount of luck!" he said confidently.

**The next match is Bolt Vs. Heihachi Mishima!**


	21. Chapter 21 Give But Can't Take

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pokémon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf, Franklin the Wolf Cub and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Yoko the fox, Vyse the Fox and Aqua the rabbit: Ryu the Black Fox.

Mizuki the hedgehog, Lily the Kitsune and Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt, Marl the fox and Ren the cat: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

All OC's belong to their respected owners.

**Thank you for submitting.**

Heihachi stepped up to the podium slowly, Bolt was on top of it and tapping his right foot impatiently; "Any day now Pops." He said in a bored tone, Heihachi took no notice however and stood next to him.

Bolt sighed and stood silently, it took all his willpower however not to start screaming for the lack of events happening though. Heihachi looked at Bolt with a disgusted expression on his face; "I would give up if I were you mutt." He said in a deathly calm voice.

Bolt shrugged; "But you are not me. And If I were you… I'd take a bath! I can hardly stand being next to let alone SMELL you!" he cried. Heihachi shook with anger but calmed down as the battlefield changed. It became a large dome like area with an electrical force field cutting off the audience and large electrical wires spread all over the floor.

Bolt smirked as he stood opposite to the large human, he dropped slightly into his fighting stance; "Alright, hope you know what you are doing old man. You got lucky with that pink fox… and I will make you pay for what you did to her, even if it was a fight to the finish… You killed her brutally on PURPOSE!" he snarled in disgust. He glanced at Bakuda for one moment; a nod was given to the blue fox to show that he would make sure his promise would not go undone.

Heihachi leaned back and bellowed loudly; "A mere wolf taking down a man from a great warrior bloodline? The Mishima's?! It's not going to happen 'Puppy'!" he yelled, lighting seemed spring from Heihachi's very pores as he snarled and stomped on the ground heavily to crack the tiles and make a good footing.

Wolf snickered as electricity flown from both himself and from the wires around him; "Watch it, this puppy bites!" he warned, he was beginning to get his daredevil attitude back as Bakuda noticed.

Ren waved and cheered for Bolt but Marl just stood in the same place that he arrived still and tuned his head away from the electricity that Bolt and Heihachi was making in disappointment; "I thought this was a tournament, not a lightshow." He said agitated.

Asuka looked to Marl with a surprised expression and giggled, she whispered into Bakuda's ear the next moment and he began chuckling as well. He didn't get the joke but knew it was funny. Bakuda had to figure out what disease Asuka said he had a bad case of… it sounded like 'Hemoroids' to him. He didn't have a clue why it was funny but since Asuka is laughing, he decided that it was too.

Bolt grinned and gave 'Thumbs up' to Ren as the voice came to start the match; Heihachi was focused on his opponent and flexed his muscles at random intervals to seem threatening.

**Bolt VS. Heihachi Mishima! Let the battle… BEGIN!**

Heihachi immediately sprung forward and struck Bolt right in the chin before the wolf could move, knocking Bolt's head back and a small trickle of crimson blood could been seen dribbling down from his mouth and down his green furred neck.

Heihachi grinned then brought his fist back, which seemed to increase in size as well as his arm as he flexed. He brought the fist down upon Bolt's head and upper body with malicious strikes that could kill a cow and the cow behind it! Bolt coughed and struggled, still not showing his face as Heihachi continued to pound him to oblivion.

Tails whimpered; "No…" he murmured and seemed struck by what was happening to the canine.

Amelia put her hand on his shoulders; "You don't have to watch if you don't want too." She said softly and Tails looked away hurriedly, convinced Bolt's face must be a hideous sight by now.

Bakuda smirked; "Tails? You got nothing to worry about." He said confidently, Marl and Ren shot him a confused look.

Ren came up to him, she seemed distressed; "What do you mean?! Bolt is getting killed out there!" she cried. Bolt was just struck again with a large fist as large as his head, it knocked him back and he struggled and grunted as he tried to stay on his feet.

Bakuda smiled and looked ahead, not meeting Ren's eyes; "Watch and you will see what I mean." He said warmly to her, knowing she and Bolt 'Liked' each other and she cared for him more than anything… like he and Aura.

Heihachi drew back his fist and grinned; "Baka!" he cried in Japanese and his fist was enveloped in yellow electricity… he thrusted forward with this strike that would be deadly to the canine but a hand came up instantly and snagged the man's wrist; "What?!"

Bolt held the human's wrist steadily then clenched a crack like a whip spread throughout the arena, giving the meaning that bolt had broken the Mishima's wrist! Bolt started to chuckled and brought his head to face Heihachi, showing that it was completely unharmed except for a small cut on his lip; "Was that all you got?" he asked smugly.

Before Heihachi could respond, Bolt whisked the hand away and punched Heihachi in the face and sending him crippling back in pain. A spark of electricity was producing from Bolt's fist that was still clenched, and the cheek of witch his fist had implanted itself in Heihachi's face.

Heihachi snarled and regained his composure quickly with a grunt, easily brushing the painful amount of electricity still remaining on his jaw; "How is it that you can harness the will of Electricity?" he ordered.

Bolt chuckled then stood up straight, all worry gone from his posture and appearance; "Give but can't take. You can use electricity but cannot use it when it is used AGAINST you right? That's where I come in." he said calmly.

Ren jumped up and down happily; "Go! Teach that guy what a true master of voltage can really do!" she yelled. Bolt flashed her a Thumbs-up before turning back to Heihachi, whose eyes had grown wide in realisation and horror at what Bolt meant. He can deal electrical damage but he can't absorb it like Bolt could.

Heihachi chuckled; "Tricks with lightning doesn't win a match you pitiful girl. If I cannot fry Bolt, I'll only pound him into oblivion. A minor change in the direction of the winds is needed for me." He said complacently, bringing his left fist to his side and his right arm outstretched in the way of the Mishima Karate Style.

Bolt grinned and lunged forward, immediately springing into the fight where he knocked away Heihachi's hand and grabbed it. Heihachi was bewildered by Bolt's movements until the green canine spun on the spot while holding Heihachi's hand so that he could smack the man right in the chin with extra force!

Bolt jumped back and grinned; "Your reactions are sloppy old man!" he taunted before charging ahead again but this time, Heihachi was not caught off guard and brought out his arm calmly.

"And your reckless." He said in a deathly calm voice as he had caught Bolt's head in his hand! Bolt brought his hands up to try and pry his head from the elderly man's grip but they drooped as Heihachi began to squeeze.

Bolt started screaming in pain as he felt his skull becoming crushed in the death grip that Heihachi suddenly placed on him. It felt as if his entire head was crumpling in on itself and all he could do was look at his assailant since it was too painful to act, let alone attack.

Bolt let out another cry when Heihachi began laughing, his moustache bristling with pleasure at Bolt's pain; "You had no chance from the very start. I gave you the chance to give up but you decided to fight... you shall pay the price!" he snarled; "Light shows you may have... but when it comes to strength, you are outclassed!"

Bolt still screamed and his entire body went limp, Heihachi had suspended him off the ground but now his body was slowly lowering to the ground and onto the floor. Bolt seemed like he was fainted, yet a smile was on his face. Bakuda looked at this happy expression then noted the entire electrical barrier around them... he realised him plan and sweated; "But that's psycho!" he murmured.

Bolt touched the ground and a spark of electricity sprung from one of the electrical wires and attached itself to Bolt's leg like a snake coiling around its prey. Bolt smirked wider then flung open his eyes, a mysterious glint in them; "Think again pops!" he yelled and gripped Heihachi's only good arm... and crushed it!

He had gripped the wrist of the man and twisted it into an odd angle of facing backwards, Heihachi screamed in pain and horror as he tried to push the hand back to its original position but it threatened to break off if he tried.

Bakuda looked up at Bolt; "Bolt! That's enough, you can't take anymore!" he cried in an imploring tone, fearing Bolt's safety. But the wolf continued to take power from the electrical wires, resulting in his clothing singeing off of him slowly and burning his fur at a steady pace.

"HEIHACHI! THIS IS FOR AURA! THIS SYSTEM... IS MINE!" he screamed and put his hands up, which were sparking with golden electricity like faulty current ending in wiring. Bolt grinned and made two finger guns with his hands... he pointed them both to the struggling human and snarled; "JUST DIE!"

Bolt unleashed small blasts of electrical energy, all of which were shot from his hands like bullets from a handgun. Heihachi took every blow head on, some even piercing his torso and travelling straight through with Bolt yelling; B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bang!" all the while.

Ren looked on with uncertainty when Heihachi finally fell and shattered like glass after the last of the finger beam blast's from Bolt were used; "He... He can't keep all that energy in him! He'll die!" she yelled. Marl glared at Bolt but turned away, knowing he couldn't do anything. Asuka was at a loss for words, already to awestricken by Bolt's 'Shocking' performance.

The energy Bolt had gathered was boiling to his skin and even his fur was breaking apart and splitting, leaving large open gash wounds that leaked blood all over the floor in torrents. Bolt chuckled while this was happening however; "Well... At least I go out with a boom!" he said somewhat amused at the thought he was about to explode. He felt a slight tap on the shoulder and looked behind him to see an ebony hedgehog.

Shadow smirked; "Maybe next year." He said chuckling and placed his hand on Bolt's shoulder right when all the energy was released; "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted right when every particle of the energy around Bolt enveloped him as well and a massive explosion occurred, causing everyone to shield their eyes so that they wouldn't go blind. What was strange was there was no dying scream or anything...

Shadow and Bolt reappeared next to Bakuda; they had 'Just' outrun the blast! Bakuda knelt down to Bolt and picked what he could up then Ren took what he couldn't. With her help, both of them were able to carry the unconscious canine to the side of the wall that just appeared as they were brought back to the waiting room.

Ren sighed with relief; "Thanks Shadow. He's going to be okay I think." She said as she checked his pulse. Shadow nodded but didn't mention anything since he felt his job was done. Bakuda grinned and placed his hand on Bolt's shoulder.

"Bolt? I know you can't hear me but... Thank you..." he murmured, he stood up and faced the podium. He knew he was next and then looked at his opponent with pride and excitement; "Ready Chaos?"

**The next bout is Bakuda vs. Chaos! Prepare for battle!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen! I have an announcement.**

**I saved up money by doing odd jobs and saving up every cent to buy a laptop.**

**Main reason was: To Update faster for your enjoyment.**

**Now I can update more often than before and bring you more chapters more quickly.**

**Your's sincerely:**

Bakuda.


	22. Chapter 22 Your Not Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pokémon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf, Franklin the Wolf Cub and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Yoko the fox, Vyse the Fox and Aqua the rabbit: Ryu the Black Fox.

Mizuki the hedgehog, Lily the Kitsune and Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt, Marl the fox and Ren the cat: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

All OC's belong to their respected owners.

**Thank you for submitting.**

Bakuda stepped up to the podium with a smile on his face. He stood firm and ready as Chaos made her way up as well. A thought crossed his mind as he realised what he was in for; _"Uh oh. I'm in trouble." _He thought with a sweat drop on his face.Chaos is one of the strongest female warriors in this world and the next and he was about to face her in combat! He should be able to beat her if he tried hard enough but the problem was the Lose-Lose situation he faced. If he won, then Shadow would kill him. If he lost then... he would lose. He couldn't make up his mind since both Chaos and Shadow were two in his collection of people he truly cared for. He knew he needed power for this fight more than speed so he became his Saiyan form, his monkey like tails swishing behind him in anticipation.

Chaos was frowning for some reason, she felt strange and her back was itchy but she payed that no mind. The battlefield changed to a city at night, neon signs were flickering all around them and illuminated the area and allowed them enough light to fight with.

Chaos sighed and stood opposite to Bakuda, a mere ten metres now separating them; "Well? Shall we?" she asked as a very slight smile spread to her face. She slowly bent down and gripped her silver hunting knives in preparation.

Bakuda smirked and lowered into the Kame-Senin martial arts style fighting stance, striking the very body movements of his father before him. Bakuda knew that even if he was to suffer a bad fate at the end of the match, he was going to enjoy this.

**Bakuda Vs. Chaos!**

**Demon has been identified in Chaos the hedgehog but not in Bakuda. If you have not shown a demon form when you have one, you must fight with it to show your resistance to dark powers.**

Chaos face paled; "WHAT?! No, don't!" she pleaded before suddenly dropping to her knees in pain. Bakuda gasped as he saw this and ran to her but Chaos lifted her head; "No! Get out while you still can!" she screamed, wisps of steam and smoke where beginning to flush off her back.

Mizuki opened her mouth in shock and screamed, trying to get through the Interference Barrier; "Onee-chan! Fight it! Don't let Ace out!" she cried in fear and worry.

Shadow gave her a concerned look; "Who is Ace?" he asked with a touch of curiosity and pain, since he was almost itching to blow the entire area to a smouldering pile of ash with Chaos's screams echoing in his mind.

Mizuki sighed but continued watching, Chaos had claws drawing from her fingers as she retold a story about Ace and Chaos's bonding.

_Flash!_

_Chaos as just a little girl was backing up from a cat about her age. He had silver fur with gray cat ears and a tail that was white with a black tip. He wore a black kimono with a red wind mark on it. It was obvious why Chaos was stepping away... this guy was screamed 'I am evil, don't go near me'._

_The cat gripped Chaos into a bear hug; "We're going be sharing a body." He said clearly, obviously he was enjoying making Chaos suffer._

_Chaos struggled and tried to run away but it was futile; "I want my mommy and daddy." She whimpered._

_Ace said smirked at the remark; "What wrong, Chaos?" he asked in an almost convincingly kind voice._

_Chaos had started to cry, tears were rolling down her face, "I don't want to Ace."_

_Ace growls; "Too bad!" he yelled as his soul appeared above him as wisps of smoke, almost a haze. This smoke poured into Chaos's very being as she cried for help._

_Flash!_

Shadow was in shock and growled, he laid his eyes upon the cat that had taken Chaos place and he was exactly as Mizuki had described him. Right to the last detail, Ace did indeed scream 'evil'. Shadow couldn't take it; "BAKUDA! That isn't Chaos, Take him out!" he yelled.

Ace chuckled, Bakuda had dropped back into his fighting position again after the transformation was complete; "Ace was it? Get out of Chaos's body!" he demanded.

Ace chuckled again; "Maybe if you beat me I'll consider it." He snickered and tied his sash tighter around his waist to prepare for battle. Bakuda lowered into a fighting position again.

"You better keep your promise Ace, or Shadow will haunt your dreams for all time." He said darkly and dashed forward, his heel dipping into the tarmac for an extra push.

Ace brought his arms up midway and had a smug look on his face, just as Bakuda arrived to deliver a punch to his gut, He phased from sight like he was the wind. Bakuda snapped his eyes to the silver cat in the air, seamlessly floating with that same grin; "Way too slow Bakuda!" He called down to the annoyed Saiyan.

Bakuda flicked his right hand up with palm open, a blue ball of pure energy whisked to life in it for one moment before launching as a beam toward the feline. It soared easily toward its target with amazing speed that seemed un-dodgeable... to some.

Ace brought his hands as a cross just as the blast hit him, he snickered as the blast seemed way too feeble to do real damage. Bakuda gasped in horror; _"There's no way! He blocked my Ki blast just with his arms?! I need to step up my game."_ He growled and burst into the air with a trail of dust being left behind. His aura flared as he increased his speed but Ace vanished with the wind again and reappeared next to the boy.

Bakuda spontaneously spun around to meet him but gagged a moment later, to fingered claws were puncturing his side like daggers. Ace snickered then ripped the nails out of his opponent in a harsh manner, resulting in blood spurting over Ace's kimono; "Is that all you've got? You disappoint me Bakuda." He said slyly and grabbed his head before the Saiyan could stop him. He brought his knee up to meet Bakuda's face as he slammed it down upon it and then used his wind abilities to send the injured boy to the ground 100 ft below.

Bakuda sailed toward the tarmac at high speeds but flipped over at the last second, too bad it was a second too late. Bakuda skidded on his back on the harsh ground and crashed into a nearby fish store that was deserted. He pushed sushi out of his face and snarled; "I hate Sushi." He murmured then stood up, his back was torn up but his gi was still intact. He glared at Ace, who was slowly approaching; "How do I beat this guy. None of my moves are working because he is two steps ahead of me. If I use the Kamehameha, he'll only redirect its course back at me with those wind powers." He said softly, panting for air.

Ace was in the same district as Bakuda now and was smirking broadly, Bakuda threw caution to the winds and lunged ahead, noticing he shocked the feline, he continued and planted a fist into Ace's face. Bakuda smirked but then with eyes grew wide in terror.

Ace frowned, his face contorted because of the fist in his cheek but he hardly seemed hurt. He grabbed Bakuda by the fist; "That wasn't very... NICE!" he screamed and threw Bakuda to the left and directly into a store window. Glass punctured the buys skin as he crashed into a manikin. Ace walked up and picked Bakuda up by the shirt; "Nothing like a little window shopping!" he joked and punched Bakuda right in the face!

Bakuda stepped backwards a few but remained his ground, he felt like a punching bag and his feelings of this intensified as Ace ran up, grabbed his shirt again and pounded his chest and face into oblivion with one arm. Claws scratched across the Saiyan's skin and caused blood to leak out profusely.

Ace snickered and let go of Bakuda, only to deliver a devastating blow to the chest which sent the young martial artist flying. Bakuda skidded to a stop at the end of the district and was heavily scarred. He still got up with difficulty however, blood running down his chest in torrents; _"I won't give up. Chaos is counting on me. I won't let her deal with this... Alone... Chaos... If you can hear me... YOU'RE NOT ALONE!" _he thought.

Ace walked up, he seemed satisfied; "I'm bored. It's time for you to die!" he said smugly.

Shadow growled; "Bakuda, Don't let him win!"

Tails was frightened and whimpering; Amelia was holding him for support.

Bolt was twitching in his sleep, as if knowing what was happening.

Jin looked at Bakuda with one eye but he gasped as he saw something the others didn't; "BAKUDA! NO! DON'T LET IT GO!"

Ace smirked and yelled, giving a battle cry that echoed through the entire city, he brought back his fist and forced it forward that would undoubtable finish the young Saiyan.

_Play Otherworld by Ramstein_

Ace smirk turned to a frown, then to fear! Bakuda had caught the fist with one hand and his entire body seemed to be smoking, every pore was letting out heat into the cold air. Ace growled and tried to rip his arm out of Bakuda's grip but the Saiyan's hand clenched around it and a sickening crack sounded, blood poured through Bakuda's hand but his hand wasn't the source of the red liquid.

Ace stumbled back screaming, his right hand was broken and he couldn't even move that wrist anymore! He glared angrily at Bakuda but stopped again, witnessing a change in the boy.

Bakuda screamed as stubs formed under his gi at his back but the entire shirt was ripped apart as two magnificent black angel wings burst free and fluttered in the wind. His hands bled as three claws extended from his wrists and formed huge blades. His muscles bulged as new dark energy flooded his being, White horns spread from his hair that had just flown backwards. The horns pointed forward after rising and overshadowed his now glowing golden eyes, replacing his kind onyx ones.

His let out a final scream as black devilish tattoos spread all over his body and meeting at his forehead, creating two intertwined Shenron patterns. His Aura sparked to life but it was a very dark purple and black instead of the red and gold one he usually possessed. The neon signs and remaining glass shattered as small bolts of dark lightning spread from the body of Bakuda and into the air where the fragile glass was susceptible to its power.

Ace stepped back; "What is this?!" he cried in slight fear, knowing nothing of what Bakuda had just done to himself. Bakuda lunged forward without warning and landed a punch to Ace's cheekbone, another shatter was echoed through the city as blood splattered onto Bakuda's new claws.

Ace was knocked over and was now several feet from the devilish Saiyan, he was holding his broken cheekbone and felt blood on it from where the blades sliced open his skin; "He was already beaten, How could this be?!" He yelled in shock and fear.

Devil Bakuda was trying to control the anger burning inside of him; "CHAOS! YOU ARE NOT ALONE! I AM DEVIL BAKUDA!" Bakuda screamed at the top of his lungs and his aura intensified, tarmac ripped off the road around him and floated into the air as gravity itself was defied around the supercharged Saiyan.

Ace got up slowly but this only turned against him for Devil Bakuda burst forward with rocks spraying everywhere as he left his previous position to deal punishment to the feline demon. Ace soared through a building as a result from a full body tackle, Ace jumped through the building though and snarled; "This isn't possible! I am the greatest Demon!" he shouted.

Devil Bakuda looked up to the cat and his face contorted into rage once more, he bent down and his wings extended, he flapped them once so he could have a extra push off the ground. He soared like a missile and rammed into Ace once more, causing the cat to curse loudly. Bakuda returned for more, every time he collided, he came back and did it again. He struck Aces side, his head, his lower torso and then his right shoulder as he continued ploughing through the demon. His horns acting as razor sharp thorns in Ace's side.

Ace slammed heavily on the ground; "Agh! I KILL YO-" He screamed but was cut off by fear in his throat, Devil Bakuda burst to the ground at top speed and made his claws extend to their limits. Ace screamed in agony as the last thing he felt was the cold metal against his throat.

The room changed back to the waiting room as Devil Bakuda walked calmly to the others, his claws soaking in red liquid that hit was dripping on the carpet. Devil Bakuda grinned, the thought of all these victims was appealing to him but he froze and screamed in agony, Tails had him by the back! Devil Bakuda flashed gold for a moment before returning to his normal form, still tired as ever.

Bakuda smiled weakly; "Thanks Tails. I needed that..." he murmured and then fell over backwards, too drained to talk at all. Tails smiled and lugged Bakuda back to Bolt and laid them next to each other.

Mavrik ran up; "Tails! I demand to know what happened!" he yelled. Tails looked at him and thought for a moment.

"It's the Devil Gene. It turns the person infected with it to transform into a devil like state. They become psychotic and kill everything on sight as well. But they can be reverted if someone like me touches them. I am inflicted with the Angel Gene." He explained.

Mavrik nodded; "Alright..." he said calmly but he was rapidly thinking of the consequences; _"I better keep my eye out for this 'Devil Gene'." _He thought dead serious.

**Winner is Bakuda! Next Match is Dakuba Vs. Vyse!**


	23. Chapter 23 Evil Nobility

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

The black fox stepped up to the podium with a confident smile, he was currently being cheered on by his spectators of Aqua and Yoko, even if Yoko and Aqua seemed to be at each others throats, they both had the same reason of being there.

Vyse's smile dropped into a serious frown as he laid eyes on his opponent's eyes. Dakuba stepped up slowly and his gold and black aura was already flaring in his presence, his eyes glowing with menace and hate toward the black fox he was to fight. What was surprising to Vyse is that he knew the reason for Dakuba's hatred towards him.

_Flash!_

_Vyse walked calmly up to Dawn and snickered; "You will be joining Dusk shortly!" he said in Dawn's ear, Dawn gasped as Vyse brought his hand to Dawns stomach. In a blast of black flames, Dawn was completely incinerated! Vyse smiled; "I will win, no one stands a chance against me now…" he mumbled as he walked back to the waiting room._

_Flash!_

He shook it off; _"Who cares? It's a tournament. Not like I actually killed him." _He thought to himself, as if trying to relieve a bit of guilt he had lodged in his heart.

Dakuba stood next to him with a scowl that would send Vegeta running, Vyse looked back at him with the same look. Lightning seemed to spread from their eyes as they drilled into their opponent's skulls with a penetrating and unblinking stare.

Shadow sighed as he saw them looking at each other, a certain Hedgegoose was beside him as well; "This fight will not end well, Vyse wants to win badly but Dakuba has a somewhat 'Noble' cause. He wishes to avenge his little brother Dawn." Shadow explained.

Mavrik grunted; "I see, Anger in a fight blinds you and makes your movements more detectable yet too much focus can be equally as bad since you miss less points that could be your downfall. I predict this match will end in a bloodbath of reckless violence." He said sadly, as if he pitied the two warriors.

The battlefield changed to a destroyed village, the church nearby was in flames a so was nearly every house close to them. It was pouring of rain and it soaked Dakuba's and Vyse's fur but both seemed to pay it no mind as they continued staring at each other.

Dakuba narrowed his eyebrows further; "You'll pay for what you've done." He said firmly and slunk into a demon style martial arts stance.

Vyse brought his guard out and ignited his hand, making them sizzle the rain that came near them; "We'll see, first you have to try and defeat my fire and my wrath. Dawn failed... Can you?" he asked smugly.

**Dakuba vs. Vyse! B- HEY! WAIT UNTIL I SAY YOU'RE TO FIGHT!**

But it was too late for that; Dakuba had already lunged forward and punched Vyse squarely in the gut!

Vyse's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. Vyse shot forward his fist and tried to punch Dakuba in the face by retaliation.

Dakuba grabbed Vyse's fist and launched the black fox over his shoulder, this resulted in the fox being projected into the nearest wall unscarred by flames.

Dakuba jumped high into the air and twisted himself to skydive onto the black fox for a quick finish but Vyse used his flames from his hand to project himself to the right. He also avoided the attack as well as flipping himself to his feet by forcing his hands onto the ground and extracting a small burst to give him lift.

Dakuba slammed into the ground and created a small crater that sent debris flying into the sky by slight impact. He jumped out easily and landed facing Vyse again with a frown on his face and that piercing stare from before.

Vyse raised his hands up again; "Not bad, cheap shot though. Now try to face me when I am ready for you." He said bringing his hands up to his face to guard and shifting his right foot behind him slowly. His gazed locked onto Dakuba instantly in full focus as he readied himself for a fight.

Dakuba shifted into a similar position but had one had freely behind his back; "Bring it on." He said calmly, but his eyes were in a blaze with anger and hatred.

Vyse chuckled; "I know of your power, but can you face the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds and my own Dark Emerald?" he asked snickering darkly; Dakuba raised his head slightly at this question.

"Dark Emerald? And Bakuda has the seven Chaos Emeralds at the moment." He spat, he was getting annoyed very easily in Vyse's presence.

Aqua looked at Vyse; "He can't be serious... can he?" she asked stunned, Yoko glared at her with a 'What do you think?!' look that suggested that she knew also what she meant.

Vyse chuckled; "When Bakuda used the Chaos Emeralds twice, I absorbed part of their power through residue energy they give off. I have an emerald imbedded in my body that was human made and even if it isn't an original, it still gives me the energy to fuel my power and even my life-force." He explained then brought his hands to his side and shifted his feet to both sides so he was in a suitable power-up position.

Vyse began growling savagely as the very thunder and lightning accommodated with the rain crackled around the two vulpine. Dark clouds became more apparent and circled them with every growl that escaped Vyse's throat. Though he soon began laughing manically as power swelled around him in a vicious aura of fire! The houses that were burning had their flames point directly toward the black fox and their flames added to his aura, giving his even more strength. The remaining rubble lying on the ground began to slowly lift into the air at the very wake of this enormous power growing inside him.

Dakuba snarled and held his position firmly; _"This is going to get rough!"_ he thought with distaste.

A lightning bolt formed in the sky and struck down upon the black fox, giving him even more power to add to his collection. The Dark Emerald located inside his body was drawing in nearly every possible power source around its holder just to supply the energy he was giving off. Such power was apparent as Vyse's pupils became nonexistent and the houses barley standing fell upon themselves to tumble to the ground.

In a blinding flash of lightning, it looked like it never even happened! Vyse stood perfectly calm in front of the red, three tailed Kitsune with a very smug grin plastered on his face. The houses were still on fire but the rain had stopped completely, as if what Vyse had done merely stopped the downpour.

Dakuba frowned; "Alright, Let's stop with the scream fest and let's get back to work." He said bluntly and lowered further into his position but then dug his heel into the ground for a decent push off toward his opponent. Dakuba thrusted his fist forward but Vyse twisted his body left and avoided it without the slightest difficulty. Dakuba took another swing but his attack was met with a fist of Vyse's own as a block.

Dakuba snarled and launched himself into a full battle struggle with the black fox yet all his attacks were blocked or thrown off course. He never expected Vyse to be so supercharged by Chaos Energy! Dakuba moved back slightly and performed a roundhouse kick while spinning his midsection for extra force but Vyse back flipped around, landing on a building that had lost its flame yet was still damaged beyond repair.

Dakuba jumped up to meet his opponent there but as soon as he shown his face, Vyse drew back fist and punched him back down to the ground! Dakuba flipped and landed safely as well as lifting himself into the air, his contact with the ground as a rebound. Vyse snarled and followed him up with his fire being used to project him skyward.

Echo looked up at the competitors duking it out; "Hm, Vyse is adapt to Chaos Energy fairly well. It won't be long now. Dakuba is no match against him since he is too blinded by his own rage... even if it is noble. But on the other hand... He may just win." he murmured.

Mavrik looked at him; "What are you talking about Echo? At the current situation, Dakuba will fall. I expect Vyse to run out of energy soon by this risky and rather foolish attempt at more power yet it is likely Dakuba won't be alive when that happens." He said bluntly.

Echo shook his head; "Something is different." He insisted as he continued to watch unblinking.

Dakuba was sent flying towards the ground at an incredible rate but yet again, he flipped over and landed on the roof of the same burnt house as before. Vyse landed softly on the burning chapel, standing smugly on top of the cross at the very top; "What's wrong? I thought you could do better than that!" he taunted.

Dakuba spat some blood onto the ground and snarled in distaste; "You'll feel my wrath!" he screamed and his black bangs and his red fur illuminated, leaving the entire being of the red kitsune like an overcharged diode. Vyse looked confused at this point but smiled evilly as the light wore down and showed a golden, glowing three tailed kitsune in Dakuba's place.

"Don't think Super Saiyan will get you out of this one!" he yelled and lifted into the air slowly.

Dakuba blasted his hand forward and shot off an energy blast toward Vyse whose eyes widened in shock, he quickly jetted up into the air just before the cross exploded and its pieces littered the floor like he would have if he hadn't moved!

Dakuba grinned and blasted into the air after him. He succeeded in landing a heavy blow to Vyse's face, followed by numerous punches to the gut as the super fast movement of his current form. Dakuba smirked and kicked Vyse in the stomach to send him flying high into the air and followed for an extra attack but Vyse had other arrangements...

Vyse flipped and in doing so, knocked his heel into Dakuba's chin and sent the supercharged Kitsune flying higher than he was.

Vyse reappeared behind the flying golden kitsune and brought his hands up; "Say goodbye!" he snarled and delivered a doubled fist blow to his back followed by a quick blast of fire.

Dakuba yelled in agony as he feel headfirst into the ground from a range of more than 200 feet, the resulting crash resulted in a blast radius that swallowed the entire crowed. The blast of fire followed and an explosion caused by it turned the dust to black smoke and several houses caught fire once more.

Aqua smirked as she lay eyes on Dakuba after the smoke cleared away; "Vyse has won." She said simply. Dakuba was face down in the ground in a small crater; his fur was once again red but was patched with dirt and burns on every square inch of him.

Vyse landed on the top of the church again; "Well, it does seem I have defeated Dakuba, without him in the way everything will be much easier." He smirked.

**Dakuba has been defeated! Vyse is the winne-**

"NOT YET!" A voice rang through the village. The red vulpine rose slowly from the crater slowly, a determined look on his damaged face. He stood up completely and glared at his opponent in rage, his eyes no longer gleaming at the thought of revenge, but a very cold hard look.

Vyse chuckled; "Dakuba, It would be wise to give up. If you continue fighting me, you'll end up just like that black fox that tried to beat me!" he cackled. This was all Dakuba needed...

Dakuba's eyes widened and his eyes became pure white in rage; "You mean Dawn don't you? He is my little brother and... You killed him in a manner with no remorse, not even I would do that to an innocent. I would kill them quickly or maybe, just maybe let them go but you made him suffer... YOU. WILL. PAY!" He screamed.

Dakuba lowered into a power-up stance and brought his hand to his side with clenched fists. His eyes were closed and he was grunting in concentration as his entire body shook. His muscle tone began to swell and veins popped out of his skin and the blood flow could be seen pumping through each one. Heat rose off his arms and then his entire body, the wristbands he wore threatened to burst off by his increased muscles around that area.

Vyse rose an eyebrow; _"What's this all about?"_ he thought with curiosity.

Echo smirked; "I told you Mavrik, Something is stirring. But I am afraid you are right anyway, this won't win the battle... only draw it out. If my guess is right, these two will be of equal power." He said calculating.

Mavrik nodded; "Then if they run out of energy, it will be just be who can last out longer." He said with eyes closed and he sighed; "It shouldn't be this way." He said sadly.

Steam began pouring off the pours on Dakuba's skin and fur as his muscles increased further. All the while, his power level was skyrocketing and he was screaming to the heavens in rage and power. The grass underneath his feet began smoking and catching fire as his body heat soared and the steam his body was producing intensified.

The steam from his body turned red and created a flame like aura around him combined with electricity from Dakuba's own energy. The aura got larger by the second and red wind all around him picked up large and small rocks all around the town. The houses were shacking and falling, even the church Vyse was in wasn't spared as it fell from beneath of him.

Vyse was shocked by the new display of power, he remained aloft after falling three feet and sighed with relief but it was short-lived because Dakuba launched at him like a bullet. Dakuba's eyes were pure white and his body had white flames licking at patches of his body before they vanished and appeared somewhere else, his red flaming aura and the white flames made him look like a fiery cannonball!

Dakuba twisted his torso around and bent backward, Vyse's eyes widened as he saw that he couldn't follow his movements like before and it was a painful realisation when Dakuba back flipped and his foot connected with Vyse's neck, sending the black vulpine to the ground in front of the collapsed church.

But before Vyse made contact with the soil, he was sent hurtling into the sky by another kick. Dakuba had followed from before and his speed made it so he got there before Vyse did!

Vyse snarled and flipped in the air just as Dakuba was upon him, he fired a blast of fire from his left palm directly at the red kitsune but Dakuba vanished right in front of his eyes.

Vyse looked around angrily; _"This is insane! How did he generate this much power from his anger?! Dakuba isn't this strong!" _he argued in his head, His train of thoughts were derailed when a knee became indented in his cheek though. He felt his jawbone crack from the force it delivered and once again sailed to the ground, landing in the churches rubble.

Dakuba was breathing heavily, his aura dispersed like a burnt out match and his eyes returned to their normal state. Thought his eyes were reflected as exhaustion rather than their usual shine of malice.

Vyse threw rubble off of him; his body was thrashed from the sudden beating as well as his power was taken away once he lost his focus. He snarled and stumbled out wearily, his eyes bloodshot and his body limp and bloody.

Dakuba landed on the ground, his body was covered in bruises and blood from the previous beating was seen to have deeply cut his skin. Both vulpine stared at each other menacingly. Dakuba ran forward with his fist drawn behind his back, Vyse did the same letting out a battle cry as he went.

Dakuba's and Vyse's fist's sunk into their opponents cheekbones at the same time, both of their faces pushed back with their eyes showing rage and determination. They wanted each other dead at all costs. Dakuba grabbed Vyse's hair and slammed his head on his knee with as much force as they could muster but as Vyse came back up, he knocked Dakuba's muzzle with his elbow.

The two vulpine stumbled back dazed, they were way too tired to fight and they just stared at each other, as if proposing something with telepathy.

Vyse brought back his hands to the sides, they became enshrouded in flames; "Let's end this." He snarled.

Dakuba cupped his hands and brought them behind his back; "Agreed. Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." he chanted. A blue/white ball of pure energy ball formed in his hands.

Vyse closed his eyes; "Black Inferno, Eternal rage... Black Phoenix!" He screamed and his entire body engulphed in a blaze of black fire! A screech filled the air and what seemed to be a large bird of fire burst from Vyse and flew directly toward Dakuba.

Dakuba's eyes were pure white; "Haaaaaa!" He screamed and released the blue ball of energy toward the dark phoenix Vyse had created. The two collided, creating a huge ball of black flames and blue energy, yet it was so unstable by the fatigue of the users so it exploded two seconds after creation.

Aqua and Yoko shielded their eyes but after the light had cleared, they saw the entire town in ruins. Where Dakuba and Vyse stood was now just a large pile of rubble... Yoko teared up; "Vyse!" she cried out, hoping he was okay.

Aqua looked down; "He has to be alright! He can't be... He just can't..." she muttered, not wanting to believe it.

Shadow came forward; "It's faint, but I can sense a small power level." He said to them.

Yoko looked up to him, she had fallen to her knees; "Can you tell who it is?" she asked weakly. Shadow grunted and pointed to the rubble, a black fist rose from the rubble in a small dust cloud. Yoko looked at it hopefully; "Can it be?" she asked weakly.

A large dust cloud escaped the rubble and a black fox lunged from it, his entire body nearly broken completely; "You didn't think I would go that easily would you?" he asked through a bloody lip.

Yoko and Aqua lunged on him; "You won! You won!" they cried in union, hugging his so hard Vyse could hear his bones breaking.

**Winner is Vyse the Fox! Next match is Blitz the Cat vs. Jin Kazama! Prepare for battle!**

**Sorry this took so long. I am entering "Exam Month" and everything is very hectic.**

**But I will try to update when I have free time, Hope you liked this chapter and now... I need to study Computer Science. -_-'**


	24. Chapter 24 Devil Deeds

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_Round Twenty... The match that made the difference in this tournament and sent this game where we fought for the bragging rights as the strongest warrior to the old struggle of Life and Death._

_Once again, the face of evil shows its face and once again the strongest fighters step up to fight... Of course, there were casualties._

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Devil Deeds_

* * *

Jin Kazama walked calmly up to the podium and stood calmly and turned to face the purple cat he was to fight. He narrowed his eyes at him and then turned forward in complete focus.

Blitz tried to smile at Jin but something kept him from doing so, he felt a strange sense of evil emitting from his adversary and he didn't like it. It chilled his very soul like ice to water. Blitz faced forward with unmistakeable determination; _"Jin. I don't know what I sense in you but it isn't what I sensed earlier. You soul is tainted by a large evil and if I need to purify you of such evil then so be it."_ He thought then glanced back at Amelia and gave a small nod. Amelia wasn't happy; she had a serious look in her eyes as she held Tails in a one sided hug. Tails never left Amelia's side ever since she lost against Mavrik in her match, fearing that she might vanish any second.

The room's wall colour shifted and expanded, a few seconds had passed before the very space around the participants and their spectators the waiting room had became a very large chamber with stain glass windows marked red by the bloody by the sky itself, Dark coloured statues of maidens in pain and like they were in horror were in-between them. Tails went closer to Amelia as the new battlefield shifted to existence. Shadow snarled and looked around; "I don't like this. This place reeks of evil energy and malice. I say it's a cathedral." He murmured.

Mavrik didn't seem fazed by the new change and the energy in the air; he was more interested in the ten year old fox at his feet. Bakuda was stirring in his unconscious state, his face scrunched in pain and horror, as if having a nightmare he was tossing and turning. Mavrik looked to the dark energy as if he could actually see it then to Jin; _"I believe I found a weakness of the Devil Gene_." He muttered.

Jin looked up and closed his eyes; his right hand rose to his chest and grasped a chain with an angel wing on one side and a devil wing on the other; "Blitz. I am sorry." He said softly as his face twisted into something that looked like rage.

Blitz tilted his head; "Sorry? What for?" he asked. Jin gave his answer by opening his eyes to show pure golden ones, Blitz stepped back a few paces in shock; "What the hell?!" he cried out.

Jin began snarling and growling like a wild beast, his forehead popped out veins that showed blood pumping through very clearly, even at a distance. Black stubs burst from Jin's back then became full black feathered wings on his back; his red gloves became deformed so that they looked like claws as well. Jin smiled evilly as Tattoo's spread up his body like snakes and ended at his head, which formed white horns spreading from his hair and a third eye opening from previously fused skin!

Blitz frowned and stood his ground, preparing to fight; "As I asked before... WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled, he didn't see this as a fair match anymore.

Devil Jin smirked darkly; "This!" he yelled in a very demonic voice. At this time, Bakuda was screaming in his sleep because of the close proximity from an activated Devil Gene, he was only calmed when Asuka touched his bare flesh of Bakuda's right arm. Her Angel Gene had the ability to calm the Devil Gene if it touched bare flesh of the victim yet since Asuka or Tails had to hold on for at least five second to revert Jin, they would have to knock him out first.

Marl glared at Devil Jin; "This is about to get... To be blunt, Blitz better be good." He said darkly, he gripped the bow on his back like he was going to fire a few arrows with deadly precision to Devil Jin's new third eye, but he knew better than that.

**Blitz vs. Devil Jin! Begin!**

Blitz immediately brought his right arm up and pointed it to his demonic opponent; "Dark Flare!" he yelled and it echoed through the hollow cathedral like he was in a pipe. A near black shaded ball of energy formed in his hands before the ground at Devil Jin's feet began to circle the infected human. Jin glanced down for a second before returning his gaze and feeling his feet get rather hot.

Blitz smirked and flicked his hand upwards, sending the dark energy around Devil Jin's feet to large flames that licked the pants leg of his foe. Devil Jin grunted and screamed in pain when the flames burst over his head and enveloping his entire body with the dark flames that Blitz had summoned.

The purple cat chuckled; "That was easy, now to finish the job!" he yelled and pointed his hand to the column of black flames that was burning furiously as it had swallowed a tasty meal and fed off his entire being. Blitz's arm seemed to glow a bright yellow for a fraction of a second before his entire outstretched palm was swallowed up in yellow lightning; "Thunder!" Blitz yelled and fired a concentrated blast of pure electrical current.

The yellow blast burst right through the dark flames and this resulted in a large explosion that cracked several of the black marble statues nearby. Marl covered his eyes with his left hand; "The fool!" he yelled.

Amelia shot him an evil glare; "What do you know?!" she spat.

Marl looked at her with a very grave expression; "That wasn't enough. Look up." He said turning away and pointing his head to the ceiling.

Devil Jin stared down at Blitz with cold gold eyes and his black wings hardly flapping or losing a feather as he hovered upon a small crater Blitz had created! His eyes narrowed; "What that it? Your death is imminent." He said darkly and his third eye widened with a red glow exploding from it.

Everyone covered their eyes as the red light from the extra eye blinded them temporarily, Blitz covered his eyes in pain but before anyone else could see what was going to happen, he screamed out in such pain unfathomable to any there would hear often.

Devil Jin smirked; "Excuse me? Has anyone seen my arm?" he taunted as everyone's sight was returned... And they wished it hadn't. Blitz was cradling a stub of a left arm, red arm dripping out of his shoulder and the remains of his arm were on the ground and smoking, as if a laser had cut it off! Blitz tried not to show weakness but knew that even if by a miracle of winning this match, he was doomed to fail in the tournament with only one arm.

Devil Jin lowered to the ground and snickered. His third eye flashed again but this time, everyone was prepared and shielded their eyes since they were not going to be fooled twice by the same trick and nor was Blitz. He jumped to the right while clutching his left side arm wound in agony.

A sizzling noise was heard through the chamber and every person in the crowed looked at the result, Blitz wasn't fast enough and paid the price for it. A long but shallow fissure travel across the ground and to where Blitz once stood, but now lay.

Blitz was still alive but he was screaming in pure agony as he saw his left foot, severed harshly in half! Blood poured out of the cut wound like a firehouse attached to a hydrant and all Devil Jin could do was laugh insanely at what he had done.

Mavrik sighed as he saw this; "He's finished. He cannot stand, let alone defend himself against this... Monster." He spat.

Tails hugged Amelia and held her for support, but it was Amelia who hugged back since she needed it more. Seeing one of her best friends in this condition was agonising to her heart as she felt like it was being clutched with an iron fist and squeezed very slowly.

Devil Jin walked calmly over to the screaming feline with every step shattering the marble floor like it was glass. Devil Jin picked the cat up by his throat and looked right into his eyes with malice; "Now you now fear. Now you know pain. Now... YOU WILL KNOW DEATH!" he screeched and his eye flashed once more but no one shielded their eyes since there was no need.

Blitz head bent back, revealing a bullet sized hole going straight through his head and out the back. His eyes were open but they were white and lifeless... Amelia lost it and started crying, not of sadness but of anger and rage. Tails hadn't a clue how to deal with it, so he just supported her with the help of Lily.

Devil Jin smiled wickedly as the room changed back, he walked calmly over to a corner and everyone parted for him, or at least got thrown aside if they didn't move fast enough.

Shadow snarled; "Devil Jin. It's too late for Jin now but I hope he can be spared if he is defeated in the tournament." He murmured.

A person in a black robe was leaning in the opposite corner to Devil Jin, he glared at the infected human with distaste; "You better be right Shadow. Or...

_...All..._

_...Shall..._

_...Perish..._

* * *

_Devil Jin was just the beginning. But if we were more truly scared for our lives and mad at the same time as well... This would be it._

_He HAD to be reverted to his normal state... Or stopped._

_Blitz would be avenged; I just hope the next person to face him would have more luck than my dear friend that was lost._

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Devil Deeds_

* * *

**Winner is Devil Jin! Next match is Silver Wolf vs. Saria! Prepare for battle!**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait.**

**I had spare time during my exam period and thought that I should do this.**

**I finished late at night like always so... Goodnight!**


	25. Chapter 25 Friends or Power?

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_I couldn't tell you properly since I was unconscious, only Tails explained it to me later but I found this match was one that tested the nerve and the heart of two friends. What's more important to them? Will they take the path I once took? To do the act that makes you a hero among many, but a fool to others?_

_They made their path clear as the answered the old question I asked myself:_

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Friends or Power?_

* * *

The silver furred wolf was holding the red fire medallion around his neck with nervous fingers. One of his loved ones was next to him and both were supposed to attack and aim to kill each other... No matter how much they thought of an alternative out of this they were to fight.

Silver Wolf looked at his friend Saria the cat; "Saria. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Saria nodded; "Sure you can, but make it fast because we can't talk much during the match." She murmured.

Silver wolf frowned and narrowed his eyes; "Forget the match starting for one moment. Saria, If we fight I want you to promise that we fight as friends and not as enemies. If we get the chance at victory, to take it and play on in the tournament with our heads held high."

Saria looked at him and chuckled, earning a confused look from Silver Wolf. Saria smiled; "Couldn't you just have had said 'No Hard feelings'?" she asked teased.

The canine didn't move, let along chuckle; "I'm serious Saria. I don't want our friendship to be jeopardised because of this." He said firmly. Saria just smiled and nodded, it wasn't much of a response but Silver Wolf knew that he had gotten her to agree with him, which was enough for him to have a clear conscience if he defeated her or if she beat him, he wouldn't be angry at her and they could easily put it behind them and even laugh it over.

The scene changed to a simple path of rock that led from on piece of cliff to another. The crowed looked down at the two from a transparent bubble. The middle of the path that separated the two fighters. Saria glared at it then back to Silver Wolf; "Crystal would have liked it here, she could have used it as an advantage here." She said pointing to it. Silver wolf nodded and lowered into a stance, he was smiling broadly.

Saria smiled back and lowered into one too; "You know Silver Wolf, this 'bridge' we are on is also to my advantage." She smirked.

Her opponent and friend chuckled; "Look down, if you break this bridge then that means we both fall to our deaths." He smirked, as if having her limited in her abilities pleased him greatly.

Saria looked down from the bridge and paled, Silver Wolf wasn't bluffing since she couldn't see the bottom! The waterfall also proved an annoyance when they couldn't fight without extreme caution, or else they would be thrown off the bridge and be 'disqualified by death'. She gulped audibly but smirked; "I have no need for my powers, all this water limits your fire right?" she asked.

The metallic coated wolf smirked; "Our fists alone then. No tricks or techniques... Just an all out brawl." He smirked as the voice came to announce the fight.

**Saria vs. Silver Wolf! Battlefield is not suitable to elemental attacks! Ready? Begin!**

Silver Wolf and Saria charged at each other as soon as they were told they could start, they met in the middle of the waterfall and their fists met each other. Since they used to use elemental abilities to power their attacks, it didn't do much effect as they had hoped.

Saria jumped back and out of the waterfall before it swept her away yet Silver wolf jumped out like a wild wolf that was starved for a few days. Saria was shocked by the sudden movement and the outrageous attack from her ally that she had little time to dodge to the side when he went straight past with claws extended.

Saria let out a small 'yip' of pain as she barely escaped the razor sharp claws and only received a shallow cut across her stomach. Silver Wolf skidded on the wet stone bridge to face her, he smirked.

Saria face him and smirked also; "Have you been training in secret?" she asked, pointing to him accusingly as if he done something horrible. Silver Wolf just smirked wider at the question.

Saria chuckled and lunged forward at a speed Silver Wolf hadn't seen her accomplish; "So have I!" she yelled and thrust a fist toward Silver Wolf's face. The silver canine tilted his head left quickly to let it pass then flicked it right to dodge a follow-up attack by Saria.

He was amazed as he dodged attack after attack with several punches actually hitting their target on face or chest; "When did she get so powerful so quickly without me knowing?! Guess I have to tune it up a notch!" he thought but this lapse in concentration didn't go unpunished by Saria when she implanted her knee into Silver Wolf's stomach then punched his chest repeatedly until he was imbedded in the opposite cliff face.

Silver Wolf snarled and leant back his head before bringing down upon the forehead of his feline companion. Saria stumbled back a few steps while clutching her skull in pain but looked up quickly and threw a wild kick blindly; it connected with Silver Wolf's as he tried to do the same.

Both of them smiled to each other, proud of their progress in martial arts... Mavrik was watching from above; "Those two are toying with each other, this is getting ridiculous." He scowled; he wasn't here to watch people play nice.

A groaning came from behind him after he finished though, a certain neon wolf opened his eyes; "Why are you like that old man?" he asked angrily.

Mavrik turned to face him, a scowl implanted on his face; "And what do you know of the martial arts?" he spat.

Bolt smirked as if he wanted Mavrik to ask; "As a single man, we are a target. As a group of allies like those two, then we are a destructive army capable of anything."

Mavrik narrowed his eyes; "Don't lecture me young pup. A match is also about honour. These two are making a fools games out of an important match." He said calmly.

Bolt grinned; "Honour? Like in your match... What did you do? Oh yeah... You touched a girl's breast and commented on its size." He said grinning madly.

Amelia growled; "Don't remind me." She snarled angrily as the memory coming back to her, one she would rather forget.

Mavrik grunted and turned around; _"Why do I even bother?"_ he asked himself and when he looked down, he began to rethink; _"But... Could these kids actually have something to each a veteran like myself?"_

Silver Wolf implanted his foot into Saria's stomach and she went stumbling back and through the other side of the waterfall. She growled and waited, as soon as Silver burst through the waterfall with a fist raised, she ducked quickly to the side and delivered an upper kick to the ribs.

Silver got full force of it and rolled to the very edge of the cliff before flipping up into a full standing position, he jumped back to the middle of the road before he could have another attack laid into him.

Saria smirked; "Here comes!" she yelled and raised her foot, earning a shocked expression from Silver Wolf.

"Saria! No earthquakes!" he yelled but Saria remembered too late as she slammed her foot onto the thin enough bridge. Silver Wolf looked scared ever since the start of the match and so did Saria, she couldn't believe what she just done...

A large rumble shook through the arena where they fought and the bridge began to crack. Tails looked down and seemed like he was doing calculations; "It's going to fall any second!" he yelled.

The waterfall broke free from its bonds because of the quake Saria created and ploughed all over the two. No one could see what was happening to the warriors until the water settled to a trickle, Silver Wolf and Saria were a metre apart and hanging onto the cliff face!

Silver Wolf started climbing up with difficulty but Saria slipped and managed to hold on by a single rock hanging out of the wall, she looked down and her eyes went white with fear when she remembered how deep it was again. She rock she clung to broke off and her feline body was sent into the crevice with an almighty and horror filled scream.

Everyone closed their eyes, even Mavrik turned away but one person didn't; "Hey old man! This is what I was talking about." Bolt smirked.

Mavrik looked back and his eyes grew; "But he could have won!" he said confused at the canines actions.

Silver Wolf was hanging by one hand from his sword, it was imbedded in the cliff face like a pick and his other hand was holding onto a unconscious cat known as Saria, he smirked; "When you wake up, you're going to kill me for breaking my own promise I made you agree too." He said lightly.

Saria looked up; she wasn't unconscious at all; "Not at all... But you could have died saving me and you could have moved on without any trouble!" she said confused.

Silver Wolf smirked and Saria got the meaning; "I surrender." She said clearly.

The room reappeared around the bubble where the spectators were and Silver Wolf and Saria appeared on the podium where the next fighters were to be. Saria looked at Silver Wolf; "Why did you save me?" she asked. Mavrik looked over to listen for his answer.

Silver Wolf looked around the crowed and saw a three tailed kitsune sleeping next to bolt, or more particularly... A golden Dragonball around his neck. A picture of an almighty warrior came to his mind, a warrior pitted against a once thought invincible metal hedgehog; "A good man once said... Friends over Power." He said reciting the words of the warrior known as Zephkuda.

* * *

_It was his choice and he made the right one. He let his friend watch on with him and showed the true dedication he held to making things right._

_Silver Wolf is a true warrior simply by his actions of his heart._

_One is a soldier... but two is an army._**Winner is Silver Wolf! Next match is Shadow vs. Echo! Prepare for battle!**

* * *

**The next battle has apparently been long awaited for...**

**I have my final mid-year exams in just a few days but will try to get it in ASAP!**


	26. Chapter 26 Bow Your Heads Low

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_Brother? What is Echo talking about? Shadow isn't his brother... He's mine! What is that hedgehog play at? Oh well... I'll find out eventually. He claims to have the highest power in Troy, but can he stand against Shadow Saiyan spirit? I wish I was awake to see this..._

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Bow your heads low..._

* * *

Shadow the hedgehog stood calmly on the podium; his silver gi was removed to just the leggings so his quills could be more flexible. He looked to his right side and glared right into the eyes of his opponent, who was equally glaring back yet had a grim feeling held within the orbs of sight he used against the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow turned his head forward again, not interested in the slightest at what the white and blue hedgehog's problem with him was. The two didn't say a word as the room around them changed slightly at first then expanded to the outside realm. The arena of where they were fighting became apparent soon enough to be a glacier surrounded by a shimmering ocean. The sun was high in the cold and wispy air but the golden sphere of heat and light was setting upon the clear ocean around them.

Shadow looked to Echo, his opponent when he raised a brow and his palm to catch an unprovoked punch by the hedgehog he was to fight. Echo snarled as he tried to release his hand but Shadow kept hold; "Who are you?!" Echo demanded.

Shadow frowned; "Shadow Son the hedge-" he started before receiving a kick to the side by the Trojan.

"LIAR! You are not my brother, you are not Shadow the Hedgehog!" he yelled.

Shadow raised a brow and let the fist go while cricking his neck, ignoring the pain from the kick; "Well Echo. I certainly am NOT your brother and confused why you make such a claim. Not to add that an unprovoked attack could get you disqualified." He muttered and fell into a fighting position.

Echo drew a trio of sticks held together by chains and one end had a tri ended spear. Shadow knew this weapon to be a tri-section staff and could be used for quite some damaged if used correctly.

**Echo the hedgehog. One more 'Uncalled for' attack and you will disqualify from this tournament!**

**Echo the Hedgehog vs. Shadow Son the Hedgehog! Ready? Begin!**

Echo charged forward immediately with the tri-section staff wielded in his hands and swung it down towards Shadows head but the ebony hedgehog back flipped with ease and kicked the weapon out of his hands like this match was a game of basketball and he was an opposing player. The staff flew high into the air and a moment later, it was disintegrated in a blast of red light.

Shadow landed softly; "You need to have more than childish toys like that to hurt me." He said glowering at his adversary.

Echo snarled and drew a long sword from seemingly nowhere; "If the real Shadow were still alive, HE would have this weapon!" he snarled and charged at Shadow.

Shadow sighed and jumped over Echo while drawing his own 'Sword of Dusk'; "You fool, I AM the real Shadow!" he spat and span as he landed, taking a swipe at his enemy. Echo spun as well and both blades clashed together with an almighty 'Clang'!

Both of them rebounded of each other with sparks flying where they met. Both looked fiercely at the other and simultaneously fell into a spin dash while holding their swords, becoming balls with blades spinning around them. The two charged for a moment and ice and snow picked up.

Bolt was stirring an 'Ice-Smoothie' as he watched with interest; "This is going to be big." He murmured softly.

Marl nodded; "Yes. But Echo has the advantage." He said clearly.

Ren looked to him in confusion, raising an eyebrow; "Becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause?" she asked, Marl never did explain fully unless asked.

Marl sighed in agitation at being interrupted in watching the match; "Echo absorbs Shadow's strength the more he fights him. Echo can't learn his techniques yet, but he is learning how to use his chaos energy to fuel his body movements like Shadow uses his natural energy." He explained.

Shadow and Echo were rebounding off of each other while shattering nearby icebergs in the process. Shockwaves and chaos energy flew off them like fireworks as they repeatedly clashed their bodies and swords. They met in the middle of the arena but this time, Shadow was thrown backwards and into a stray glacier that they had missed.

Shadow pulled himself from the ice with pain; "Argh! What is with this guy!?" he spat just as Echo landed on the ground without a scratch.

"Alright you worthless clone, I know you have the tricks as the original Shadow and have your own but here's something that you just happened to teach me!" he said bringing his hands behind his back; "I can manipulate Chaos energy at will! Let's try it out when I use one of your techniques. Ka... Me... Ha..." he chanted loudly, a beam of white/blue energy began forming in his hands.

Shadow swore loudly, much to Tails and Lily's disgust since they were still younger and didn't like hearing that language. He braced himself just as Echo chanted the last two syllables and a colossal beam of chaos energy surged over him, an explosion followed suit as Shadow's body was sealed from view.

Asuka gasped; "Oh no..." she whispered softly in worry, a few people were with her but not Yoko and Donna! They were jumping around like lunatics and yelling 'Echo won! Shadow's done! Echo Won!'.

That is until Mizuki knocked both to the ground and putting them in 'Timeout' however...

The blast's smoke had cleared, leaving a heavily bruised but not yet beaten ebony hedgehog. Echo snickered and lowered to the ground; "You're persistent." He commented.

Shadow smiled and glowed blue for a short second, but the wind masked it; "I must say you've surprised me. But how's this trick?" he asked with the wind picking up around him, his teeth clenched together tightly and his eyes flashed to a teal colour. In a blinding blast of light, Shadow was hovering above the ground slightly with his black fur now golden and an aura of yellow fury surrounding his being; "Super Saiyan!" Shadow yelled out and his aura increased.

Echo snickered; "Saiyan powers won't help you fake Shadow." He chuckled and created a red ball of energy in his hand and fired it at Shadow quickly. Shadow smirked and raised his hands and redirected it above him by beating it up like volleyball.

Shadow jumped into the air and fired his own golden ball of energy toward the blue/white hedgehog, but this one much larger and more powerful than the one he deflected. Echo's eyes grew wide; _"What is this power I'm getting from him?!" _he thought panicked but his train of thought was cancelled when he was forced to collide with a golden beam and sent beneath the ice with a strong resemblance to a meteor the size of a soccer ball.

Shadow vanished and reappeared in the freezing water next to Echo, who seemed excited about how the match was playing out; _"That attack weakened him. He should have more power than this." _He thought and threw a punch through the water.

Shadow threw one also and it met head on, the two began an underwater struggle... Shadow dodged another attack by Echo and tried to swipe over his head but Echo leant forward with his feet up so he kicked Shadow in the face before executing it.

Shadow snarled wordlessly and tried his own kick at the distracted hedgehog which connected with the back of the neck. Echo steadied himself while rubbing his neck angrily he vanished in a blue light. Shadow vanished as well and become visible above the water.

Shadow looked around angrily; "Now where did he go?!" he scowled, just as Echo emerged from behind with two hands doused in red energy and point blank to the golden hedgehogs back.

A resulting explosion sent the now reverted ebony hedgehog down into the freezing sea. Echo smirked and landed on the ground, he only had a few cut and bruises on him; "Are you done 'Shadow'?" he asked cockily.

Shadow beached himself and spat out cold salt water; "You... You stole my moves!" he snarled. Echo shrugged, like this was not a problem to him.

The Saiyan sighed but began laughing, he looked at him through a wide grin; "You may have my moves. All but one. You had trouble with me, how about everyone?" he asked and became just a wisp of smoke that dissolves in the air.

Tails tilted his head; "The multi form technique? That would weaken him! Why?" he asked everyone, hoping for an answer.

Mavrik grunted and pointed up; "Echo was so full of himself he failed to notice the 'shadow' up there gathering energy into a ball of energy." He said simply.

Tails looked up and paled; "It... IT'S THE SPIRIT BOMB! AND IT'S ABOUT TO DETONATE!" he screamed.

A black hedgehog with red quills was holding a giant blue ball in his hands but he became a yellow hedgehog the next second. The ball was soon becoming absorbed into his aura and his power supply. Shadow smirked and his voice carried through the glacier; "ECHO! WATCH AND OBSERVE YOUR OPPONENTS!" He yelled.

The golden aura stopped growing at an alarming rate as the energy was absorbed into his being; his fur was replaced with heavy golden armour that scaled over his body. The protected hedgehog lowered to the ground but it melted beneath of him; "I am Spirit Shadow!" he said proudly and dashed forward.

Echo was too put off by the transformation to defend himself and found himself by the throat of his supposed brother. Spirit Shadow frowned; "You tried to take me from my only family. I am not your brother and am not a Trojan. I am Shadow Son the hedgehog. Mobian turned Saiyan and soon to be the God of Dusk! This is who I am!" he said proudly.

Echo's eyes widened as the fist clutching him turn into a beam of energy; the reflection of the golden beam in his eyes was the last thing he saw for that match...

The room shifted to the waiting room just as Spirit Shadow reverted to his normal ebony and armour-less self, he panted on the floor until Mizuki came up; "Well done Shadow! Chaos will be proud!" she said hugging him. Shadow was put off by the sudden action but smiled and gave her a quick hug before standing up.

"Tell Chaos for me?" he asked. Mizuki nodded vigorously while Shadow went to the nearest wall to rest up for his next match, everyone parting for the hedgehog that lived to his title: 'The Ultimate Lifeform'.

* * *

_I heard it was an 'Explosive' battle! Too bad I was still unconscious. Echo should have known, even the mightiest warrior cannot hope to defend the greater power... The power of all beings that cheer him on._

_Bow your heads low, All hail Shadow!_

* * *

**Winner is Shadow the hedgehog! Next match is Tails vs. Colossus! Prepare for battle!**

**I begin my mid-year exams in the next three days and have been studying hard so... I needed a break.**


	27. Chapter 27 Flames of a Kitsune's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_Ouch, love hurts. I should know, being the boyfriend to the Godling of love... Wait. Forget I wrote that (Scribbles out sentence.)_

_Anyway, Tails shows who he wants, what he wants and how he is to get it. He has a ranging spirit; the Godling of Dawn fits him well... I just didn't know how well until this happened._

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Fires of a Kitsune's Love_

* * *

Tails smiled and made his way to the podium, but his arm was grabbed by a light blue hand. Lily pulled him back and embraced him, making the twin tailed fox blush madly; "Lily? We are in public..." he murmured, now as red as Dakuba's fur.

Lily looked him in the eyes, her own reflecting worry; "Just be careful Tails." She muttered softly, she felt like this would be the last she saw of him for the remainder of the tournament. Tails smiled and hugged her back tightly in gratitude before releasing her, his hand slipping out of hers as he made his way to the podium.

Colossus was already there, his arms crossed and towering over the small kitsune he was to fight; "Done with your girlfriend yet?" he asked smugly. Tails shot him a look burning with rage but he tried not to show it.

A single tailed, light blue vixen walked angrily up to Lily; "Who do you think you are?!" she screamed in her face.

Lily looked at her while clutching her ears in pain, she winced; "What's your problem Winter?!" she asked angrily but was thrown off when Winter slapped her in the face!

Winter snarled; "Tails is MY boyfriend!" she spat and prepared to strike her again yet another hand gripped her wrist before she could swing the powerful slap.

Amelia held on tightly; "SHE is Tails girlfriend in this dimension, not yours." She said calmly, but a fierce look in her eyes. Winter looked into her eyes with her own determined gaze yet it faltered a moment later, somehow losing her drive.

"You... Don't know how it feels. In my dimension, he was the only one that cared to take me in without hesitation, to... love me. He may not be my Tails from my world but... Seeing him with another girl hurts... It hurts badly. Like my heart is being crushed while I watch from the sidelines, unable to help but just watch." She said softly, Amelia let go of her wrist as Winter walked slowly away, her tail sagged behind.

A certain blue kitsune was watching with uncertainty, but also with sorrow; "Aura, You would know how to handle this, why can't you be here?" he asked softy, yet enough to gain the attention of a neon green wolf.

Bolt smirked; "So, you're awake. Get up before I use my alarm clock." He said grinning madly.

Bakuda raised a brow; "Try it and you die." He said in a amuse tone and got up, but blinked at what he saw, Bolt was in a long purple robe and his eyes were replaced with single lines, his arms met so the robes connected together at the hand... he also somehow grew a long beard; "Ahh, but how can you kill a psycho? Interesting question, but yet can be answered? I fear not young one. Bring me some pancakes and a besquillgion dollars and I may think of an appropriate answers." He said in a poorly imitated Chinese accent.

Bakuda blinked again; "Don't take up acting Bolt. Your accent is off but at least you got the dress right... Even though you look like a girl." He joked, laughing his head off

Bolt zoomed out of the robe and lifted Bakuda up by the gi and shook him wildly; "I'll shake some good fashion sense into ya!" he said in a fake threatening voice. Bakuda's laughter only vibrated, he also said something that probably meant 'Don't try Child Care either'.

Tails stared forward; he didn't hear anything of what happened in his focus. Colossus was immune to it as well, since he didn't move either. The room shifted and the room vanished, leaving nothing but a complete white void, an empty nothingness was brought upon everyone.

Tails looked around in confusion; "The void of passage? No... This place is different slightly." He murmured, trying to think of where they were.

**Welcome to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Ready? Begin the match!**

Unable to figure out any more of what this time chamber was, Colossus was on Tails like a cat to catnip. A double bladed war axe wielded in his hands, yet seemed not to be over encumbered by its weight and size in the slightest.

Tails growled and jumped to the left, missing a swing from the axe by mere inches. Tails drew his orange katana from his back, its blade gleaming slightly at his burning spirit. He jumped to his feet and lunged at the elder fox, his blade making a loud noise as the 'Divine Metal' from his blade made contact with tempered steel from the double bladed battle axe in Colossuses possession.

Colossus pushed his weapon against Tail's, a weird substance flowing through his veins, powering his muscles to plough forward. Tails gulped audibly as the axe pressed hard against his katana and forced him onto the ground, losing the grip of his blade and nearly costing him the match.

Tails opened one eye and saw it missed again, yet had split his hair it two! A small tickle of blood trailed down his forehead, meaning it just scraped him. Tails sighed in relief and used his energy to blast himself through Colossuses legs and away from the axe that cleaved his head fur in half, and away from the adult fox that did it to him.

Tails spun around and noticed that the weapon was on its own; "What the... Where'd he go?" he asked himself just as a kick to the ribs knocked the wind out of him. Colossus smirked, Lignum fuelling his attacks as he drew back a fist and punched the golden kitsune in the stomach.

The elder fox grinned; _"This is too easy, this kid hasn't got the power nor the experience."_ He thought happily at the match up.

Tails gripped his side in pain; "Ah, how?" he asked shacking off the pain the best he could, he could feel a broken rib.

Colossus smirked wickedly; "Lignum, An element in my body that powers my movement. It's what I poisoned Piccolo with." He explained in a bored tone, like this wasn't even worth his time.

Tails growled and readied himself; "Fine, if that's the way you're going to play it!" He grinned and his fur burned a furious white before settling to a pearlish gold; "This may not have worked for Dakuba, but it'll work for me!" he smirked; his bangs flipped up and fur on end.

Colossus glared at the transformation but chuckled; "We'll see, you have a lot of guts kid, allow me to show them to ya!" he yelled as he charged forward. Tails jumped in the air and charged a energy ball in his hand, a glowing ball of destructive white energy was released from his hands and at the older vulpine at an incredible rate.

Colossus looked at it and frowned; "The fool..." he murmured as the ball hit him square in the chest, letting an explosion of massive proportions appear to signal Tails supposed win.

Tails smirked broadly; "That wasn't so tough, what did he s-s-s... uh oh..." he murmured in fear, the smoke had cleared and left a clear view of his adversary. The worst damage the blast had done was singeing the fox's shirt. Other than that, he was unscarred.

Colossus sighed; "Poor child. You know not of my power. Give up." He said calmly.

Tails growled and lowered to the ground slowly; "Never." He said with defiance, yet worry and fear was seen in his no longer sparkling green eyes; _"I gave everything I had into that! How am I supposed to win when my attacks will do no damage?!" _he thought with panic.

Colossus frowned and narrowed his eyebrows in both anger, and pity; "Tails, you won't get to say goodbye to your girlfriend." He said simply and dashed forward grabbing the young kitsune's head in his left hand by his great surprise.

Colossus lifted Tails up by his bangs, smiling all the while at the pup's pain. His reason and good nature vanished without a trace... Tails snarled and spun his foot in a spiral towards Colossus neck, it made a direct hit!

Tails grinned and kept his foot there to show that he actually did it, yet his eyes widened once more; "No..." he muttered in fear, Colossus was unaffected in the slightest! His kick to the head and neck was totally useless against the chemical fuelled fox.

Colossus snarled; "Pesky fox." He murmured and slammed Tails head right into the ground! Tails cried out in pain at the torture, especially when Colossus did it repeatedly, his muzzle and mouth leaked blood all over the ground and splattered his face in crimson red. Colossus didn't let up his assault until Tails fur blinked back to its normal colour, reverting back to his normal state.

Bakuda snarled; "I can't take much more of this!" he spat, his hands clenched into fists as he watched his little brother in pure agony. If no one made Colossus pay... He would. Amelia put her hand on his shoulder for support, which Bakuda took gratefully; he needed it to get through this scene of horror.

Tails was grabbed from behind by his tails and thrown like a rag doll. He soared high into the air, unconscious when Colossus made another weapon appear in his hands... A spear. A horrible thought went through Lily's mind, who was currently crying her eyes out; _"He wouldn't..." _she thought hopelessly.

Colossus took aim and smirked; "So long kid." He snickered when he threw the spear with perfect aim, piercing right through Tails stomach! Tails fell to the ground while a pool of blood pooled from the wound he received by the spear that went right through him, not an inch of it remained in his body.

Lily started bawling loudly, it was too much pain to bear... and apparently Colossus felt this too since an old war grenade appeared in his right hand; "Fine, I'll let you be with him." He smirked and threw it toward her while live!

Lily looked up at it as it sailed over towards her, fear as well as a hint of longing was seen in her eyes, no one was fast enough to stop it from exploding in her face... A large explosion rang through the empty void, as well as a blood curtailing scream.

Mizuki ran over to the rubble and pulled out a barely alive vixen, it was a miracle... But she survived. Lily whimpered audibly; "Tails... Your still there... I feel it... Please Tails..." she begged.

Bakuda looked up and his eyes widened; "I... I still feel Tails energy! But that's impossible!" he said in disbelief. The body of Tails was twitching slightly, his tails moving from side to side.

Colossus frowned; "What is this?" he asked frowning but was thrown off by the next event, Tails raised his hands up to the sky and his body began lifting into the air...

Tails head was tilted back and the hole in his stomach was apparent, being alive was impossible for him but he was still moving! His head flipped forward to show pure white and furious eyes; "LLLLLIIIIILLLLLYYYY!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tails began screaming loudly, causing Bakuda to cover up his ears; "That's the way!"

Mavrik frowned; "What is this? How is this physically possible?!" he asked himself, not coming to any conclusion.

A ferocious aura spread over Tails as he continued to yell, the hole and blood all over him were beginning to somehow seal and drift back into his bloodstream.

Colossus chuckled; "You healed yourself? It that supposed to frighten me? This light show and scream fest?" he joked, not impressed by Tails actions.

Tails continued to scream, almost like he was in agony. The white void vanished, leaving a red sea of lava like ground. It was not hot at all, but you could almost feel the heat from the surface, it was so lifelike. Tails two tails flipped up and their hairs seemed to split, continuing the process until nine beautiful yet fearsome looking tails flowed behind. Tails muscles bulged, leaving him a beefy eight year old weight lifter, his chest followed suit as a six pack formed on his chest.

The lava around Tails spread up and formed a tornado around him, but everyone could see a figure in the middle, slowly changing. Now THIS impressed Colossus, he was wide eyed in awe as well as a smallest amount of fear.

The lava suddenly dropped, drowning out the screams from the once golden kitsune. There now floated a full grown, white kyubii with red flame patters going up his body! Nine tails flourished behind him in a majestic fashion and his fur glistened like ice on a frosty morning, yet his eyes were mysterious. They held red pupils with a red flame pattern around them.

Colossus stepped back; "What the?! How is this possible?!" he cried.

Bakuda focused then gasped; "Shadow, can you feel that?!" he asked quickly.

Even Shadow was stepping back in fear, almost nothing made him this scared; "How did Tails accomplish such a thing?" he asked in awe and envy.

Bolt looked at the two; "What's the deal? Is he powerful?" he asked.

Bakuda nodded slowly; "It's like nothing I've ever felt before... It's like his power is..." he murmured, dragging off.

Bolt knocked him on the head; "What is it?! Drop the suspense already!" he yelled impatiently.

Bakuda gulped; "Limitless. His power seems to have no end!" he said almost feeling like fainting.

Tails frowned; "You'll pay." He said simply and floating calmly towards his opponent, he seemed to be struggling, like he was having trouble keeping the transformation.

Colossus gulped; "Can't we t-" he asked nervously but was cut off by a scream, Tails brought his arms to both sides as the lava from the ground sprung up and nearly swallowed Colossus, he jumped back and wiped his brow; "Whew! No where did he g-AGGGGHHH!" he yelled as Tails appeared behind him and thrust a fist into his back!

Colossus turned around and prepared a kick to the white kyubii but Tail's new form had its perks, allowing his to strike first and send Colossus up in the air from a skyward kick with his left foot.

Colossus screamed in pain as he was sent spiralling into the sky yet was sent plummeting back down a moment later by a downward double fist strike by Tails. As Colossus neared the ground, Tails reappeared below him with his sword drawn and ready. Colossus's eyes winded; "...No..." he muttered before the blade met his head and cleaved him right in two!

The audience was in awe, even Lily was now up thanks to a bit of grit and healing magic she picked up from Aura. She was in awe as Colossus's body shattered into am million pieces like glass and the room shifted back to the waiting room. Tails fell to his knees then fell unconscious, reverting to his normal form of a two tailed golden kitsune in a quick flash.

Lily ran up to him as fast as she could and rolled him over, making Tails stir and open his eyes; "Did I win?" he asked softly.

Lily smiled and nodded slowly; "You were incredible..." she murmured and stroked his bangs gently.

Tails tilted his head slightly; "Really? I... Don't remember..." he muttered to Lily's shock, but she threw it off. Tails smiled; "Lily... The last thing I remember is you being in trouble then..." he started but was thrown off his train of thought...

Lily kissed him on the lips. Tails was blushing madly but hugged her and kissed back, only to be hit on the head by a random tin can from a neon green wolf; "Get a room!" he taunted happily.

Bakuda just smiled to his younger brother but looked to everyone; "That didn't happen agreed?" he asked firmly, he didn't want any unwanted stress on Tails, not now.

Everyone nodded at once; they didn't want that either... Nor did they want to remember what Tails had just done.

Bakuda nodded then looked at the pair of kitsune's with a frown on his face; _"Just... What was that? He held it for about seven seconds, but he was unimaginably strong! It was incredible... I have to be careful. That form may have been a one off; it would be impossibly hard to access since Lily was near death... That form must need motivation. The feeling of heartbreak. Oh well, at least he HAS a form like that. Must be his Kitsune body or his ancestors power, because 'I' certainly can't do THAT!" _He thought to himself, a bit jealous, but overall pleased with his younger brother.

"He's my brother alright, a powerhouse one moment then smooching the girl the next!" he joked, a few people laughed, including Mavrik's spectators, yet Mavrik himself did not.

Tails broke the kiss; "Bakuda!" he whined.

Bakuda smirked; "Live with it bro... I'll be here to ruin the moment!" he laughed, earning a laugh from the golden furred fox. He will always be a fun loving kid... No matter what transformation he may have acquired.

* * *

_Today, I learned three things._

_Tails is growing up... Even more powerful than me..._

_He may be more mature than me, why haven't 'I' got my first kiss yet?!_

_And..._

_Bolt makes a lousy Chinese wizard in a dress!_

* * *

**Winner is Tails! Final match of the quarter finals is Mavrik vs. Winter! Prepare for battle!**

**I will reveal what happened to Tails eventually. For those that already know... Don't give it away!**


	28. Chapter 28 Going Rambo

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina), Rambo (Title of chapter); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

_Wow... That girl has guns! Ouch! SHADOW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!_

_Anyway, I heard from Zephyr that Winter hasn't said much of her past... Could she be an army soldier? Who knows..._

_Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go kill Shadow._

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Going Rambo_

Winter walked calmly up to the podium, on the outside anyway. Inside her mind, she was freaking out! She saw what Mavrik did against Amelia in their match earlier; she wasn't looking forward to meeting the same fate.

Mavrik was already waiting there; he had been there ever since Colossus and Tails had finished their match. Winter was careful to avoid the two kitsune's, since one of them looked and acted a lot like her boyfriend... Mainly because he WAS her boyfriend!

Mavrik grunted just as Winter stepped up next to him; "You know, you can always give up." He said calmly, He would always offer this to anyone. Even his worst enemy.

Winter sighed; "No. I want to win." She said with a determined look in her eyes.

Bakuda watched on with curiosity; "I wonder where they will be fighting?" he asked himself just as Mavrik and Winter... Vanished! Bakuda raised a brow and walked to the podium, waving an arm over the podium with uncertainty; "Their... Gone." He murmured in awe and confusion.

**Somewhere, in a different time period...**

Winter shook her head, the sky was a dark grey and smoke was travelling high into the air. All around her was this odd bunch of soldiers that was firing semi-automatic machine guns at an unknown enemy. She got up slowly; "Where am I?" she asked confused.

A soldier looked at her; "A civilian? Great... And one with amnesia, perfect." He muttered angrily; "Look girl, you're in Soltice, the Shamite capitol." He explained.

**Winter. Mavrik. You are to hunt each other down! All your weapons have been disabled; you have to use the weapons and environment around you! Begin!**

Winters eyes were wide with fear but they settled into a calm gaze; "Fine, no problem." She said softly and bent down, picking up a fallen soldiers pistol. She examined it before putting it in her pants for safe keeping; "M9. A nice start." She murmured as she picked up another; "An Forty Calibre rifle?! How in the world did this guy die? Oh... He didn't use it. The fool." She murmured as she slung it over her back to prepare herself. She picked up a few Frag-Grenades and slipped them onto her top for quick use. She smirked widely; "Here I come Mavrik." She said loading her M9 pistol with expertise.

Mavrik grunted, he recognised the area he was in immediately. He then shrugged; "Better get it over and done with." He murmured and slipped on a few smoke, frag and light grenades to his clothes while picking up one long weapon and examining it; "Hmmm... M4 with grenade attachment, fine handling with easier ammunition reload. Bevelled grip for quick aim and steady handling... Not bad I guess. For something primitive..." He muttered as he slung it over his shoulder and looked a dead body of a soldier; "Wait... I know this type of soldier. You are going to come in handy." He said with a slight smirk as he raided the man's jacket for something he wanted.

Winter was on her stomach and crawling under some rubble, Mavrik was atop a building and looking out for her. He couldn't use anything else but his instincts and his five senses to find out where she was hiding. He scoured the ground with a piercing gaze when a small glint caught his eye; "Aw sh-!" he started and flung back, the place where his foot was on the balcony just exploded! He bent down and picked up a small damaged shell; "Forty calibre rifle ay, nice choice. But the scopes reflection gives it away." He muttered softly as he stood back up.

Mavrik straightened up and without hesitation, jumped off the building to where the shot originated while letting half a round fly off his M4. He landed heavily on the ground and cursed, Winter was gone... Either she was knowledgeable in the ways of a sniper or she was just smart enough to know never stay in one place after a failed shot.

He straightened up; "This might be a challenge. But she's in my element now!" he said smiling widely, running off into an alleyway. Winter was running through these thin alleyways to the centre of the city, to entire city seemed to be made of these. Single streets were the only pathways. She reached the centre and found a large temple, thinking it was her best bet; she scrambled inside and grabbed a grenade.

She looked at it and cooked it in her hands, meaning pulling the pin and still holding it. After two second had passed, she threw it outside; "This should lure him here." She murmured softly.

Mavrik jumped onto a building and looked at the old temple; "Hmmm... This is exactly what I have been waiting for!" he smirked and pulled out a green remote like device that had a small red emitter at the top of a short antenna.

Mavrik pointed it at the temple and it fire a thin beam towards it; "Air support? This is Mavrik. Sending co-ordinates for air fuel bomb. I have located the enemy base, requiring immediate action." He recited into the device.

A small voice came out of it; "10-4." It called out.

Mavrik smiled, he knew 10-4 meant 'Copy that' or just plain 'yes'.

A large overhead sound of roaring engines was heard from inside the temple, Winter was reloading her rifle when she heard it; "Huh? What is tha-" she started before fire and shrapnel interrupted her...

Mavrik looked to the temple rubble with a grim look; "Sorry Winter. But this is my game." He said softly as he vanished and reappeared back in the waiting room. Much to everyone's annoyance, he didn't say a word...

**Winner is Mavrik! Now, let the lottery begin!**

Bakuda tilted his head; "Lottery? That wasn't in the previous tournament..." he murmured.

Bolt smiled; "Ah, no sweat. I bet they are mixing up the rounds." He said shrugging. As Bolt said that, a golden number floated over his head... the number two.

Bakuda looked at his; "I got number one... Figures." He murmured.

Tails tried to grab his out of the air; "I got seven!" he cried.

Shadow glanced at his; "Six." He replied in a bored fashion.

Mavrik sighed; "Eight."

Devil Jin stabbed his number before it was clear, but everyone could see it was '5'.

Vyse shrugged; "I guess I have three!"

Silver wolf was talking with Saria until Saria pointed it out; "You've got '4'"

**You have your number! It is as follows.**

**Bakuda Vs. Bolt!**

**Vyse Vs. Silver Wolf!**

**Devil Jin Vs. Shadow!**

**Tails Vs. Mavrik!**

**Bakuda! Bolt! Prepare for battle!**

_Today, I learned three things._

_Shadow won't stop hitting me! What did I say?! Wait a moment... Oooooohhhh..._

_Sorry... _

_Anyway. Mavrik's experience pulled through, but he'd be mending that foot for awhile!_

_The lottery draws were surprising but our result is the same... I have to fight my new friend... Bolt the Wolf._

**Winner is Mavrik! First match of the Semi finals is Bakuda vs. Bolt! Prepare for battle!**


	29. Chapter 29 Playing with Madness

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_Now, it's my turn!_

_Bolt is stronger than I thought; I have to give it my all!_

_But we both know, whoever wins is the best suited to move on and claim the chance at the championship!_

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Playing With Madness_

* * *

Bakuda and Bolt walked side by said calmly up to the podium, both with large grins on their faces. Once they were atop the said podium, Bolt turned his head and locked into Bakuda's gaze; "No holds barred. But no grudges. Agreed?" he asked in a blunt tone.

Bakuda nodded; "Deal." He replied in an equally basic voice.

The room shifted until the crowed was standing on a green patch of grass while Bakuda and Bolt stood on a white square ring made of white tiles, facing opposite to each other. A large crowed was going wild around them and cheering their names.

Bakuda looked around; "I-I know this place! It's the World Martial Art's Tournament!" he cried, he heard stories of how his father participated in this very tournament before he was born!

Bolt smirked and drew up his fist's while dropping into a stance; "Let's give these people a good show." He smirked and for some reason... stabbed himself with three crystals! Bolt's fur grew a very dark green and his eyes tinted a dark colour, showing malice to all who gazed into them...

Bakuda snickered; "If you say so! HAAAAAA!!!" He yelled loudly as his fur burned a deep gold and his eyes flickered to a deep green.

"_I have been waiting for a chance to turn it up!" _Bolt thought while bringing his guard up higher.

Bakuda smiled and shifted into his own stance; _"An adversary of great merit... This is gonna be AWESOME!" _Bakuda cried happily in his mind.

**Welcome to the World Martial Art's Tournament ring! Let the Battle... Begin!**

Being at opposite ends of the ring, Bolt and Bakuda charged each other, their legs hardly hitting the ground as they approached.

When they were just feet from each other they brought back their right arms and attacked at the same time, hitting each other's arms and they kept the there, trying to push the other back with their strength.

Bakuda pushed forward with greater power yet Bolt drew his arm back before the attack could be completed and took his own swipe, missing by inches! Bakuda had a try at his own and this caused a struggle between the two, their punches and kicks flying at each other.

Bakuda blocked a punch with his right arm while taking a swing with his left leg but Bolt countered by a headbutt to Bakuda's forehead, causing a bit of damage with he still took the kick to the ribs. A few seconds later, Bakuda and Bolt vanished at the same time!

Bakuda and Bolt reappeared in mid air above the ring, leaving the spectators stunned. Tails blinked; "I didn't follow it... Did you?" he asked Shadow, who shook his head slowly.

A large shockwave occurred from above and both Bakuda and Bolt plummeted to the ground, they curled into a ball and performed three backwards rolls before springing to their feet on the ground and lunging at each other again. As soon as they met, they began exchanging blows again, the speed of their punches and kicks slowly lifting them back into the air.

Bakuda was put off as a large green fist struck his cheek bone and nearly broke it; He snarled and swung back with his own hand clenched into a fist. The lapse in concentration from the feeling of accomplishment costed Bolt dearly as Bakuda dealt the same treatment, sinking his fist into Bolt's face.

Bakuda tried it again but Bolt wasn't going to be struck twice, he seemed to phase out and made Bakuda's fist go through his mirage. He reappeared above Bakuda with two fists raised and struck down with impressive force... Meeting nothing but air as Bakuda's image blurred as well.

The two kept phasing in and out of sight of each other and trying to attack, their speed was almost too much for the spectators to follow, let alone the crowed, which had gone deathly silent in awe.

Bolt and Bakuda appeared once more on the ground and both charged each other once again, yet Bakuda zoomed out of sight before they met and sent Bolt flying through his after-image. Bolt toppled a second but regained his balance just as a stray kick from the golden kitsune struck his side and sent the canine flying.

Bolt flipped with two hands used to balance himself and used him momentum as a good kickoff from the ground to speed himself forward. Bakuda's eyes widened in surprise as the green wolf slammed his head against the blue multi-tailed fox in a flying tackle.

Bolt ran forward, a green steak trailing behind him as he rocketed behind Bakuda to deliver a kick to his back. Bakuda screamed in pain as he skyrocketed towards the sky yet Bolt wasn't finished, he was waiting above Bakuda and swiped down at him with his left arm. Bakuda was about to hit the ground hard yet spun over backward to push himself into the air to meet Bolt on his way down. Bolt already had a fist drawn back so the collision resulting in both warriors having their fists indented in their faces.

The two glared at each other in both anger and excitement, they drew back their fists and focused, their energies flowing to their arms as they lunged forward and connected their clenched hands to each other, causing a large explosion!

Bakuda and Bolt landed safely on the stadium floor and just stared at each other while the rest of them tried to make sense of what just happened... The crowed started cheering madly again, they seemed to want more of the excitement the two fighters in the ring were giving.

Bakuda smirked; "Shall we give them what they want?" he asked panting slightly, his clothes were torn and ragged, his face covered in cuts but Bolt wasn't in any shape to be in a pageant either... His arms and legs were showing cuts from Bakuda's attacks yet his face still looked the same, if you count out the slight blood trickles from his mouth and nose.

Bolt smirked; "Of course." He murmured and drew back his hands to either side of him; "Try this out!" he yelled and focused his energy; "Disappear! FINAL SHOCK!" Bolt screamed, unleashed a large wave of pure yellow electrical energy in the form of a large beam.

Bakuda freaked and quickly cupped his hands; "KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled in panic just as the blast was to hit him. His blue beam was smaller at the start, but slowly grew in size so he was able to push it back; "Nice Bolt!" he yelled over the beams as he pushed back.

Bolt smirked; "Thank you; it powers the oven at least. Oven's a hog..." he muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes, he let more power into the blast yet it was getting a bit big for the space they were in. Bakuda didn't notice this either as he fed more energy to his blast as well.

The beams became on solid ball that both of them were trying to push towards one another, but it was unstable. Bolt's eyes widened; "What?! NO!" he yelled as the ball of energy began to rupture.

Bakuda stopped trying to push it back and braced himself; "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" he shouted.

A large pillar of energy and light shot into the sky as the ball became a cylinder of destructive energy, taking up the entire arena floor! Bakuda's and Bolt's bodies were not visible through the pillar of energy and electricity so no one knew if they were okay.

The large pillar dissolved slowly, allowing people to witness the scene with awe. Bolt was on his back and smoking with Bakuda was still standing... Barely. His left eye was cut and his right arm looked broken. He spat out a small amount of blood; "That didn't go as planned... But at least I won." He muttered walking to the edge of the ring.

Bakuda sighed in relief but a glow came to the edge of his eyes, forcing his to look back in confusion. He looked at what he expected to be Bolt's body but saw the green canine fully standing! He turned back and smiled; "Good, You're still standing! I feared the worse Bolt." He murmured softly but felt something... Different about him.

Bolt's green fur seemed to be getting paler by the second; soon it was completely dull grey. Bakuda raised a brow; "Bolt?" he asked confused but it turned to shock the next second; "WHAT THE?!" he cried out in surprise, Bolt's back had two stumps that burst forth two wings. One a black, demonic looking bat wing and the other an angelic feathered wing...

Bakuda stumbled back; "BOLT! What is this?!" He cried, getting a bad feeling about this.

Bolt looked at Bakuda blankly; "I had made my three conscious into one being. I am the Spirit of Lighting, not the 'Bolt' as you well know." He said calmly.

Bakuda snarled; _"His power is greater than my Super Saiyan abilities and I doubt the Devil form would have much effect either... What am I to DO?!" _he cried in his head but an idea sprung to his head and he closed his eyes in concentration.

* * *

_**In Bakuda's mind**_

_Bakuda stood with two other people, one was 'Saiyan' and the other was 'Devil Bakuda'. Saiyan snarled; "So you expect me to work with him?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"_

_Devil Bakuda snicked; "What, Is wittle Saiyan scared of wittle old me?" he asked in a baby voice to taunt his rival._

_Saiyan growled; "SHUT IT! There is no way I will work with him!" he yelled at Bakuda._

"_Fine. I didn't want it to come to this but you leave me no choice. We need to find out who is stronger; you both know what Devil Jin is capable of!" Bakuda shouted._

_Devil Bakuda crossed his arms and sighed; "Fine. I am willing but for ONE match. I can hardly be in his presence alone." He snarled._

_Saiyan sighed as well; "If you can bear to be with me, then I can stomach being with you." He said softly._

_Bakuda smiled; "Let's go!"_

* * *

_**The match**_

Bakuda smirked; "Okay, Spirit of Lightning... Two can play that game!" he shouted and dropped into a power up position, steam beginning to pour out of his sweat glands. His body changed to his Saiyan form during the process.

Familiar stubs formed under his gi at his back but the entire shirt was ripped apart as two magnificent gold angel wings burst free and fluttered in the wind. His hands bled as three claws extended from his wrists and formed huge blades, yet these were clean and shimmering a full gold instead of steel... His muscles bulged as pure energy flooded his being, White horns spread from his golden hair that was still standing on end and the horns stuck out from the sides. Bakuda looked up, his green eye flickered and the cut over his other eye sealed up with steam floating off like it was closed with a hot poker, the other eye was a deep red.

His aura sparked to life and showed it was a furious red mixed with yellow mixed inside, the same tattoo's spread up his body yet glowed a glistening yellow but turning black at random moment as it streaked up his torso and meeting at his forehead like before, making the Shenron pattern just below his fringe.

Shadow was in awe; "What is he doing?!" he yelled. Tails tilted his head but smiled, he knew that Bakuda had persuaded Devil Bakuda to cooperate with his Saiyan nature.

Devil Jin looked up; "Interesting..." he murmured softly.

Spirit of Lightning stared blackly; "It seems like you have attained the same. Shall we?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Bakuda smirked; "Yes, We continue..." he said is a slightly demonic voice as he prepared for the second round.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...It begins..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**This is a two-chapter match. **

**Next chapter: Super Saiyan Devil Bakuda Vs. The Spirit Of Lightning. **

**Omega455 and I are doing a Co-Author story. Called: Strength of Brotherhood.**

**If you like my stories, you'll like this.**

**Just thought you ought to know.**


	30. Chapter 30 Liberator of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina), Rambo (Title of chapter); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

With the permission of the people from the forum: 'Sonic Alteration' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog RPG', your OC's may make an appearance but won't participate in the tournament… better luck next time.

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_It was tough keeping those two in check. I wonder how it was for Bolt? Who knows... As soon as I find the secret way to neutralising the Devil Gene, then at least this demonic power will be expunged._

_Until then, I have to use everything I can! _

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Liberator of Hope_

* * *

Since Bakuda's Devil form wasn't to be kept in his kitsune form, his body quickly transformed into his original body. He looked as he done before but with the large golden shine from the Super Saiyan transformation.

The Sprit of Lightning nodded; "I suggest that we move this fight. Too much innocent lives will be lost if we continue our match at this arena." He said softly in his monotone voice, every ounce of emotion seemed to be drained from his body.

Bakuda nodded and spread out his golden wings; "Follow me. I know a secure and desolate place." He said with his demonic voice echoing into the air. Wisps of energy came off him in waves, a mixture of blood red demonic energy of the Devil Gene and his noble Super Saiyan aura fighting to become the overall victor is their never ending struggle.

The Sprit of Lightning nodded as well and spread out his angelic and demonic wing so both could take flight; he bent slightly forward and lunged into the air.

**HEY! Where do you think you are going?! You just can't leave the arena chosen!**

Devil Bakuda snarled and flicked his Saiyan tail flowing behind him as he rose into the air; "SHUT IT!" he yelled at the voice, who suddenly became very quiet at the outburst. Tails gasped at this, he never heard Bakuda get angry in THAT way before!

Bakuda blasted into the air, his light forming the path that he took, The Sprit of Lightning chased after it with the same speed Bakuda had just shown.

Tails blinked; "What... I haven't seen Bakuda like that before!" he said softly, fear in his voice.

Lily hugged his softly; "Thank goodness that Aura isn't here to see this." She murmured. She would hate to see the look on her sister's face if she happened to see Bakuda this way, acting like a villain.

Mavrik narrowed his eyes; _"Bakuda can hardly control that form, Jin has already given in to the Devil Gene. The speed which he flew into the distance was incredible; Jin must have the same abilities or even more since he is an adult where Bakuda is still, clearly a child. Bolt's new form, The Sprit of Lightning... That has amazing perks with it as well. I must keep my eye out, If Jin display's evil energy in his next fight, then I may have to rid Tails out of the tournament to take out the threat in the finals. That would take me to the Grand Final against either Silver Wolf, Bakuda, Bolt or Vyse." _He thought.

**In the mountain regions near .**

Bakuda landed softly on the grass, or what used to be grass. When he landed on the soft green leaves, it wilted and withered away to become charred earth underneath his feet. When The Sprit of Lightning landed, his feet created green streaks of electricity across the grass, giving them excess energy that caused them to burn furiously in red flames.

The area around them was like an entire world of large stone pillars, sticking up high into the air and sealing off the sight of the sky. They were standing on a lone rock that was in the middle of the circle of pillars, rune markings were etched onto the ground as if this place used to be some kind of holy ground or a place for a devilish ritual at night.

Bakuda smiled and dashed forward without warning, his golden wings tucked in, he wouldn't need them, The Sprit of Lightning lowered into a defensive stance yet it was use since Bakuda vanished from sight with speed nearly unrivalled.

The Sprit of Lightning quickly looked around to try and find his opponent when he saw a streak of gold light flash behind him, but then it was already too late. Both of his wings were ensnared into his opponents grip and he cried out in pain when Bakuda carried out his attack.

The demonic infused Super Saiyan started stomping heavily on The Sprit of Lightning's back, kicking his heel into the flesh on the wolf's back before letting go and twisting his leg back, only to unleash his foot onto the canine's backside. He was sent skyrocketing to the air but before he made contact with one of the pillars, Bakuda blasted past him and aimed his leg back again for another kick, sending The Sprit of Lightning even higher when his foot met the canine's side.

The former 'Bolt' opened his left eye and saw his adversary try to pass him once more for another attack but he wouldn't have that attack used on him twice! As Bakuda tried to go past, The Sprit of Lightning reached out his hand and snared in his grasp the golden appendage trailing from Bakuda's back.

Gripping the appendage, the lighting infused powerhouse began to spin in the air while taking the Saiyan with him. Bakuda yelped as he was then thrown into a rock face, his entire body becoming indented into the hard surface. Bolt charged for the winged Saiyan as quickly as he could while bringing his hands out.

In a few quick movements with yellow electricity flying through the air, the wolf sent five rings of electric energy coming from each limb, like his ankles and wrists. The ring from the left ankle pierced the rock as well as capturing Bakuda's left ankle to keep it tied there. The rest followed suit and attached themselves to Bakuda and the cliff face before he could do anything. The fifth one from around Bolt's neck gripped tightly against the Saiyan's thought, almost choking him.

Bolt nodded; "A new technique. Spirit Bond." He said calmly while Bakuda tried with all his might to try and break free of the bonds holding him with little success. The captor of the boy lunged forward immediately and attacked with everything he had, punching every square inch of the boy that he could reach and ending in Bakuda gasping for breath as well as coughing up blood that trailed down from his mouth.

Bolt showed no remorse, only letting Bakuda a second to recover before launching into him again, landing a full punch right between the eyes then a blow to the throat so he couldn't breathe properly!

Bakuda looked at him with his right eye bleeding from the socket, he couldn't take much more... but he smirked; "I see, you made it so... I couldn't... Break free of these holds right?" he asked, still gasping for air when his airway was disrupted.

The wolf nodded; "Yes. Why do you ask?" he asked curiously, he didn't tie the wings or tail but how could they help?

Bakuda chuckled looked to his left hand and found he could clench his fist freely; he glanced to the right and nodded briefly when his right hand could do the same. A smirk crossed his face and looked back to the canine; "You must really think I am an amateur." He said cockily.

This aroused the attention of the wolf as he watched on; _"What is he up to?" _he pondered with the same monotone voice in his head just like his voice he had right then outside.

Bakuda clenched both hands into fists while creating a blazing aura around his body; "If I can't move my arms or legs, I'LL MOVE THIS MOUNTAIN!" he cried and lunged his limbs forward, rifting cracks through the rock he was tied to and ripping huge chucks off of the cliff! Large boulders the size of trash cans hung onto the Saiyan's limbs while the neck ring didn't hold one since his aura burnt the rock away.

The Spirit of Lightning was shocked by this new development and was caught off guard, which he paid the price for when two tonnes of rock met his head and sent him plummeting to the ground. He was able to save himself by landing on his feet, bending his knees and flapping his wings to cushion the fall. By the time he landed, he was ready to fly back up. With one mighty push, Bolt blasted skyward to his opponent. He stopped at equal altitude to his adversary; "Impressive tactic. The immense aura weakened the bond of the rock by heating it, you could not break the bonds that I created but you could with the rock itself. Not something I expected, but rather clever." He said simply.

Super Saiyan Devil Bakuda smirked; "Why thank you, Nice to have some recognition for your work." He said calmly, his voice still in its demonic state since one half of him was the Devil Gene.

Bolt nodded and flicked his wrists up; "Sorry if my new techniques are throwing you off, I am always like that." He explained dully as he flexed his arms. From his knuckles, spark green electricity... The next instant, green electrical waves crated claws that extended from his knuckles, about one and a half feet long! Bolt sighed when he finished; "The GigaWatt Blades".

Bakuda smirked and cricked his neck before letting his golden claws extend completely; "So this is how it is going to be?" he asked.

The Spirit of Lightning smiled slightly and lunged forward, taking his fists and electrical claws forward to strike the Saiyan. Bakuda brought up his guard just as the GigaWatt blades was about to pierce his throat. With an almighty clang, Bakuda countered every strike Bolt threw against him, his hands swinging to every side to block the slices that would penetrate his skin.

Bolt hit the claws hard with his blades and twisted, making Bakuda's claws spin out to the side when he tried to get free, leaving him open. Bolt smiled slightly and thrust forward, digging his GigaWatt Blades into Bakuda's chest, blood flowing like a torrent out of the sides.

Bakuda screamed in pain, it was unbearable! He knew now that he was finished, he could not fight like this. The pain would eventually render him unconscious but by then it would be too late... His golden aura dropped as his eyes paled completely to white, his wings becoming black once more as well as his hair and tail. The Super Saiyan part of the transformation had been dropped as he died...

Bolt sighed and let go, ripping the blades out just as he dropped the spirit of Lightning form, his fur returning and his wings vanishing, his electrical energy pushing him up to stay aloft. He wouldn't have long before his entire body ceased to function and die; such was the cost for that great power.

Bakuda hung in the air, the draft of his black wings keeping him from plummeting completely, blood still was pouring out of his chest in torrents... Bolt looked at him sadly; "Sorry my friend. If you had died, then you would have shattered already. Seems like your hanging by a thread so... If you can hear me, I'm sorry." He murmured.

Bakuda's head flipped up, his eyes held pure red malice contained within the sockets; "You will be!" he screamed, his muscles bulged slightly when he roared, flipping his body to an upright position!

Bolt shook his head; "Impossible! I saw you get stabbed, there is no way you could have survived!" he shouted.

Bakuda chuckled darkly; "Yes Bolt, But you forgot one small detail... You may have killed the innocence, but where did the devil go?" he asked mockingly.

The canine's eyes widened in shock, he shouldn't have dropped his form; "Devil Bakuda." He snarled, his shock replaced by anger immediately. Devil Bakuda smirked and nodded, his face had the look of pure insanity that even Bolt would not tamper with.

A small amount of blood splattered off of the demonic infused Saiyan when the wound's on his chest began to heal gradually, sealing up with just scars bearing any sign that he had ever been damaged. Devil Bakuda kept glaring at the green wolf when the last remaining ounce of blood splattered onto his cheek, his tongue came out of his mouth and he licked it off, relishing the taste.

Bolt recoiled in disgust; "EWWW! Disgusting! That was completely unnecessary!" he cried, but brought his guard up to fight while still falling gradually to the ground.

Devil Bakuda charged towards his opponent at blinding speeds, but Bolt had time to flip backwards in the air and use the momentum against the Saiyan, causing Devil Bakuda to soar over the mountain since they were already high up. Over the other side was a crystal lake that was misty in the presence of the mountain near it. Devil Bakuda soared over the mountain and into the lake below, causing a large tidal wave where he landed.

Bolt followed eagerly, if he could let his energy into the lake, he could fry him! But it was a second too late when the entire lake burst from its containments into a large whirlpool in the air, Devil Bakuda in the centre, his arms stretched to his side and a furious demonic red aura flowing around him. Streaks of hot air pieced the mist and were burning to the skin; Bolt was forced to stay back when this occurred otherwise his fur would have been charred!

Devil Bakuda smirked and raised his right hand skyward, a red ball of pure energy forming slowly then bursting to existence, nearly a foot and a half in diameter. He waved the ball with his hand down to his waist, causing the ball to break into small ones that flung toward the neon coloured wolf.

Bolt jumped to one side on the shore, narrowly missing the barrage of energy attacks to him. The balls scattered along the ground and up the mountain, exploding as they made contact with something, Bolt looked behind him and paled completely, looking almost like his Spirit of Lightning form. The mountain range where they were fighting? What mountain range?! There was no trace of it left... just a barren desert...

Bolt looked back at the Saiyan he was supposed to be friends with; "Bakuda... I know you're in there somewhere, begging and fighting to escape. I know how you feel... I want to free you from your prison, maybe I can't, YET I WILL TRY MY FRIEND! I PROMISE!" He screamed loudly, an electrical aura sparking around him furiously; "My last move... SOUL SPARK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The plants remaining and even the water began to glow a slight green, energy seeming to flow off of them and across the ground to Bolt's body. This move took the electrical pulses of everything organic and powered the blast; he got the idea from the Spirit Bomb that Shadow had demonstrated in his match. Bolt stuck both hands forward, a gigantic ball of energy flowing into his palms.

Devil Bakuda brought his hands behind his back; "Demonic Disaster." He said calmly, a red ball of energy flowing into his hands with the exact posture of the Kamehameha wave technique. He brought his hands forward; "BURN IN HELL!" he screamed, throwing a blood red beam towards his adversary.

Bolt thrusted his palms forward slightly, a green blast of electrical energy mixed with the energy Bakuda used sped toward the beam Devil Bakuda had fired, the result was a beam struggle.

Bolt struggled, his green beam trying to push against the red beam Devil Bakuda was casually pushing. The Demonic Disaster was slowly overtaking Bolt's Soul Spark easily since Devil Bakuda wasn't even trying.

Bolt grunted in effort and pain, his hands like they were on fire when the blast was nearly upon him; _"I can't... WIN! I need more power! I need to beat Devil Bakuda to set Bakuda free, but how? And if Devil Bakuda is this strong, how could we beat Devil Jin?! I wish, for the power to make things right." _He thought in despair.

* * *

_I wish for the power to make things right..._

_I wish for the power..._

_I WISH!_

* * *

Darkness seemed to have enclosed upon Bolt, no... The entire globe when the blast was an inch from the palms of Bolt's hands but something... A miracle... occurred that would surprise even the Universal Gods. A voice rang through the darkness to Bolt's mind, making him gasp in both fear and surprisingly, hope.

* * *

"_YOU'RE WISH... SHALL BE GRANTED."_The voice sounded familiar to Bolt somehow, even though he had not heard it in his lifetime before. Yet he somehow knew that he had been saved by a mighty entity.

* * *

Light burst back to the globe, a golden fury emanating to where Bolt the wolf stood, the blast still upon him yet seemed to be no importance to the canine. Bolt opened his eyes, showing crystal blue orbs inside them, his now glittery golden fur whisking in the wind from the blasts in front of him.

Pale gold streaks trailing up his arms and to his chest sparkled against his ferocious aura. But the most peculiar thing about the new form was the two orbs sticking out of each palm. They were known by many, but their power could not be measured before... The Golden Dragon Ball's of Hope!

Bolt smirked; "Nice. Seems like you were not in complete control there Devil Bakuda! The original owner of that body wants me to destroy you! I am going to make sure you won't harm another person!" he screamed, his blast suddenly becoming thrice the size and ploughing through the Demonic Disaster without the slightest difficulty!

Devil Bakuda's eyes widened in fear and shock; "No! This cannot be happening! This isn't possible!" he wailed, the Soul Spark hitting him straight in the chest and sending the Saiyan skyrocketing into the air with it. The beam went high into the sky and eventually the outer reaches of space before the final screech escaped his lips, his body slowly and painfully disintegrating right in from of his eyes. Before he perished however, a smile became existent on his face; "Thank... you... my friend..." he croaked out softly before exploding, every trace of his being evaporated.

Back on earth, the golden wolf looked to the sky just as the waiting room sealed around him, ignoring all the stares and gasps at the sight of his new form, Bolt continued to look up like he could still see the blue sky; _"I promise Bakuda, I'll free Jin if I can. I won't let this power go to waste nor let it go to my head." _He thought solemnly.

Ren ran up to him; "Bolt! What happened? What happen to you?!" she cried confused.

Bolt just smiled and looked down to her; "Nothing much. Just a friend helped me out for helping him in return. But what to call this?" he asked looking at his fur and striped markings on his body, only until he laid eyes on the two Dragon Ball's in his hands did he decide.

He smiled; "Call me the Liberator of Hope!"

**Winner is Bolt the Wolf! Next match is Vyse vs. Silver Wolf! Prepare for battle!**

* * *

_I'm out._

_But now everyone can see the destructive power if the Devil Gene..._

_At whatever cost, the best noble warrior must move forward and claim the prize of great power._

_If it falls into the wrong hands..._

_Then not even the Universal Gods can save us._

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. School work and the new story "Lost Mobian Warriors" has kept me from updating this.**

**Childhood Friendship should be updated shortly as well.**


	31. Chapter 31 Future of The Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina), Rambo (Title of chapter); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_Vyse against Silver Wolf... I don't exactly know what to think._

_Vyse is adept at martial arts and some special powers while Silver Wolf can use his fire elemental powers to help during battle._

_This would be interesting, too bad I wasn't there to watch._

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Future of The Flames_

* * *

The silver furred canine named 'Silver Wolf' strode with pride in his heart to the podium; every step he took in his mind was just one step toward a challenge to make his people proud. He was an elemental and the last in the tournament, he was the leader of the group his friends and family created as always tried to lead them to victory yet his goal equally led to something else... Peace. He wanted to make sure that when people were under his leadership, no one would be left behind and no one would be killed. He would gladly be the first to fall if it meant saving his friends. The heart of a hero beating away in his chest, he moved onward to the platform.

The black fox by the name of 'Vyse the Fox' walked calmly to the podium, hands in his pockets as he strolled forward. Instead of the beating heart that pushed him forward like his opponent, his heart was a black gem that was dubbed as 'The Black Chaos Emerald'. This emerald was his life force, his greatest treasure and also his worse weakness. If someone removed that emerald, it would be like ripping out his heart. It WAS his heart. He had to keep it safe.

Saria was on her feet and waving her arms in a large motion over her head to her friend just as Silver Wolf stepped onto the podium and the dais wolf turned his head back in that direction so he could see her.

Vyse looked back himself in curiosity and saw his spectators, Yoko and Aqua looking at him with smiles on their faces. Well... Aqua had a smile on her face. Yoko was jumping up and down like she had fifteen pounds of sugar pumped into her bloodstream with n ridiculously large hose. Vyse chuckled under his breath at the sight of his sister going completely nuts for his sake, not knowing if to be flattered or to be rather embarrassed.

Silver wolf waved to Saria subtly and turned back to face the wall in front of him, waiting for the battle to begin.

Vyse rolled his eyes at his sister's actions and turned back without any acknowledgement that it ever occurred. Yoko saw her brother turn around without a reply and slowly stopped, her eye drooping to the floor and her arms falling to her side. She pursed her lips and it quivered for a second before she just went to the wall near her to lean against. Aqua glanced at the white vixen for a second, two at most before turning back to her crush to watch the fight.

Silver happened to see this and face Vyse with a frown planed on his lips; "Vyse. What was that all about? She waved to you. You might not get a second chance after this match. I am aware of the risk so I waved to Saria." He advised.

Vyse shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms in a bored fashion; "My life and my actions is none of your concern! If you know what is good for you Silver Wolf, I'd turn back and ignore whatever I do unless of course it's sending you to the next dimension." He said flatly, not a hint of remorse or care etched into the sentence.

The two warriors looked ahead, Silver Wolf knowing a lost cause when he heard or saw one. The scene in front of them, usually a red wall, slowly shifted. The room itself becoming a twisted hologram that acted as transport to other dimensions. In a matter of just moments, the floor underneath them was replaced quickly with hot scorched grass, so scorched in fact, that patches were still on fire!

The arena where they were to fight was a plain that was currently suffering from a bushfire, burning leaves and grass all around them. The spectators however were safe from harm outside the Interruption Barrier, which was used only for the sole purpose of making sure the crowed didn't interfere with the match.

Vyse looked at all the burning foliage and examine possible uses of the battleground, Silver Wolf did not require as much thought since the fire around them could easily be used to his advantage as Bolt in an electrical storm.

**This match takes place in Scorched Plains! Let the battle... Commence!**

Silver Wolf charged instantaneously, flames developing around his fists and his shoes as he ran. The Scorched Plains only added to his power of the flames and it gave him a certain edge in battle.

Vyse smirked and drew his hands forward in front of him, black flames enveloping his hands yet did not seem to harm him; "Bring it puppy!" he mocked with a sadistic smirk on his lips and charged forward as well with his blazing hands by his side.

Silver Wolf and Vyse collided, the wolf's right fist puncturing Vyse's shoulder with red flames wrapping around the impacted area. Vyse snarled and reacted with his own, sending a right hook with his right hand while ducking under the punch that previously had struck him. The result of this move caused Vyse's fist to strike Silver Wolf's jaw and send his toppling backwards while cracking his mouth left and right to get his jaw realigned.

Vyse shrugged his arm around once to get the blood moving in that area, after getting his arm working properly again he moved forward with a different strategy, he felt like Silver Wolf damaged him more than he had damaged the metallic canine. His mind set on winning the match, he spun his arms around his body once and flung his right hand out like he was to grab something. Black flames escaped his hand yet they travelled skyward, once at least five feet however, the staff of flames shot flames out forward to make it look like an upside down letter 'L'. Silver Wolf raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of this structure of flames yet remained on guard, not letting his opponent get the best of him if he was to lose focus. The giant 'L' solified itself, becoming an object in Vyse's hand. When it was complete, a giant reddish black scythe sat in the black fox's palm. With a swift movement of the new weapon, black energy in the form of a crescent sailed through the air at the silver canine. Silver Wolf had little time to react as the dark energy pieced his shirt and ripped it clean open, revealing a fresh new wound across his chest. Silver Wolf snarled and put his hand over it quickly, flame from his hands quickly and painfully stitching the wound together. Once it was healed, he reached for his belt and pulled out a silver metal long sword, if it came to using weapons here then so be it.

Silver Wolf charged, rather recklessly in any sense, at his opponent. With his silver blade in hand, he swiped his blade toward the scythe just as Vyse decided to try another swing. The silver blade hit the scythe and yellow and dark red sparks flew in all directions, floating to the ground and ensnaring more of the grass into flames. Vyse smirked and threw his scythe once more yet it was countered by the silver wolf again. With an even wider grin, Vyse continued as if an insanity streak was building up inside of him that grew slightly more savage every time the sparks of the two weapons clashed against the fiery earth.

Silver Wolf snarled; "What is with you?! Your attacks are becoming more wild and relentless. Tell me." He requested as he jumped back and stopped a swing of the scythe from puncturing his chest once again.

Vyse chuckled darkly, his scythe seemingly floating in his right hand; "My power increases dramatically now that I am using my full capabilities. Your finished wolf and this battle has not even begun!" he cackled, raising his scythe to the sky; "The black flames of my body can be used to increase speed, I even created a small zone where the black flames originate. With fire of the dark liking your body for eternity, you will not survive regardless of your abilities. Since no food can get into that void, it's futile to even try. Now to get the show on the road!" he yelled and threw the scythe into the air.

The scythe began spinning in the air, the blade cutting through the air while letting out dark fire that only increased the speed of the rotation. Silver Wolf stared at the spinning weapon until it was like a wheel of black and red... suddenly, the circle zoomed into a three dimensional shape, creating a vortex into a world full of flames... Through the portal seemed to be an endless red void, black coloured flames roaring from the floor like geysers. Vyse snickered, the void right above his head; "Say hello, to the world known as FlameNights. The source of the black flames, the void where I can find sanctuary, the place where I will draw the power to destroy the human race! They destroyed my past, so I will end their future!" he yelled, his face looking quite deranged.

Silver Wolf snarled; "You're a fool! How do you intend to get me in that void anyhow? There is no chance of that happening." He spat while lifting his blade, ready to strike again at the next chance he had.

Vyse merely chuckled again and placed his hand on his chest, then closing his hand like a claw over his heart. Pushing the claw mark outwards, he drew from his body harmlessly a black shaded gemstone with a Chaos Emerald cut and finish, almost as if it was a eight emerald that he clutched in his paw. The black fox lifted the gemstone up; "This is my life force. As long as I touch it, I can survive. With the power of this Dark Chaos Emerald however, I shall use it to power this vortex with its unimaginable power!" he laughed manically, the whites of his eyes overtaking his pupils in his eye sockets. This power was corrupting him...

The vortex widened considerably in size when the power of the gemstone in the vulpine's hand began to radiate violently, a sucking wind beginning to show around the red spinning portal. Silver Wolf looked confused by the new development but didn't have to think about it too much except for the fact he was slowly sliding towards what he proclaimed he wouldn't step into. He dug his feet into the ground and tried to stay there, but the wind picked up around his and tried to push him in. Any attack he made now would just let him be swallowed into the FlameNights.

Vyse laughed and stared at his opponent, not realising the dark Chaos Energy he was releasing was also hurting someone in the crowed... Yoko was clutching her heart in pain, like she was having a heart attack. She whined; "Please Vyse, Brother... Please stop. It hurts!" she begged. The dark energy was trying to overtake the light energy inside her, forcefully ripping her insides apart in the process.

Aqua bent down to her, since Yoko was still against the wall; "Yoko, speak to me! What's happening to you?" she asked afraid, she was able to develop a small kinship with the female vulpine when they first began to talk.

Yoko whimpered; "That Emerald... It's trying to kill me... To take the power of the Light Emerald inside me. I am the polar opposite to Vyse is, I am the light and he is the darkness." She explained weakly. She knew she was going to die and couldn't do anything about it...

Vyse was still laughing, not noticing his sister's strife and torment. Silver Wolf began sliding toward the portal even faster, his feet skidding up the sparks on the ground. Vyse lowered his head as he held up the Dark Emerald; "Come now Silver Wolf. It is futile to resist. Join the flames, embrace the sweet slumber of death." He proposed.

Silver wolf struggled, his blade sinking into the ground as extra leverage to stop his slow advancement into the FlameNights that his opponent had created; "No, I won't give up! You won't take me like this Vyse!" he yelled, defiant to the end.

A figure stood at the back of the room, no one seeming to notice him though some people looked right at him like he was invisible... He raised his head and a faint outline of an eye could be seen underneath; "I suppose it's time to meddle with this fight, my first step. Make sure Vyse does not join him." He murmured and his eye underneath the black hood glinted once for a brief moment.

Mavrik turned his head, his ears pricked up as high as they could go; _"I'm sure I heard something then. Someone who isn't supposed to be is here, but where?"_ he thought, his ears trying to pick up the slightest sounds.

The black robed figure moved forward and pointed his long hand to the white vixen in pain, his hand also in black leather gloves; _"Banish the darkness, with the light." _He thought then used his other hand to point to Vyse...

Vyse narrowed his eyes in slight pain; _"What? What is this pain? Where is this coming from?! Stop it! It hurts! Wait a second... Is that crying?" _he asked himself in his mind, the space around him beginning to shift just like the waiting room did when the arena changed.

Vyse looked around at his new surroundings; he was in a familiar laboratory that was customized to look like a lounge room in a common home. He glared at the furniture and the items on the shelves; "This is my old home. Before I was betrayed by those wretched humans." He snarled, he faced an opposite door where crying was emanating from. Curiously, he walked in to remember it was his sister's room. But as he came into said room, he found everything was as he remembered. The small bed in the corner, the cream coloured lampshade Yoko used on the bedside table, everything. Yet what threw him off the most was a very small vixen sitting on her bed, her legs under the covers and with the look she had just woken up from a nightmare.

He gasped in realisation and looked to himself, the sudden feeling of nostalgia washing over him when he saw his hands, smaller and scarless. He gazed into the mirror over on the wall and came to face what he thought could never happen, his young self was staring back at him! No longer had he battle scars on his body, a glint in his eyes like he looked hopeful for the future and most of all... no hate was in any fibre of his being.

The young Yoko bolted up when she saw a glimpse of someone in her room, but upon seeing her older brother, calmed down; "S-sorry brother... Did I wake you?" she asked afraid.

Vyse felt it best to play the part the best he could for the time being; "No. But I did hear you crying. What is the matter?" he asked rather kindly, in a voice he hadn't heard for years.

Yoko looked to her bed sheets, an ashamed look on her face; "I had a nightmare. I saw you... Bigger. And evil. You were doing mean stuff... And hurting me." She whimpered, tears beginning to roll down her face once more.

Compelled by his younger self, Vyse walked onward to his smaller sister. He sat down on the bed beside her, his small frame not even making any sort of crease in the bed or discomfort for her; "It's okay Yoko. I won't turn evil." He lied and looked away with an angered look, why must he be subjected to this nonsense?

That's when it struck him... He had this conversation before. He was woken by his sister's cries and she proclaimed he would become evil... He even remembered a long forgotten promise he had made when he said that he wouldn't become evil at all. The black fox sighed; _"And I broke that promise. Why did those humans ruin everything?!"_

Yoko seemed to cheer up slightly from the statement; "You mean it? Vyse? Can I ask you something? Can you promise you won't turn evil, you won't hurt anyone or... hurt me?" she asked afraid of his answer, her eyes filled with hope and despair at the same time, her pupils white in small dots as her eyes shone from the constant tears liquidating her orbs of sight.

Vyse turned his gaze back, his own eyes looking into hers. The pain, the heartbroken pain, he felt it all at full force. He knew there was one answer, yet how could he say a lie to this young girls face? He sighed after what seemed like an eternity of staring into his sisters eyes; "Yes. I promise." He said softly.

As soon as he finished the sentence, the scene shifted once more. Vyse looked around confused by the sudden whirl of colours when the room vanished and was replaced by a battle scarred battleground. Wisps of black and red smoke drifted into the air while the red burnt earth beneath his feet drifted over the vast wasteland of dead bodies and deep crevices. As his eyes travelled around, he finally noticed who was at his feet... A vixen he knew quite well.

He quickly dropped to the ground, his hands scooping up the upper half of his sister, obviously dead. His eyes were filled with fear and his mouth agape when he inspected her, a deep hole in her skull that was still bleeding profusely. Blood splattered all over her clothes and a deep slash across her chest. He knew what this meant; the Emerald was removed by something or... someone. He laid her back down and gazed at her with shock and horror; _"Who could have done this?! Who?! When I get my hands on- wait a second... NO!" _he thought panicked and looked at his hands; a sudden weight had appeared in them. In his right hand was a long L shaped scythe that he used when desperate, in the left? Well... The left held a dazzling white emerald covered in crimson blood.

He now knew who killed his sister... What made that gash on her chest... Who he had become! He threw the two items away from him as quickly as possible; _"This can't be possible! I would never... Would I? Did I break my promise so severely that I killed my sister for power? Could I do such a thing? I... I couldn't! I wouldn't!" _he yelled in his mind and looked at his newly bloodstained hands.

"_I would kill my sister, take her emerald and slaughter others in cold blood... all for power. I went to the dark side to gain my revenge... But no more. This vision has given me what I needed. I won't use evil for my own needs! The darkness had taken my soul and set my future..."_

"_BUT THERE IS STILL TIME TO CHANGE THINGS!"_

Vyse's scene changed back to the right timeline, where Silver Wolf was almost inside the Vortex where he would be sucked into the realm and would die for certain. Yoko was almost dead, her hands over her heart and crying her eyes out. But it wouldn't be for long if Vyse had anything to say about it!

Silver Wolf was flung forward to the void yet met nothing but air, the scythe back in Vyse's right hand and the vortex closing with it. The black fox glared at the Dark Emerald in his left hand; "You. You set my future. Not the humans! For this, you will perish! I don't care if you are my life force, you're the next item to join the realm of..." he yelled at the emerald and threw it into the air above him, the Emerald twirling as it soared skyward.

Vyse, with the energy quickly leaving his body, raised his scythe; "OBLIVION!" he screamed. Just as the Dark Emerald was about to fall right in front of him, he swung the Dark Flames Scythe and hit it right at its base. For what seemed to be hours, time stood still... Deep golden cracks started lining the Dark Emerald from where the tip of the Scythe touched.

Marl looked at the Dark Emerald and nodded; "He has chosen his path. He is a true warrior." He murmured.

Ren on the other hand was freaking out; "Okay, that's one thing. How's this? Vyse has lost his marbles and is going to fry us all!"

Silver Wolf raced to the room and somehow broke through the barrier after diving for safety, the room already changing back to the original Waiting Room. Seems like the Universal Gods knew what was going to happen as well.

Vyse sighed as he saw the room vanish, leaving his behind; "Yoko. I kept my promise... I will never hurt you or become evil. You're my sister and I love you... Aqua. Look after her until I come back? Without this Emerald, I can't live on. But I'll be back. I am Vyse the Fox. I ALWAYS come back!" he laughed prideful just as the Dark Emerald exploded, leaving nothing left in its wake...

Back in the Waiting Room, Yoko lay on the ground with her eyes slightly open; "Thank you... You kept your promise... My brother. See you soon." She murmured and fell asleep; it was too much for her to stay conscious. Aqua smiled and sat next to her, fulfilling the task she was given. She knew Vyse would be back, stronger than ever.

The black robed figure smiled under his hood, still hiding his face under it; _"With the Dark Emerald gone. Looks like Step two is complete._ _It won't be long now."_

**Winner is Silver Wolf! Next match is Shadow vs. Devil Jin! Prepare for battle!**

* * *

_Vyse... _

_I knew he had some good in him yet he rarely showed it._

_He could have won easily but chose not too for the safety of his friends, choosing to choose the right path_

_Even if he lost the tournament match..._

_He won a different battle and gained a prize for it_

_He won his future_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I had writers block and also had to do 6 weeks' worth of work in five days since SOMEONE had the nerve to steal my Major Project!**

**Also, I suggest reading 'Lost Mobian Warriors'. It's only got 4 chapters and updates slow but... It's a good co-author story.**

**Thanks!**

**Bakuda**


	32. Chapter 32 Parting Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina), Rambo (Title of chapter); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_Come on Shadow, Show this guy who the Ultimate Life Form can do!_

_Devil Jin may be strong, but I wonder how he will fair against a Saiyan of great power? My brother?_

_Kick his butt Shadow!_

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Parting Gift_

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform. Born more than fifty years ago on the Space Colony ARK to be the liberator for mankind and to be the protégé of science. However, this did not come to be when the military company GUN had infiltrated the ARK with the desire to eliminate both him and anyone that he had came in contact with. So, his beloved family that consisted of only one was destroyed that day... Maria, the granddaughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik was the one and only person that treated the ebony hedgehog as a being with emotions rather than a potential weapon or just something that could be used for others desires. She had died pulling the lever that sent Shadow to the planet Earth, gun fire upon her.

50 years later, Shadow was woken from a forceful sleep by a curious blue kitsune and a timid golden kitsune. These two vulpine would end up being his brothers, Bakuda and Tails. With a quick discussion and a hidden agenda, Shadow agreed to become their brother just to receive the power to destroy the human race. Yet, He didn't expect when he revealed his true reasoning to the brotherhood to be stopped by the oldest of the kitsune's before he even had left the island where he had became imprisoned... Bakuda had shown his the path he was going and cleared the way for the path that he had to take. He forgave the human race thanks to the voice of Maria Robotnik, a favour from a friend in the otherworld.

To the present date, the black hedgehog stood firm in the room before stepping forward to the platform where his battle would begin, his onyx black eyes focused on the task at hand. He fight against Devil Jin, a being of immeasurable demonic power and speed, was sure to be a tough one.

Devin Jin wrapped his black wings in front of his body to hide it and seemed to burst into a red demonic explosion of energy. The same energy appeared on the podium and the evil entity flung his wings open as he came back into existence. Shadow continued moving forward but vanished in a glow of blue energy, emerged right next to Devil Jin.

Bolt rose a brow; "Why do I get the feeling this is going to end in disaster?" he asked Ren, who agreed with a simple nod.

Marl shrugged; "I want to know why they have to act like that." He asked dully, his eyes having no light whatsoever since he was actually bored.

Bolt chuckled; "That's easy. They have to act that way... Because their Badas-" he started before Amelia cut him off with a slap to the back of the head. All the spectators were leaving and only a few were there now. When a person lost in the tournament, their spectators left with them. Only ones left were Ren, Marl, Amelia, Lily, Aqua, Yoko, Jennifer, Neptunia and Lily.

Bolt scowled; "What in the world was that for women?!" he asked like an irresponsible husband. This of course earned a slap on the back of the head from Ren.

Bolt rubbed the back of his head furiously; "What did I d- YOW!" he cried as he was slapped on the back of the head again, this time by Marl. He turned angrily to the grey fox by his side; "What was that for?!" he demanded of the vulpine archer.

Marl shrugged at the question, a smirk on his face as he replied; "Do I need a reason?" he asked with relish at the pure irritation implanted of the wolf's face. Ren and Amelia were cracking up in laughter behind him though.

Tails was standing proudly with Lily by his side; "Who do you think has the advantage?" Lily asked concerned for her 'boyfriends' brother.

Tails shook his head; "It doesn't look good. Shadow needs to pull off a miracle or something to win this one." He whispered sadly, knowing Shadow stood little chance against this threat.

Shadow stared forward; his mission and path clear as a burning source of energy raged within him and tried to burst from the surface. Devil Jin however, was fighting not to kill Shadow then and there. Knowing if he did, he would be disqualified and not another chance to kill any of the others.

The scene around them began changing dramatically, the walls of the room turning inside themselves and losing their being. All around them was nothing but empty space yet light immediately flooded their vision as if someone flicked the on switch on the light globe of the universe. Shadow glanced all around him and found what he was looking for. He knew he had to return some day and he was ready... They were orbiting space, just floating unsuspended over a metal dome that shadow once called home.

The two fighters vanished from everyone's sight once again, both teleported to the main room inside the ARK. The most dangerous place on the metal research centre.

Shadow took a quick glance at his surrounding area; the main stabilizers for the ARK space station and the Eclipse Cannon overhead. He suddenly realised why they were fighting here, it those stabilizers, four on each side of the room, were destroyed during the battle... Then the ARK would fall down to the planet and cause considerable damage down below. Not only that but his old home, his birthright, would be destroyed along with them. The room had a see-through floor that allowed them to see the planet below and the stabilizers each had four pumps pulling in and out of the walls like piston pumps.

Devil Jin noticed he was looking around and got ready for their battle, mainly but extending his misshapen claws to their fullest capacity; "Are you ready to perish? Take a last look around, you won't have another chance to see it again." He said in the same blunt yet evil voice that sent chills up the spine.

Shadow turned to his and raised his fists to either side of him, a smirk becoming known across his lips; "You think you are powerful enough to destroy me with the Devil Gene and maybe you are. But how can you hit my flesh when you can't get past my spirit?" he asked and split apart his legs. He began to focus on the task at hand, his body in a horse stance. His body glowed furiously with a deep gold, his skin becoming covered with golden liquid that poured from his sweat glands. The golden liquid solified into a hard metal, gold to be precise. The golden metal warping around his body and taking form, his arms flashed as the metal welded together and from it shone a brilliant golden yellow pair of gauntlets. His chest and legs followed suit, forming a set of golden grieves, cuirass and boots. Shadow smirked and cricked his neck with his hands just before leaning down in a battle stance, his sword on his back becoming a faint gold along with his armour. Power flowed from his body, this new getup shining as bright as the morning sun while he stood proudly against his opponent.

Spirit Shadow smirked; "You didn't think I used the Spirit Bomb's energy all at once against Echo did you?" he asked getting ready.

Devil Jin grinned, showing his blood dripping fangs along with it; "Great, you shall be a prestigious kill for me!"

**This battle takes place on the Space Colony ARK. Spirit Shadow and Devil Jin, Let the battle begin!**

Shadow immediately lunged forward drawing his heavily armoured fist and brought it down upon Devil Jin but the demonic being vanished in a flare of fire, he left behind such a furious fire that it barred Shadow's path yet the ebony hedgehog passed through the inferno without a single ounce of damage to himself.

Spirit Shadow spun and skidded on the metallic floor, his armour creating sparks as he went along. He snarled and stared at his opponent who had just teleported to the opposite side of the room. He narrowed his eyes; _"He's fast. I better take it up a bit. But not too much if I want to keep this power a secret from the other competitors." _He thought and took after Devil Jin again, his eyes flashing a deep green for a moment as he approached the silent and still villain.

Devil Jin smirked, his plan coming into motion. He opened up his wings and buffeted them forward so that he was forced back and so was Shadow. With the new acceleration backwards, he took hold of one of the stabilisers and ripped it out of the wall! Using the new steel pump as a projectile, he threw it rapidly at Spirit Shadow.

Spirit Shadow was shocked at the simple and rather fruitless method; all he had to do was sidestep either side. He dodged it quickly but hadn't realised how crafty Jin could be, the stabiliser was a distraction! He was rapidly sliced on the cheek with one of Jin's razor claws, the cut was shallow but a single drop of blood escaped from it. Yet Shadow wasn't completely caught off guard as a painful kick from the right foot was pierced into Jin's side.

Devil Jin receded his claw as Shadow took his foot away. Both moving very slowly while they did so and continued staring into each other's eyes. Devil Jin stood up completely still, his wings folded; "You cannot hold to be able to beat me while holding back Shadow. I shall show you the Truth wrath of the Devil if show me what your 'Spirit' can really do."

Shadow took a step back, his eyes wide; _"He hasn't been trying up till now? Well, I haven't either." _He thought then smirked; "Very well, No more fooling around." He agreed.

Devil Jin brought up his guard and readied himself, he was about to show that not even a Saiyan in the Spirit Armour could hope to beat him.

Shadow brought his hands forward then tucked both hands behind him; "I might as well start it big. Kaaa... meee...haaa... meee... ha!" he cried, bringing forth his metal covered hands to show a glowing blue orb of pure energy lobbed inside. As soon as he threw it forward however it burst into a huge beam of concentrated bluish white destruction!

Devil Jin grinned and vanished from sight, letting the beam sail past him and toward another one of the stabilisers. Shadow couldn't pull it away in time and it crashed into it, incinerating the second item that was keeping the ARK afloat. Devil Jin reappeared to his left but his face was covered in surprise as another beam, this one a normal Ki blast however, shot at him. He was forced to flee once more and vanished again. Every time he reappeared he was sent back to running from the blasts Shadow was throwing everywhere.

Devil Jin snarled when he reappeared in the air above him, he had quite enough of their game of cat and mouse. He dived at shadow at the 45 degree angle headfirst, spinning rapidly with his horns facing forward like he was a missile. Shadow smirked and sent a golden yellow blast with both of his hands at his adversary. The beam struck, yet it completely enveloped Devil Jin like he gave no resistance!

Shadow rose a brow but then smirked smugly, thinking that Devil Jin was just incinerated... He couldn't be more wrong. The devilish human burst from the edges of the blast like it was water, his horns piercing through Shadow's guard and striking his armour plated chest. The surprise caused Shadow to stop the blast and made him vulnerable. The horns that had struck dug slightly into the armour and this was all Devil Jin needed as he ripped his head skyward.

Shadow was thrown off the horn and forward flipped onto his two feet softly, he turned back angrily to his opponent and looked like he was going to lunge forwards but instead began to spin on the spot. The ball he created was black, red and gold as he span furiously and when he blasted forward with the rapid Spin Dash, an afterimage was shown of his being rather than just the regular blur behind.

While Shadow performed the Spin Dash, Devil Jin gripped his right hand as it glowed with a furious red light and sparking red electricity. He closed his claws into a fist and frowned; "The end." He murmured and charged toward the hedgehog.

The two collided forcefully, the result being that a large burst of energy enimated from them both in an explosion! Jin and Shadow were zooming around the room at incredible speeds, clashing into one another as they were mere blurs to the sight of the normal eye. In a matter of seconds, the third Stabiliser was destroyed by Devil Jin as he passed by it, it must have been an accident.

Outside the Ark, Mavrik watched on with interest, his eyes narrowed in concentration; "Something's wrong." He muttered softly, his gaze set on the battle inside.

His daughter looked at his; "Dad? What do you mean? It looks like they are equal in power right now." She asked.

The hedgegoose shook his head slowly; "No. The energy reading I detected from Devil Jin is much stronger than what he is putting out. He is for some reason making Shadow burn out his energy for something. But I can't say what." He explained softly, so only she could heart and not worry the others.

Shadow and Devil Jin burst apart after another clash, both of them having numerous scratches and bleeding wounds over them. Shadow however only had them on his face since his body was protected by the Spirit Armour.

Devil Jin buffeted his wings out to slow his fall and landed with a soft tap onto the ground, he didn't look that much fatigued by his struggles with the Ultimate Lifeform. Spirit Shadow snarled and readied himself; he was prepared to do anything to win this bout.

Jin looked at the last stabiliser that was working furiously to make up for the destroyed three, his eyes narrowing and his mouth going into a grin; "Shadow. You were a worthy opponent. But you should have paid attention to your surroundings just a BIT more." He said calmly.

Shadow's eyes widened and looked to the last stabiliser, it was working even more furiously now and the metal was slowly glowing red. His mind clicked as he wrapped his thoughts on what was happening; "No!" he shouted and ran for it yet it was completely in vain. The stabiliser rose to critical heat and exploded, taking out a section of the wall as the rapid overwhelming fire burst from its remains.

Shadow toppled over as the ARK gave a sudden lurch and slowly began it's doesn't down towards the planet... yet it was ever increasing in speed as it glowed a bright red in the momentum it picked up.

Devil Jin however wasn't phased by the sudden change and charged toward the Hedgehog on the ground. With a swift movement he picked Shadow up and tossed him up into the air. Since they were falling, he went a bit too far but Devil Jin used this new gravity to his advantage to grab the hedgehogs head and slam it onto his knee. Shadow groaned in pain as he was lifted up again and thrown into the air once more but this time Jin grabbed him by the throat.

Shadow gripped Devil Jin by the wrist and tried a kick to the head but as it made contact, he knew what Devil Jin had been planning the entire time... Devil Jin made no movement and held Shadow throat tighter, making the hedgehog gasp for air.

Devil Jin had played with Shadow so Shadow could think he could win by not using all his energy at once. Therefore, Shadow wasted time and energy while Devil Jin remained strong. Jin also planned on destroying the stabilisers for this moment...

The Armour around Shadow flickered like it was a hologram and then vanished in particles of golden light, this light travelling across Devil Jin's arm. Devil Jin smirked to the bare hedgehog with glee, his teeth bared at his struggling opponent; "Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog." He said quietly as the golden light spread around Devil Jin's chest and solified once more into the armour...

Shadow's eyes went wide; "H-how?!" he asked choking; he took a quick glance outside to see they were about thirty seconds from impact onto the planet.

The super power Devil chuckled; "I have the natural ability to absorb external energy. If I had Bakuda in my grasp, I could add the power of his Devil Gene to my own. Yet I'll settle for this shiny piece of scrap metal." He explained, his eyes glowing a brighter gold and his third eye opening on his forehead; "But you won't live long enough to care. Die." He said calmly and tossed the hedgehog brutally across the room. With a quick lift of his head, Devil Jin sent a thin beam of red demonic energy from his third eye to Shadow.

Shadow saw it for a brief second before it passed straight through his chest, around the location of where his heart was. His mouth opened wide as he was about to scream yet instead blood spurted from within instead. Devil Jin looked down, ten seconds to impact... and vanished in a demonic flame.

On the ground, all sorts of tourists in the mystic ruins were enjoying their day when a shadow passed over them, most looked up and screamed loudly, alerting others of the falling space station that was as big as a town. A small human girl looked up to the ARK and shivered, bringing her hand up to her mouth in fear; "M-mommy?" she asked quietly. She didn't know about death at all, but knew it was going to hurt. And her mother was too far ahead to hold her daughter one last time...

The Ark crashed into the Mystic Ruins, the metal structure slamming into the ground and no doubt hundreds of people. Pieces of equipment falling from the main structure and crushing the old ruins that held ancient relics and important artefacts. The spectators watched in horror as rapid fires burst forth and began burning several forests to the ground.

Devil Jin looked at the carnage from above, on a Cliffside above the wreckage; "Well. That was much simpler than I though. Shadow wasn't the Ultimate Lifeform as he boasts. If he was, he would have surviv-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed to the heaven's.

The right black wing of Devil Jin fell to the ground with a thud, blood seeping from the stub where it had been cut. An ebony hedgehog stood from behind with a strange looking rifle in his hands, he was burnt all over and blood was seeping from the chest. Shadow smirked; "You forgot who I am. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, if I lose in a battle... I take something with me!" he yelled and dashed forward. Devil Jin had no time to react as Shadow curled into a spin dash form and sped passed him... A red light bust from the ball as it zoomed passed the Devilish human, it soared through the air and hit the remaining wing, a burning cut that severed the flying appendage from the body.

Devil Jin screamed in agony and looked at the Hedgehog, who had a smug look on his face; "From me to you. Choke on it." He said while floating in the air, Shadow's eyes went white and he free-falled to the ground, the last of his life-force ebbed away from him.

Tails watched as Devil Jin reappeared in the Waiting Room, ticked off at having his wings cut by the diehard hedgehog. But he walked silently to the back of the room with a scowl, anyone that dared approach would perish.

Tails smirked; "That's Shadow. He would never die without taking a piece of the opponent with him. Well..." he said suddenly turning serious and looked to Mavrik; "I guess it's our turn."

Mavrik moved to the platform but as he passed Tails, he looked at him with a small smile; "Show me what you've learned." He requested.

Tails smiled happily and nodded at the appeal; "Yeah, Count on it!"

**Winner is Devil Jin! Final match of this round is Tails vs. Mavrik! Prepare for battle!**

_No...__How could he?!_

_He just killed both Shadow, took his power and killed maybe five hundred people in one go!_

_Mavrik... Tails..._

_...One of you..._

_Must stop him!_

* * *

Elsewhere, a dark robed figure stood among an entire hoard of confused tourists. He was holding a small girl in his arms but happily gave her back to the grateful and ever pleased mother. He looked to the sky, seeing the smoke from above the ARK in the distance; "Good. It's nearly time." He murmured softly then vanished from sight, leaving the tourists confused as ever, but glad to be alive.

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Also, I suggest reading 'Lost Mobian Warriors'. It's only got a few chapters and updates slow but... It's a good co-author story.**

**Thanks!**

**Bakuda**

* * *


	33. Chapter 33 Teacher's Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina), Rambo (Title of chapter); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_Tails has that new form of his, I still don't know what it is but I doubt that he could use it again. He was near death and Lily was in danger the last time it was invoked._

_Mavrik also has this strange form he can use that would probably tarnish Tails winning streak, he has done so well already..._

_Hope Mavrik and Tails play fair, we have enough trouble with Devil Jin already!_

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Teacher's Duty_

* * *

The twin tailed golden kitsune walked calmly to the top of the platform, his silver gi that he usually wore as a symbol of his brotherhood was completely in tatters along with a gaping hole struck right through the middle from where Colossus had struck him in their previous match. The top half of the gi only held one shoulder while the other was bare, showing the fluffy white fur on his stomach and torso.

Although the golden kitsune looked worse for wear in his appearance; his spirit was stronger and brighter than ever. His twin golden tails were wagging slightly behind him as he waited eagerly for his battle to begin. He looked to his side with interest, gazing over the robotically enhanced hedgehog cross mongoose. It was apparent by his earlier battles that this man had experience in the field of both combat and tactic, which only gave Tails the reason to try and use his mind rather than his strength in this bout.

He had studied Mavrik's movements to the best of his ability when he moved after his opponent, yet he couldn't get enough information yet by such a short time to get ready for his fight with him. All he knew is that Mavrik was particularly heavy due to his technical enhancements and that maybe a good malfunction could do make well with weakening him. To do so he would either need to take him apart with time, soak him completely in water or give him an electronic discharge. Since none of these options were open to him at the present time, he had to deal with just trying to beat him with the environment that came with the battle and with his very own power pumping through his body.

The battlefield in which they were to fight came into existence around them like it had done so many times for the other competitors. Changing from the common square room to expanding out while spinning, moulding and changing. Even if it seemed like this room was just creating a replica, they were in the actual place where their actions could have severe repercussions to the nature surrounding their selected field. This time, the battlefield shifted to a large wasteland with both sand and rocks as the only visible objects in the line of anyone's sight.

Tails looked around briefly before turning to his opponent with serious dedication implanted on his face; "Good luck Mavrik." He said rather softly, bowing his head in respect to his elder opponent.

Mavrik shook his head gently to either side while his eyes were closed in a relaxed manner that none would have expected him to have against the super powered kitsune; "No Tails, Luck has little to do with battle. But I appreciate your kind sentiment towards me all the same gratifying; at least I know that at least a few people in this competition have the ability to respect their elders the way they should be respected." He commented casually, unfolding his arms and opening his eyes to gaze at his young competitor; "As I have said young Tails, I wish you to attack me at full strength and show me what you have learned from these battles you have witnessed."

**This match will take place in the desert regions. This area supports Tails! Ready? BEGIN!**

Tails immediately jetted forward, bent on trying to attack hard and fast, he didn't know how the desert could support him yet felt a tremendous surge of energy pulsating through him that he just could not explain.

Mavrik was thrown off the sudden and rather risky attack yet with the shock he had received it caught him off guard long enough for a large uppercut to the jaw from the golden vulpine. The result was that the Hedgegoose was sent flying into the burning hot, red tinted sky while Tails followed him relentlessly until he came level with the elder warrior.

A quick reaction from the fox's presence caused Mavrik to flip correctly to the proper position while in the air yet it wasn't fast enough. Tails was already upon him and with unyielding determination to win the bout, began using much of his strength into seriously damaging body blows to his competitors' stomach, shoulders and ribs. Mavrik couldn't help but let a few drops of blood seep from his new open wound Tails created on his chest but didn't have enough time to think much of it before the golden kitsune flipped forward and crashed his twin tails on to his back harshly with a few flames sparking from the connection of the appendages to the elder soldiers spine.

The young warrior smirked at the rapidly falling warrior and nosedived to catch him; _"This is way too easy! It must be the heat here boosting my strength because I'm the Godling of Dawn." _He figured and continued soaring to his opponent for the finishing blow; _"2 meters... two feet... one foot... 6 centimetres and ther-heywhere'dhego?!" _he thought quickly, his own two fists were about to drive into Mavrik's back before the Hedgegoose suddenly vanished!

Tails had managed to stop his fall to the ground by pulling up from his nosedive at the last possible second, his chest fur scraping the sand below and allowing him to feel the rough context of the grains across his skin, it didn't hurt yet it wasn't exactly a welcome feeling of hot sand in the thick white fur he had either. He brushed the sand off of his chest quickly after standing onto the hot desert, its rays boring down onto the 9 year old fox and giving him strength rather than weakening him.

"I wasn't expecting such an attack Tails, yet I am quite disappointed. A young lad with a mind such as yours attacking with such a high risk of failure is something that doesn't quite suit you at all." Mavrik commented from behind, at least 5 meters from Tails position.

The fox had a smirk grow on his muzzle and turned around to face him; "Exactly, if I did an attack with small risk you would have dodged it. I noticed you study your opponents and adapt your style towards their weaknesses. I know quite a few different styles so you will have to fight me without so much analysis in your attacks." He explained.

The hedgegoose sighed and looked to the kitsune with a blank expression for three full seconds before his face cracked to a smile; "That's more like you, well then. Shall we continue?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, Mavrik charged forward with his left leg as the kickoff. A small crater burst from the sand as he rushed to the kitsune, his speed nearly rivalling Sonic the Hedgehog in his new assault.

Mavrik spun his right foot forward while twisting his body left so he could perform a spinning roundhouse to Tails neck, yet the kitsune dodged the attack by ducking across the same way as the kick was heading so that the foot of the veteran warrior only scraped his ears when it flew over his head.

In response, Tails quickly grabbed his opponent's leg and pushed off of it to gain slight momentum and raise his right leg behind him then strike at the upper torso. Mavrik quickly raised his guard and shielded his body with his elbow joint before throwing the kit of balance by pushing his foot off before Tails could attack once more. After all his training, Mavrik knew never to let an opportunity pass him by like this so he launched his fist downward to Tails with slight air currents moving around the base so it was obvious of the force behind the punch as it could break through the air itself.

Tails on the other hand had grasped the sand beneath him and managed to twist his body upwards and to the right to avoid the punch while also planting two feet directly into the jaw of his attacker. Being not the one to let this go unpunished, Mavrik grabbed hold of Tails legs the moment he regained his composer and threw him behind himself at a rapid pace, sending the kitsune into a large sand dune where he same embedded into from the waist upward, the hot and grainy sand itching against the fox's fur.

Bolt stood calmly in the small audience and sighed dramatically in more boredom than anything else; "Usually I would have found something fun to do now but ever since I attained this form I haven't heard a word from my alter personalities. Marl, what do you think of the fight? I need something to get my mind off things." He said casually in a rather uncaring tone. He was dead bored; the two Golden Dragon Balls of Hope in his hands were causing him to remain serious constantly and for Bolt the Wolf... It was almost torture! He wanted to build a monumental sand sculpture depicting a block of cheese yet something steered him from doing so to watch the fight before him.

The grey vulpine had also been studying the fight with slight interest; "Tails is young and full of energy yet Mavrik is wise and strong. It is a pretty even battle as it stands yet even with this advantage that Tails possibly has, Mavrik still holds the most promise of succeeding in this bout." He explained, his eyes gazing over Tails who was pulling himself out of the sand dune.

Tails gasped for air as his head flung free of the dune and sand from both himself and of the dune flew into the air from the movement. Shaking his head to remove any spare traces of sand from his fur proved ineffective as most of it clung to him like glue; "Aww, this is really ITCHY!" he cried loudly, scratching himself wildly to get the sand off of him.

Mavrik rolled his eyebrows at the outburst; this battle was not going at all like he had planned; "Tails, keep your eye on the enemy at all times." He advised, beginning a slow stroll towards the young duel tailed vulpine.

Tails looked at him while scratching his own fur still; "I could say the same to you, you know Mavrik." He said irritably, continuing to scratch the sand out of his fur. Mavrik stood completely in his small walk and realised what Tails could be doing, the possible outcomes were either a bluff, a taunt a threat or... a trap.

The Hedgegoose spun around quickly, having seen this technique before even coming to this tournament. What came into his line of vision was an exact replica of Tails Son with his hands extended in front of him and a ball of small red, yellow and white flames forming in his palms!

Mavrik knew this was a plan created by the kitsune at the start, by using the afterimage technique he would be able to get his guard down so he could launch his finishing attack and possibly win in the tournament match against him.

Mavrik turned his fullest attention to the kitsune just as Tails smirked and released the ball of flames toward him in a flurry of heat similar to that if he had a flamethrower attached to his hands. The flame attack spread quickly to ten feet wide in diameter that could easily overtake anyone at the tournament in size but it was truly the power behind the blast that really counted. Tails struggled to hold it properly and unleashed it full force as it neared the relatively calm hedgegoose; "DAWN'S FIRE!" he screamed, the blast increasing in speed and engulfing the elder warrior with ease.

Bolt couldn't help but give a smirk at the grey fox next to him; "You were saying, Tails pulled through on this one." He taunted. Yet the contrast coloured archer didn't say a word as he continued staring straight ahead, knowing full well that the fight was far from over.

The flames settled quickly after their launch, since the attack was still in the process of finetuning to be on a truly effective level. Tails breathed a sigh of relief and smiled; "I-I won! I did it! I did it!" he cried happily, trying to contain himself by not jumping up and down. The kitsune had not won too many battles on his own so he felt this was a great achievement for his path to becoming a good warrior.

"Psst, Hey kid. Behind you." Came a soft and slightly disappointed tone from just behind Tails ear... Tails went to spin around but in a mighty flash and the sound of a whip crack rang through the air accompanied by a heart clutching scream from the young fox.

Tails knelt on the sand in front of only a slightly charred hedgegoose while clutching his shoulder in pain, blood profusely spurting from under his red soaked hand. Lily's eyes widened in horror at the sight of it, Tails palm trying to cover the obvious gunshot wound; "He... He shot Tails!" she cried loudly, trying to rush to him but was held off by Ren.

Ren held her firmly by the arm; "Lily, don't do it. Tails wouldn't want you to be involved in this since you will only get hurt." She advised, holding the hurting light blue kitsune tightly. Lily gave an involuntary whimper and stared at her boyfriend, her eyes beginning to swim with tears.

Mavrik sighed deeply at the kitsune, placing a revolver that could have suited well in the 1900's back into his holster; "Well Tails, I'm more than disappointed by you. I expected you to have put more of a fight than that. But sadly, I fooled myself to believe a child could make a difference. Although, with the future I have seen I guess I can give you one more chance, if you fail then I'll clean up your mess." He said gruffly.

Tails looked up to the hedgegoose quickly and whined, unable to say anything at all through the pain he was feeling in his shoulder. His onyx black eyes began swimming with tears identical to Lily's, his moment of victory stolen from him and his ability to fight insulted because of his age.

The hedgegoose gave one look at the crowed to a certain person then turned back to Tails, placing both hands under his arms and lifting the boy up to his feet; "I, Mavrik Daemon, Forfeit from the tournament." He announced loudly, accompanied by several gasps of shock and confusion.

Without another moment, the room replaced the desert and everyone remaining huddled around Tails and Mavrik quickly. Amelia was first to get there and without any hesitation, brought a forceful backhand to the older warriors face!

By the pure surprise of the attack, Mavrik stumbled backwards and fell onto his rear somewhat painfully; "What is wrong with you?!" he shouted at her but found that the female wolf wasn't listening, too busy carrying the wounded fox back to Lily so both of them could address the wound he had received; "Agh, I try to do someone a favour and look what happens." He spat, angry at the treatment he received.

"_Well, if someone attacked your daughter, how would you feel?"_

Mavrik's eyes widened at the thought entering his head, not having any clue where it was coming from but decided for the sake of having his sanity not being questioned, responded in thought; _"What are you talking about? Who are you?"_

"_Who I am is of no importance. You will meet me soon enough however. But Amelia looks to Tails like a son, same to Dawn and Bakuda. Shadow somewhat more like a cousin than a son of curse and Dakuba and Dusk are more like VERY distant relatives. So you can understand her feelings that you harmed him, be thankful that's all she did."_

"_I would be able to take anything she could dish out but I suppose your right. Hopefully I meet you soon; I have felt your presence for some time."_ Mavrik responded dully, watching as the female wolf bandaged the gunshot wound on tails arm gently as to not hurt him further.

"_Yes, we shall meet soon. By the way Mavrik, even all the Universal Gods combined plus yourself have no chance against an angry mom like Amelia. I wouldn't hurt Tails anymore if I were you."_

"_But I defeated her easily before, your argument is invalid."_ Mavrik told the voice irritated at what he considered an insult, contemplating his abilities are less to those who he had previously defeated.

"_Maybe so, but she wasn't that angry at you if at all. Tick her off and you will know what I'm talking about. Well, farewell for now."_

Mavrik scowled and just watched what Amelia was performing for Tails, his mind began processing what the voice had told him. He imagined his own daughter harmed by another and immediately rage built inside that seemed to give no end of immense power. He shut his eyes and sighed once more; _"Maybe this time, 'I' should be the one to take the advice."_

**Winner is Tails! The First round of the Finals is Bolt vs. Silver Wolf! Prepare for battle!**

* * *

_Well that was unexpected._

_What could Mavrik have seen in the near future that made him surrender against Tails?_

_Whatever it is, it mustn't be good. _

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I have been having writers block and my Exam's kept me very busy. Sorry again and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	34. Chapter 34 Hacking the Matrix

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina), Rambo (Title of chapter); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I also don't own any TV shows or movies that will appear in this Chapter, hence this chapter mainly being a 'Spoof'. Enjoy!

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_Two wolves locked in battle and ready to try and reach the Grand Final at any cost._

_Wish I was there to watch it, The Liberator of Hope form that Bolt now possesses has to be powerful, but I wonder how much?_

_Silver Wolf is also strong, I'm sure he will pull out all the stops to win this match. _

_Wait... A movie?_

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Hacking the Matrix_

* * *

The two wolves made their way silently to the platform, both off them having no reason to talk to each other yet and would prefer the battle be underway. Yet for different reasons altogether. Bolt wished to test out his new abilities in the form he had recently acquired while Silver Wolf was willing to test his strength and the capabilities of his body and skills against a very powerful opponent. The canines stood ready on the raised piece of floor, their eyes set forward.

Tails was sitting down against the wall, his wounds currently being healed by the magic of Amelia and with some healing abilities that she had picked up from her older sister. The golden vulpine looked at the pair with a curious expression on his face while Lily tended him to remove the bullet from his arm; "Hey, why are they so serious? Shouldn't we be serious against Devil Jin? Oh wait... I'm against him next aren't I?" he asked quietly, fear beginning to spread through his body like a poison.

Amelia raised her head to his and tried to give a reassuring smile, yet it more looked like she believed that Tails would not stand a chance against the powerhouse of a human; "Tails, I'm not sure why they are acting serious but perhaps you shouldn't participate in the next round." She proposed, she never liked seeing the 9 year old harmed in any way.

The light blue coloured vixen didn't even move her head in any direction, still tending to Tails arm with the utmost care so not to harm the healing process; "She's right Tails, just resign from the tournament. Please?" she asked softly, a pleading tone to her voice while she asked him her request.

The twin tailed kitsune was slightly interested by the proposition and glanced over to the resting and wingless human, thanks to Shadow the Hedgehog. All Tails knew was that Jin was suffering inside, just like Bakuda suffered at the hands of the Devil Gene. Only he had the power to revert beings of the Devil Gene, the Angel Gene inside of him the key to showing the victim the path back to the light.

With dedication shining through his already gleaming onyx black eyes, he turned to both of the females with a small grin; "Don't worry about me, I have a secret weapon. The Angel Gene will be able to help me." He explained but before he could explain in full what the 'Angel Gene' was, the usual booming voice rang through the room to announce the next fight.

**Every one of you is acting too serious, so we decided to make this next fight a bit of a laugh.**

Silver Wolf's face turned to that of rage; "What the hell?! A laugh?! But I wanted to fight head to head!" he yelled angrily, his fists clenching in irritation at the supposed proposition.

Bolt however raised his head in curiosity, a sly grin crossing the lips of the canine while his eyes widened considerably to show a state of joy and wonder; "What did you have in mind?" he asked fascinated, his body standing relaxed since he knew he would not be fighting just yet.

Suddenly, the room span viciously until every spectator felt something against their rear. Looking around in amazement, they found the very room had changed to suit that of a common street theatre with a large screen hanging overhead where the two warriors once stood. Tails relaxed in his chair until a bag of crisp and warm popcorn fell onto his lap. Having stared at it for a second, he dived into the bag... of course until Lily complained next to him and he shared it with Amelia and her, though half the contents were already gone.

Marl the mercenary leaned back in his chair whilst removing his bow to relax properly; "Ah, this is better. Now where's my drink?" he asked in a snappy tone, clicking together his two fingers to create a loud snap. Almost instantly, a hot cup of coffee appeared in the drink holder of the seat he occupied. The grey fox smirked slightly and took a sip, tasting it properly. Pleased with the result, he leaned back further and let out a small sigh of content; "Now this is more like it, why didn't they do this at the start?" he asked Ren. But the feline was too worried by the disappearance of the now golden wolf to notice much of the activity from the vulpine.

**We decreed that this match be played inside common movies in popular culture. The two warriors will take the places of two characters in such movies.**

A wild murmur of both excitement and shock ran through the remaining competitors and viewers, however a loud and long groan came from the elderly Hedgegoose near the back with his two spectators; "Do we really have to go to this length of trouble to watch these movies? Can't we watch something decent or if at all?" he asked in completely bored tone, or rather more of an annoyed voice.

**For that Mavrik, you shall be the one to hold onto the remote that changes the movies where the fighters will begin.**

A large but compact remote lay on the veteran's knees, gleaming lightly and had such an array of buttons it was hard to tell which did what. However the Hedge-goose's mood seemed to lift slightly; "If I must, now... Maybe this button?" he asked himself, pressing a random button on the remote while pointing it in the large screens general direction.

Only a moment later did the screen come to life with a lone figure standing on top of a building, he wore a long black coat that flung over his back and a black shirt to cover his furry chest. An onyx belt lined with pistols strapped around his waist and thick leather boots strapped to his feet. This person was Silver Wolf!

Silver looked himself over with interest; "I guess this isn't so bad, I wonder what movie I'm I-" he started before being interrupted by a sly, snide and cold voice behind him.

"Good evening, Mr. Anderson."

Silver wolf spun his body around quickly, his coat swishing around his in a near impossible effect; "Oh hell. This is The Matrix isn't it?" He stated simply, coming across the form of a golden wolf dressed in a two buttoned black tuxedo with reflective shades covering his eyes. A black tie going down to his chest and down his suit, his shiny black shoes seeming unnaturally shiny.

Bolt smirked; "Oh yeah, this is awesome." He commented before pulling out a pistol from his right pocket. Silver Wolf panicked and did the only thing that came naturally, he bent backwards! Several bullets burst from the pistol Bolt held, a whip crack noise piecing the air while time itself slowed down. Silver Wolf bent his body back while lowering his legs so that his feet remained on the ground but he bent back by the knees, the bullets zoomed over him while leaving a distinct trail of wind and aftershock behind.

Time instantly returned when the silver canine returned to a standing position, a shocked but very pleased expression coming onto his face. He stared at his body then travelled to his hands, a wide smirk approaching into existence while he clenched them in joy; "Okay, THAT was cool. I could get used to this." He said happily and extended his hand to fire a blast of fire, but he couldn't even summon a ball of smoke! Every gift had a cost; he couldn't use his own abilities in this world because he had to assume the guise of the character he had taken. Growing at the fact his power over fire had been 'extinguished' perse; he had to rely on Neo's powers. Mainly his marksmanship and all that.

He took a UZI from his pouch and pocked it, ready to fire. During the time when Bolt fired his weapon, he reloaded it quickly without even knowing how he had done it. The golden canine smirked; "Okay Neo, show me what you got." He taunted, jumping into the air by at least 20 ft easily. He then squeezed the trigger twice, releasing two bullets from the barrel and letting them soar toward the silver furred lupine.

Silver Wolf reacted instantly, time seeming to slow down once more as he leapt to his left in a side roll but fired a single bullet towards Bolt in reaction, his aim improving just by staying in the movie for a while. The bullets ascended to the lupine and screamed past him with dangerous speeds. The result came a large cut across his arm, a small trickle of blood beginning to etch from it before it was clasped by his hand in pain. Yet almost instantly, the wound healed in a spiral of flesh and blood! Like the very skin resealed like putty forced together by unknown hands.

Bolt stared at the healed wound with a confused expression, his left eyebrow raised in suspicion; "I'm pretty sure I gave up the Shrooms. But everything here is so bloody TRIPPY!" he cried, grabbing what seemed to be duel double barrelled machine guns from somewhere over the rainbow, even if that was impossible. Yet it was Bolt the Wolf, impossibility no longer has effect in life when he's around. He also seemed to snag a lit cigar and placed it in his mouth for extra effect, looking thoroughly like a mob boss he rapidly fired the twin firearm's bullets everywhere like he was dealing with infinite ammunition.

His competitor hid behind a thick sheet of steel that turned out to be an air conditioning system; "What the hell?! How in the world did you do that?!" Silver Wolf yelled over the top of the place he was hiding, having seen Bolt pull out the weaponry through a mirror near him; "This is the Matrix! Not the GODFATHER!" he screamed loudly, trying to find a larger weapon on his being during the process.

A quick squeeze of the trigger and a quirky smile, the golden lupine rapidly gave capital punishment to the mirror that gave him away; "This is a computer system, I got hacks." He said simply; ready to fire his main guns to the Air conditioning system to blow it and Silver Wolf apart.

The twin tailed kitsune in the audience sighed and slapped his palm to his face; "Oh boy, when you use hacks for anything something usually bad happens." He murmured slightly, having seen Shadow hack Halo before on their Xbox.

True to the word of wisdom from the 9 year old kitsune, it felt like night instantly fell upon the two warriors. The golden glowing wolf in the tuxedo and with impossible weaponry had his smile falter, into something more like false fright; "No... Snowmen walk at midnight! THEY WALK AT MIDNIGHT!!!" Bolt screamed at the top of his lungs, he arms flailing everywhere while he held down the trigger, firing bullets into every direction.

To the surprise by the entire audience and that of Bolt's competitor, a very large ball of snow started to roll down the main street towards their building. The Silver furred canine stood up straight, no longer concerned with the lupine that was going ballistic with heavy weaponry; "Oh come on! This is NOT the Matrix!" he yelled, a classic anime vein popping onto his forehead. The Snowball that approached them rolled out so that the being from it revealed itself to be a rather classic looking snowman yet had a spiralled horn for a carrot nose, several bits of random everyday objects for the buttons, clawed hands that looked like they could rip a normal person to shreds.

In the crowed, Neptunia couldn't help but blink in confusion at the creature; "You can't be serious. What is the movie that is on Mavrik?" she asked with total bamboozlement. Yet the Hedgegoose only chuckled and took a drink of Lemon Squash from his holder, not wanting to give away what he chose for their entertainment.

Lily however was slightly amused by the new development; "I know that creature! You can make it from the game, Spore!" she cried happily, knowing an answer for the question nearly everyone had on their minds.

The female wolf known as Amelia, took a bit of popcorn that was left from Tails popcorn bag; "Well, if it came from a game then what is it doing in a movie?" she asked curiously, not really understanding anything from what was happening in this strange film.

Silver Wolf snarled and drew his Uzi's, somehow both of them fully loaded like he never fired a shot; "Take this Private Snowball!" he yelled in anger, highly imitating the commander from Full Metal Jacket. His bullets blasted out in endless rounds, scattering many holes in the snowman's thick stomach yet of course nothing happened but made the snowman laugh... Even when it didn't have a mouth.

The Snowman reached up his giant clawed hand and thrusted the fist it created down to the silver furred canine, who barely dodged the attack by diving to the left side. The massive fist knocked the Air Conditioning system from the roof and the ground beneath it, leaving an open gap to the building. Silver Wolf snarled and looked around feverishly; "Ah, where is that fool of a wolf when you need him?!" he spat, having noticed the golden wolf was nowhere in sight. Just when he needed him the most, Bolt had to ditch the Elemental Wolf to fight the giant Snowman that walked at midnight.

The large snowman didn't want to spare any time in destroying who he thought had hacked his program, he raised both arms into the air and jumped high into the air. This confused most of the audience due to the fact that this snowman had no feet to jump with, yet this was turning out to be a weird match so no one really through much on that small matter. Though it was probably a rather large deal for the person going to be underneath the frosty wall of snow... Silver Wolf.

In a might crash that sounded through the room where everyone was watching, the snowman landed on the building while covering every inch of concrete and plaster that the building had in the process. Silver Wolf was buried in seconds, hardly able to find any shelter from the giant avalanche from nowhere. Saria covered her eyes in sorrow, having sat in the front row she was able to see the death of Silver Wolf's end and how it came to be... She could not believe that Silver Wolf could go out like that; it was all the fault of this stupid show that made no sense at all!

Tails whimpered and sank into his seat; he had come to know Silver Wolf as a friend and a good warrior. This was not the way he should have been knocked out of the tournament if at all. Yet he came to an interesting question that needed to be answered; "Wait, what will happen with the snowman? How can Bolt beat it when he can only use guns and stuff like that?" he inquired, a rouse of confusion and wonder ran through the crowd at the mention of the issue.

Yet before anyone could answer this excellent question of the kitsune, the Snowman wailed in agony like it was suffering from horrible burns. The head of the Snowman turned a sickly yellow, but it was more of a wet golden yellow then shading however. The screen tilted up from the snowman, focusing on a golden golf with his back turned to the screen and facing the snowman with his hands around his lower stomach area... a trickling noise coming from the speakers as well as a high tune of Bolt whistling 'Another One Bites the Dust' to himself happily.

Tails, Lily and Neptunia started cracking up before the nearby adults hushed them with cold stares, knowing that the Liberator of Hope was destroying something so powerful with a Golden Shower!

Bolt raised a bottle of water with one hand and started gulping it down casually, like he didn't have a care in the world while he watched the snowman below him to melt into a stinking puddle of yellow liquid. The Snowman let out one large roar that shook the foundations of the city before it became non-existent, its essence flowing into the sewer drains below the building. Bolt grinned widely and made a lifting motion, the sound of a zip being closed echoed through the speakers.

**You can't be serious...**

**Winner is Bolt the Wolf!**

**I think.  
The Final round of the Finals is Tails vs. Spirit Devil Jin! Prepare for battle!**

The room reverted to its original state when the match concluded itself, Bolt returning to the place where the TV screen stood while the audience had about three seconds to get off their seats before they vanished. Tails stood up quickly but moaned when he noticed his popcorn was gone; "Aww... Oh well. It's my turn again now." He said narrowing his eyebrows, deciding that if that he didn't destroy Devil Jin then who would? Bolt, who's nuttier than an almond? The golden kitsune would try his best to stop him, even if he had to use every ounce of his power!

Neptunia turned to Mavrik with a sly smile on his face; "I can guess what movie you chose, it was in Bolt's favour wasn't it?" she asked with a chuckle, her eyes seeing straight through her old friend.

Mavrik gave a shrug and tossed the remote over his shoulder in a bored manner, yet a smile on his face; "Well, I always wanted to see what would happen if you placed someone crazy in the film: Epic Movie." He reasoned, trying to hide his laughter. This is just what they needed, a good laugh to put away the seriousness of the tournament away for a few minutes.

* * *

_Well... That was unexpected but at least the fighters got a really good laugh out of it._

_GOLDEN SHOWER!_

_But I'm still worried about Tails..._

_If Spirit Shadow couldn't win against him... How long can Tails last against him when he now has the Spirit Armour?_

_But I won't give up hope, it's who I am. No matter if Tails wins or loses... I'll never be more proud of him that he stands up to the challenge head on._

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter, I'm having serious writers block and I thought Bolt's comedy relief could unblock that for a bit. Sorry if you expected more action than some random stuff but I was in the mood for that.**

**Thanks for viewing!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOLT!!!**

**Bakuda**


	35. Chapter 35 Blood of an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina), Rambo (Title of chapter); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_Alright, now it is time to put Tails training to the test._

_Shadow lost against Devil Jin and Shadow is stronger than Tails so I'm worried, but the Angel Gene inside Tails body must have an advantage somehow._

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: The Blood of an Angel_

* * *

Tails looked up to the podium where he would make his stand and try to keep the honour of the Son family going. He heard stories of his new father by what his brother told him yet he was also told not to listen to Vegeta and his rants on 'Kakarot', who he learnt to be just another name he used for his father. At first he thought he was talking about a common orange vegetable but was soon corrected when he humiliated himself by saying 'I like that with salt!'

Vegeta and Piccolo didn't take the little guy seriously until Bakuda explained the misunderstanding that took place.

The twin tailed kitsune began his stride towards the podium with a nervous feeling in his heart, like a black moth had landed on his organ and began eating away at it slowly. That exact feeling soon spreading around his entire being but he held that off for no since he had to try and be prepared for the match.

The wingless Devil Jin, thanks to the aid of Shadow Son the Hedgehog, also stepped up to the plate with his arms crossed and his nearly permanent scowl fixed firmly on his face. His golden eyes unblinking while he looked ahead at the task he had to do. Yet he wasn't nervous in the slightest, having found no reason to be when facing a nine year old fox that could walk on to legs. Tails wasn't seen as much as a threat than what the other competitors he faced were.

The tall human stood on the platform a moment later next to the vulpine he was to battle against, his glare pointing straight at his competitor; "Last chance. If you fight against me, you shall perish. Your death is already certain, yet if you fight I shall make it nice and agonisingly slow." He promised, he would never go back on such an oath like that. He felt very confident he could win this match, no... Not just win, but to annihilate.

The young fox brought his line of sight to the human without even moving her head, his eyes narrowed in determination at the task before him; "I will fight and win. I have your weakness concealed within me." He spoke calmly to him, disgust inside his voice.

This news went on deaf ears, the human having not heard a single word the kitsune had mentioned, his head turned to the wall in front of his where it would soon become the stadium in which they will fight.

In a sudden whirl of colours from the room, the walls spread out and changed in various shapes and sizes until it looked similar to a large warehouse like room, the sides of the warehouse having glowing red oriental calligraphy painted like it was made for some mystical purpose. Tails couldn't place heads or tails from this strange arena, what purpose could this place actually have?

**Welcome to the Chamber of the Unchanged.**

**This chamber has the ability to prevent transformation from occurring.**

**It also prevents the use of energy in any way, shape or form.**

**Ready? Begin the battle!**

This new development went against Tails plans, if he could not use the Angel Gene to revert Devil Jin to his usual self, then he would have to fight the old fashion way against him. With his fists. Devil Jin was much stronger than him when he was in this form, he couldn't even transform into the Super Saiyan state in this room. With only his bare hands to work with against the might of Devil Jin, he stood little chance.

The last bit of information was not registered into Tails brain, Devil Jin charging forward with a single spring. He drew forth his clawed right hand and slashed with a wide swing, cutting a fairly deep incise upon the furry body of his competitor.

Trying to pass by the slight pain by the thin cut, Tails jumped into the air and put his martial arts training to the test. Connecting three large body blows to the face of Devil Jin, who was standing in an upright position and took the punishment, his eyes set clearly in front of him while his head moved from side to side with each kick.

His mouth closed into a disapproving frown, unimpressed by the moves the fox was using against him. To show such disappointment, Devil Jin lunged forward and slammed his head with horns and all, onto the fox's head. The pointed horns creating two large scrape marks the side of his head. Next grabbing the kitsune's head and throwing him up into the air before seizing his tails. It was obvious of the last piece in Devil Jin's combo, sending the fox to the floor where his back slammed painfully on the hard concrete floor. The force of the slam showing itself to all that were present, the cry of agony from the fox kit as well as several cracks spreading from under him.

Tails didn't have much time to react but his training in these situations proved handy, lifting his legs upward and pouncing forward to kick Devil Jin square in the chest, though he had forgotten it was covered by the golden coloured Spirit Armour that Shadow had worn just moments pass. Tails remained on the ground in a shocked silence, his counter attack proving useless against his foe.

Devil Jin fell to his knees in front of Tails with a large smile on his face, his kneecaps a mere centimetre from Tails arms by his side. His rapid succession, the demonic human sliced many cuts into Tails face, small slices through under the eyes and on the forehead. Causing the young kit to look like he had a fight with a lawnmower and lost badly.

As Tails was picked up and thrown across the room mercilessly, Lily watched on in horror at the fight; "No, Tails... Please give up. You can't win here! Please! Give up the fight!" she cried out to him, Tails ear giving a twitch to let her know that he had heard her but still... it was up to him to make that choice.

Amelia gripped her bow behind her, a furious snarl coming across her face. She treated Tails and Dawn like her own sons; this happening to Tails was something she could not ignore. She started to move forward in pure loathing when a grey hand gripped her shoulder, the fellow archer Marl shook his head once to her while trying to hold her back; "You can't interfere. The barrier stops everyone. Well, except Bolt." He murmured at the last moment, his thoughts turning to the impossible reality that Bolt could get past a barrier that none were supposed to be able to.

The wolf in question snarled angrily, watching Tails become tossed around like a lasso by the tails by the monster; he knew how this match would end. If it did like he thought it would, then this young fox would not last much longer at all; "Give up Tails, the cards aren't in your favour. I will be the one to take him out, you needn't sacrifice yourself." He whispered softly, having come find the vulpine too good of kid to be forced to have this burden on his shoulders.

Mavrik on the other hand, was standing at the back of the room. He did not need to be so close to know what was happening, on the contrary. He knew more about this fight than anyone else there; _"Tails, you're holding back. I know your kicks are harder than that. You haven't used your sword even once. This doesn't make much sense, though maybe the little tyke is smarter than what I gave him credit for." _He wondered, certain strategies forming in his mind yet he could not form a full solution to the question of what Tails could possibly achieve with this course of action.

Tails grinned at the devishly looking human in glee, his mouth bleeding slightly from a square punch in the mouth. He did indeed have a plan, but it wasn't turning out the way that he had expected. He was merely thinking that somehow, he might come out of this alive. Though his hopes weren't up that high; "Devil Jin, you're stronger than me. I can't fight you. I give u-" he started slowly, his eyes shining brightly in hopes that he may get from this short nightmare but Before he could even finish, Devil Jin rushed at him with incredible speed. With claws outstretched, it was clear he was aiming for the kill before Tails had a chance to say more.

To the confusion and horror of the crowed, a blinding flash of light filled the entire area, closing off any chance to see the result from what was happening. Mostly everyone had to cover their eyes to this light, since it damaged some of their eye receptors upon looking at its luminosity. Once it cleared however, they were all back in the same Waiting Room that they were in before the match had started, Devil Jin bending forward to the point where Tails had been with claws still outstretched. A large grin passed the humans face when he noticed the rather sudden outcome, hardly believing it was that easy; "I won, such a pitiful kill." He murmured standing up completely and about to step of the podium. That is until he was pushed backwards by a golden hand, a furious golden wolf standing directly in front of him. To say he was furious would be an understatement.

"Your fight is with me. With the power and support of all who have tried to defeat you, I shall do what they could not. I'LL MURDERFY YOU!" he yelled in his face, making sure to 'Spray it' while doing so just to tick off Devil Jin all the more.

"Very well, I shall give you what I gave your friends. A painful death worthy of a maggot." He spoke angrily, his voice carrying over the entire room. He could not make much more of a statement however before a large green blob of... something... was thrown straight down his gullet, causing him to choke and gag while trying to swallow the unexpected pill. Once doing so, he glared angrily at the canine responsible; "What was that for worm?!" he spat in Bolt's face, confused why their was a very sly grin on his adversaries face.

"Well, do you want an honest answer and say it was a rotten ostrich egg? Or a much nicer one such as a breath mint?" Bolt asked inquisitively, applauding himself for saving that bad Ostrich Egg. He just KNEW it would come in handy one day!

The room began to spin at an alarming rate, the walls disappearing into the horizon as it was seen that Bolt and Devil Jin stood in the middle of a desolate wasteland charred with ash and a few pieces of molten rock. This was the place that a mountain, really a volcano, had erupted. This was Stage Zero. The viewers of the fight hung back, tapping their feet of the harder than rock ground, Amelia was the most pleased for this area since no one was around to get hurt; "Bolt! Win this one for us! Do it for Shadow! Tails! Do it for everyone fallen at the feet of that monster!" she yelled out to him, acting like a raving lunatic mostly. Losing Tails like that had made her mad...

**Winner is Spirit Devil Jin!  
The Grand Final is upon us! **

**Bolt, the Liberator of Hope vs. Spirit Devil Jin!**

**BEGIN THE MATCH!**_Elsewhere_A twin tailed kitsune in a perfectly good silver gi sat patiently back in the 'waiting room' where everyone had just left. A large grin on his face, not a scratch on him; "Well, I threw the fight like you asked me to. Not sure why but I did. Thanks for the save too, Mr... I didn't catch your name sorry." Tails said slowly, realising his folly in that little area.

* * *

There were two people in front of him; the first wore a black cloak that covered his entire body, only his hands which were covered in black gloves were visible. He didn't answer Tails question right away and merely looked away; "You shall know soon." He merely answered him, not bothering to make eye contact; "We must go soon, the future depends on it."

The second came forward after Tails looked at him, he was the one that had held Devil Jin in place while the robed figure made the light and got Tails out of there. He was a white hedgehog with golden yellow eyes, five white quills flipped straight up and going in five different directions atop his head, two large quills sticking out his back. He wore black and light blue shoes with golden wrist and leg bands, each having light blue lines travelling around them. A large tuft of silver white fur was adorned on his chest, unlike other hedgehogs the fox knew.

This hedgehog took one more step forward before nodding once to Tails; "Your welcome, he says you're crucial to the world's survival. I'm not one to question him. We have to save the future from that horrible menace! But if you want my name, then I can give you that." He explained, though he was quite shy on saying his name.

"_My name is Silver."_

* * *

_Tails!_

_No!_

_I don't care anymore!_

_I DO NOT CARE!_

_Bolt, take him out!_

_You're our last chance!_

* * *

**Okay, I just got Tekken 6 for a Christmas Present.**

**This and Devil Within just got a twist!**

***Evil laughter***

**The finals are FINALLY here!**

**You also may want to have a look at 'The Seven Tails of Chaos'.**

**Thanks for viewing!**

**Bakuda.**


	36. Chapter 36 The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pokémon (Lugia's ocarina), He-Man, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_Bolt is the last chance to defeat Devil Jin._

_They are both strong, very strong._

_But something doesn't feel right._

_I feel... No..._

_Stop it!_

_It hurts!_

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: The Truth_

* * *

The golden wolf charged for his opponent in rage, the scene of Tails death in this tournament relaying in his mind several times. He drew his right arm behind him, clenching his fist until his own knuckles were a ghostly white. The image of the man responsible had been hardwired into his skull, unable to forget such a face. Devil Jin had no time to react before the canine was upon him, smacking the human clear in the jaw with a strong forward blow.

Already the fight was beginning, Devil Jin forcing his own fist forward to counter, his left cheek throbbing painfully at his opponents attack yet was easily shaken off. The fist became locked into Bolt's hand, the golden wolf catching the strike in his right palm as if he were catching a baseball in a mitt.

It was plainly obvious that the wolf fought well on the ground, though it was uncertain if he was able to fight just as well in the air. Taking the risk, Jin jumped high into the air and used his own eternal energy to fuel his flight. The Spirit Armour giving this ability to him. Following the move, Bolt jumped into the air to follow and chased him into the skies above, giving the sense of Cat and Mouse to the spectators below.

Jin stopped in his ascension quickly to charge for the wolf, clashing unexpectedly in mid-air and creating a blinding flash from the centre. Shockwaves were bursting from all over the sky, only flashes of the brawling pair could be seen from the point where they collided. The speed at what they were travelling was impeccable. The ground beneath them and clouds above separated like an orb of superior matter was pushing them away from where it previously was.

Even if it was hard to make out by the large amount of speed, it seemed the pair was equal. That is before Devil Jin began falling rapidly to the hard rock below, Bolt giving chase right behind him with a large snarl implanted on his face; "Come back here!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, rage and hatred clear in his tone while coming closer. The canine raised both arms above his head when level to the human, bringing both of them down as a large blow to the chest plate and sending the man down to the ground below.

However, before Bolt could rest, Jin sprung from the ground and used his feet as a springboard so no damage would come to him. Coming back to the fight with a rapid succession of body blows, Jin had dealt quite a sum of hits to Bolt's torso when delivering the attack. Jumping up to Bolt's level once more of course. The result was that the canine surged down to a small pile of rocks, becoming wedged into them with a large imprint of his own body surrounding him. Following the assault was a large beam of concentrated purple energy fired from the palm of Devil Jin. Another attack mastered only by the Spirit Armour.

Marl covered his eyes as well as Ren, hoping to block out the dust storm created by the explosion. Amelia however didn't even bother, staring straight up in hatred at Devil Jin. She did not care the outcome of this match. Win or Lose, she would make sure that Tails and Dawn did not get eliminated from this game in vain.

The dust was settling to the ground quickly, showing a pile of rubble where the wolf once was. Not a trace of him left, the rocks he was imbedded into had become small shards of earth. The man responsible chuckled lightly at this development, his eyes set on the rubble beneath him; "It was amusing. But trash will always be- What in the world is that noise?" he asked out loud, a confused expression coming to his face while he listened for any type of sound to come to his ear.

Deep within the rubble came a small voice muffled from the ton of rock around whoever was speaking; "By the power by Greyskull!"

Immediately after speaking, a golden light burst from the rocks and into the air, speeding toward Devil Jin. Its velocity increasing with every moment, thin wisps' of air coming off the orb looking ball of energy. Making his re-entry right in front of Devil Jin, the Liberator of Hope chuckled lightly, a large sly grin on his muzzle, speaking in a tone that sounded as if caught in a cave of many echoes; "I have the power!"

The two were at it again, blowing back and forth into each other rapidly at such a pace that not even Mavrik in the audience could pick up the movement; "They are even, not one will even think about giving up. I know for a fact that Devil Jin is using his utmost power to defeat Bolt, yet Bolt doesn't even seem to be serious just yet. He may be angry, but he is toying with his opponent. This may prove his folly. What I don't understand is..." he murmured, unable to finish because a nearby shockwave drowned out whatever he was going to say.

But Neptunia knew already what he was going to say; "Why Devil Jin seems weaker than usual? By now, he should be winning this battle. But he looks like he has just gotten a cold and had been fighting it for a while. All his moves are sloppy." She noted, reading the movements of the demonic human.

Bolt jumped back from his assault, a large grin forming on him while he flung out both of his arms; "Okay, time to finish this!" he yelled, lunging forward with his entire body alight with burning golden flames. This was merely the aura granted by Bakuda's DragonBalls but it suited the golden wolf fairly well. The canine brought his right fist forward, plunging the fist directly into Jin's cheekbone, a sickening crack sounding the moment it connected.

The human was sent flying backwards at a brisk pace, his legs hanging loosely behind him while blood dribbled from the mouth. Bolt wasn't finished yet, ramming straight into the human's chest as hard as he possibly could then using an uppercut to hit the already broken jaw. Noticing that Jin was helpless in the air, Bolt used this moment to his advantage, flinging both hands out to his sides then concentrating his energy. Greenish yellow electricity formed in his hand before he flung them together once more, creating a double handed finger gun; "This is it! Current Shotgun! Goodnight Mr. Diaz." he cried into the air just as Jin started to fall back down, launching it just in time for the blast of energy from his hand to rocket right through the human's skull...

Jin's limp body fell to the ground, a dull thud coming from his body when it landed, back slamming on the hard ground first. Everyone in the audience was speechless, it was all over already? The one that defeated Shadow, Blitz, Tails and the other brutally was just... gone? Just like that? Bolt landed on the ground shortly after, his eyes closed in a relaxed manner. He could finally rest, or so he hoped.

**The winner is Bolt the Wolf!**

**Bolt the Wolf is the new Grand Champion!**

Bolt opened his eyes slowly, a frown appearing on his face. He knew better than this; "It's not over. Not yet." He muttered as everyone ran towards him, expectant smiles on their face. Though Bolt was not in the mood for hugs and a pat on the back; "No! Stay back! Before yo-" he started before being cut off, what seemed to be a round, purple, semitransparent bubble had just appeared around everyone!

Mavrik growled angrily at this, the distinctive colour of the bubble now encasing them gave it all away. He couldn't believe that he hadn't had seen it earlier. Ren was freaking out, staying as close as possible to Bolt while Marl and Neptunia tried their hand at popping the bubble with projectiles. However, there was no luck in that sense.

A maniacal laughter filled the area around the bubble, coming from an unknown source; "Well, this was all too easy. Using the Devil Gene to not only power myself, but control others with it, was a great plan worthy of any Trojan." A male voice cackled happily. In front of the field of purple energy appeared a golden Hedgehog, quills spiking out in all directions behind him. It seemed he did not lose his match against Echo after all.

The sight of the hedgehog boiled the blood of everyone inside the field, especially Bolt; "Great, another psycho. Isn't just one enough?" he muttered softly, his eyes fixed on the hedgehog in front of him.

Paris shrugged at the question, the immortal hedgehog not even caring mostly on what his captives had to say; "I guess you wonder how I could have survived that blast. Truth is, I barely did. But being me, I have certain ways to make sure I stay alive. Being immortal is one of them." He explained shrugging once more in a bored fashion; "When I found out about the Devil Gene, I acted. I took energy from Jin as well as Heihachi. Who had two types of energy on him as well. From Kazuya Mishima and Jinpachi Mishima. I used their Devil Gene energy to summon them here so I could absorb more of that demonic and tasty energy. In the end, I had five people feeding me energy and allowing me complete control of their bodies while in the Devil state. All it took for this control was a life. I took the life of Olympia, Echo's old wife!" He retold, smiling all the while at how he had controlled Jin the moment he had first become Devil Jin. As well as taking energy from Heihachi when he had fought Bolt. Not to mention the death of someone innocent so he could do all of this.

Yet before Paris had another moment to say more on his impressive feat, a thin silverfish blue line appeared around his body frame. The hedgehog felt his arms and legs snap shut to a pencil position, not allowing him to move a muscle; "What the hell?! You were all trapped inside, who did this!?" he screamed around him, looking wildly around until he spotted someone running towards him with their fist drawn. He couldn't move at all and was forced to feel a powerful punch lock into his jaw.

The force of the punch caused Paris to fly back several feet, the bubble encasing the audience vanishing with the concentration Paris had on it. The hedgehog glared angrily at the figure that had attacked him, finding it was a black robed man with a hood covering his face, a black cape billowing calmly behind him as he straightened; "Who the hell are you and how did you paralyse me?" he asked curiously, wiping his sore jaw while studying the man with interest.

The man merely pointed behind him with his thumb over his right shoulder, indicating both Silver and Tails. Unlike Silver, who was still pointing his left palm to the golden hedgehog, Tails was waving happily as if saying 'Hi mom!' on national television. The look on Amelia's face was priceless, joy and relief spreading to her face as she practically leapt onto the small kitsune. She was overjoyed at the thought that he was fine, having her hug happily returned by the golden yellow kit.

Paris growled in frustration, his question was not really answered at all and only more questions arose from the new trio; "Fine, if you won't answer me then I'll have my men beat the answer out of you!" he screamed, throwing his left arm out to the side, a purple aura flooding the left side of his body.

Following from with purple aura appeared Devil Jin, who had somehow vanished from the floor without anyone noticing. Next came Heihachi, surrounded by the same purple aura. His eyes a deep golden hue and skin change to a sick dark purple tone. To Heihachi's left stood a very tall, elderly man with glowing golden eyes and the same purple skin. The odd thing about him however was the large gaping mouth with at least 3 or four rows of teeth. He wore a red and white tunic, his chest and stomach mouth showing above the thing covering his privates. He was Heihachi's father, Jinpachi. Next to Jinpachi was Devil Kazuya, yellow spiralled horns spreading from the top of the tall human's head, accommodating his slicked and spiked black hair that seemed to all point backwards. Black leathery wings spread from his back, flapping around and causing his silver pants to flutter aimlessly from the wind they created.

The figure didn't even flinch, taking something out from his robe slowly; "Very well then. I call upon the Guardians. The very people that protect this and every world they came into contact with. I summon thou, my friends! Come forth!"

**Tyler!**

Appearing in to the right in a golden cloud of energy was a young eight year old boy with a small stature. He had thick brown hair hanging all over his head, dropping over his pale skin and hazel green eyes. He wore a black jacket over a gray T-shirt, dark toned jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes; "Huh? This is the last time I drink Coke and eat Pizza just before bed." The kid murmured to himself, finding devil resembling people in front of him.

**Cloud!**

Appearing next to Tyler was a yellow hedgehog with spiky long hair in his face. He wore a pair of black working boots and a black leather jacket suitable to someone who would ride a Harley either down your street or into your high school locker; "What the hell am I here for? Wait... Demons. Four of them, my lucky day I guess." He commented, picking up from what seemed like nowhere, a large black broadsword to hold in both hands.

**Silver Wolf, Zephyr and Chaos!**

The trio of competitors appeared in synchronisation, as if they had never lost their fights. Unlike the others, they were focused on the task at hand and were ready to battle the demonic humans and hedgehog.

**Riku!**

A white hedgehog with gray streaks on his quills appeared next to Chaos, a angry expression on his face once he appeared from the golden mist. He wore a white jacket yet no shirt, has black swirls going up his arms. He wielded a blade with sharp thorns on the hilt on his left gloved hand, wearing black pants and no shoes; "You are the cause of all this suffering. I'll end you now." He spat at the hedgehog in front of him, preparing to strike with his blade.

**Kyle and Adam!**

A golden yellow tiger with a thick leather jacket that seemed like it could fit a wannabe biker and black pants that hung loose from the waist down appeared next to Riku, his deep green eyes filled with hatred. A golden staff, or as he called it a 'rod', was strapped to his back, the middle was wrapped in leather for a good hold and glinted along with his deep green eyes. He had an athletic build and looked ready for the junior division of the Olympics; "You ready bro?" he asked calmly to the figure next to him.

The fox next to him nodded. He was a metallic silver furred kitsune with three flowing tail behind him. He wore the same attire as his 'brother', though suitable for his smaller size. The silver kitsune drew what seemed to be a silver rod from his back, his fierce eyes focused on the five people in front of him; "I'm ready."

The appearance of all these new people made a wider smirk come to Paris's muzzle, one of very cruel intentions; "Why, I believe that we have an uneven number of people here. So, why not even up the odds a bit?" he suggested, throwing his arm out once more to reveal his last fighter. A young boy in a silver gi appeared, black hair falling over the demonic red eyes staring at his opponents in pure anger and loathing. His white horns pointed towards each one of them like they were targets for them, buried within his spiky black hair. His black feathery wings fluttered slightly as he landed softly next to Devil Jin, the black Shenron patterns flowing up his skin to his forehead; "Devil Bakuda, what kept you?" Paris asked curiously, chuckling at the stunned and worried faces of Bolt and the others; "I should mention that any death that my men or I cause is for keeps. If you defeat us, we merely wake up. But that won't ever happen. I can't lose now, Bakuda might have been a good factor for you but instead he chose me. But more accurately, I control his Devil form. Don't bother trying to get him back on your side." He laughed manically, with these people on this side; a guaranteed win was to be expected.

The figure in black looked like he had seen a ghost, though it was only in his body motions. He knew this was how it had played out, though it was still uncomfortable seeing it. Getting back his compositor, the figure even began to let out a small laugh, taking both sides of his hood; "In the future, you destroy everything. Only a few survived and tried to rebuild. But you caused our lives to have so much misery and death that it became intolerable. I came with Silver to prevent your rise from occurring. You may think you have Bakuda on your side..." he murmured, removing his hood to show the head of a blue vulpine, his right ear half burnt off and several large scars of battle over his face. Including a very large one covering the left eye;

"But I'm right here! I am the future of Bakuda Son. I am Kyubii!"

* * *

_I'm sorry..._

_I am SO sorry..._

_Everyone..._

_Forgive me._

* * *

**Nearly done people!**

**It took AGES to complete but I am SOOOOOOOO CLOSE!**

**For those that knew of Kyubii, thanks for not releasing the knowledge.**

**If only my Job and University didn't stop me from updating.**

**You also may want to have a look at 'The Seven Tails of Chaos'.**

**Thanks for viewing!**

**Bakuda.**


	37. Chapter 37 Dance with the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pokémon (Lugia's ocarina). (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

**Congratulations!**

* * *

_What's that light?_

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: Dance with the Devil_

* * *

The golden hedgehog growled loudly at the appearance of 'Kyubii', even he could not have seen this predicament ever from occurring. Though it was a small matter; "I'll get Kyubii, the rest of you... KILL!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, the Devil Beings immediately diving forward to attack the small band of warriors. Everyone against everyone, it seemed like there was not going to be any chance of survival for them. Yet, the Universal Gods had other plans...

In a giant flash of blinding light that came from both nowhere and everywhere at the same time, the people in the large arena were teleported to different locations of the extremely large crater. Each Devil Gene infected person was fighting about four of the 'Guardians'. This would certainly clear the odds a bit, but these people were impossibly difficult to defeat.

The first going at it was Cloud and Devil Heihachi, the golden hedgehog charging headlong into battle while drawing forth his massive blade known as the Thunder Hawk. If this human was indeed a demon then he would take fight in this and slay the beast with his best efforts. However, most of it was in vain as the blade was swung wildly towards the Devil's midsection, its sharp edge bouncing harmlessly off the Human's skin like it had been a wooden stick. The next moment, the Hedgehog was blown back by a single whack from the back of Heihachi's hand, sending him flying several metres to the left.

Next up was Chaos, who also charged recklessly with what appeared to be a torrent of wind following behind her in a slipstream. The wind created by the female hedgehog burst forward in a large airstream of intense proportions. Though this didn't cause much concern for the Human, who merely brought his gaze toward her and flung out his right arm, what appeared to be a red beam blasting from his palm and through to the female. The wind was blown into different directions by the attack, the girl behind it having no choice but to jump to the side to avoid it; "Great, this guy is not even trying. Our attacks aren't even reaching him before he swats them aside!" Chaos growled audibly.

"You young boys and girls have a lot to learn in Battle. When against an enemy that is too strong to tackle head on, you use your allies to support you when against him." A certain Hedgegoose spoke from Chaos' left, shouldering a large rifle in his hands. By his side were Neptunia and his daughter Jen. All of them carrying what looked like advanced weapon technology.

Cloud picked himself off the dirt, swiping his sword from his side while walking toward the group. It looked like Heihachi was not in a real hurry to kill them, it made the Demon-Hunter quite uneasy since he had never fought an enemy that could stay this calm in battle; "Alright then, we will do it your way Old Man. Follow my lead Chaos!" he cried out lunging at the opponent he was supposed to face.

Taking a wild swing of his sword, he repeated his previous attempt and the same result occurred. Cloud was flung back a few metres but it was unlike the last time since Heihachi hadn't counted on a distraction. While the male Hedgehog had attacked, Chaos had slipped from behind and performed a full body tackle onto his back.

A cry echoed through the area while a golden yellow beam of electricity and energy combined flung to Devil Heihachi, Cloud having caught himself and tried to attack before Heihachi got his stance back; "Raging Thunder Hawk!" As soon as it was spoken from the yellow hedgehog, the golden beam took a shape of a large hawk or eagle.

More concerned with the forthcoming attack than anything else, Heihachi failed to notice that Chaos had also built up her own, plunging blasts of razor sharp wind to the Devil powered human. Heihachi howled out in pain from the wind, losing his focus long enough for the attack that Cloud had launched to strike him clean in the chest.

The demonic Human was caught in a large ball of energy, eating away at his skin like fire. Yet somehow, he wasn't having the effect that Cloud had wanted, since he was still holding on with his strongest attack still in effect. Though Chaos didn't give up her assault either, the energy of Cloud's attack being centred around Heihachi so it didn't falter quickly and lasted as much as it could.

All the while, Neptunia, Mavrik and Jen locked their guns on the stationary target. Since he wasn't moving that much, they were able to lock onto key points of the body where their attacks would do the most damage, then spread it around for all their gunfire to be dispatched evenly. Mavrik growled audibly and fired his weapon repeatedly to add his attack to the already large assault.

Since it would take some time, even with all the attacks, to diminish Devil Heihachi, the golden hedgehog gave into his impatient nature and flooded all he had into his blast, a risky move; "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" he screamed, his discharge of energy flooding the area around Devil Heihachi. In a giant scream of agony and a flash of light, all five of the attackers were thrown backwards by the force of a huge explosion. Devil Heihachi was gone from where he was standing, like he had never even existed.

Chaos picked herself off the ground, her clothing having slight scorch marks around the front; "That seemed too easy. He was never even trying... What could have possibly made him want to just let us attack him?" she wondered to herself, though her train of thought was cut off by a loud cry of delight from Cloud the Hedgehog.

"YES! Take that Heihachi! He was tough; no one has ever stood against that attack in over 500 years." He commented, nodding slightly as he celebrated like a child, throwing both hands into the air in glee.

Mavrik, in all his wisdom and knowledge, only had one thing to say about all of this. It happened to be about Cloud's behaviour; "500? And you call me Old."

* * *

It was Silver Wolf, Zephyr, Tails and Amelia Vs. Devil Jin a few metres away from Cloud and the others, so far, Devil Jin had easily knocked back their attacks but hasn't gone on much on an offensive. That is until Zephyr tried a full scale assault with his own '100-Handed' technique, which consisted mainly of punches at a rapid succession so that it seemed he had over one hundred hands while dealing the heavy blows. It didn't exactly go to plan though since Devil Jin grabbed hold of both his arms before he made his attack, then slamming his head down onto Zephyr's skull, both horns scraping both sides of his head with deep cuts.

Zephyr yanked his hands out of Devil Jin's grip in reaction, both sides of his head bleeding slightly as he growled in anger; "Alright, fight me! Don't just stand there!" he yelled out, irritated by the lack of movement Devil Jin had.

The only words given in reply was; "Your move." It was clear that Devil Jin had been damaging them bit by bit by defensive manoeuvre not only to waste their energy, but to humiliate them since none of their best attacks had any effect.

Not realising the threat that stood in front of them, both Tails and Zephyr flung out their hands, releasing two simple balls of energy to their enemy. They went nearly unnoticed by Jin while he flung out his own hands, grasping hold of them both and twisting his body, sending the blasts originally aimed at him toward their other two allies. Amelia and Silver Wolf. Both of them had been trying a sneak attack on him, though it was put to vain when the two blasts exploded near them, cutting off their view and limiting their knowledge of what was happening.

From the smoke that was created burst the Human, arms outstretched, in a quick swipe he manage to take both of their heads in his hands and by using his momentum, slam their skulls into the ground when travelling past. Not finishing there, he let go of their heads and flung both hands behind him, blindly shooting a crimson red beam of energy through them towards the would-be attackers. A cry of anguish came from behind, letting the Devil powered human know he had hit his target.

Tails groaned loudly while in the dirt, having taken only half on the blast because Zephyr had jumped in front of him. The Fox/Wolf was lying face down in front of him, heavily burnt and quite dazed from the attack. Though he wasn't out cold or dead just yet; "Zephyr... No! I'll get him, you rest up." He instructed him, forgetting his own pain and jumping to his feet. What he had was nothing to the others; "Alright Jin, take me on!" he provoked, hoping to get the human's attention.

Turning his body around, Devil Jin brought his gaze to the kitsune with an unimpressed expression, unable to find any reason to find any fear for this situation; "Who will young Tails hide behind when Amelia is not there to hold his hand?" he taunted, taking calm steps toward his new opponent.

This was not the right words to say to the vulpine, since no one either hurt or insulted his friends or family without regretting it. Without hesitation, Tails flung himself forward in a rage, drawing back his right fist in preparation to slam it into Jin's jaw.

As soon as he tried to, Jin flung out his own fist to meet the location Tails was trying to hit, though the young Saiyan warrior already had this in mind of reaction. All this time Jin had been blocking their attacks because they were straightforward. Cloud and his group got lucky since they worked together in a surprise attack. Right now, Tails was alone. Vanishing from sight, Tails avoided the attack by moving at high speeds, reappearing behind Jin to deliver a powerful kick to the back of the neck.

Silver Wolf and Amelia slowly arose from their treatment, just enough to witness Tails jump over Devil Jin's counter punch and Tails re-countered of multiple punches to the stomach and face. Devil Jin was unaware that Tails would be able to attack him like this, but it didn't take long before he got over the shock and take hold of the fox's throat during the foxes assault; "No more! You are the last to strike me!" he yelled at him, holding the struggling fox in his tight grip.

The silver coloured wolf ran directly to the pair, his hands igniting themselves; "Amelia! Zephyr! Let's put the Super Nova to action!" he bellowed to his teammates, throwing multiple fireballs to the ground near Devil Jin's feet. Meeting them was multiple arrows, lodging into the ground in a perfect circle around both Tails and Devil Jin.

The fireball instantly connected to the arrows, which were designed to be able to catch alight easily for elemental damage. The arrows instantly were set ablaze around the pair, but it didn't meet the name 'Supernova exactly. That is until Zephyr sprung to his feet and released a thin golden beam from his pointer fingers tip. He had been faking on being too hurt to get up so he could make this plan with Silver Wolf and Amelia telepathically. He hoped Tails wouldn't have gotten hurt while they made the plan but he never expected Tails to give Jin a surprise like that.

Zephyr's thin beam of energy swirled around the fire created, picking up high winds as it trailed upwards into the sky very slowly. In only seconds, the fire was over Devil Jin's head and skyrocketing into the air at an alarming rate. Amelia was worried for Tails' safety in there, though she shouldn't have worried about it so much...

Devil Jin looked around at the flames in boredom; did they really think this could get rid of him? He already had Tails and it wouldn't be long before they all suffered the same fate. Bringing his line of sight back to the fox, he found that the young pup was smiling slyly to a degree that only a fox could pull off; "You should really pay attention to what your opponent is doing. That was your last mistake." the kitsune told him offhandedly, a sharp pain cutting into Jin's stomach.

The Sword of Dawn was stuck fast into Jin's stomach; right to the hilt it was buried. Tails had learnt from his tutor's that the element of surprise and keeping a cool head around fire usually got you the advantage. In this sense, it was what gave him the win. The flames surrounding them contracted, all heading to one location.

The Sword of Dawn was the holder of the Sun's flames; it handled anything to do with heat usually. Every flame absorbed into the blade made it hotter and hotter, increasing in temperature until the blade was hot enough that the entire blade was white in heat, the handle the only exception. Taking this to his advantage, the young fox lifted his hands and heaved the blade to cleave the Devil powered human in two from the stomach. As Devil Jin's body shattered into a million pieces like it usually does, Tails felt the grip of his throat vanish.

Amelia rushed up to the golden vulpine, bending down to inspect him, noticing that he had dropped the sword by his side at the shock of what happened. When you died after the tournament was over... It was for keeps; "Tails? Are you okay? I know that he was once a friend, but we all tried to help him. We all helped him in the end." She told him, bringing him into a soft hug.

The twin tailed fox returned it instantly, needing support. Jin was his friend before the Devil Gene took control of him, he hated the fact that they could not save him and that Bakuda might serve the same fate. Devil Jin had no pain when holding onto him, he was beyond the Angel Gene; "I... I tried..." he whispered softly, tears running down his face.

* * *

The last group fight happening was Tyler, the youngster with the telekinetic abilities. Riku, the master swordsmen with the power of Soul backing up his blade. Adam, the Godling of light and the one supposed to be leader of the group. Lastly, Kyle, the youthful Golding of Knowledge and brother to Adam.

All of them in a current brawl against one of the mightiest of foes, Devil Kazuya himself. At the current time, all of them had the upper hand against their adversary, though that was soon to change rapidly. For starters, the leader of the assault found that his movements had been seized to the ground, he couldn't move!

Adam cried out n desperation, trying to get his legs to move but they just wouldn't obey him; "An Energy Lock, why was I so careless?!" he asked himself, finding a brief red outline around his ankles flash brightly. And Energy Lock prevented the foe from moving, though it had to be used in a manner that the person had to have dominance over the battle. The more powerful the user, the more powerful the bind. It was unclear where Devil Kazuya learnt this move, but it had taken Adam out of the fight for now.

Riku jumped into the air quickly and grabbed the hilt of his sword, the tip pointing down to the devil powered human in a poised stabbing motion. Yet before the tip could pierce the skin of Kazuya, he jumped to the left and placed his left hand on the ground, striking his right foot upwards and plunging it deeply into Riku's ribs; "No more games." He commented once, releasing his foot for a mere moment before kicking again with even more force, sending the feline to the ground painfully but certainly not out of the game yet.

Jumping back to his feet quickly, Kazuya flung his body in a wild dash toward Tyler, claws extended. The reaction was unexpected: The young boy running around with random stones flying towards Kazuya with determination. Though, that he was screaming was the most peculiar thing; "I don't suppose going to Church 24/7 is going to cut it?!" he cried, even larger stones to the size of small boulders were now popping out of the ground behind the guy.

These boulders however were easily tossed aside by the relentless demon, extending his claws further while he made a very large swipe to the kid. However, his claws were stopped by a rod of silver held by an equally silver fox with three tails; "If you want him, come and get me!" he taunted, throwing his Rod of Knowledge in a thrust against the demon, also throwing him off balance and allowing the boy behind Kyle to launch a large boulder that had just flung from the earth, to the monsters head.

Crashing painfully, the boulder split upon the horns of Devil Kazuya, not doing as much damage as the two young fighters would have wanted; "You filthy runts." He spoke angrily, letting his third eye on his forehead open completely. It had been hidden during the entire fight, opening it only had one purpose... A thin red beam of demonic energy flung toward Tyler quickly, since he was the one that Devil Kazuya had first gone after.

But the cry of pain that echoed through the wasteland was not Human, but one belonging to a Mobian. Tyler was gently holding a silver fox in his arms, the silver kitsune pushed the boy away before he got hit, getting hit in the chest by the beam himself. It was slightly to the left of his right chest plate. The silver vulpine gagged slightly before coughing up a wad of blood, spilling onto his chest. Tyler was shaking the fox steadily, hoping that he would be okay yet the bleeding wound and large amount of blood spreading over the Reynard's chest indicated that he wouldn't last long, even if he didn't get hit at any of the Vital Organs. It was a near miss however.

The sight of his little brother lying motionless in the arms of Tyler caused a stir inside the tiger, Adam having no such feeling in his heart before. When he had caused his father's death by accident, he felt nothing but regret and sadness. But now, seeing as the young vulpine's defeat was at the hands of this monster, he felt an array of different emotions all together. Rage. Anger. Hatred. He would destroy this man for what he did, even if he had to unleash his inner power.

Riku growled audibly, some of the same emotions running through his mind; "Stay out of this Adam. You're not strong enough and you can't even move." he told him wanting to begin a charge toward Devil Kazuya but found that his feet would not allow him any movement at all once laying eyes on the person he was talking to.

Adam started moving forward casually, the bind that had him before was no longer in effect for some reason, his was face hidden in shadows as he began to talk in a tone one would expect from Death himself; "No. I'll deal with him. You heal Kyle before it's too late. Kazuya, I have got one thing to say to you." he spoke softly, turning his face back to the light where his eyes could be seen. Or more like his eyes yet not his pupils. His pupils had vanished from sight, leaving only pure white for his eyes. His fur flipped on end while his golden fur briefly flashed the tone of pure gold, not even his black stripes were showing now. Without another word, the tiger shot off at an impossible pace that would cause Sonic the Hedgehog to do a double take from the speed he managed, throwing the Devil Being off his balance. The Light Speed technique allowed impossible speeds yet it was impossible to stop prematurely and the ability to turn was taken during the process.

The tiger flung out his arm quickly before Devil Kazuya could react, letting his elbow sink into Devil Kazuya's left cheek and blow the devil backwards. The blow was harder than anything ever used against him, not even Heihachi could possibly hit that hard. To prove it, his jawbone was not a single piece, it felt like it had been shattered to dust!

Continuing his assault on the man charged with attacking his little brother, striking his clawed feet repeatedly into his opponents stomach without mercy, ripping large chucks of flesh away with his claws that had risen out of his shoes. Not able to react and doubling over in pure agony, Kazuya had no option of retaliating from it. Whirling around in a 360 motion, the tiger then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the ribcage; damaging a few internal organs by the length it pieced the body. Next was grabbing the man's horns and slamming his face right onto Adam's knee, causing even the damaged face to have a adorned broken and bleeding nose.

Not stopping there, Adam brought his beating to the face with a rapid succession of full body punches delivered with fast yet powerful swings. Where he was getting the strength and speed was unimaginable, but like a dying flame, it would flicker violently then go out in the next moment.

To finish off, he ducked around Kazuya quickly and stuck out his arm in a flash of golden light and a sharp claw... A mighty scream echoed through the entire area from the human, Adam's hand sticking right through the Human's back and into his stomach!

Adam bent over to Kazuya's shoulder, blood oozing from the wound he had just created; "You want to know what I want to tell you? Okay... DO. NOT." he started, letting loose his left arm and flinging both hands deeper into the wound than it had started; "F***. WITH. MY. LITTLE. BROTHER!" he screamed a burst of light erupting from where his hands were, inside Kazuya's body. The light was a powerful Judgement attack, used from all the pain he was feeling; "JUDGEMENT!" Adam cried loudly, the light building up pace until a massive explosion occurred around them, the screams of the Human carrying out through the arena. Riku shielded both Tyler and the slowly healing Kyle, thanks to the working magic of Riku's Soul Ability to heal the wounded. Kyle would be okay in time, though Adam wouldn't if he was caught in his own attack. Though the truth of the outcome was coming to the light when the dust and smoke began to settle.

As soon as it started, it had ended, the blood stained tiger standing perfectly still around the burnt ash of what his opponent used to be. All the pain and anger he had suffered from that one moment caused all of his energy to be used into one attack, but it was good enough. The next moment, he fell backwards without a word, falling unconscious into a long sleep. With the amount of energy he had just used, it wouldn't seem likely that he would be able to wake up within the next two weeks. Maybe even have to be in bed for about five just to regain the energy he had lost in the insane energy burst.

* * *

"Bakuda! Please! Listen to me!" Bolt cried in fruitless attempts to get Devil Bakuda out of this hold, it was obvious it wasn't quite working the way he had planned. He had a large number of scratches and nicks over his body, having been fighting vigorously with the young demon infused Saiyan. Bakuda however had none; Bolt had not even tried to fight back in the worry that he might kill his friend permanently.

His train of thought caught his unaware of the attack taking place, the consequence upon his chest. In a mere second, where there had been just slightly dirty fur, was now a very large gash that quickly dripped out a small amount of blood. Standing in front of Bolt was Devil Bakuda with a large red blade in his hands. It had a demonic eye at the hilt of the blade, glaring at Bolt like it was possessed. In a sense, it was. Blood was critically flooding off of it, though it just wasn't Bolt's for some reason.

The Demon's Wrath, the negative of the Sword of Hope.

The golden canine grabbed his chest painfully, it only stung slightly but it wasn't really what was the true pain occurring in his chest. His friend was gone and there was nothing that he could do to save him. Bakuda would have never struck to kill like that, not when it was clear that if you die here, now, it was for keeps.

Before Bolt could even think about fighting back at last however, Devil Bakuda stood up completely straight and unmoving. He had become a statue, not a single piece of fur was flowing. The cause was explained just after it happened, a large thump echoing through the creator they were fighting in...

Everyone still conscious and able to move looked in the direction of the noise. They realised the only ones still fighting were Devil Bakuda and Bolt the Wolf, though they had forgotten about the people that had brought them into the brawl for the future.

The golden hedgehog known as Paris held his right hand up, hovering a few meters into the air. The thing in his hand was what struck fear into the heart of all the people fighting apart from Devil Bakuda. Kyubii was hanging limp, held by the throat by the strong grip of Paris. Apparently the Immortality had it's advantage, it was inevitable that Kyubii would lose this fight. But he hoped it wouldn't end this badly. Paris smiled sadistically at his accomplishment; "So, even the mighty 'God of Old Hope' cannot fathom my power. Such a pity." He spoke calmly, raising his right hand with it poised to strike the vulnerable kitsune. He found that his hand was stopped by a familiar light blue aura appearing around his hand; "Can't you just give up?!" he screamed at someone behind him, struggling to get his attacking hand to move desperately.

Silver grunted to some extent by the amount of Psychonesis he had to use to immobilise him; "I won't give up, you ruined my future! Kyubii may be gone, but until the last breath is ripped from my lungs, I will continue to hold you back!" he cried in determination.

Not one to listen to the prattle of a 'hero', Paris strung out his other hand and flung it toward the white hedgehog, dropping Kyubii in the process; "Be gone from my sight!" he commanded, like he had some control of the other hedgehog.

It was if a large hand had clenched into a fist and barrelled down the white fluffy hedgehog, sending his onto his back a few meters away from his original position; "You filth. None of you can hope to stop me, only Echo had that power before but not even HE can stop me now! The Power of the Devil gene runs through me, though i control it with ease instead of this weak underling of mine here." He spoke while pointing toward the young boy known as Devil Bakuda. He spoke with a manner suiting that of rich folk, except for his slightly off wording; "I am immortal and nothing can stand in my way until everything is destroyed! The only way that one can remove my gracious ability to survive anything at all is one of Ancient power. To release that, one must give up their life to shatter my Immortality. Is any brave enough to face such a fate? Didn't think as much." He cried out in laughter, seeing the rather nervous faces around him. Death was a scary proposition, though they didn't have an Ancient Power that Paris might be referring to.

Yet, someone that had been at the sidelines all this time had acted immediately. Black arms reaching up behind Paris and lifting him into a Stranglehold, the black arms under the pits of the golden hedgehog. A few people gasped as they noticed who it was, though they were sure that if anyone would pull a crazy stunt and make it seem like he knew what he was doing... It would be him.

Shadow grinned sadistically from behind Paris, holding him tightly in his hold; "Will I fit the bill?" he asked in a mocking tone, knowing that Paris hadn't actually counted on someone interfering with his plans. Tightening his lock onto his opponent, a thin red outline began to appear around them both. For those that could sense energy, they would find that Shadow's was growing at an exponential rate, turning his very life force into pure destructive energy.

Looking on without even moving, Devil Bakuda was watching the show devoid of emotion. However, his mind was going haywire by an ongoing battle that had sparked with intensity the moment Shadow had appeared.

* * *

**_Inside Bakuda's Mind_**

* * *

The young boy knelt on one knee in front of Devil Bakuda, several cuts and heavily bleeding wounds scattered around the boy's body; "When... Did you get so powerful?!" he asked with heavy pants, looking at the fallen body of his alter ego that had surfaced with Devil Bakuda. Saiyan had been giving Devil Bakuda all he had with the regular Bakuda helping as much as possible. Yet this time, they could not hold back the relentless and dominant muscle of the Devil Gene's spawn.

"That's easy really. Paris gave everyone with the Devil Gene a source of energy that only fed the powers of the opposite side, allowing us the ability to shut people like you and _him_ out of the balance." He snarled, taking a pointed glare towards the fallen, golden haired youngster; "Forget about saving any of your friends, they belong to Paris n-" he started before his voice dulled completely like someone had hit the 'mute' button around him. The entire scene around Bakuda was frozen bar the boy himself, Bakuda began looking around in confusion at the sudden silence though was thrown off balance by an extremely loud voice filling his mind.

_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BOY?!_

Noticing this voice immediately, Bakuda flipped to his feet in surprise and joy, one he trusted was somehow talking to him during his despair; "Vegeta? Where are you?!" he cried out desperately, wishing to lay his sight upon the Saiyan Prince.

_IS THAT YOU THE POWER YOU'VE GOT?!_

Taken aback by the screaming of one of his mentors, the boy backed down slightly and looked down at his feet; "I don't deserve to be a Saiyan. I have no power." He mumbled softly, though this wasn't what the voice wanted to hear.

_WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DENY WHO YOU ARE; SAIYAN BLOOD RUNS THROUGH YOUR VEINS AS IT DOES MINE._

Bakuda's head continued to hang in shame, not able to answer back and tell the Prince that he had lost all hope. All of his dreams of returning home. Every happy memory having been wiped from the plane of existence for him alone.

_BAKUDA, LISTEN TO ME. YOU ARE ONE OF THE MIGHTIEST WARRIORS OF A ONCE PROUD RACE OF MEN AND WOMEN._

_WITH THE POWER RESIDING WITHIN YOU, YOU CAN FIGHT TO UPHOLD THE HONOUR OF THE LOST SAIYAN SOLDIERS._

_REMEMBER WHERE YOU CAME FROM. YOU MUST NEVER FORGET._

_REMEMBER YOUR FATHER, YOUR BROTHER'S AND TRY TO THINK OF YOUR ANCESTORS THAT FOUGHT NOT ONLY FOR THE FIGHT, BUT THE PRIDE OF THEIR GREAT RACE._

_ASK YOURSELF THIS: WHY WAS PARIS NERVEOUS WHEN KYUBII APPEARED?_

_HE IS AFRAID A STRONGER POWER THAN HIS WILL RISE UP AND OVERTHROWS HIM FROM HIS SEAT OF POWER._

_YOU MAY DENY WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU ARE THE LONG SOUGHT HOPE FOR A LOST RACE OF PEOPLE._

_DESTROY HIM._

_DESTROY HIM FOR THE ENTIRE SAIYAN RACE!_

_RECLAIM WHAT YOU HAVE LOST!_

* * *

**The Battlefield**

* * *

"You maniac! Let go of me!" Paris screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to throw the ebony hedgehog off of his back, though it was a futile attempt as the Ultimate Lifeform kept his grip on his opponent as tight as possible.

Both of them were sealed in a red ball of energy, so it was nearly impossible to see them through it at this point. Marl was the only one that had a sensible head through all of it; "This will be powerful enough to shred us to pieces in one hit. Everyone strong enough to stay can fight if they want but I'm getting everyone out of here!" he called to everyone. As if on cue, a large portal on the opposite end of the field opened up. Made of all swirling colours of blue, white and silver. Bolt stood firm while most of the crowed left, Mavrik had wished to stay but had to make sure his daughter got out fine. Most of them probably wouldn't be able to escape the blast unharmed but promised to come back the moment they could to fight together. Marl didn't have the heart to tell them that they wouldn't be able to return here until a year was over.

He Google'd it.

As the last quickly made their way through the portal, to make their way back to their own worlds, the only ones remaining were Paris, Marl, Devil Bakuda, Shadow, Bolt and Ren.

The female feline had refused point blank to leave Bolt behind; "I won't leave you! You will be killed, I know you think your invincible but you CAN die Bolt!" she cried out to him while Marl tried with his best efforts to haul her to the portal. Why was it that he always had trouble convincing girls that some place wasn't safe for them? When she struggled out of his grip, he had no choice but to knock her out with a swift blow to the back of the head.

Picking her up, the grey wolf turned to Bolt with a small smile, something that no one thought was possible for the grey vulpine. Seeing two of his best allies go through the portal and the said portal closing behind them, Bolt knew he was alone in the fight about to take place. Bracing for the explosion, he did the best defensive stance he could think of. He covered his privates.

A brief flash of light covered the area before the red sphere around the pair of hedgehogs erupted into a swirling golden aura that was shooting high into the air spectacularly. Blue lightning etched through the cloudy sky at the touch of this energy, striking down in places near missing the wolf and fox watching them. The area of air around them smelled heavily of Ozone, like Shadow had taken control of a mighty and forbidden power and was planning to unleash it all at once.

The swirls of the golden aura had quickly become streams of thick energy, enough to fuel an entire city for months on end while every air conditioner on Earth was turned on 24/7. Bringing his own barrier around him, Devil Bakuda expected this to be a big show. Though he wasn't helping his 'master' for some reason or another.

There was one though on the ebony hedgehog's mind before he felt the energy become too unstable to handle, ready to unleash it all at once; _"Bakuda, Tails... Chaos... You gave me the life I would never have had on my own. I thank you, but let me return the favour! I do this for even you... Sonic."_

In an extreme burst of light and energy, the aura vanished completely from around them and erupted into a pure dome of golden energy. Spreading quickly around the entire crater and beyond, it would be a miracle if the mountain the crater was on would survive. The dome of energy wiped out nearly everything in its path, lighting up the area and the sky like fireworks on the ground.

The screams of both Paris and Shadow echoed on through the air, spreading across large distances to those who were miles away from even seeing the attack and sacrifice Shadow had made for the ones he loved.

When the light had faded, it looked as if Devil Bakuda was unharmed thanks to the Devil Barrier he had put up. But he wasn't the only one, a golden hedgehog was panting heavily nearby, the golden glow he had a few minutes ago had vanished completely. Shadow had not killed him, though he had robbed Paris of his immortality.

Bolt however was nowhere to be seen, he might have been a victim of the blast but it was unlike him, he hardly went out in an explosion unless it would be his own. Though an outcry became apparent as the golden wolf made his re-entry on the scene, standing completely straight in the air like he had been there for some time and had watched the entire scene over and over in his mind for hours. In truth, for the first time in what was years, Bolt the Wolf was at a loss for things to say. Landing on the ground with ease, he settled his crossed arms to his sides; "It looks like the DragonBalls Bakuda gave me also helped with a few tricks like flying. Shadow... I know that must have been hard, though you had a hard and calm face through it all. Your sacrifice won't be in Vain." He promised, hardly sounding like himself at all. It was either jokes or making stupid and comedic ways of having fun. But once he saw that Shadow actually went through with it, it had spurred something within. No time for games, the battle against the Devil gene was still one as well; there was still Bakuda and Paris to go.

The golden hedgehog tried to get off the ground slowly, his energy returning quickly. He hadn't been harmed by the explosion except the robbing of his greatest barrier. He was no longer immune from death itself; "I could destroy you with ease with the power I still possess. Though I'd like to see you die and still keep my hands clean. Bakuda, destroy him." Paris instructed, pointing to the golden wolf accusingly, as if he had insulted a gentleman in the highest possible manner.

"I don't think so Paris. I'm done serving you or the Devil Gene." Devil Bakuda spoke calmly, turning his ruthless red eyes toward the villain in hatred; "I have a promise to fulfil and you're not part of it." He continued, grabbing hold of the Demon's Wrath in his two hands, its frame and body slowly shifting in its shape to something more like a broadsword.

* * *

**Bakuda's Mind**

* * *

This time, Devil Bakuda was the one on his knees in front of a golden haired boy, the standing youngsters hand in front of the demon; "You inhabited the wrong body. You may have gained power with me, but you forgot your only weakness. A weakness Jin had tried to find, though he thought was 'Power'. I know now that it isn't Power now that fuels the ambitions of some warriors. I fight for what is right and what I believe in. By I lost a trait that I have now regained, unfortunately for you. So, return to whence you came!" Bakuda demanded, having found that the alter ego: 'Saiyan', was not who he thought he was. Saiyan was there to fight Devil Bakuda the whole time and he never realised it... A concise spark of light exploding from his palm, enveloping the demon completely and rendering him to less than ashes.

This time, he won't come back.

* * *

**Battlefield**

* * *

A golden furred, three tailed kitsune was holding a silver broadsword in front of him, deep green eyes reflecting his rage at Paris. As far as he was concerned, Shadow's blood was on the Trojan's hands. He'd bury the last of the Devil Gene, the part that made Paris in control of others who held it; "You forgot one thing about Saiyan's Paris. There is one thing we always keep... OUR PRIDE!" he screamed to the heavens, blasts of yellow energy bursting off into the sky in his anger.

Bolt cracked his knuckles as he walked forward, stepping up next to the enraged vulpine; "Alright, we do this together. Let's let this old relic down for the good!" he offered, getting ready to battle alongside his friend. As a Liberator of Hope and a Super Saiyan, they might have a good chance to deal this guy the same fate he deals to others.

Nodding in agreement, Bakuda swung the Sword of Hope quickly into his scabbard, he only wanted to use his fists for this match; "I'll make you pay for what you did." He snarled, bending down into the Kame-Senin style of martial arts.

The crazy canine took a stance similar to Karate, though it was more loose and suited for the ability to change battle techniques quickly if things didn't go as planned. Meanwhile, Paris spat angrily at the events that had turned out. He had lost a powerful ally and two great warriors were now in a battle against him. But he still held hardly any concern; "It is of no matter. I can destroy you both in a minute at the most, prepare for oblivion!"

Slipping into his own stance, he decided that it was time to show his true potential. He can fight with a blade, with his fists and even now with energy. This was going to be one of the hardest battles that either Bakuda or Bolt could ever face.

Even if they had only two people fighting the tyrant, they knew that others were right there with them. They would never be alone. They could not fail with their support and faith in them showing the path for their attacks.

**The Final Battle was at hand.**

* * *

_Now the 'Real' fight begins!_

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON GUYS!!!**

**It took AGES to complete but I am SOOOOOOOO CLOSE!**

**If only my Job and University didn't stop me from updating.**

**University is not for the faint of heart.**

**It's for those that can stand listening for 4 hours straight.**

**For those that are questioning it, if you think that Shadow will not be appearing in 'Rise of the Saiyan God: Devil Within' when I restart it...**

**Your right.**

**I never told anyone this because it would have upset some people.**

**Oh, and the lack of fighting from the Devil Gene humans has a large amount of story significance.**

**But, it won't be revealed until much later.**

**Sorry if this seems less than average, it was the dead of night and after UNI that I completed this. Sorry!**

**Thanks for viewing!**

**Bakuda.**


	38. Chapter 38 End of the Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pokémon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedgefox and Twilight the hedgefox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk

Silver wolf, Saria the fox and Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx Man.

Amelia the Wolf and Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Zoran Prower: Zoran Prower

Bolt: Bolt the Wolf

Colossus the Fox: Dark Leader Omega

Mavrik Daemon: SSJ- Jolt

Paris the hedgehog and Echo the hedgehog: Echo-The-Hedgehog

Thank you for submitting.

The following OC's are in: Bolt, Colossus, Tara, Aura, Bakuda, Adam, Chaos, Dusk, Dakuba, Zephyr, Vyse, Dawn, Blitz, Karnak, Silver wolf, Adimid, Crystal, Saria, Paris, Echo, Winter, Mavrik Daemon, Amelia and Zoran Prower!

* * *

**Congratulations!**

_Hope, Old hope and the Liberator of Hope against the Trojan Tyrant._

_Shadow..._

_I'll make you proud._

_Bakuda's Diary Entry: End of the Evil_

* * *

"Hold on youngsters, this isn't just your fight." rang a voice from behind both Bolt and Bakuda. It had come from a tall figure wearing a black cloak, the figure removing his hood once again to reveal the face of the battle scarred Kyubii; "This is also mine."

Paris snarled at the sight of him, he should have been dead by his relentless assault that was given a little while ago; "You should be dead, I stopped your breathing by my Choke-Hold!" he yelled at the vulpine, believe that he must be seeing things from the loss of his immortality.

Walking forward to the pair of warriors, who had been staring at him transfixed, Kyubii just gave a reasonable answer; "Well, during fighting I also took a class in acting." He explained with a shrug, slinking into a fighting stance to begin. This time, without his immortality backing him up, Paris would face Kyubii's full power.

While the two were talking, Bakuda looked towards his canine friend with a small object in his hand; "Bolt, I have no time to explain but you could use this more than I could. I will want it back later though, after your done. I put them in there when Paris wasn't looking, I couldn't risk him getting hold of them when he controlled me." He murmured, placing the small object in Bolt's pocket while the golden glow from the canine had vanished, reverting to its normal green. The power of the DragonBalls leaving him to return to Bakuda, since he was back in control once more.

Bolt turned his attention from the small object to his fur, a large smile on his face rather than one of shock; "I like green better, gold looks like urine."

_Bakuda fell down Anime Style_

Yet the golden hedgehog didn't seem too phased by the new challenger, instead he seemed quite pleased; "With only two people to fight me, it wouldn't have seemed much of a challenge. But now that your here, I will reveal an ability even I wouldn't have dared use. With all three of us tugging over time, this will be quite amusing! So, as those fools the 'Universal Gods' would say... Let the Battle begin!" he bellowed, his voice distorting like he was locked in a tube of water. Bolt, Bakuda and Kyubii only saw a bright flash of white light before each of them found their surroundings had changed.

Kyubii glanced around curiously, the barren wasteland he had just left was replaced with a desolate city ruins, it looked at least 100 years old, yet they were only a mere 50. They had decayed so much more easily thanks to the red sky above, blocking nearly all light from entering the planet and making it impossible for new growth; "I know this place. This is where I came from, the future. So, it seems no matter how far back I go... My battle is here." he mumbled, his eyes casting over to a certain golden hedgehog casually walking towards him.

"Ah, about time you showed up Kyubii. I have always wondered when you would bother to arrive back here. It seemed like your mission was successful too, though I doubt you could defeat me. Last time, I left you in the dirt with twelve broken rib bones. Yet for some reason I always cared enough never to put you out of your misery. That changes today," Paris explained, moving out of the red mist in the surrounding area. He looked like he had not aged a bit, though it was obvious that he was this worlds 'Paris' by the royal garment around his body. If anyone had seen him from outside this world, it would make Paris look like a prince of a rich country more than a sadistic psycho.

Slinking back into the fighting position he held just moments before, he waved a hand towards Paris to indicate that he should stop yapping and fight him. It wasn't a moment later that the hedgehog charged forward quickly, his left hand clenched into a fist and soaring toward the fox's face.

Though before it could connect, Kyubii ducked quickly and thrust his right fist into Paris' stomach, a small bulge appearing through the hedgehog's back. Both the shock and pain of the counter made Paris throw up a load of saliva mixed with blood past his competitor's shoulder. Reacting quickly, Kyubii pulled back his hand once more and flung forward his left to the face, sending his opponent flying into the air.

Paris was in alarm by the sudden increase in strength and speed, Kyubii had never shown this much power in any of their brawls. But this time was different; Kyubii had no reason to hold back. Wishing to attack back, the golden hedgehog was about to shoot back to the ground when he hurtled toward the surface by another means.

The super powered vulpine had appeared behind him and slammed his right foot down onto Paris' shoulder. A large crash into the city ruins was enough to tell the fox that Paris had made quite an impact. Settling down onto the ground in front of the rubble, he waited for Paris' inevitable return.

Though he wished to end this as soon as possible, so he reached out both hands toward the rubble and let out a large battle cry, releasing a wave of pure positive golden energy into the rubble, a destructive surge of power blasted through both the rubble and everything in its path.

A scream of pain echoed through the air as well as the body of Paris, sailing over into the sky before adjusting himself just to hover. Already his clothing was in tatters, the hedgehog didn't exactly look like he was enjoying himself; "You dirty hound! I'm not sure where you got your strength and speed, though you are no match for me, you will pay dearly for thi-" he started before most of his teeth were knocked out of his skull.

Kyubii hovered in front of Paris with an expression of pure loathing, determination shining in his eyes as he stared at the person who had made their lives hell; "Without immortality, you cannot face me. Your powers have gone to waste in these years of relaxation, no fear of being destroyed at all. It's over Paris; you have made the people of this world pay long enough!" he blue fox snarled, cupping his hands by his side and slightly behind his back. Immediately, a crystal blue orb with a sky blue outline formed in his palms; "Ka... Me..."

Knowing the battle was futile for now, the golden hedgehog backed away from him in the air with true fear in his eyes. The black orbs in Kyubii's eyes were like demons in his head; "No! You wouldn't! You can't! Without me, this world will perish; I am its source of power and the reason that the evil of this world hasn't destroyed it. I killed all the evil, leaving me to rule!"

"Ha... Me..." Kyubii continued, his eyes opening slightly as he gave away his final secret, the reason why he was able to pound away Paris without even becoming a Super Saiyan. Kyubii's rough voice suddenly became much rougher, his tone seeping with anger and cruel intentions; "Sorry Paris, but you missed one!" he cried, his voice returning back to its normal tone before thrusting his hand forward; "HAAAAAAA!"

The golden hedgehog only got to say one thing before his entire world was swallowed up in a bluish white light; "...Dakuba... and Bakuda... are one?"

An extremely loud cry of agony followed, following the dispersion of light from Kyubii's beam. The blue fox was floating in the same space he was before, not noticing that a few survivors of all the years from living underground were coming out and cheering the name 'Bakuda'. The adult vulpine slowly lifted higher into the air with a sigh, knowing his job was done; "My name is no longer Bakuda, he died a long time ago. I am the fox who forgot who he truly was... I am Kyubii. The Lost One."

Dust started to leak off the Saiyan warrior, his entire body beginning to dissolve and flow through the air; "My time has come... It's all in your hands now, take care of them... Sonic. Shadow, Tails, Dawn and Dusk... I'll see you soon." He whispered to someone that no one else could see.

Immediately after speaking, the fox exploded into a burst of particles, spreading all over the world like they were possessed. Along the way, the red clouds spreading over the planet began to disperse.

While the first glimpses of sunlight poked through the world and onto the pleased and joyous people below, one lone figure was watching from a cliff. He reached out his hand seized a floating black robe that was previously had been worn from his father's friend. It was a midnight blue hedgehog with quills flowing down to his knees, five of them in total. He wore a pair of torn red sneakers as well as filthy white gloves. Green eyes stared at the robe in his hands before that too burst into dust. Closing his fist around where he held the piece of cloth, the hedgehog nodded slowly with a small smile appearing on his face; "My time isn't over just yet. Not everyone knew who you truly were, but I knew. Ever since you landed in that field of Ice all those years ago, you always dreamed of making your father proud. I'm sure wherever he is, he's smiling down on you. I'll see you later, when the free wind blows me your way." He promised, looking at the dust flying off into the bright sky like the fluttering of a thousand butterflies.

* * *

The young blue fox in the silver gi was staring straight ahead at the being he was repulsed to see. Bakuda knew he'd be fighting the present, since the present Paris had something that Kyubii's future did not nor did he have in the past. The Devil Gene.

Standing in front of him was the same golden hedgehog, though white horns were spread through the quills on the back of Paris' head. A third crimson red eye stared at him from the forehead and lastly, a pair of black leathery wings had sprouted from the hedgehog's back.

Their battle arena was quite simple, a black void with what looked like grey wisps of smoke swirling around them both. Yet it wasn't smoke but Spirits, and they were multiplying. Haunted faces of the dead implanted on each one as they cried out for salvation to Bakuda.

Stepping forward, the Saiyan slipping into the normal fighting stance he learnt from his father. The Kame-Senin style of martial arts; "All these souls were slain by the Devil Gene, forced to this void for all eternity in nothing but suffering. If all the Devil Gene is eradicated then they will be set free. The curse of the Mishima's will die with you." He spoke angrily, hatred for the Devil Gene itself fuelling his ever growing hatred in this hedgehog.

"Oh, nasty. Back up your claims or shut your jaw." Paris taunted, moving his right hand forward and beckoning the Saiyan fox toward him tauntingly, a wide smirk on his face.

Bakuda dug his right foot into the ground and used it to shoot forward in an insane dash, his left arm bent in front of him as protection against both the wind and his opponent. Using his old strength from his training surprised Paris greatly, having not suspected him to have this much talent in battle; "W-wha?!" he stuttered before Bakuda's right fist sunk into his stomach, causing him to cough a large was of saliva. But it didn't take a second later for the blue kitsune to introduce his other fist to Paris' stomach and his right foot to the cheekbone.

With the golden black hedgehog flying to the left quickly, Bakuda raced after him mercilessly, with his right hand drawn for another blow but it was quickly caught with Paris' own, stopping directly in the air like he was floating; "You didn't think I was not able to learn your techniques?" he mocked, twisting in the air and flinging the fox hard onto his back. His hand struck like lightning, barely missing the fox's head as Bakuda rolled under Paris and launched his leg skyward, sending the hedgehog high into the air where the spirits were heading.

It was a half victory though since the next moment, Paris struck out his left palm and shot from it a purple ball of plasmid energy that had darker swirls of purple wrapped inside; "Devil Death Bomb!" he cried, the ball heading straight for Bakuda who was still laying on the ground.

Leaning both legs back to his chest, Bakuda jumped forward onto his feet and used the velocity to jettison himself towards his adversary and the deadly ball of dark energy. A quick swish of the arm and the small energy ball was knocked aside with surprising ease, letting the kitsune pass by with the energy ball sailing in the wrong direction; _"That was too easy, what did he expect to happe-... Oh... Now I get it." _The ten year old thought with fraught, an extremely large ball of energy right in his face that had been hidden behind the small one. Bringing up his arms in an 'X' across his chest and face, he was just in time to protect himself when the giant ball engulfed his body completely in a brilliant show of purple light.

Paris smirked when the light was beginning to fade, his victory was easily won in his opinion; "That was rather Anti-Climactic, I dare say it, Bakuda was no challenge at all! That wasn't even my full power, oh well. He is dead, no need to babble on about it now." He muttered, but before he could move, a voice echoed from within the dissipating smoke.

"Not quite, you can't get rid of me that easy. I guess I'm stubborn that way." The voice told through the smoke, which was slowly revealing a fully intact blue kitsune warrior. Though his cloths was not in the right position to say the same. His top gi half was completely evaporated from the blast and his gi leggings had large chucks torn from the knees. Strangely however, he hadn't lost a single strand of fur.

Unfurling his arms, Bakuda's right wristband fell completely off due to being nearly wiped out in the bomb anyway; _"Speed won't do me much good here. I need more strength if I am to beat him. I haven't fought in my true form for a while, this will be good for me." _the kitsune thought before a white outline grew around him. In a mighty flash of bright pearly white light, the fox had changed completely into his true form. The form he was born in.

His Saiyan form in the Super Saiyan state was still glowing from the white light, his shiny golden hair swinging in front of him. Many thick blond bangs littered around his forehead though one dropped down to his nose and even blocked a small amount of his fierce and focused emerald green eyes. The rest of his hair fell just to the back of his neck but didn't go past his shoulders. His ruined gi showed most of his well toned body, though it was a lean build rather than a muscle bound one, his body built more for a mixture of speed and strength than just one area. Tightly wrapped around his waist was the trademark Saiyan tail that always gave away his lineage, similar looking to that of a monkey; "Alright Paris, this ends now." The Saiyan growled loudly, an octave deeper than his other Mobian fox form.

Paris chuckled at the sight of Bakuda in this form, knowing full well of what he was dealing with now; "Well, well. I'm surprised, rather impressed actually. I can finally see who you really are. I was wondering when the Monkey inside would show up. You can stand up to me like this, but how will you fare at my full power?!" he asked with a sneer, throwing out his arms to both sides.

The surrounding souls that had been whispering to Bakuda vanished instantly into pure smoke with a wail of agony, like something had brushed them away. A furious fire red aura burst around the hedgehog, flicking traces of energy all over the place like a spark firework. His muscles on his arms and legs exploded suddenly in size and weight, letting the golden/black being look like a body builder the size of a tank! Bakuda had only one true comment about this new development, floating backwards in shock at the scene; "Oh man, he's HUGE!"

"Yes, Time to die!" Paris screamed, lunging with his arm outstretched to take hold of the boy's head; "Your mine!"

Phasing out from sight, Bakuda knew too well that he couldn't really fight back without knowing the full extent of Paris' newfound powers. Though when he reappeared way above where he had vanished, a heavy blow with an elbow hit directly on the back of the Saiyan's neck, sending him plummeting back down to the ground; _"I didn't even see him! How did he follow me so fast?!"_ Bakuda wondered while cringing in the sudden pain. When he landed on the ground, he felt his fall must have been cushioned from all the departing souls though it didn't matter since something resembling a meteor shot from the sky and landed straight into Bakuda's stomach. It was Paris' right fist, buried deep within the fox's stomach but luckily didn't penetrate.

With Bakuda screaming out in agony, all Paris felt was satisfaction; "I may be big, but I'm faster than you will ever be!" he mocked, jumping back up while his fist painfully was extracted from the stomach, then jumping high into the air to await Bakuda's inevitable return. It came fairly quickly, much faster than he expected. The young boy panted heavily as he floated back up to his opponent, a golden aura bursting around him as he tried to gather some energy.

Bakuda had seen better battles, it had just started and he was already beginning to feel the effects of damage come to his body. But not one to give up that easily, his aura pulsated furiously until he looked like an explosion of dangerous energy. Blasting forward with his raging golden glow surrounding him and his energy fuelling his movements, he twisted his body to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to Paris' side.

Before the kick could connect, his target had vanished from sight completely again, reappearing behind the boy just as quickly. Bakuda didn't have much time to react before a barrage of punches slammed into his back energetically without any trace of mercy. His back having multiple bruises before he could pull out, Bakuda shot forward only to turn his body around a 180 degree spin and shoot a large blast of golden energy from his right hand.

Staying completely still until the blast was upon him, Paris did something someone else might call suicidal. He floated calmly forward. The shining golden energy stream continued to flow out of Bakuda's hand relentlessly; "There, got ya!" Bakuda cheered to himself, pleased that he had hit the tyrant with an attack with most of his energy inside. Though his celebration was cut short when Paris floated through the blast like it was made of water, directly in front of him. Without another moment, Paris swung his fist forward and knocked the young boy higher into the air but grabbed his foot before he could go too far.

A wild swing brought Bakuda sailing to the ground, landing on all fours on the hard ground. He didn't realise that Paris wasn't done with him and this cost him dearly for another large purple ball of energy soared downward and slammed into the boy's back. A scream of agony echoed through the dark void, one of agony and suffering. Though, it died down as the light from the blast had also died down.

Bakuda was lying face down on the ground with both arms out in front of him, his legs spread eagled behind him. His body was covered in large bruises and serious cuts, along with severe burn marks across his entire body. He wasn't moving an inch, his entire being had been fried. Even so, his conscious was showing him a rather strange dream...

_Flash!_

A body was laying face up in the middle of a battle scarred wasteland, though it was unclear whose corpse it was. Bakuda was standing right in front of it and he still didn't know who this dead being was; "How can I not remember? It feels like I have lost something..." the boy murmured, looking around the battlefield for any clues of where he was.

That's when he happened to notice that several other bodies where lying around him, each laying face up towards him. Walking towards them all in turn, he gasped loudly as memories flooded back to him. Right in front of him, in the middle of a circle of five, was Jin Kazama.

He was not in his Devil Gene form, but his regular self. The person that Bakuda had gotten top like as a great friend. All the evil had been ripped from his body and his power along with it. His body looked unscathed, though he was most defiantly dead; "Jin... He controlled you didn't he? Like he tried to control me?" he asked softly, though wasn't surprised when the only answer he got was silence.

Moving to each in turn, he found Kazuya with a calm look upon his face, devoid of emotion. Heihachi with the expression of relaxation, like he had finally fallen asleep after a long day. Like Jin had, Jinpachi too had the face of someone who looked both relieved and at ease. Though, when Bakuda got back to the last person, who he failed to see properly at first, the young boy froze completely. Even his breath had failed him; "Sh-shadow?

While he stared at the body of the ebony hedgehog, a voice filled the area. The last thought of the hedgehog was revealed to him.

"_Bakuda, Tails... Chaos... You gave me the life I would never have had on my own. I thank you, but let me return the favour! I do this for even you... Sonic."_

_**Play '**__**Glass Prison' by 'Dream Theater'**_

He couldn't take it anymore. All the hurt, all the anguish that everyone had suffered from the hands of the Trojan. It was too much for him to handle. He was a mere child, even if he was a warrior on the battlefield; "We didn't... do anything... wrong! I can't let it go on!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his pupils dilating and shrinking rapidly so they looked like simple dots on a blank page.

The golden spiky hair adorned on Bakuda's head flourished and grew at least a quarter of a foot longer, trailing over one of his eyes before all his hair flicked up completely vertical. His green eyes had now vanished completely, replaced by fierce silver pupils. The golden hair shifted to a strong metallic silver tone, matching a set of silver flame patterns appearing around the edges of his eyes.

The brown tail around the boy's waist followed suit, shifting in colour but also increasing in size until it looked fully grown. A silver white light shot out from the boy's body, so luminous that it would have blinded all who would have seen it. Though it had quickly died down to reveal an entirely different person in the place of the boy.

Standing tall was a tall, fully grown man with a long silver tail extending out of his back and down to the bottom of his feet. He wore a pair of black boots with silver lines trailing up the sides and around the heels. Dark grey gi leggings covered his legs, tied on with a blood red sash. His top was a deep foreboding red singlet with torn edges around the shoulders, it wasn't big enough to hide the muscles underneath and it looked like it had been used frequently as well, since battle scars lined around the base. The tanned arms led to a pair of fists adorned with dancing silver flames, they somehow did not burn the blood red wristbands however. Lastly, a large silver broadsword was strapped to his back, much larger than it had been a little while ago. His entire body was covered in a faint white glow, bringing out most aspects of his body into the light.

The new man re-opened his eyes to show the fierce silver pupils in his eyes; "Paris, your reign ends now."

_Flash!_

Paris grinned down at the boy who he had most certainly murdered, though when he was about to leave, the boy had just vanished from all existence. Like he was not even there to begin with! Snapping back around, the hedgehog searched for the corpse in futile efforts, he was not anywhere to be seen!

"Looking for me?" a deep voice asked, causing the hedgehog to snap back around just in time for a fully grown Saiyan warrior to drive his right fist into his jaw. A loud crack echoed through the void, giving the sign that he had just broken the jawbone.

Following through with the attack, the man flipped forward in a full forward flip and sliced his left foot upon the hedgehog's head, sending him down to the ground like a meteor.

Paris screamed out in pain at the assault just given to him, who was this guy?! Looking back up to the man, the devil powered hedgehog noticed the Saiyan was charging him down with a fist extended; "No..." he whispered to himself, eyes wide in fear.

The man thrust his fist back behind him for a second before plunging it deep into the hedgehogs stomach, going right through it to create a rather large hole; "Super Dragon Fist!"

The last thing that was visible was a large column of energy souring around the pair, lifting into the air with the cry of a might beast echoing through the air and carrying for miles on end. The column of bright white light suddenly burst a brilliant gold colour, taking form as it twisted into the air in several patterns. Twisting so the beam of golden energy was soaring towards the pair, the man jumped out of the way just as the beam hit the screaming hedgehog head on. Surprisingly, the beam had split into a massive jaw full of razor sharp teeth before impact, letting out another inhuman roar that would send a lion running back home.

An explosion of large proportions ran through the area, covering nearly the entire void before it all began to lift into the air, taking whatever victim it claimed with it. But floating just above the ground was the man that had delivered the explosion, seemingly unscathed from it. Yet, just after the explosion had withered, he fell forward as all light fell from his body. In a thud, he had landed face down on the ground. Yet, he was the boy known as 'Bakuda' once more. A ripped silver g, a shorter brown Saiyan tail and coal black hair. He wasn't moving either, though a smile was on his face. He had done what he was supposed to do, but what were the consequences of his actions?

...Did Bakuda use so much of his energy...

_...That he had nothing left?_

* * *

Bolt stared down his opponent, the past of Paris. Surrounding them was an entire hoard of soldiers fighting each other. In the distance, a giant wall blocked off a city that was the purpose of the war currently raging. The Trojan War. Yet this didn't bother the green lupine too much since he had just begun stretching; "So this is your past. Did you ever do anything else? This gets boring eventually." He commented, standing up again from his stretching and pulling out what seemed to be a long, thin pole from his shorts. Where he kept it in his shorts, hardly anyone knows or even wants to investigate. Though at second glance, it turned out to be a sword made of the common tempered steel, a circular handle and blade like a fencing sword. Paris raised an eyebrow at the sword's previous location, but all he got in reply from Bolt was simple.

"What?! I had an itch!"

_Paris fell down Anime Style, as well as the rest of the Trojan and Spartan army._

Taking a look around at the fallen soldiers, the lupine shrugged and raised the sword to Paris, who was just drawing his own Rapier; "En guard'-or-whatever-the-word-is!" Bolt cried loudly, charging headlong into battle in a large battle cry, trying to mimic some of the soldiers getting back to their feet.

Paris raised his own sword, which was a meter long Rapier with an inch wide blade and a round hand guard that made it look similar to a cutlass. He was also wearing a small golden shield on his left forearm. This shield had carvings around the side but it was indistinguishable due to the large amount of scratches on the surface; "Very well, your life will end by the steel of my blade." He announced, charging forward as well to meet the wolf half way.

The green canine jumped into the air and plunged his sword downward so his entire body added to the sword's weight, slamming the weapon onto Paris' own and creating a large series of sparks before separating their blades and crossing positions. Swinging around quickly, the green wolf struck his weapon against Paris again but this time it was countered by the round golden shield and the wolf was also knocked back by the shields blunt force.

Attacking swiftly, Bolt slammed his sword against the shield and grinned madly, like he had hoped for this to happen. The sword was instantly flooded with electricity, small blue bolts of lightning bursting up to the tip of his blade and across the shield Paris held. Yelping in sudden pain, Paris jumped back quickly and grabbed his now numb arm with his other hand, being careful not to slice his own skin with his sword; "You dirty mutt, are you shameless!?" he cried out angrily.

"No... But I like cheese." The lupine offered, shouldering his blade even if it was surging with his own bio-electricity.

This did nothing but infuriate the Trojan since he was not in the mood for any of the wolf's games, though he happened to be slightly curious; "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Well... I'm hungry and your gold fur makes you look like a block of cheese." was the simple reply from the shrugging canine, thinking that it was a good enough answer for the hedgehog. After all, he hadn't eaten something in a little while and he was getting pretty hungry from all this fighting.

Paris shortened his eyes in anger, how dare this mutt mock the dealer of his death; _"I can't tell if he's a genius or a total fool."_ He murmured in his mind, but not thinking it over too much for he jumped forward with his blade poised to strike down at his adversary.

Not thinking too much on the battle at hand, Bolt was still thinking about how hungry he actually was rather than the fight. As a result, he felt a searing pain of something being forced into his shoulder blade, Paris' rapier being sucked inside painfully. It didn't come out the other side, though it had damaged his left shoulder badly. Trying to finish it off quickly, Paris ripped the sword out of the wound and swung the Rapier at the neck for an easy kill.

Though with Bolt the Wolf, easy is never easy at all. Bringing up his sword with his right arm, his non preferred one, he was able to re-direct the swing and even able to slice a small cut into Paris' knee while doing so. He wouldn't be able to fight much longer without a good sword arm, if this was going to be a battle of blades.

It was then he remembered the small item that had been given to him before this duel had even started. Grabbing hold of the item in his pocket, he found it was a capsule that supposed to hold several items in a small amount of room until the button on top is pushed down. Acting quickly while diving backwards, Bolt pressed down the capsule and waited for the objects to appear in front of him, hoping they would be of some use.

In a small puff of smoke that all capsules release, Bolt felt the sword in his hand drop to the sand below as another item replaced it. Both of them had stopped their movement, staring in awe at the item that had just appeared. A perfectly cut red jewel. The Red Chaos Emerald. Bolt was gawking at it in shock, just like Paris was doing as well.

Grinning madly, Bolt knew what he had to do...

"Think fast!"

Bolt threw the priceless and powerful jewel towards the hedgehog, who was not expecting this turn of events in the slightest. He was expecting the Chaos Emerald to be used in some way, but not this! No time to react, the hard gemstone slammed into Paris' nose and toppled him over, the Chaos Emerald landing at his feet.

Bolt jumped into the air in glee before dashing forward and slamming his foot on Paris' chest before he had a chance to get up. Since the sword was knocked out of his hands, Paris didn't have a weapon to strike back with but he'd be able to get up very soon; "You think you have won?! I won't lose! It is impossible for me to lose at anything!" he cried out in laughter, but he was scuffed by the neck from the green canine easily and hauled up to his feet.

The green canine gazed into the eyes of the Trojan with dead seriousness; "There is one thing you will always lose. The Game." He spoke with a frown on his face, his eyes narrowing in concentration as most of his energy went into the arm that was holding the hedgehog, but not yet reaching his hand.

"The Game?! What is this nonsense?!" Paris asked indigenously, his anger swelling rapidly. He had now come to terms that this guy was no genius at all but a complete moron.

"You don't know of The Game? If you think about it, you lose. Now that you know about it, guess what?" he asked Paris, leaning in close to whisper something in his ear; "You lose." He murmured softly, sending all of his energy at once into the hedgehog's body, an outlasting scream echoing through the battlefield as ten thousand volts of electricity coursed through the Trojan's body, ending the Tyrants reign as the screams began to vanish...

* * *

A neon green wolf was tossing a red Emerald into the air and repeatedly shocking it with his own energy because he was just bored. He was walking in a black void with seemingly nothing but darkness for miles around; "Great, I save the world and get stuck in this dump the moment I pick the shiny rock up." He muttered to himself, getting bored already since there was nothing to swing on, jump on or explode on.

But his boredom was quickly rectified when he found what was laying in front of him for about 20 feet. A body of a young black haired child; "Huh? Wait a sec... Bakuda?! No!" he shouted loudly, grabbing hold of the emerald mid flip and dashed towards his young comrade. Stopping directly in front of him, he bent down to check the pulse of the boy. What he found was disturbing.

Bolt had always been able to sense bio-electricity be it in machines or living beings. He could sense the current in the air if he concentrated enough. But Bakuda had his pulse, barely, yet he had nearly no Bio-Electricity in his body; "What the hell did you do to yourself, the amount of energy you must have used up must have been enormous!" he muttered to the unconscious boy; "At this rate, you won't last another minute."

Even if Bolt acted crazy or didn't act like he knew what was going on, he was relatively intelligent and came up with a solution to this problem, be it a slow working one; "Here little guy, just returning it to you." He muttered, placing the red Chaos Emerald on top of the boy's chest. To his astonishment, it looked like it flickered like a hologram for a moment before growing larger. No, not larger, splitting. Seven identical copies flooded around the boy and engulfed him in a faint light.

Cyan, Blue, Red, Purple, White, Yellow and Green Emeralds were in a perfect heptagon, the 7 sided shape. The green wolf looked around at all the Emeralds before snickering in understanding; "I see, you used the Red Chaos Emerald to hide the others so even if he got the red one from me, he couldn't find all seven of them. Well, I better leave you to heal, may take a while... But I'll tell you something Bakuda... I want a rematch at the next Tournament!" he laughed as he stood up and turned around. Though as he did, he vanished from the black void entirely. He was going home.

* * *

Bolt the Wolf jolted upright from his laying position, Grass all around him on top of a Cliffside overlooking a large town. This was the place he had camped for the night, where he had slept under the stars; "Man, what a weird dream. Usually I don't have em'" the lupine murmured to himself, getting to his feet shakily. It was then he noticed a dangling object from his neck, it was a pendant object tied to a golden chain. The pendant was made out of solid gold, a feather wing and a leather wing adorned on both sides of the round pendant adorned with the symbol of a lightning bolt. Attached to it was a StickyNote.

"_Dear Bolt the Wolf._

_Congratulations of completing the Tournament of the Inner Devil._

_Your winning prize is a personalized pendant that allows you the ability to transform negative energy into positive energy._

_We hope you are able to use it well._

_Regards, The God of Light."_

Reading this aloud, Bolt had only one question to ask himself...

"_All those Godly powers they possess... and they use StickyNotes?"_

* * *

_..._

_(This Diary entry is blank)_

* * *

**Finally, this story is at an end.**

**Sorry for making you guys wait for SOOOOOO long but I had so much to do.**

**I have also taken up drawing, so maybe some people might want to take a look.**

**On Deviant, I'm known as Bakuda-Son.**

**Thanks so much for the support and reviews, I hope I can receive the same support the same in future stories like 'Devil Within'**

**For those that thought this too brutal, don't worry, I'll try to tone down the next one. I noticed I lost a few reviewers, but I bet that's because of the lack in updating.**

**Also, if you're wondering what happened with Bakuda, it will be revealed later.**

**Thanks for viewing!**

**Bakuda.**


End file.
